Love Letters
by LiveAndDontRegretIt
Summary: Bella moves out of her childhood home in Forks, but leaves a box of letters to her future husband behind. Carlisle gets a new job in Forks and moves the family into Bella's old house. Who will find the box of letters? Will they decide to read them? BxE AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Alright, so have no worries, I'm not going to stop writing A Summer To Remember! And I'm not taking a break from it either! It's getting ready to come to an end here in a few chapters and I wanted to start something new and completely fluffy :D hope you enjoy!**

Knock,Knock!

"Bella honey, are you almost done packing? The moving truck is here and we want to start loading all the remaining stuff as soon as possible. Everything packed?" Renee, my mother, asked me in her caring motherly tone.

"Yea mom, I think this is the last box." I said while taping the top of it and labeling it books in bold black letters with a sharpie.

"Ok, well I'll see you down stairs in a minute then."

"Alright." I said with a smile on my face.

I surveyed the room one last time making sure I wasn't forgetting anything. Then I grabbed my heavy box of books and made my way down the staircase into the empty kitchen and out the back door to where the moving truck was waiting for its final load. I placed my box on top of a stack of my other stuff then slid the door down. It hit the bed of the truck with an echoing boom!

"Ready Bells?" Charlie, my father, asked as he came around to the back of the truck.

I sighed, "Yea, I'm ready. Mind if I drive myself?"

"No, not a problem." he said with a smile making his eyes crinkle, giving him a younger more handsome appearance. He tossed me the truck keys and I caught them with little difficulty. Usually my hand eye coordination is little to none, but I guess today was going to be different.

The drive to our new house literally took five minutes. In all honesty, I had no clue why we were moving, but mom and dad wanted a larger house so we would be more 'comfortable', whatever that means. Our old house was perfect! Not too big and not too small, and I had grown up there since I was born. All of my 'firsts' happened there. My first step, first word, first everything basically. But I suppose there is a season for everything, including change.

We pulled up at the house. It was larger than I remembered from driving by it once or twice. It was a brick house with tons of windows and a porch that was the entire front. It had four white columns which contrasted nicely with the dark brick, and a small yard. To most it probably looks like their dream house, but it just didn't seem like home. But hey, it really doesn't matter because after a year, I'll be going to college and life will completely change.

I got out of my truck and locked the door behind me. Mom and dad were already bringing the hundreds of boxes inside. I went to the back of the truck and grabbed a few of my own and carried them inside the huge foyer.

"Go ahead and take your stuff up to your room dear. You choose which room you want, the entire upstairs is yours to claim." Mom said with a smile, nodding her head towards the stairs.

"Thanks so much mom!" I said happily making my way up the stairs.

Much to my surprise it was like a giant loft apartment but divided a little. My bed was already up there along with my book shelves.

"How you like it Bells?" Dad asked me, startling me in the process.

"This is amazing! Thank you all so much!" I squealed giving him a hug.

"It's our pleasure Bella, now you have to choose a color and paint this place yourself. We're not going to do that for you."

"Yes sir! Light blue like the sky please." I said happily. Light blue was my favorite color.

He laughed, "As you wish." then he made his way back down stairs.

I began unpacking and setting up my room. As I was unpacking my clothes, I began to panic! Where was the old paper box that held my letters?! It wasn't where I _knew_ I put it! I continued unpacking clothes as fast I could, but it wasn't there! I let out a frustrated groan! I must have left it! Crap, crap, crap! Not good! And I can't go back to get it because the new family is moving in today! Ugh, my life sucks!

Hopefully they'll just find the box and pitch it thinking it's a bunch of old school assignments or something. Frustrated, I finished unpacking and arranging my room to the way I like it.

After making up my bed, I went back down stairs to help mom and dad unpack whatever they needed help with. Mom will probably want me to organize the kitchen because I'm the one that mainly uses it.

_Meanwhile:_

**EPOV**

"Wake up Edward!" Alice screamed as she jumped on top of me.

"Oof! Thanks Alice, I always like to be woken up like that!" I said unhappily.

"Aww, stop being such a grumpy gills! We're moving today, remember?" She said a little too peppy for my liking this early in the morning.

"How could I forget Ali? It's all you've been able to talk about since mom and dad announced that dad would be transferring to Forks." I said unhappily. I did not want to move! Seattle was home! Forks was not what I considered home!

Alice just rolled her eyes. "You'll be able to come back on the weekends. Now hurry up, we're all ready to leave except for you."

I slowly got up off the floor and rolled up the sleeping bag I had slept in and changed into the clothes I hadn't packed with everything else. Lazily I made my way down to the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

"Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?" Esme, my adoptive mother, asked.

"As good as I could have." I said still half asleep, reaching in the cabinet for a mug that no longer sat there. I groaned.

"Here son." Carlisle calmly said while handing me a Starbucks to-go cup.

"Thank you!" I said, quickly taking a sip of the rich, warm beverage.

"Not a problem. Are we all ready to go?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Alice exclaimed while bouncing up and down.

Esme laughed, "Calm down! Or else I'll make you drive with Edward."

Alice immediately stopped bouncing and stood as still as a statue.

"Okay, go get in your cars, and follow us. Hopefully, you won't get lost." Carlisle chuckled as he walked out the back door.

We followed suit and began the journey to our new house. Alice and I had never seen it, so we followed Carlisle and Esme as close as we could. After about two hours of driving, we turned into a small, decently nice subdivision.

The brake lights on the moving van turned red and Alice and I stopped in the driveway. This is where we're going to be living? I asked myself unbelievingly. The house wasn't anything special; it was just white with a few windows and a nice front door. The yard was decent with a few trees, but it wasn't the most spectacular thing I have ever seen for sure.

"So, what do you think?" my mom asked.

"It's alright…" I said trailing off, not trying to sound mean about it.

"It'll get better. I promise." she said, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I smiled.

"Care to help me with these boxes Edward?" dad asked from the back of the moving van.

"Yea." I nodded while walking over.

After a few hours, the entire truck was unpacked, and we were beginning to pick our rooms. Alice dashed up the stairs and began looking at the room to closet ratio. Honestly, I couldn't care less which room was mine, as long as I could sleep in a bed at the end of the day I was a happy camper.

"I want…this one!" Alice said while bouncing into the room.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, only Alice. I grabbed a few of my boxes and went into what is now my place of residence. I'd have to repaint it for sure, the walls were an ugly sky blue color…and I'm more of a red or even black fan. I continued bringing up my stuff, then finally dad helped me carry up my bed and mattress. We set it up relatively quickly and I began unpacking the plethora of boxes strewn about my room.

As I was putting some of my winter clothes on the top shelf in the closet, an old paper box fell off and hundreds of pieces of paper flew out. What the heck is this? I pondered as I picked them up. One came unfolded and I quickly read it:

_Letter #1:_

_My Future Husband,_

_Ok, so this is my first letter to you and I feel a little silly writing it because I don't know you yet, but I guess I should explain my reasoning behind all these letters you will be receiving from me one day. So here it goes…_

_Today I was at my grandma's house and it's really dull there, but on the way back home my mom and dad started talking about my grandma and grandpa's relationship. (I guess I should tell you that my grandfather died a few years back, but my grandma is still living.) It turns out that he was in the war…I'm not sure which one but while he was away he began writing letters to my grandma to "woo" her I suppose, and through the letters they really got to know each other and stay in touch. _

_I thought the idea was really sweet, and I want to do that for you…even if I don't know you. Think about it how often do we send e-mails to people that we care about, but it's impersonal and we use abbreviations for everything we can. I'm going to go old fashioned with this one and write every word out. If you mind…you're retarded, I'll just let you know that now. I hope you'll write me back, I'd love to meet you one day. I love you more than you can imagine and can't wait for the day when we can finally meet each other!_

_Always Yours as Long as I Live,_

_Your Future Wife_

That's odd. I quickly unfolded another and read it; again it was addressed to 'My Future Husband'. I unfolded another, and it was the same thing. Were all of these letters to someone's future husband? I finished putting all the letters back into the worn box and put the letter I read on my night stand.

I finished unpacking most of my stuff, with the exception of my music collection and a few odds and ends then got ready for bed. As I lay down onto my bed relaxing my body, I grabbed the letter and reread it. I really haven't thought about my future mate or what they will be like. I date girls, but there really are no long term outcomes sadly.

Maybe, I should write back to 'Your Future Wife'. It won't hurt anyone, and there's no one that's going to read the letters besides me…and maybe my future wife, right?

**Alright, now's your chance to tell me what you think and if I really should continue on or not! I'm kinda debating continuing…I'm just not sure. Let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the wait! But you all convinced me, and here's your chapter two! I'd love feedback…I'm still a little uncertain about where I want to go with this story, so let me know if you have any suggestions! **

**Songs that inspired me while writing: "Georgia on My Mind" by Ray Charles, "Beyond the Sea" by Bobby Darin, and "The Best Is Yet To Come" by Frank Sinatra and Count Basie.**

**I don't own Twilight, just my own ideas. **

**EPOV**

_My Future Wife, _

_This is my first letter to you, and I feel completely stupid writing it, but who knows, maybe you'll find it wildly romantic that I'm writing this to you even before I met you. I'll explain my reasoning behind the letters I'll be writing._

_So I moved into this tiny house and as I was putting some of my stuff on the top shelf of my closet, this paper box full of letters comes tumbling from its dusty resting place and the letter fly everywhere! I know I shouldn't have, but I read the first and decided I'd write back, even if they were to you and not the person who originally wrote them._

_You'll probably find out a lot about me from these letters, but oh well, you might as well find out sometime. In honor of the original writer and inspirer of these letters, I won't use abbreviations and make these impersonal. After all, I'm eventually going to be bound to you, until death do us part, so why not make it old fashioned and special?_

_I love you more than my own life and I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me. I love you, love. _

_Always Yours 'Till Death Do Us Part,  
Your Future Husband_

I looked over my letter then folded it and stuck it in my own old paper box. This first day of my last year is going to be a long one, I already can tell.

**BPOV**

"Bella!" mom hollered up the stairs, "It's time to get up! You don't want to be late on your last first day of high school, do you?"

"I'm up, thanks mom." I yelled back still tired.

For a house this big you would think there would be intercoms or something. Wait, there are, mom just doesn't know how to use them because she's technologically challenged. I still can't get used to living in a new house. Nothing is where it should be and it's just too big! I think my parents secretly want me to throw a crazy party here every weekend instead of going to other people's parties.

I definitely could. I know and hang out with all the right people to make a party happen, but honestly, I just don't want to plan one. If someone else planned it I'd be fine being a hostess. Maybe I should ask Rosalie if she wants to plan one for an upcoming weekend.

I was still lying in my bed by the time I thought through all of this. Lazily, I glanced at my alarm clock and I jumped out of bed. I was going to be _so_ late! I quickly made my way into the shower, not spending much time in it, then I got dressed, dried and straightened my hair so that it would make a final lasting impression on my teachers and the new students, then I flew down the stairs. Thankfully, I didn't trip during the whole ordeal.

Once I made my way to the kitchen, my mom shoved a bag of dried fruit trail mix in my hands and pointed at the clock. I rolled my eyes and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then grabbed my hobo bag and backpack and headed out to my truck.

I fished around in my purse till I found my keys then hurriedly got in the cab and sped all the way to Forks High. I made great time surprisingly. I parked in the senior lot then grabbed my schedule from my backpack, folding it up and sticking it in my pocket. I already knew my classes: Religion and World Views, College Prep Math, Honors English IV, Government and Economy, Art, Photography, and Orchestra.

"Hey Bella! Over Here!" Rosalie yelled from across the courtyard.

I waved acknowledging her and quickly made my way over to my group of friends.

"Hey! How was your summer?!" I asked open ended for the entire group, curious about what they occupied their free time with.

"It. Was. Awesome!" Mike said animatedly. "Working at a camp has to be my top favorite job, _ever_! Late nights, camp fires, hot camp councilors…" he trailed off day dreaming.

I laughed, "That good, huh?"

"_Oh _yes." Mike said smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"What did you do Bella?" Angela asked.

"My family moved, so I unpacked and painted and stuff like that along with the usual work." I shrugged wishing I had a more entertaining life.

"That sounds like fun." Rose said sarcastically. "Where are you living now?"

"The old Smith place." I said hoping that's what my dad said.

"Hold up! You live in that huge house on the hill?" Rose asked beginning to get excited.

"Yup, that's the very one." I told her happy with myself that I had gotten the location correct.

"Party at your house next weekend!" Rose exclaimed, the gears in her head began moving quickly.

"Mkay, sounds good. Just let me know what I'll have to do."

She nodded, deep in party plans.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. The warning bell sounded tiredly.

I sighed. "See you all at lunch or in a class or two in between." I waved as I left the dispersing group.

Rose caught up with me. We walked in silence to Religion. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks causing me to run into her.

"Oof. Thanks for the notice, what's-"she cut me off.

"Who are they?" she asked nodding her head in the direction of two kids.

"I don't know, new kids?" I said uninterested. "Come on Rose, oogle later, we'll be late if we don't go now."

She complied and we made our way to Religion, entering the room as soon as the bell began ringing. We quickly took our seats as the teacher began reading the announcements, but he was interrupted by the principal asking us to stand for the National Anthem. After a few minutes and much grumbling on the principals behalf, the anthem was playing. Once it came to a close, Joey (as our teacher preferred to be called) resumed his reading of the announcements. Five minutes later, he handed out our syllabus and began explaining it. How dull! This day is going to be so long!

The bell finally rang signifying our morning break. Emmett, Rosalie and I resumed our spot in the court yard. I took the bag of trail mix out of my bag and began munching on my breakfast as Rosalie rambled on about the party plans.

Soon enough the rest of the group made their way over to the table and we continued our conversation about our summers. Yet again the inevitable happened and the warning bell sounded. I made my way through the crowded hallways to math. The class was worse than religion. The bell rang and I went up to my English class.

Surprisingly it was a small class. I smiled when I saw Angela saving a seat for me in the circle of desks lined around the room.

"Thanks Ange!" I said while putting down my bag.

"No problem." She replied sweetly.

As soon as the bell rung signaling the classes beginning, the teacher handed out our syllabus. I quickly skimmed through our list of required reading: _Lord of the Flies, Wuthering Heights, Hamlet, and Beowulf._ Great, nothing new to ready, this will be a fun year.

The class passed by quickly along with Government and Economics. I quickly headed to my art class. This year we were focusing on painting and paper arts. Our teacher quickly passed out the syllabus then got us started on filling out a color wheel.

The class was full of chit-chat. It was an all girl's class, so gossip was rampant.

"Have you seen the new students?" Haley loudly asked.

A few of the girls nodded.

Tiffani quickly spoke up. "The boy…Edward I think is in my theatre class, and the girl, Alice, is in my physics class. They both seem really nice, just really quiet."

A few of the girls continued on the subject but I chose to tune them out. After my last boyfriend, I decided I wouldn't become obsessed with guys anymore, and just wait till college or beyond to find Mr. Right.

"Five minutes girls, start cleaning up." Mrs. Watson told us.

The bell rang and all the upperclassmen headed to the cafeteria for lunch. When I entered the cafeteria, I saw the new girl Alice looking distraught. I made my over to her and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Bella."

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen!" she retorted cheerfully.

"Wanna sit with my group? You seem a little overwhelmed." I offered.

"Sure that sounds great!"

"Mkay, I'm going to get my lunch. Did you pack or are you buying?"

"Buying unfortunately."

"Don't worry, school actually has edible food most days." I said with a smile.

We quickly made our way through the line and paid for our lunches then headed outside.

"Hey everyone! I'd like to introduce you to my new friend Alice."

"Hi!" Alice said excitedly.

I quickly went around the table and introduced everyone.

"Hey Em, where's Tiff and Embry?" I asked looking around the court yard.

He chuckled. "Embry decided to become a man and ask her our _finally_."

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome!" I exclaimed as I began putting dressing on my salad.

"Hey would you mind if my brother ate with us?" Alice asked me unsure.

"Sure, the more the merrier!"

She smiled, "Thanks."

She waved over, who I'm guessing is, Edward.

He gracefully sat down at the table. "Thanks." He quietly said.

"No problem." I told him honestly with a smile.

Rosalie walked up to the table. "So Bella, any ideas about a theme for the party?"

"Um…not really."

"You're having a party!?! Can I please help plan it?" Alice asked while bouncing on the bench.

I quickly made eye contact with Rose silently asking if it would be okay. She nodded slightly and I smiled back at her in thanks.

"Yup. You and Rosalie do whatever, just don't make it expensive." I warned.

For the remainder of lunch Alice and Rose happily chatted about the party plans as Emmett and I talked. We tried to engage Edward in out banter but he just kept to himself.

Lunch ended too soon and I made my way to photography. I saw Edward a few feet ahead and decided to take a chance.

"Hey Edward, wait up!" I called down the hallway.

He turned around looking where I called from. He stopped walking when he saw me.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" I asked as we walked down the crowded hallway.

"Um…photography." He said in the most gorgeous, smooth, velvety voice I've ever heard.

"That's awesome. That's what I have too." I said excited about the prospect of having a friend in the class.

"Yea, it'll be nice to know someone for once instead of everyone starring at you. Especially all of the girls." He fake shuddered.

"That must really suck, but soon enough you won't be the newest thing and people won't notice you as much." I told him trying to be comforting.

He gave me a small half smile.

There was free seating in the class so Edward and I sat at one of the tables in the middle of the room. Mrs. Martel began her long, monotonous speech.

When she sat down at her desk, the class began chatting.

"O and one more thing!" Mrs. Martel exclaimed loudly, waiting for all of us to quiet back down. "Become very good friends with who you're sitting with. They will be your partner for every project we have in class for the entire year. They will be your people model and your comrade for the end of the semester projects."

"Mrs. Martel, what exactly is our final project? And is there any way we can change partners right now?" Lauren's nasally voice asked from further back in the room.

"That's for me to know and you to find out when the times comes, Ms. Mallory. And I believe that each of you chose where to sit; therefore, you picked your partner and should be happy with them." Mrs. Martel said beginning to go though some more of the papers on her desk.

"So can we like change partners or not?" Lauren asked yet again.

Mrs. Martel didn't look up.

"Mrs. Marrrrrtttttttteeeeeeellllllllllll!" Lauren whined.

Mrs. Martel looked up and addressed the class. "Class, if any of you want to be Ms. Mallory's partner, feel free to raise your hand and let me know." She paused for a few deafening moments. No one raised their hand. "Alright, well it seems Ms. Mallory that no one would care to be your partner, so deal with rejection. I'm sure it will be hard for you."

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Class dismissed." Mrs. Martel told us as we got our backpacks and left.

As soon as Edward and I weren't within earshot of Mrs. Martel's room, we both burst out laughing.

**EPOV**

"If that is how Martel is always going to be, it'll be a good year." I said still laughing with Bella.

"O, I hope she treats La-"Bella began before she was rudely cut off by a familiar nasally voice.

"You're Edward, right?" Lauren asked as she walked with Bella and me.

"Yes…what is it to you?" I asked irritated at her.

"Why didn't you switch so that you could be with me in photography? I mean, I would be the ideal partner to be with you." She told me cockily.

"Right, well I like Bella as my partner, and I think you're annoying and fake." I told her honestly, letting my blunt side show.

"What? You must be out of your mind, like I'm the most popular, most beautiful girl here. How can you possibly resist me?" she asked as she pressed herself against me, grasping my hand with her cold and clammy one.

"Right, well sorry to burst your bubble but you're really not that beautiful, from the group that has gathered around and is laughing I'm going to guess you're not all that popular, and your extremely close contact is definitely not appreciated…either you've got some major BO or you bought some nasty perfume." I told her as I peeled her off me.

"Uh! Uh!" she screamed. "You're still out of your mind for not wanting me!"

"I may be out of my mind, but at least I don't smell bad and act like a spoiled brat all the time."

"Ugh!" she screamed even louder and turned around quickly, her obviously dyed blond hair hitting my face. "What are you looking at?" she spat at the on looking crowd as her overly high stilettos clicked on the tiled floor.

When she was about out of the circle of onlookers, she slipped and fell flat on her face, ripping her mini skirt.

Everyone was silent then laughter erupted though the hallways. Bella's laugh was most prominent behind me. I had forgotten she was even there.

She was doubled over laughing. When she straightened up she had tears streaming down her face. "That was flippin' hysterical!" she laughed a little more.

"Glad I could be of good entertainment." I smiled.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be so late!" she exclaimed as she dashed off to her next class. "I'll catch you later!"

"Bye." I said back even though she couldn't hear me.

The bell rung and I made my way to theory. The teacher was mad at me, but I just blamed it on a new school and I got lost. He shrugged and pointed me to my seat.

After class I saw Bella and Emmett walking out of a class together. I watched them as they walked out to the senior lot. She was laughing about something he had said to her, as he was opening the door of her car for her.

"Whatcha starring at Edward?" Alice asked, startling me.

"Nothing in particular, just observing student interaction."

"Right, I think you were starring at Bella and Emmett." She accused as she slid into my Volvo.

Half way home, Alice told me that I had to drive her to Bella's house in half an hour.

"Why do I have to drive you? Don't you have your own car?" I questioned.

"Yes, but it's in the shop getting a tune-up. So unless you want me to drive _your_ precious car, you're going to be driving me."I rolled my eyes, but thirty minutes later I was driving to Bella's house with Alice in tow.

When we got there, Bella was sitting on the front porch working on something.

"Hey!" she said as she waved.

"Hey!" Alice happily responded as she got out of the car.

"What's up Edward?" Bella asked.

"Not too much. Hey Alice, what time do I need to pick you up?" I asked not wanting to infringe on their girl time.

"Why don't you stay?" Bella suggested. "I think Emmett and Rosalie are coming over a little later for dinner, and Alice was just going to hang out with me and maybe watch a movie."

"Come on Edward, it'll be fun." Alice said, implying she didn't mind if I stayed.

I turned off my car, shoved my keys in my pocket and followed the girls inside. When we walked into Bella's room, I was in awe! It wasn't like any other girl's room I've ever seen. But I really haven't seen many girls rooms since adolescent when it didn't matter and wasn't suggestive.

There was art everywhere and music, tons of music. The theme was there was not theme. There were hundreds of patterns, but it all went together and meshed in an unexplainable way.

"Bella! Your room is gorgeous! Who did all the art and designed the room?" Alice asked as she looked at one of the pieces of art on the wall.

"Um…I did." Bella said looking at the ground biting her lip.

"No way." Alice said turning around to face Bella.

"Yea. We moved at the beginning of the summer and when I wasn't working I was in here making it my sanctuary." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's incredible! When did you find the time to do all the art?"

"I'm always working on an art project or taking and altering pictures so I've had most of it for a long time it was just a matter of finding the right combination of pictures and frames."

"Bella, you'll have to do something for my room!" Alice exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Mkay. You'll have to give me some time though. I'm working on a few projects right now so-"

"Can we see?!? Please?!?" Alice begged.

"Um…I usually don't show anything until it's finished, but I guess this once I can show ya'll some pictures I've begun editing."

She walked to her MacBook and booted it up then opened her Photoshop and garage band.

Photoshop opened first and she explained she was beginning a person 'exhibit' for her room filled with friends and strangers. The pictures were already great, but when she showed us one she had done of herself I couldn't believe how good it looked. All of her features were highlighted yet the picture was deep in a way.

"Bell, this is really beautiful!" I told her being completely honest.

She smiled and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "Thanks."

We starred at each other intently until Alice broke the silence.

"So what was that other program you opened?" she inquired curiously.

"O its garage band." She told us closing out of Photoshop and clicking on garage band.

A violin and bass duet flowed through the speakers.

"Who is this?" I asked enjoying the classical melody of the piece.

"Emmett and me." Bella said as the melody changed and a techno beat was added.

"This is really cool! Who plays what?" Alice asked.

"I play violin and Emmett of course plays bass."

"Well it sounds really good!"

"I guess." She shrugged, "We're still working on it though. We're far from finished."

This girl is unbelievable! She's insanely talented and yet she doesn't even notice how incredibly good she is.

"Hey, if we want dinner I'd better get started. You all are welcome to help or watch." she told us as she closed her laptop and crossed the loft of a room to the door.

I hadn't realized so much time had gone by; regardless, Alice and I followed Bella down to the kitchen. She began pulling out chicken breasts, red potatoes, asparagus, and dough for rolls.

"Whatcha making'?" Alice asked as she slid onto one of the bar stools in the contemporary kitchen.

"Rosemary Chicken with roasted potatoes and asparagus." Bella told us as she began quartering the potatoes in a large bowl covering them with a light coat of olive oil.

She washed her hands and took out two large baking dishes and sprayed them with Pam, then turned on some soft background music and the oven.

I smiled; she has good taste in music unlike so many girls nowadays.

Once everything was in the oven, the doorbell rung, but Emmett and Rosalie, I think, were walking in already.

"Glad you feel at home Em." Bella remarked sarcastically.

"Hey! You always know I make myself at home wherever I roam."

"Very true."

Alice and Rosalie had disappeared from the small group to survey the house and discuss party plans as soon as Rose entered the room, so I was left with Bella and Emmett.

"So…I've decided to change my major again…" Emmett began.

"Again?" Bella questioned unbelievingly.

"Yea, I've decided to go into music education."

"And no medicine?"

"No medicine. I love music more, and I've always connected well with people so I figure why not teach middle and high school music something?" Emmett shrugged as if it were nothing.

Bella sighed. "Okay, whatever. You know I'll support you no matter what you decide to major in."

I looked at them in confusion. Are they dating or something? I mean I kinda figured Emmett was with Rosalie, but maybe not. And what was so uncommon about people changing their majors? I mean we're not even in college yet.

Bella turned her intent gaze from Emmett to me and began laughing.

"What?" I questioned.

"You look like you've just found out Alice doesn't like to shop anymore. What's going through your mind?" she asked taking a seat beside me as Emmett rooted through the cabinets looking for a glass.

"What's so weird about Emmett changing his major?"

Bella let out a small chuckle. "He changes his mind about it just about every other day."

"I do not!" Emmett interjected not getting ice from the freezer. "I try for at least less than once a week, but it doesn't always work…"

"Yea, but at least you stay between two fields: medicine and music. And don't you for a second even think about double majoring again!" Bella warned sternly.

"Dude, you considered doubling in music and medicine? You're either insane or have absolutely no life...or both!" I told him.

"Yea, that's what B told me, but I didn't believe her." Emmett said sitting next to Bella.

"You should, I would think she knows what she's talking about."

Emmett let out a loud, booming laugh. "You've only known her for a day and yet you side with her. Smart man."

Bella rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Anything else you were confused about?"

"Um...well I was wondering, just out of curiosity, are you two dating?" I asked, trying not to be too nosey.

Bella and Emmett looked at each other for a moment with guilty expressions on their faces, then Emmett slid his beefy arms around Bella's small waist and pulled her onto his lap then placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I guess the cats out of the bag dear." Emmett said to Bella quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Well I guess it's time the world knew honey." Bella replied back placing her head on his shoulder in frustration.

I felt horrible for asking.

Then they both looked at me and smiled.

"Edward," Bella began, "Emmett and I..."

"...are..." Emmett continued.

They locked eyes unsure if they should tell, but they both nodded their heads telling each other that it was okay to share, and at the same time they said, "BEST FRIENDS!"

They both burst out laughing after that and Bella slid out of Emmett's lap to return to her stool. If I was confused before, I don't know what I am now.

"Edward chill, we've been friends since the second grade. She's like a little-"

Bella cleared her throat. Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying before I so rudely was interrupted, she's like a _big_ sister to me. Better?" he asked Bella.

"Much better _little_ bro."

Emmett cringed and Bell just laughed.

Before I could become too confused, Bella explained, "I'm a month and twenty days older."

"And she won't ever let me forget it!" Emmett exclaimed pouting.

"Oh suck it up you big baby!"

"Oh suck it up you big baby!" Emmett mimicked once Bella turned her back to take everything out of the oven. It smelled insanely good.

"B! You've totally just made me hungry, and you know what that means?" Emmett asked while patting his belly.

"Um…that' you're going to eat whatever I place in front of you?" Bella asked as she loaded the plates with food.

"Exactly!" Emmett exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air.

"Go find Alice and Rose and tell them dinner's ready."

"Yes ma'am." Emmett saluted then left the room.

She just shook her head smiling.

"Want any help?" I offered feeling bad I hadn't offered earlier.

"That'd be great. Just put the plates on the table. It doesn't matter where you put them." She told me as she got out glasses and began filling them with ice.

"So where are your parents?" I asked.

"They both had to work tonight and their fine with me having you all over." She told me.

Dinner went well. I found out Emmett and Rosalie are actually dating so that takes all suspicions away from Emmett and Bella. The chatter never seemed to end, conversation flowed well among the five of us. This defiantly was a group I would continue hanging out with.

I glanced at my watch a little later when we were hanging out in the living room and saw it was already ten o'clock.

"Hey Ali, we'd better go." I suggested, pointing at the clock.

She let out a yawn. "I guess so. This was so much fun Bella! Thanks so much for having us!"

"It was my pleasure!" Bella cordially told us while walking us to the door. "We should do this again soon."

"Most definitely!" I told her happily.

Then Bella did something I wasn't expecting. She had just given Alice a hug, then she proceeded to give me one as well. She was so warm and even if the hug only lasted for a few seconds, she felt right being in my arms. She genially smiled when we pulled away and I did the same.

She stood at the door until we were in my car then she closed the door and went back to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Well you seemed to really enjoy yourself tonight." Alice commented as she entered our house.

"Yea, I really did. Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem. Night."

"Night."

I headed up to my closet of a room compared to Bella's and sat on my bed. Tonight had been so nice, and Bella was so perfect in welcoming us the way she did. As I got ready for bed, thoughts of Bella continued to drift in and out of my mind.

When I came back into my room, I saw the box of letters sitting on my desk. I walked over and grabbed the next letter in the bunch then got comfortable on my bed.

_My Future Husband,_

_I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself the way I am now as I'm writing this letter to you._

_I'm currently seventeen and in my junior year of high school. I'm concert mistress in the high school orchestra meaning that I'm first chair violin, which pretty much means that I'm second in command to the director. Besides violin, I also play viola and cello. As you can tell, I love music a lot!_

_A few of my favorite things are…the way it smells outside after it rains, the movies Zoolander and Pride and Prejudice, reading until I completely lose myself in the story, the color green, taking pictures of people when they don't think I am, and art…all kinds of art. _

_What else? What else? O! my friends! How could I forget them? So my closest friend is this giant of a guy, Emmett. He's incredibly intimidating, but once you get to know him, he's the biggest goof and a teddy bear basically. My other close friends include Rosalie, Tiffani, and Angela. I couldn't ask for better friends to be honest. They've been there with me from day one of high school; I don't know what I'd do without them!_

_I guess that's it for right now, make sure to come up with questions for me, I must seem pretty boring right now, but I promise I'm really not that bad once you get to know me. __I hope you'll write me back, I'd love to meet you one day. I love you more than you can imagine and can't wait for the day when we can finally meet each other!_

_Always Yours as Long as I Live,_

_Your Future Wife_

I smiled. This girl has to be my perfect match in so many - wait…

I quickly reread the letter. O, snap! This was or is _Bella_…

**Alright, so I hope you enjoyed that, I know I enjoyed writing it!! Gimme feedback! I need it to keep movin' forward in the story! If you have any suggestions for costumes (for a future chapter) let me know in your review or in a PM! Also, huge shout out to my beta musicallydazzled! She's the shiz and I less than three her tons! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG YOU ALL! I CANNOT BELIEVE THE RESPONSE I'VE GOTTEN ON THIS STORY! WOW, JUST WOW! My love goes out to: Close, FRK921,** **JoanSpinus, 95, edwardcullen'snumber1, nator7haha, Mary Alice Brandon1920, RANSAD88, Pandy the Dandy, jules452, alicia184life, eddieluver, babylopez2008, Rockishelle, DrNJM, arbitrarygirl, princessatessa08, Just-That-Cool, hayleyhoo, WeReWoLvEs4EvEr, MiniBellaSwan, TraceyUK, angeljax, britxfluva, Edward and Bella rule x, Zombie's Run This Town, Edward'sDarkAngel, and lagadoredRose. I REALLY appreciate all the reviews and alerts I received from you all! It means so much to me! **

**This chapter is dedicated to angeljax because she is just amazing in so many ways! **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Songs: "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson, and "Beautiful Disaster" by Jon Mclaughlin, and "O This is Love" by Hellogoodbye**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

_My Future Husband,_

_I don't have much time to write tonight, but I just wanted to tell you I love you and that while life is hard, you can't give up. You have to keep smiling when you think you can't and you have to reach for the impossible dreams that you never knew you dreamt! _

_Always keep in mind that I can't wait for the day when I meet you! I love you more than you can imagine and can't wait for the day when we can stay in each other's arms for all eternity!_

_Always Yours as Long as I Live,_

_Your Future Wife_

I don't think she can get any better. I just wish that she would see me right in front of her.

**BPOV**

The past few days Edward has been acting strange. Ever since the night he came to eat with us, he's been different. He's still being a gentleman and acting nice, but he's acting _really_ nice in an awkward way.

Alice and Rose have completely gone overboard with this party, but it'll be fun. We decided to make it a masquerade ball with elegant costumes and the whole bit! My parents were cool with the whole thing. The day I told my mom she literally jumped up and squeezed the tar out of me, then pulled out one of her credit cards for us to use which made things a ton easier!

The week of the party, we found out at school that some of the teachers hadn't met some of their requirements over the summer, so we had Friday off!

"Oh my gosh Bella!" Alice practically yelled as we walked to the courtyard for lunch.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"Okay, so tonight Rose, you and me are all going to go shopping for costumes and party supplies."

"Alright, sounds good."

"What's going on?" Rose asked as she gracefully sat down with us.

"We're going shopping today after school for the party on Friday." Alice told her.

"Mkay. Is Tiffani coming too?"

"Yes I am."Tiffani told us as she sat down. "Where are we going?"

We all laughed. "To the mall for party supplies and costumes." I explained for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Kay sounds good."

For the remainder of lunch we discussed our costume possibilities and possible dates. Tiffani was going with Embry for sure, but the rest of us really didn't know. Alice wanted me to go with Edward, but I told her that I really didn't know and that it may be a tad awkward. She shot me a look, but let it go thankfully!

Photography was so much fun again! Mrs. Martel assigned our first project: Friends. Evidently, we would have to have a project in class and one out of class every week, but because we have Friday off, it's not due until next Thursday which will make the project even easier.

"So how do you want to do this?" Edward asked towards the end of the class as we were all coming up with our game plans for the project.

"Pictures taken at the party?" I asked wanting to hear his opinion.

"Sounds good to me, but we won't know whose who…" he trailed off.

"Oh well, I mean everyone whose going to be there are our group of friends, so it could capture the essence of the party and of friends relatively well."

"That's true, but are we going to focus on our lunch table of friends or the overall mass of people who will be showing up at your house? Because if you haven't realized yet…Alice pretty much invited everyone." Edward

"In that case, you choose." I said smiling.

The shudder of his camera went off a few times.

I quickly opened my eyes and saw him looking at his newly acquired pictures. I leaned over so our arms were touching so I could see the pictures. An electric like current flowed between us when our arms touched, it was indescribable.

"Those actually look really good Edward." I complimented.

"What can I say? I've got a good model…and a flare for these kinds of things." He said cockily.

"Oh, is that so?" I questioned, snatching the camera from him.

"Yes, it really is." He replied smirking.

I rolled my eyes and he smiled his gorgeous, crooked smile at me. Very quickly and very ninja-like, I stole the camera and took a picture of him.

"Hey now!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I'm the only one allowed to take pictures of partners!" he said jokingly.

"Well_ excuse_ me; I didn't know there were rules concerning partners and their fancy cameras."

"Oh Bella! There are very strict rules." He stated in a serious tone.

"Really? And what might they be?"

"Well rule number one has to be that the partner currently owning or holding the camera has to take a picture of the other partner. Rule number two…is that you should give the camera back to me." He said, stretching out his hand.

"Not a chance!" I told him, lightly slapping the back of his hand.

He feigned hurt and began putting the most adorable – wait, what am I thinking?! I can't start falling for him! I promised I wouldn't date until college, and if I began dating him now, it would be a lost cause because we'll probably be going to separate schools which would make life insanely hard and just ugh, I don't want or need that stress right now! But he does look really cute with is pouty face, and his eyes are hypnotizing! The brilliant green mixed with darker greens and a little brown, I could get lost in them if I wasn't careful.

"Earth to Bella!" Edward said while waving his hand in front of my face. Crap, I did get lost in them.

I shook my head clearing the thoughts from it. "Yes?"

"Did you even hear a word I just said?"

I bit my lower lip a little. "No…"

"Why do you want the camera?" he asked.

"O, I need it for an orchestra project." I lied skillfully.

"Right." He said disbelievingly.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Class dismissed." Mrs. Martel announced as she continued working on a project of her own, not bothering to look up as we dispersed into the hallway.

Edward stood up and offered me his arm. "Malady?"

I laughed and hooked arms with him. He walked me all the way to orchestra then gave me a side hug. "Have fun." He said softly in my earl.

"What was that for?" I asked confused by the gesture.

"Just cause. Can't a guy hug his _best friend_?"

I shrugged. "I suppose so…guys generally don't hug me though unless we're dating or have been friends for a long time."

"Gotcha, well, we're friends so I'll end up hugging you."

I smiled not minding too much. "Alright, if you insist."

"I do." He said in a serious tone then flashed me a smile and he walked to music theory I think.

As I entered the classroom, I waved back at Edward. Then got out my violin for class and tuned my fifths.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked as he got out his bass.

"What was what all about?" I asked not wanting to tell him.

"Oh, don't give me that. I know you know what I'm talking about!"

I sighed. "Wanna give me a ride home?"

"You had to walk today?"

"Yup." I nodded.

Dr. Mowery began the class as Emmett nodded a yes to me. The class couldn't pass fast enough and the slow piece we were playing didn't help the situation very much.

Finally, Dr. Mowery asked us our daily riddle and we were allowed to pack up and leave for the day. I swiftly put my violin, bow, and music in my case. By the time I was done, Emmett was already at my side.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup." I slung my violin strap over my shoulder and Emmett walked me to my locker so I could grab the little homework I had to do tonight.

As we were walking out, I saw Edward in the corner of my eyes coming towards Emmett and me.

"Em, don't look behind you. Edward's following us and I don't want to talk to him right now."

"No worries." He told me as he grabbed my violin and backpack, carefully putting them in the back seat of his Wrangler Jeep. Then he opened the passenger side door for me.

"Thank ya kindly." I thanked him as I slid into the car.

"Not a problem Malady."

Then he got into his side of the car and sped off to my house.

When we got to my room, Emmett crashed on one of my bean bag chairs.

"Spill." He stated simply.

"Okay, so you saw Edward hugging me, yes?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well he had walked me to orchestra, then gave me the hug you saw, but before that, he was being really flirty with me in photography. Taking pictures of me and stuff like that."

"So…what's the big deal? Why did you make sure we avoided him after school?" Emmett asked.

"The big deal is that you know I don't want to become involved in a relationship until high school is over. _But_ I do like him…" I quietly trailed off.

"Then go for it."

"What?!?!"

"You heard me, go for it. Flirt back with him…more than you already do. Take a chance B. I've known you for a long time, and if you really like him, you'll both work it out once college comes around."

I stared at him open mouthed.

"Bella, are you trying to catch flies?"

I shook my head. "Emmett…how? What?" I asked unbelievingly.

He laughed. "Just think about what I said."

I nodded, then felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. "Hello?" I asked without looking at the caller ID.

"Bella?! Where the heck are you? Did you forget about shopping this afternoon?" Alice practically screamed at me.

"Sorry! Sorry! I had to talk to Emmett about some stuff." I apologized feeling really bad.

"Well, you'd better get your butt outside right now because we're waiting. And you might as well bring Emmett too because Embry, Jasper and Edward are all with us." she said quickly.

"Alright, be out in a sec." I told her then hung up. "Ready to go to the mall?" I asked Emmett.

He grumbled, but followed me out once I mentioned Rosalie. All the guys piled into Emmett's jeep and I got into Tiffani's suburban.

"Soooo…." Tiffani began. "What's goin' on? Why the sporadic meeting with Emmett?"

"Yea and why did you completely ignore Edward after school today? He was pretty down about it when I met him at the car." Alice commented.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Well, I had to talk to Emmett about stuff and I didn't notice Edward because I was so focused on getting home." I lied.

"Girl, that's bullsh and you know it! Now tell us what _really_ happened." Rosalie said.

"Ugh. Well in short, Alice I like your brother but I can't." I said quickly and quietly.

Alice squealed so loud I thought the windows would shatter. "Details! Details! I need details!" she screamed.

"What do you specifically want to know?" I asked not wanting to really tell them.

"What brought it all on? How did you realize you like him, and why can't you like him?"

I took a deep breath and launched into a somewhat more detailed account of photography class and the walk to orchestra. By the end of my story, Alice was bouncing in her seat happily.

"Alice, I've explained my story now explain you hyperactive bouncing!" I told her.

"Helikesyoutoo!" she practically screamed as she gave me an awkward hug in the backseat of the car.

I blushed bright red. "He does?" I squealed.

"Of course! All he does is think about you! Oh my gosh! Ya'll should totally be dates for the masquerade!"

"No can do Alice." I told her flatly.

"And why not?" she pouted.

"Because I don't want to become involved with someone, and even though I do like him, I cannot date him."

"Psht!" Alice exclaimed. "If I know one thing, I know that the two of you will end up together by the end of the school year if not sooner! _And_ because I'm in charge of costumes, you'll just have to see who you pair up with because our group is all paired in couples."

"Wait, who are you paired with then?" I asked confused.

"Rose's brother, Jasper." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh _really_?" I asked feeling out of the loop. "How did that happen?"

"Well I was at Rose's house and Jasper came in her room wanting to know where something as and it was positively magical! I used to not believe in love at first sight, but Bella, I am now a firm believer! He is so wonderful, a perfect gentleman and sweet and everything I could have ever asked for and then some!"

"Am I guessing correctly to guess that you're dating?" I asked.

"You're wrong actually." She told me with a frown. "We're just good friends right now, but who knows what could blossom from that."

"Alice, just to let you know, my brother is already in love with you, he just hasn't realized it yet." Rose said with a smile.

I could swear that Alice was positively glowing from the comment.

"So….how are things with you and Embry?" I asked Tiffani.

"Absolutely perfectly wonderful in every way! He's the sweetest most amazing guy I have ever met." She gushed while turning into the mall parking lot.

We all congratulated her on her new relationship. All of us piled out of the car and waited on the boys to meet us at the entrance. When they finally did, Alice went into shopping mode, making us go into every store and shoving not only armloads of costumes but also regular clothes at us to try on.

We stopped briefly for dinner, but Alice had yet to get Edward and my costumes. As soon as I was done eating, she dragged me off to a store and had me try on a few costumes then shooed me out telling me to send Edward.

I went back to the food court and told him to go down. He pouted, but I laughed and sent him on his way.

Thirty minutes later, we were piled back into our cars and on our way home with costumes and all the party supplies with the exception of food.

"So do you all want to spend the night Thursday night so the next day we can decorate and get ready?" I asked.

"That sounds great!" Alice exclaimed. "We'll just leave all the stuff at your house then, if you don't mind?"

"Yea, that's fine."

Tiffani dropped me off at home, and I went up to finish my homework and practice my violin. The homework was finished within five minutes and I began practicing Dvorak's ninth symphony. **(A/N: I just played it! :D)**

Half-way though the first movement, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I told them not stopping and thinking it would be mom saying goodnight.

"Hey." Edward said smoothly as he entered the room. I stopped abruptly and we both stood there awkwardly for a moment starring at each other. I had changed into my pjs and Edward was in sweats.

"So…" I began.

"Oh, yea," Edward said startled. "Um…Alice told me to bring you this to you. You left it in the car." He said as he handed over one of my personal shopping bags.

"Thanks." I told him as I reached for the bag, touching his hand in the process, another electric shock occurring between us.

I put the bag with the rest. When I turned around, he was still there.

"Um…anything else?" I asked feeling self-conscience and a little rude.

"No, I guess I should be going." He said looking a little sad as he turned to leave.

"I'll walk you to the door." I stated quickly, not really wanting him to go yet.

He gave me a half smile and we began going down the stairs.

As we approached the door, mom came in completely soaked.

"I have never seen weather that bad _ever_ in my life." She told me while hanging up her coat and taking off her mud caked shoes.

When she turned around she jumped a little at Edward's presence beside me. "Edward dear, how are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm just fine, and you Mrs. Swan?" he asked in the same courteous tone.

"I'm pretty peachy with the exception of being soaked to the bone. What brings you out here tonight?"

"O, Bella left one of her shopping bags in Alice's car, and Alice insisted that I bring it to her tonight." He said rolling his eyes.

My mom smiled. "That sounds just like Alice." She said laughing a little.

Edward looked out the window. "Well, I'd better get going; I don't want to keep you all." He told us as he reached for the door knob.

Mom stopped him. "There is _no_ way I'm going to let you out in that storm! It's unsafe to drive! Call your mother dear, and tell her you're staying here tonight."

"Oh, I don't want to-"

"Nonsense! You're going to stay here and that's final. Now call your mother!"

Edward shot me a look wanting to make sure it was okay. I smiled and he pulled out his phone.

"Hey mom…yes…I know…it is alright if I stay at Bella's? Her mom says it's too bad out…no ma'am….yes ma'am…I will…I love you too. Goodnight." He said then closed his phone and slid it back into his pocket. "Mom said it was alright to stay."

"Good, good!" my mother exclaimed happily. "Bella, go make him a bed." Mom told me with a smile on her face.

"Where?" I asked unsure.

We really didn't have a guest bed room because we were still renovating and my room was the entire upper level.

Mom's next words absolutely shocked me. "Your room of course, honey."

"My room?" I croaked not believing her.

"Yes, your room." She said with a smile. "Night kids. See you in the morning." She gave me a hug then went into her room.

"You okay with that?" I asked unsure about what he was thinking.

**EPOV**

I would be staying in Bella's room. I would be sleeping in Bella's room with Bella in there. Bella and I would be sleeping in the same room. Were the first thoughts that ran through my head as soon as her mom said that I would be in her room tonight.

"You okay with that?" Bella's beautiful voice asked me nervously.

"Yea, I'm fine with it, are you?" I whispered beginning to walk toward the stairs.

"Yea, I'm fine with it." She said with a smile.

She quickly made the futon in her room a bed covering it with sheets and a blanket then tossed a few pillows off her bed on it.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." I told her sincerely.

"No problem." She replied with a smile.

I went over to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back, and we didn't let go for a really long time. When we did though, we starred at each other still in each other's arms. I slowly moved my head towards her and kissed her cheek softly.

"Goodnight." I breathed.

"Goodnight." She said a little breathless, making me smile.

Then we both went to our beds and began sleeping. I tossed and turned for a good part of the night thinking about our hug and my impulsive kiss. She's probably repulsed by it.

I glanced at the clock, ugh 2:30am. I starred at the ceiling willing myself to sleep, surrounded by Bella's intoxicating scent. As unconsciousness began taking over me, Bella began mumbling and I was completely awake again.

"Edward…" she mumbled, "mmm…I love…you too…" she mumbled before turning over and getting comfortable again.

Did she really just say that?!?! What just happened? I know she was asleep, but still…we dream about our innermost fantasies and loves, right?

I probably stayed up another hour thinking about Bella, but eventually, the blanket of sleep completely immersed me in a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Bella shaking me awake.

"Finally!" she sighed loudly. "We've got twenty minutes to run out so we can't be late, now hurry up!"

I stared at her like she was crazy. School? O, school. I rolled over wanting to sleep longer.

"Come on!" she exclaimed getting frustrated.

I rolled back over to look at her. Then smiled and grabbed her waist, bringing her down on the futon with me.

"What are you-?" she began asking but I shut her up quickly, putting my lips on hers for just a moment.

When we pulled away a few seconds later, she was blushing like crazy, but stayed in my arms looking at me with an unreadable face. Her eyes were so gorgeous, a beautiful dark brown with flecks of hazel and gold mixed in.

I put a strand of her hair behind her ear and it seemed to remove her from the trance we were in. she slid off the futon and turned at the door to tell me, "I'm going to go to school…I'll um, see you later." Then she was gone.

I. Feel. Like. An. Idiot. Of course she wouldn't have wanted that! Ugh! Why am I so stupid? That just made the rest of Bella and my relationship all the more awkward, and it was just starting to get good again! Right when the band-aid is on nice and tight, I have to go and rip it off again. I'm such an idiot!

I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. Crap! I'm going to be _so_ late! I ran out to my car and drove home to change clothes and get my stuff. Thankfully, I arrived at school around third period, just in time to take a pop quiz on last night's homework that I didn't care to do, joy!

Lunch came and went. Bella and Alice talked quietly the entire time, occasionally glancing in my direction.

Bella didn't say much during photography. We walked down to orchestra, but neither one of us uttered a single word to the other.

Theory dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. When the bell did finally ring, I went out to my car and waited on Alice to come. After thirty minutes, I became impatient and texted Alice.

_Where r u?_

A few seconds later she responded:

_Sorry. I got a ride with someone else; I'll c u home._

Frustrated, I sped out of the parking lot and went _at least_ twenty over the entire time. I stormed into the house and went directly up to my room to vent to 'My Future Wife'.

_My Future Wife,_

_Why do women have to be so irritating and downright confusing sometimes? My sister left me at school today without telling me she had a ride from a friend. But in reality, I'm not mad at her for that, I'm mad at myself._

_You see, there is this girl and I think I'm falling in love with her, but I screwed up! I kissed her. No not on the cheek or hand, but square on the lips and it was magical! The best kiss I've ever had! She's quickly become one of the most important people in my life and I'm so mad at myself for not being a gentleman and keeping my feelings to myself on this matter._

_I hope I can fix this and at least still be friends with her again at least._

_I know this is letter may confuse you my love, but don't be jealous please! This is just what's going on right now in my mind and I have to get it down on paper. Remember, I love you, and I always will! I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me, if I haven't see it already and just don't realize it yet. I love you, love._

_Always Yours 'Till Death Do Us Part,_

_Your Future Husband_

I stuffed the letter in my box and picked one out of the Bella box, hoping it'll make me feel better about this entire screwed up relationship.

_My Future Husband,_

_I suppose I need to fill you in on my love life, or lack thereof. Yes, I have had boyfriends, but they weren't the greatest guys. I couldn't ever picture myself with them sixty or seventy years from not with we're both old and wrinkly and still hopelessly in love with each other. _

_My last boyfriend, James, wasn't the best guy in the world. He's three years my elder and originally he was really sweet and exceptionally fun to be around, but after a few months of dating he was wanting more than I wanted to give him (if you catch my drift)._

_At first, I was alright with pushing the boundary, but after pushing the boundaries back pretty far, I couldn't go any farther. I broke up with him. Unfortunately, he didn't take it well and ended up basically stalking me. I ended up having to get a restraining order and the while bit. It was incredibly scary. I wish you could have been there to take all the fears and worries away, to protect me and help me fight the battles that lie before me at the time._

_Everything is alright now, but I still get scared when I'm alone in the dark or when someone puts their arm around me when I don't see who it is._

_I can't wait for the day when you can protect me and make all my worries go away by just being around me. I love you more than you can imagine and can't wait for the day when we can finally meet each other!_

_Always Yours as Long as I Live,_

_Your Future Wife_

No one should _ever _treat her like that. I want to be the one to protect and love her…if she'll let me.

**And that is that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's actually part one of two, so the party will be next chapter…along with a surprise or two! Leave me a review! It makes me write faster! :D and it just makes me happy to hear your feedback on the story in general! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well SURPRISE! I'm updating, and its finals week, so I hope I get many a review because I'm doing this during crunch time! :D**

**My love goes out to: babylopez2008, Zombie's Run This Town, musicallydazzled, Just-That-Cool, Rockishelle, FRK921, angeljax, indiananshu, RozzLuvzEmmett, Jiemin95, Briionyy-Ransommm, Edward'sDarkAngel, eddieluver, x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x, Shai Butter, Deanna1izzle, Angel-girl-656, Thosesparklinggreeneyes191, xXpretty lovableXx, and MyFantasySoul! You all seriously made my day with all of the reviews and alerts! Thanks so much and keep it up!**

**This chapter is dedicated to babylopez2008 because she was my first review of the chapter, she reviews everything, and she helped me write Bella's letter to her future husband! Thanks so much babylopez2008! I appreciate your support and your help so much!**

**Songs: "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer, "How Can I Tell You" by Cat Stevens, "If Love Was Enough" by Graham Colton, "You and Me" by Lifehouse, "Belong" by Remy Zero, "Car Crash" by Matt Nathanson, and "We All Need Saving" by Jon McLaughlin**

**Remember to leave me a review! You get perks! O and I don't twilight. **

**EPOV**

Bella's party is today and I still don't know if I'm going to go. She's been ignoring me all week, maybe one of her letters will explain, or at least cheer me up a little.

_My Future Husband,_

_My most scary moment. I suppose I should tell you about it because I haven't ever told anyone else, and I'll be telling you about everything else in my life, so why not? _

_My dad and I were on our way back from Billy and Jake's (Billy's my dad's best friend and Jake is one of my best friends) after an entertaining afternoon of fishing and board games. It was dark when we headed out, but I always felt calm in the dark even though the 'unknown' was out there. For some reason I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and no matter how hard I tried to shake it I couldn't._

_Dad turned up the radio, and we stared to sing off key with the country radio station. It's only in rare times when we knew the same song anymore. We finally pulled up to a stoplight, probably one of the only ones in my hometown of Forks. I don't remember what we were talking about or if we were still singing to the song, but that's not the important part._

_A few seconds after dad had pulled up; the old Chevy truck my dad was driving was rear-ended and pushed into the intersection. Thankfully there was no one coming from either direction. After the initial shock wore off, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. I quickly told the operator where we were and what had happened. As I was doing so, the driver that crashed into us was trying to make an escape. Thankfully, a bystander stopped him. _

_A few minutes later we could hear sirens quickly approaching. They made sure we were okay and asked what was hurting. We were both wearing seatbelts so there wasn't that much damage. I hit my right hand wither on the window or dashboard so my hand was swelling and felt numb, and my upper thigh was hurting. Mist likely because of the seatbelt. Dad had a bump on his head and his neck was hurting._

_They took both of us out of the car and I called mom. I told her everything as quickly as I could without making her freak out more than was necessary. I made the call with her as short as possible and just told her to meet us at the Emergency entrance to the hospital._

_As soon as we arrived at the hospital, I saw mom coming towards us with tears in her eyes. She hugged us carefully then the nurses took dad and me to get checked out. We both were x-rayed, and everything seemed to be alright thankfully._

_It was past midnight when we got out, and I was exhausted! It was still nerve racking to be in the car, and a few tears slipped down my cheek. I was never more glad to get home and into bed than I was that night._

_While waiting for sleep to come, I started thinking about you. If something like that were to happen to you. I don't know if I would be that calm. Even though I was calm when I called the operator and my mom, my hands were shaking like a leaf in a tree. Hopefully, you and I won't ever have to go through all of that pain and worry, but if that time does occur, I'll be with you every step of the way! _

_I can't wait for the day when you can protect me and make all my worries go away by just being around me. I love you more than you can imagine and can't wait for the day when we can finally meet each other!_

_Always Yours as Long as I Live,_

_Your Future Wife_

"I promise I'll be careful my love. I won't ever let that happen." I said to myself before stuffing the letter back in the box. I'll write her later. Time for another day of school; hopefully, Bella will open up a little.

**BPOV (beginning at lunch the day Edward kissed her)**

"Hey Alice?" I yelled trying to get her attention.

She whipped her head around looking for the person who called out her name. I waved and mouthed, "I have to talk to you."

She nodded and I met her in the seemingly empty courtyard after I got my lunch.

"So what's going on? I heard Edward spent the night…" she trailed off suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing like that happened, so don't get your hopes up, Ali!"

Alice pouted. "Then what's going on?"

I looked around; making sure Edward wasn't nearby before I launched into my story. "Alright, so last night when my mom told or basically forced Edward to spend the night, I just about died! It was going to be weird having him _stay in my room_." I stressed.

"Everything was alright though…until this morning. He wouldn't wake up so I began shaking his shoulder. Finally he got up, but he just lazily lay there not getting up. I yelled at him, but then he did something I didn't expect. He pulled me onto the futon with him and kissed me!" I exclaimed.

Alice's face broke out into a smile. "What did you do?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, I was shocked at first, but I kissed back."

Alice quietly squealed.

"Shhh! don't do that! I don't want people to hear!" I scolded, looking around nervously, making sure no one heard her.

"I knew you liked him!" she accused.

"Duh! I told you I liked him!"

"So….how was it?" Alice asked excitedly, bouncing on the bench a little.

I smiled. "It was nice, granted it was only a few seconds long, but honestly I have _never_ been kissed like that. His lips were so-"

"Okay, I love ya girl, but honestly I don't want to hear bout my brother's dreamy lips." Alice shuddered.

I chuckled. "Sorry Ali, but _you_ asked how it was!"

She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, so you all really need to get together!" she exclaimed.

"Ali, it's a wee bit soon, ad his kiss completely caught me off guard."

Alice opened her mouth, but I continued talking.

"You have no idea what my previous relationship was like, and I know I haven't said anything but I might as well now. The last guy I dated crossed every single one of my boundaries and picked up the guide lines and moved them further back. To say I was uncomfortable is an understatement!

"Alice, it got to the point where I had to get a restraining order from the guy because he kept threatening me and acting as if we were still dating even though I broke up with him.

"Hopefully, it makes more sense to you now why I don't want to rush anything with Edward." I finished, staring at her expressionless face.

She didn't say anything for a long time. When she did, she softly said, "I'm sorry Bella. I really had no idea; I won't say anything else about the matter."

"Thanks. Just know that I do trust Edward, I'm just not sure how the relationship will go and if the boundary lines will be compromised again." I said quietly.

"Bella, take my word on this: Edward is generally a complete gentleman and it was completely out of character of him to do what he did. When he is in a relationship, he never crosses lines intentionally and apologizes profusely when he finds out he has. He treats the girl with the upmost respect and courtesy. He would _never_ do anything to hurt you or any woman for that matter…except Lauren of course, but that's all in good fun." Alice finished with a smile.

The lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Alice and I stood up and I gave her a side hug.

"Thanks chica, I needed to hear all of that." I told her sincerely.

She hugged me back. "It was my pleasure; think about what I said okay? He's really a good guy; after all…he's just a guy standing in front of a girl asking her to like him." **(A/N: if you can tell me what "after all…him" is from, you'll get virtual cookies!)**

I nodded and headed to photography. Edward was already at our table. The class passed quickly and Edward silently walked me to orchestra like he does every day on his way to theory.

He really is cute, and he seems like a true gentleman like Alice says. I continued to think about what Alice said all though orchestra.

After school, I caught Alice before she left with Edward.

"Hey can you come over tonight? I need your help with some party stuff."

Alice's eyes lit up and she eagerly agreed.

The week quickly passed and Friday afternoon was already here. The house was elegantly decorated thanks to Alice, Rose and Tiffani.

"Bye guys, I'll see you in a few hours!" Tiffani waved as she left to go get ready at her house.

Once she was out of my drive way, Alice ran up the stairs. "Come on Bella!" she whined.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as I came up the stairs.

"Finally! Now go take a shower and Rose and I will do your hair and make-up once you get out." Alice instructed as she began doing her make-up.

I made my way to the bathroom and took a quick, but relaxing shower and headed back to my room.

Alice and Rose immediately jumped on me, pushing me into a chair and began blow drying and moisturizing. After a few hours and a sketch later, Alice and Rose were done with me.

"Stop doodling and look up already!" Alice exclaimed as I put the finishing touches on my sketch.

Rose ripped my sketchbook away form my.

"Hey! Give it back!" I exclaimed annoyed, reaching for the book. No one _ever_ looked in my sketchbook, ever!

"Not a chance! Alice, look at this!" Rose exclaimed as she carefully tossed the book to Alice.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Alice squealed. "Bella, you have to show him this! He'd flip!"

"No." I said firmly as I looked in the mirror for the first time. "O my goodness! You all are miracle workers! I look amazing!"

Alice had made my make-up very natural, but extremely elegant at the same time, and Rosalie had curled my hair in soft waves and put it half up in a bun with a braid wrapped around it.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

"Now don't you dare change the subject!" Alice scolded. "This 'sketch' is insane! I didn't ever think people could draw portraits without a picture or model in front of them!"

"It's really not that great-"

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked puzzled. "This is crazy! I have never seen a portrait of anyone that looks this good. You really should show it to Edward, Bella. He would be flattered."

"Not a chance. Now please drop it." I said frustrated.

"On one condition." Alice said with a sly look on her face.

"Whatever, just as long as you all don't spill the beans and he doesn't see the sketch." I said, sinking down on the futon.

"Let us look at the rest of your sketch book." Alice said wickedly.

"Fine go ahead." I told them trying to sound uncaring.

Alice and Rose squealed with delight and began carefully flipping through the book, commenting on some of the pictures. Towards the end I smiled guessing at what their reactions would be.

I had sketched paper dolls with Alice as the figure and multiple outfits including a pixie looking dress. And there was a picture of Rose's face in a rose so it looked like it was a layered photography, but it was really interesting.

Alice and Rose turned the page to Alice's paper dolls and accessories and Alice began bouncing in pure delight.

"Bellllllllllaaaaaaaaa! These are _amazing_! Did you come up with all these designs on your own? Oooh! I want that dress! It's so cute!" she gushed.

I laughed. "Yes Alice, I did come up with all the concepts on my own."

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Rose exclaimed next as she turned the page to see her picture.

I smiled.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I'd better get a copy of this! It is way too amazing to stay in this book!" Rose said enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe."

"If she gets a copy of hers, I want a copy of mine too!!!" Alice exclaimed bouncing more than she already was.

"We'll see." I stated simply.

"Okay, let's get you into your dress. You didn't peek, did you?" Alice asked.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Excellent!"

A few minutes later, Alice was getting into her own elegant dress. Alice had chosen a white dress with sparkles all over it. **(A/N: if you've seen "Ever After' with Drew Barrymore, think about her butterfly dress, and everyone else's dresses for that matter…that's how everyone is dressed at the masquerade)**

"Bella! The dress is divine! Now let me finish your make-up and put on your mask." Alice said, waiting by her make shift make-up counter.

I sat back down and waited for her to finish. Thirty minutes later, I was in my mast and was ready for the party.

Alice and Rose finished getting ready and we all went down the stairs one by one as mom took pictures.

Once I came down, I pulled mom aside, "I thought you and dad were going to be gone!"

"Honey we're leaving right now, but I couldn't help not being able to see you beautiful girls."

I sighed. "Well okay."

She blew me a kiss. "Be good. We'll be back Sunday night. Love you." Then she left and the doorbell rang.

"Oh my gosh! You all look amazing!" Tiffani gushed as she walked in with Embry in tow.

"Thanks!" We said in unison, then broke out laughing.

From then on there was a steady stream of people coming in through the front door. Alice had the music blasting and masked, costumed people were bumping and grinding everywhere. The party was in full swing.

Both Alice and Rose had found Emmett and Jasper as soon as they entered. I think Alice and Jasper are dating or he's going to ask her within the month. They are so perfect for each other; balancing each other out perfectly.

I searched through the crowd to find Edward, but I ended up getting pulled against Mike's sweaty chest. All my attempts to pull away were futile, and I was stuck pressed against his smelly body.

**EPOV**

I was lying on my bed starring at the ceiling listening to "Lonely Boy" by Brand New. Tonight was Bella's party and I hadn't seen her since I walked her to orchestra Thursday afternoon.

The week had dragged so slow, I didn't think it would ever end. And the fact that Bella wasn't talking to me didn't make the situation any better.

My phone vibrated across my nightstand. I reached out for it and looked at the screen, the text was from Alice. I contemplated ignoring and deleting it, but I went ahead and opened it.

_GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!_

I groaned and got up, taking a quick shower and didn't bother drying my hair. Then put on my costume and drove to Bella's. The neighborhood was littered with cars. I parked on the curb and put on my mask.

My phone vibrated again, and yet again it was from Alice.

_WHERE R U?!?_

I quickly responded back that I was here and walking in.

The house was practically shaking from the loud music exploding form the speakers. When I walked in, I saw the place packed. Bodies were grinding against each other to the beat, and everyone was hot and sweaty.

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to a somewhat less crowded area. "Finally! It took you long enough to get here!" a short girl, who I'm guessing is Alice.

I nodded, and walked away from her trying to find someone I knew amongst all these masked strangers. While wondering through eh house, I got pulled into dancing with some blond bimbo who was showing more skin than clothing. She continually pressed her body against mine muttering something about how bad I wanted her.

When she tried to kiss me, I pushed her back causing a case of déjà vu as her scrap of clothing ripped and a piercing scream was heard, followed by Lauren ripping off her mast and flipping me the bird. Then angrily marching off with her wanna be clone, Jessica, following her out of the house. A few of the bystanders laughed at her ridiculous reaction and I humorlessly laughed along with them as they continued to bump and grind.

I didn't feel like I belonged in this mass of masked strangers.

"Dude, seriously, you need to have some fun." Emmett said standing beside me.

"How did you…?" I trailed off not knowing how he was standing beside me without me realizing it.

"Edward, it's simple, I'm a ninja." Emmett said simply and almost convincingly.

I laughed. "I'm sure you are."

"So have you found Bella yet? She looks really nice tonight." Emmett said casually after a pause in our conversation.

I shook my head no.

"You should find her. I know she'd be happy to see you." Emmett said nonchalantly.

I shrugged. "I guess she's been ignoring me all week."

"Don't worry about it. She does that to everyone sometimes when she's stressed or just has a lot on her mind."

"O, okay." I said gaining some hope. "Any idea where she is?"

Emmett pointed to what looked like an angel.

"That's Bella?" I asked almost breathless.

Emmett chuckled. "You bet you. She cleans up pretty nice, doesn't she?"

"Yea, she looks stunning." I stated in awe of how gorgeous she looked. "Who is she dancing with?"

Emmett stared at her dance partner for a moment then shuddered. "Mike Newton." He spat full of disgust.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's been chasing her since Jr. High. She's repeatedly turned him down, but he'll never get the int. I'm sure she could use her prince charming to save her from that pathetic loser."

I smiled. "Thanks Emmett." Then I made my way over to Bella and Mike.

Bella's back was to me, and either Mike was trying a new dance move, or I just felt even sorrier for Bella for Mike's lack of 'mad' dance skills.

I gently tapped Bella on the shoulder, she turned around almost instantly and a look of gratitude was written all over her face.

"Mind if I steal her for a bit?" I asked Mike.

He didn't look too happy, but he reluctantly let me steal her away. A slower song came over the speakers.

"May I have this dance Malady?" I asked, bowing in front of her.

She laughed causing me to smile. "Of course my prince. It's the least I could grant you from saving me from tat horrible dragon!" she said as she curtsied.

I smiled and put my arms around her small waist and she snaked her arms around my neck.

During the middle of the song, she stared up at me with her big brown eyes that I could get lost in and softly asked, "So Romeo why _did_ you save me?"

"You looked like you needed rescuing, and on occasion a knight in shining armor can cut in." I told her giving her my crooked smile that I know she loves.

Bella smiled and sighed then leaned her head against my chest. We were silent for the rest of the song, but it was a comfortable silence. She fit perfectly in my arms. When the song ended we continued to dance with each other.

After a while, we were both hot and out of breath.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Do you want something to drink?" I yelled into her ear as I put my hands on her shoulders to get closer to her.

She smiled and nodded as a beautiful blush rose up on her cheeks.

I grabbed her hand and we weaved though the crowd to the kitchen. Alice was in there and made eye contact with Bella for a split second then with me. She smiled a knowing smile to herself then walked out.

I reached into the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

I smiled. "No problem."

In-between drinks, I got a good look at Bella. She looked stunning to say the least. Her creamy white dress accented every beautiful part of her and then some that usually go unnoticed. The slight shimmer of silver in her dress made her positively glow. And her make-up just accentuated it all.

"You look so beautiful tonight." I told her without thinking.

She blushed a beautiful shade of red. "Thank you." She said softly looking down.

I put my hand under her chin making her look back up at me. Her face was just a light pink now. Her big, brown eyes looked into mine as we slowly inched closer to each other. My hand had moved from under her chin to her neck. Her warm, sweet breath fanned over my face.

Just as our lips were about to brush each others, the music abruptly stopped and Alice's voice came on over the sound system, breaking Bella and I out of the spell we were under.

She sighed, or at least I thought I heard her sigh, and I kissed her softly on the hand.

"I guess we'd better go see what Alice is rambling on about." I said annoyed at my sister for interrupting our moment.

Bella smiled and took my hand and lead me into the main party room.

"…so here in a few minutes, the second the clock strikes midnight, take off your partner's mask and do something spontaneous!" Alice exclaimed happily.

Bella roller her eyes and I laughed.

**BPOV (don't worry; I'll switch back for Edward's letter!)**

"…so here in a few minutes, the second the clock strikes midnight, take off your partner's mask and do something spontaneous!" Alice squealed into the microphone.

I rolled my eyes and my Prince Charming laughed. He seemed so perfect and sweet in every way. I could see myself falling for a guy like him if I wasn't falling for Edward already.

"Five…four…three…two…" everyone chanted.

I whispered, "One." As I carefully took off the mask of my Prince Charming and a brilliant crooked smile appeared on the face of an all too familiar boy.

He reached up and carefully removed my mask. When his fingers grazed over my face, a tingling feeling was left in its place.

I smiled and looked up at him once he had fully removed my mask. Edward. I smiled again.

**EPOV**

After I removed her mask, she looked up at me through her thick lashes. How could a girl this beautiful even exist?

As I was caught up in my thoughts, I didn't see Bella get closer to me until I felt her fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of my neck. Then I saw her face incredibly close to mine.

"Alice told us to do something spontaneous." I stated simply before I leaned in, and Bella closed the gap between our lips.

It wasn't long, but it wasn't a peck like our last kiss either. It was soft and sweet and completely and indescribably wonderful in each and every way.

When we pulled apart, she smiled a brilliant smile and blushed a little.

I cupped her cheek in my hand and gently rubbed her soft cheek with my thumb.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Bella." I told her softly.

She blushed even harder and I chuckled a little. Then she buried her face in my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"You and Me" by Lifehouse began playing and Bella stayed in my arms the entire song. She was so warm and it felt so right having her body pressed against mine. When the song ended, Bella looked up at me and smiled.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and we headed out the back doors to the deck. The cool night air felt good against our hot bodies. The moon was full and illuminated everything with a soft glow. I looked at Bella and she looked even more stunning than I had previously thought. The moon highlighted her already pale skin making it look creamy. And the silver in her dress was made even more prominent as Bella swayed in the moon light. She looked positively angelic

She made her way over to the balcony and leaned on the railing and shivered a little. I quickly walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She relaxed into me and I could see a small smile gracing her lips.

I couldn't say how long we stood like that or how many times I kissed her soft hair or her temple, but I could say how much I enjoyed those little moments. The moment was pure bliss, everything seemed to be on my side tonight, but all good and perfect things must come to an end.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed from the deck doors.

I turned to look at her and wanted to kill her. ""Yes?" I asked trying to be nice.

"Where have you been all night? I've been looking all over the place for you!" she said looking extremely annoyed, obviously not seeing Bella in front of me. **(Keep in mind Alice can only see his back.)**

"I've been around Alice. I've danced and been spontaneous, isn't that all you wanted me to do?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course not! You were supposed to find Bella and be the Prince to her Princess." She practically yelled at me.

I could feel Bella silently laughing. "Should I tell her I found you?" I whispered in Bella's ear.

She nodded and I turned to Alice. "Alice dear, I did find Bella."

"And he _was_ the prince to my princess." Bella finished for me as she turned around to face Alice.

Alice gasped, then launched herself at Bella. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she kept chanting over and over again.

"You knew what?" Bella asked a bit uncertain to why Alice was sassing out.

"That you and Edward would get together!" Alice told us with an obvious 'duh' tone in her voice.

Bella looked up at me for an answer at what to do. Alice, unknowingly, had just made this situation between Bella and me completely awkward, again.

"Um Alice, Bella and I aren't together. We're still just friends." I told her sadly, desperately wishing that Bella and I had gotten together tonight.

Alice's eyes became sad, but she kept her happy façade. "Oh well, you will eventually." She shrugged. "Now come on Bella, you've got people to thank. Edward can't hog you all the time." She said winking at me.

Bella rolled her eyes, but followed Alice inside.

As I was turning to lean on the railing again, a loud, nasally, familiar voice began screaming, "HOW DARE YOU! EDWARD AND I WERE MENT TO BE, EVERYONE KNOW IT! AND YOU NEED TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR UGLY EAD THAT NO ON LIKES YOU, ESPECIALLY EDWARD! SO JUST GET OVER YOURSELF ALREADY!"

After I heard all of that, I immediately went inside to see Lauren and Bella glaring at each other. Bella's eyes were glassy and red; I could tell that everything Lauren had just screamed had hit Bella like a ton of bricks. Surly Bella didn't believe all of that after a night like we had tonight.

Bella walked over to Alice and quietly said, "I'm going to go for a drive. I'll be back later. If I'm not back by the time you leave, just lock up, you know where the keys are, and I'll have my own." Then she calmly walked out.

The house was quiet from the moment I walked in. I was furious with Lauren; my hands were in tight fists shaking at my sides.

I slowly walked up to Lauren. She batted her fake eyelashes and flipped her ugly, dyed blond hair. "Hey baby," I whispered huskily, "don't you _ever_ treat Bella like that ever again. You and I," I said calmly pointing to both of us, "will never be together. And you need to get it through _your ugly head_ that most people absolutely detest you, including myself. And to set the record straight, I _do_ like Bella. O, and one more thing, get over yourself already!" I spat venomously at her.

"Ugh!" she screamed then marched out the door.

Everyone that was left was staring at me. "What?!" I asked frustrated.

"Out!" Alice exclaimed forcefully. "The party's over!"

In about thirty minutes everyone was out of the house, and somehow Alice had already cleaned up.

"Do you want to go or wait for Bella?" Alice asked softly sitting down beside me on the couch.

"We should probably go. Bella seemed too upset to talk tonight." I told her grimly.

Alice nodded and we headed out to my car, locking up behind us. The ride home was quiet. Faint classical music played through my speakers. There weren't that many people out on the road. Alice and I pulled up to one of the only stop lights in town and waited until it turned green.

Eventually, the light did turn, and I accelerated into the intersection. When we were half way through the intersection, I saw bright headlights coming towards me at an alarming rate. Then the deafening sound of crunching metal and Alice's screaming was all I heard until I felt excruciating pain in my leg and chest and everything faded into black.

_My Future Wife,_

_Just know that I love you more than life itself. ! I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me, if I haven't see it already and just don't realize it yet. I love you, love._

_Always Yours 'Till Death Do Us Part,_

_Your Future Husband_

_**There you go loves! I hope you had fun reading it! And I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes; I typed this up pretty fast! Also, I've gotten a question concerning the length of time Edward and Bella have known each other, there was a time lapse betwixt chapters two and three so they've known each other a while. (The school year starts in August!) And this chapter was in October (which explains the masquerade theme!) hope that clears up any questions! **_

_**Make sure to leave me a review! It makes me update faster! And makes me happy! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow! Major thanks to: **__**Zombie's Run This Town**__**, **__**RozzLuvzEmmett**__**, **__**x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x**__**, **__**MiniBellaSwan**__**, **__**MyFantasySoul**__**, **__**RavenTwilight**__**, **__**Running-w-vampires**__**, **__**twibrarian88**__**, **__**Just-That-Cool**__**, **__**babylopez2008**__**, **__**musicallydazzled**__**, **__**Alexa-007**__**, **__**SandyPwnx3**__**, Tori, **__**angeljax**__**, **__**nature love 95**__**, **__**indiananshu**__**, **__**Rockishelle**__**, Victoria, **__**viv3657**__**, **__**arbitrarygirl**__**, **__**edward cullen rox mi toe sox**__**, **__**FRK921**__**, **__**eddieluver**__**, **__**Edward'sDarkAngel**__**, T, **__**twilighty**__**, **__**pen2paper93**__**, **__**BigBear64**__**, **__**bubbly-bkwrm21**__**, **__**PureTwilightFan14**__**, **__**sophiaknows**__**, BigBear64, bubbly-bkwrm21, PureTwilightFan14, twilighterlan, twilightfan968, Ragazzamatta, twilighty, AleSsiP, Deidrah, , inuyaha fanatic, Stereochildish, erica12, and Hikari no Kurai for all the reviews, subscriptions and favorites! I less than three ya'll!**_

_**This chap was betaed by musicallydazzled and pen2paper93, thanks you all! I appreciate it!**_

_**This chapter is **_**dedicated**_** to **_**edward cullen rox mi toe sox**_** because she's been with me since page one in my red notebook and pretty much convinced me to write this entire story! Thanks chica!**_

_**Songs: "Car Crash" by Matt Nathanson and "Under Stars" by Feltbeats (Thanks edward cullen rox mi toe sox…)**_

_**I don't own twilight, I just own some love letters! **_

**BPOV**

'Lauren could never be right about Edward. She doesn't even know him.' I thought as I got in my car and began driving anywhere but here.

I turned on my iPod and blasted Linkin Park as loud as it would go. Thousands of thoughts raced through my mind in a matter of seconds. Memories of Edward holding me tonight on the deck and all of the sweet things he said and did, the night mom made him sleep in my room and so many more filled my mind replacing all the doubts and possible fears.

After a while, I began to calm down and turned around to go back home.

I pulled up to one of the only stop lights in Forks when a car came speeding past me, running a red light and hit another car. The deafening sound of crunching metal and a girl's terrified scream were all I heard before the car that hit the silver Volvo flipped.

I grabbed my cell phone and immediately dialed 911 and gave the operator all the information necessary before going to the Volvo and seeing if anyone was critically hurt.

Tears began streaming down my face as I looked in the open window. Alice and Edward were both inside with the air bags slowly deflating against their chests.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed. "Alice? Edward? Can you hear me?" I asked nearing hysterics.

I could hear sirens quickly approaching. When they came they forced me out of the way as they used the Jaws of Life to rip the roof off the barely recognizable car.

The police officer got the drunk driver out of his car and made him attempt to walk the life, which he failed miserably and ended up falling down before the officer handcuffed him and put him in the back of his cruiser.

The paramedics took Alice out of the car and put her on the stretcher, putting a neck brace on her in the mean time. No one was attending to Edward at that moment making me even more scared, and thinking the worst.

Then overhead, I heard the blades of a helicopter slicing through the air. My eyes looked around madly trying to figure out what was happening. The helicopter landed and the paramedic team quickly ran out with stretcher in hand and ran over to Edward. They carefully maneuvered him out of his car and put him on the stretcher, quickly retreating back to the helicopter.

It quickly took off and as soon as I couldn't see its light, I turned around to the tragic scene before me. The paramedics were closing the doors to the ambulance and I quickly found my voice and urgently asked them where Edward and Alice were being taken. The paramedic quickly told me the name of the trauma center in Seattle. The same trauma center where only the worst of the _worst_ go.

All I could do was nod and go back to my car. A police officer stopped me on my way there and asked for a statement, which I quickly gave as tears were streaming down my face. When I got into my car, I quickly found my phone and called Tiffani and Rosalie.

"Hello?" they both asked obviously tired and still asleep.

I sniffed, trying to find words, but I broke down before I could say anything.

"Bella?" Rose asked more awake and alarmed. "Bella honey, what happened?"

I sniffed. "E-Ed-Edward a-an A-Alice, car ac-accident-"

"Bella, what happened?" Tiffani asked a little more firmly.

"Car accident. Edward and Alice are on their way to Seattle." I managed to get out before breaking down again.

"Where are you?" Rose asked.

"At the intersection by my house." I said quickly.

"We'll be right there." Tiffani and Rose said at the same time before they hung up.

I sat in my car waiting for Rose and Tiffani to come, feeling completely numb. Alice and Edward didn't even look like themselves. Alice was bloody and fear was etched in her face. Edward was also bloody. His eyes were closed and he had fear on his face, but there was also worry there as well. He didn't look like the Edward I spent the night with tonight; the Edward that was happy and full of life.

There was a knock on my window that brought me out of my thoughts. Then Rose opened the door.

"Slide over Bella." Rose said gently as she slid into the driver's seat.

I nodded and remained silent as she drove to my house where Tiffani was waiting for us.

We quickly switched vehicles and Tiffani was speeding to Seattle. The drive felt like days were passing when it had only been a few minutes. When the lights of the city finally began appearing in the distance, the time began racing by.

Tiffani finally pulled up to the hospital, I jumped out before she had completely stopped and ran into the emergency room, going directly to the desk.

The woman behind the desk continued working on whatever she was typing until I caught her attention.

"Excuse me, where are Alice and Edward Cullen?" I asked on the verge of tears again.

The woman looked at me strangely before typing something into her computer. "Alice is in room 306 and Edward is currently in surgery. If you're going to see Alice, I suggest you wait a few minutes, she's getting cleaned up and bandaged."

As soon as the word surgery left her lips, I lost it. Tears began streaming down my face and everything else she said didn't even matter. Edward is in surgery.

I was about ready to collapse onto the floor when Rose and Tiffani's arms came to support me. They both muttered a thank you and began walking to the elevator.

"Breathe Bella. Everything will be alright. You'll see." Rose said comfortingly as she rubbed circles on my back.

We made our way to Alice's room and entered slowly. A few nurses were finishing up then left once they were done. My tears had subsided thankfully. Alice was sleeping and had an IV in her arm, but nothing else. There were a few cuts on her arms and head, but nothing that looked life threatening.

I breathed a sigh of relief as did Rosalie and Tiffani.

We sat sown in the chairs in Alice's room and waited until she woke up. I felt like a creeper waiting for Alice to wake up, but my mind kept straying from Alice's condition to how Edward is doing. I don't think I've ever been as scared for one person's life as I am right now.

Edward is as close to me as Rose, Tiffani or even Alice, if not closer. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't make it through this surgery alright.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Rose and Tiffani stopped chatting and looked at Alice. She was beginning to open her eyes and look around.

Alice smiled. "Hey, what are you all doing here?" she asked a little groggily.

Rose smiled back at her. "We were just seeing how you were doing after your crazy night tonight. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I'm sore all over and I've got a headache, but I'm not too bad all considering. Do you all know how Edward is?" she asked, wincing a little as she repositioned herself on the bed.

Tiffani, Rose and I looked at each other, silently asking each other who would tell her the news. Unfortunately I got the job of doing so.

"Um…all we know is that he was in surgery when we came in about two or three hours ago." I managed to say.

"Oh, okay." She said as she pressed the nurse call button, not looking phased at all.

A few seconds later, the nurse came into the room. "Hey sweetie, what do ya need?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"I was just wondering how my brother, Edward Anthony Cullen, is doing. We were separated when we came in and honestly, I'm worried about him." Alice said in the most pathetic, childlike voice I've ever heard.

The nurse smiled at her. "Of course you are dear. Let me go see if I can find out what's happening to him. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Aspirin, maybe? I've to a small headache."

"Of course, I'll be back in a few minutes." The nurse said as she exited.

"Well she seems nice enough." Alice said looking a little more cheery.

A few minutes later, the nurse came back in. "Alright honey, so I've got good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" she asked as she handed Alice the aspirin and a small cup of water.

"Um…let's hear the bad first." She said as she took the aspirin.

The nurse nodded. "Well, he has a broken leg, his right lung collapsed; he has a few broken ribs, and a concussion, along with a few scrapes and cuts here and there."

"Oh my." Alice gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. "So, what's the good news?" she asked quietly.

The nurse smiled. "Well, he's out of surgery, they repaired his lung, they took care of his leg and put it in a cast, and he's stable."

Alice let out a relieved sign and closed her eyes. "Thank you." She breathed relieved.

The nurse was about to leave, but I pulled her aside and asked nervously, "Um…which room is Edward in?"

The nurse looked at me uncertainly. "Are you family?"

Alice quickly vouched for me by saying, "She might as well be. They spend every waking moment they can together."

I immediately blushed as the nurse looked back at me smiling warmly. "C'mon hun, I'll show you where he is. You look like you've had a tough night."

I nodded and quietly thanked her as I followed her out of Alice's room and to the elevator.

"So are you two datin'?" she asked with a knowing smile plastered on her face.

"Uh…no…we're just really good friends." I managed to say as a blush as red as a fire truck made its appearance on my face.

She chuckled, "Could've fooled me honey."

My blush only intensified from her comment.

Finally the elevator doors slid open at the sixth floor, and she led me to the left then to the eighth room on the right.

"Here ya go sweetie." She said with a smile. "And by the way, my name's Sherry. I have a feeling I'll be seein' your face a lot around here. Make sure to keep me updated on that boy of yours."

"Thank you, I'm Bella." I told her gratefully. "I'll let you know if anything happens." Then I opened the door and went inside, carefully closing it behind me so I wouldn't wake Edward up if he was sleeping.

When I turned around to see him, I gasped. He was hooked up to so many machines and there were so many tubes, I didn't know what to think. A lone tear slid down my cheek as I walked over to his bed. I quickly wiped it away before gingerly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Why did this happen to you? And why tonight of all nights when you acted as my savior yet again? I never thanked you, but I want to say think you right now." I whispered as I ran my fingers through his thick, soft hair.

Edward smiled a little and I continued massaging his scalp with my fingers hoping he would wake up.

I smiled down at his peaceful face and continued talking to him. "I hope you're not in too much pain right now, and believe me when I say I wish this could be me and not you in this bed right now. To be honest, I don't know what I'd do without you. I mean, yes, I have lived a full seventeen years without you, but now that I know you…" I paused, "I can't imagine my life without you." I said as more silent tears fell down my face.

I had stopped running my fingers through his hair and took his hand gently in mind, and kissed his palm gently.

I'm pretty sure I ended up falling asleep a few minutes later because when I woke up, the sun was shining and Sherry was in the room checking Edward's vitals.

"Well good afternoon honey. You sleep well?" she asked not looking at me.

"Mmm, not really, but thanks for asking." I said chuckling a little as I straightened up and stretched my sore muscles.

Sherry smiled. "Cafeteria is in the basement, go and get yourself something to eat. He'll be here when you get back."

I sighed. "Okay, um…do you know when he'll wake up?" I asked biting my lip.

"Honey, your boy will probably be away sometime today. He's on a lot of pain medication and he was under some _heavy_ anesthesia during surgery."

"Alright, thanks." I waved as I left the room.

I grabbed a bagel and a coffee in the cafeteria then texted mom and dad telling them were I was and that I didn't know how long I'd be here, but that I loved them.

I headed to Alice's room first. She was sitting up in her bed complaining about the rubbery hospital food that they were supposedly shoving down her throat.

"Alice, chill out, it's just some fruit and a few pieces of toast and a pudding. Nothing on that tray can be too rubbery." I told her taking a sip of my coffee.

"Fine, then eat this and tell me otherwise!" she exclaimed as she thrust a piece of toast in my face.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright Princess Alice." I gave in as I took a giant bite of her buttered toast and began chewing. "Oh my gosh, this is horrible. Hand me a napkin!" I told Alice, reaching out for a napkin.

"Not a chance! You gotta eat all of it!" Alice exclaimed with an evil smile on her face.

"I hate you." I said venomously as I quickly finished chewing and swallowed. "That has to be the worst thing I've ever tasted in my life. Who knew people could screw up toast _that_ bad." I shuddered as I quickly drank some more of my coffee. At least that was good.

"Now you understand!" Alice said throwing her hands up dramatically.

I laughed. "Sorry, but I'm not sharing my bagel and coffee."

Alice began pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes. "Then no present for you."

"Alice how can you give me a present when you're in the hospital?"

"The power of online shopping, and Rosalie and Tiffani."

"Of course." I chuckled. "Where are they anyways?"

"They headed off this morning. They're going to come back but with two cars so that we can all go home together."

"So, you're parents aren't coming?"

"Oh, they're coming, but they know I wanna ride back with my friends." Alice shrugged. "Now back to the subject at hand, give me half your bagel and I'll give you my present…because we all know you need it!" she bargained.

"Ugh, fine." I said as I pulled my bagel apart and gave her half.

"Yes! Look in the corner on the chair." She said before taking a giant bite and moaning in delight.

I went to the corner and of course there was a shopping bag. When I looked inside, I found a pair of jeans, a white cammy, a fitted, blue v-neck light sweater to make it complete along with the essentials.

"I figured you wouldn't want to be wearing your gown the entire time you're here." Alice chirped.

I looked down, just now realizing I was still wearing it. "Thanks Alice, I was wondering why people were giving me weird looks."

She laughed. "Go take a shower, then I want to talk to you before you go back to Edward's room."

I nodded and went to the bathroom taking a short shower and quickly changing into the clothes Alice bought me. They fit like a glove of course. Then I came back out and sat on Alice's bed.

"So, how's my brother?" she asked with obvious alerter motives.

"He's okay…" I trailed off.

"How are you? You seem pretty shaken up."

"I'm okay…" I trailed off again.

"Bella, please, humor me? How is _everything_?" she asked.

I sighed. "Last night I nearly lost it when I saw that car plow into Edward's car, especially after I saw that it was you and Edward inside. I called Rose and Tiffani as soon as I could form coherent thoughts. When the paramedics flew Edward here, I didn't know what to do besides cry.

"Alice, I honestly don't know what I'd do if he wasn't here with me now. He's such an important part of my life that I was missing before and never realized." I told her truthfully as a tear began sliding down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, hoping Alice hadn't seen it.

"Well I'm glad you care so much about me." Alice said sarcastically with a smile on her face.

"You know I love you like a sister, but…"

"But you love my bother as more than a sibling and a friend, and you just now realized it? And while it goes against everything you've set up for yourself, you're okay to break all those personal rules because you really love him?"

I sat on the scratchy sheets of Alice's bed thinking about what she just said, the nodded yes.

"Oh my goodness Alice, I'm in love with your bother and I'm okay with that and what may come in the future regarding that." I gasped.

She smiled. "It certainly took you long enough to realize what everyone else knows!"

I'm in love with Edward Cullen, and I'm okay with that.

**EPOV (rewinding to Bella coming in his room)**

Everything was black and peaceful. Then I heard an angel.

"Why did this happen to you? And why tonight of all nights when you acted as my savior yet again? I never thanked you, but I want to say think you right now." She whispered her voice full of thick emotion as she ran her slender fingers through my hair.

It feels so good and calming. I never wanted this to end, but I wish my angel would say something to me again. A few seconds later she began talking to me again. Rambling on about how she hopes I'm not in pain and how her life wouldn't be the same without me.

She sounded so vulnerable when she said that. I wish I could wrap her up in my arms and cradle her against my chest until everything was made right in her life so she wouldn't be so sad on my account anymore. A tear fell on my hand and I wanted so desperately to wipe away all her tears. Her hand grasped mine and held it so gently in hers. Then her soft lips placed a kiss in the palm of my hand.

After a while, her breathing evened out and she began sleeping…I guess. I never knew angel's slept.

I let the darkness completely overcome me again. My dreams were filled with mages of Bella and me in the hospital. She was sitting by a hospital bed holding the patient's hand. As I got closer, I saw that the patient was me with tubes and wires all over me. Why was Bella here with me? And why was she holding my hand? I thought she just thought of me as a friend, right? She didn't look too comfortable in the chair she was sitting in with her head on my mattress and her hand in mine, but she did look content. Then everything slowly faded back to black.

"Rise and shine!" a cheerfully unfamiliar voice said.

I tried to open my eyes, but they were heavily hooded with sleep. After a few strong willed tries, I was able to open them a little, but I quickly closed them back. The sun was shining incredibly bright, and I didn't want to wake up. I was sore all over and over all just exhausted.

"Come on, don't be playin' opossum with me!" the lady said again. "I know you're up, now open your eyes and I'll get you some breakfast."

I opened my eyes again, slowly this time. Everything was blurry for a few moments then it all came into focus. I was in the hospital. I looked to where Bella had been in my dream, but she wasn't there. Of course she wasn't, why would she be?

When I tried to talk, there was a tube sticking out of my mouth making it impossible to talk, and to top it off, my throat was extremely scratchy and sore.

"Don't even try." The nurse said. "If you do well today, we'll take it out soon."

I nodded unhappily. How bad _was_ the accident?

"You're probably wondering how your sister is doing…" she rambled on, I hadn't even thought about Alice. "…she's better off than you for sure. I wouldn't be too surprised if she was released today!" she finished.

I internally smiled. I'm glad Alice wasn't too hurt.

"Oh, and before I forget to tell you, take care of that girl of yours."

What girl? I wanted so desperately to ask. I didn't have a girl that I knew of. She must be mistaking me for someone else she knows. As far as I knew, I had been here all night, with the exception of the visit from my angel of course.

The nurse rolled her eyes. "The brown haired girl…she's a little pale, skinny but in the healthy way, and was wearing a white gown. She looked absolutely stunning when she came in here last night, almost like an angel in disguise." The nurse said thoughtfully.

Was Bella here?!

"Now, I'm gonna say it again, be good to that girl! She nearly had a heart attack last night when she saw you in here like you are right now and she may not even know it yet, but she's in love with you. Don't abuse that and treat her right, you got that?" she asked before she left.

Bella's…if it was her…is in _love_ with…_me?_ The nurse had to be lying, but I nodded yes anyway. How could Bella be in love with me? I mean, yes I had feelings for her, but as far as I know, Bella just likes me as a friend or even a brother, but nothing more unfortunately. Surly that nurse had to be mistaken.

I dozed off a few minutes after the nurse left, probably from all the pain medications they have me on. And yet again, my angel came into my thoughts.

"You're sleeping again." She said sadly. "Sherry said you had woken up, but I guess you're tired from all you had to go though, I can't blame you of course. I'd be extremely tired too." She said sweetly as she picked up my hand and ran her fingers over my palm drawing invisible patterns on it.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't wake up and open my eyes again to see the angel that was sitting before me.

When I was able to wake up, she was gone and the nurse was back in my room with another man.

"Well good morning Edward, I'm Doctor Hayes." The doctor greeted me as he checked my charts. **(FYI: its two days after the accident and Edward still hasn't seen Bella) **"I performed the surgery on you yesterday, and seem to be doing very well. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged then regretted it. Everything was sore and I winced in pain.

Doctor Hayes chuckled. "A bit sore I see, unfortunately that'll just have to wear off in time, but I can give you some good news. Because you're breathing on your own now, which is a miracle in itself," he added quietly, "we can take out your breathing tube. But we will be watching you a little more than we are right now just in case something does happen."

'Awesome, I'm sure this will be fun!' I thought to myself as they began taking it out.

"Alright, now you have to take it easy. No getting up, no ice water, and only very soft or liquid foods for a few days. Okay?" the doctor asked more rhetorically than anything, but he still expected me to answer.

"Um, yea." I said in a dry, raspy voice.

"Okay, well, I think your parents are with your sister, but they should be up soon. Have a good day Mr. Cullen." The doctor nodded as he exited my room.

"You need anything sweetie?" the nurse asked.

"Water?" I asked in eh same raspy, dry voice.

"I'll be right back." She said with a smile.

I closed my eyes wanting sleep to come over me, but no such luck unfortunately.

"Sweetie, oh my goodness! Are you alright?! What happened…never mind, don't answer that, I know what happened." Esme fretted as she sat down beside me.

"Mom, I'm fine." I told her barely above a whisper.

She looked at me like any concerned, caring mother would.

"I doubt that from just looking at you." She said with a smile.

"Here you go hun. Drink it slow, I know you'll wanna gulp down the whole thing, but take it slowly!" the nurse warned.

I nodded, reaching for the cup eagerly. After the first satisfying sip, I thanked her and she left mom and me alone.

"Edward honey, just let me know if you need anything." She told me lovingly as she brushed some of the hair that had fallen into my face back.

"I will." I told her before taking another sip of the water, putting it on my table, and closing my eyes again.

When I woke up, a cold hand was around mine. I just assumed it was mom and fell back asleep. But when I woke up again, the same small, cold hand was in mine.

I looked over and saw Bella's head on my bed and her small hand in mine. I smiled. The nurse was right after all, in one way at least; Bella is here with me.

I squeezed her hand gently in mine then slid my hand out of hers and ran my fingers through her soft and slightly damp hair as Esme had done to mine. I smiled to myself; Bella is so perfect, so beautiful.

A few minutes later, Bella began waking up and I quickly closed my eyes so that she wouldn't know I was watching her. I barely opened my eyes so I could see her. She was sitting up and stretching her arms while yawning a little. I chuckled at how cute she looked with her messed up hair and the way her nose scrunched up when she yawned. As soon as she heard me she looked right at me and a smile lit up her face.

"Oh my gosh! You're awake!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yea, I am." I smiled back at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I've been better." I told her honestly as I sipped my water a little. "But I have to say that I'm feeling even better now that you're here."

She blushed a little and bit her lip. "Just um, just let me know if I can do anything to make you feel better, okay?"

"Bella, I'm fine. You don't need to stay here with me. I'll be alright." I told her, secretly hoping she would stay despite my objection.

"I may not need to, but I want to. One of my closest and dearest friends is in the hospital, how can I stay away?" she asked looking into my eyes with her large doe-like eyes.

We starred at each other for an immeasurable amount of time until someone at the doorway cleared their throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just thought I'd bring in your dinner hon." The nurse said as she entered the room with a smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes. Of course someone has to ruin a perfect moment.

She set the food on the bed tray and looked at Bella with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Sherry." Bella said sweetly to the nurse.

"It's my pleasure. You need anything else?" she asked me.

"I think I'm good, thanks." I told her, confused by her and Bella's interaction.

She nodded then left the room.

"What was that?" I asked Bella as I looked at the disgusting tray of food before me.

"What was what all about?" she asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about. What just transpired betwixt you and that nurse?"

"Oh, it was nothing. She's just been around and we've talked a few times."

"Uh-huh, right." I said not believing her.

"Come on, eat up! You won't get any better if you don't eat."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, if you insist."

"And I do. I want you back home soon. I mean, come back to Forks so everything can be normal, and you'll be home again." She said getting flustered.

I looked at her amused as she said all of this then getting embarrassed and trying to make it sound different, but just end up looking extremely cute.

"Humph." She sighed.

I laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"You're cute when you're frustrated." I told her not caring if she knows what I'm thinking.

"That's just the pain meds talking."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Now eat some." She commanded.

"Yes mom." I said sarcastically before eating some Jell-O-O. "What are you going to eat?" I asked, suddenly becoming aware that she wasn't eating anything.

"I've already eaten. Alice, Rose, Tiffani and I all went to the McDonald's they have here and ate together before they took Alice home."

"Hold up, Alice is already going home?"

"Yup. She's not nearly as bad off as you are. She walked away with a few scrapes and bruises."

"Lucky." I whispered under my breath.

"Hey, you're pretty lucky too ya know? You could have been a lot worse off or even dead." She said as her eyes began going somewhere distant and glazing over.

"But I'm not dead or hurt worse, which is good. And according to the doctor, I'm healing extremely fast." I told her, trying to be comforting, grabbing her hand in the process and rubbing circles onto the back of it.

She smiled at me. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't make it."

"Everything's alright." I reassured her. "No more thinking about the woulda, coulda, shouldas, okay? I'm here and I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon besides home of course."

She gave my hand a squeeze. "Okay." She said softly.

I pulled my hand away from hers and began eating again. The food was the worst tasting thing I have ever eaten in my entire life, but I continued eating it for Bella's sake.

Once I was done, we began talking again.

"So how are you getting home if Rose and Tiffani are already half way back to Forks?" I asked, concerned for her again.

"Tiffani drove my truck up so I have a way around town and back home."

"That was nice of her." I said, not sure what else I could have said.

A calming silence came over us and I took Bella's hand in mine again.

"Oh sweetie you're up!" Esme exclaimed a few minutes later from the doorway.

"Yea, I'm up mom."

"Who's your friend dear?" she asked overly excited.

"This is Bella. Bella, this is my mom,-"

"Call me Esme dear." She said warmly engulfing Bella in one of her hugs. "I've heard so much about you from Alice and Edward especially. It's so great to finally meet you."

"It's great to meet you too Mrs. Cullen." Bella said politely.

"Oh honey, really do call me Esme! Mrs. Cullen makes me sound so old."

Bella giggled. "Of course Esme."

"It's so sweet that you've come up to visit Edward, but shouldn't you be heading back soon? Won't your parents be worried?"

"No, they know I'm here and are cool with it. They're actually out of town at the moment."

"Oh sweetie, in that case, you must stay with my husband Carlisle and me. He got a huge hotel room, and I insist you stay at least tonight with us! I couldn't have you spending the night here!" Esme began persuading.

Bella shot me a look to see if it really was okay.

I smiled and slightly nodded, giving her her answer.

"That'd be great, thanks Esme."

Mom's smile was radiant as she looked at Bella.

"Bella honey, I don't mean to sound rude, but would you mind if I talked to Edward alone for a moment?" mom asked after the three of us had been talking for a while.

"Not at all." Bella said with a smile then left the room.

Once she left, mom went into full out 'mom mode'.

"Edward, why haven't you told me you like her?" she asked looking hurt.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Honey, even the nurses know you like her."

"Ugh, I don't know why I never said anything. Probably because she wants to wait until college or beyond for a serious relationship. She's been hurt in previous ones and I don't want to force her into anything."

Esme thought for a moment. "I suppose that partly makes sense, but some of the looks she gives you…it seems to me that she's as in love with you as you are with her."

"What?!"

"Honey, Bella's in love with you. I guess she doesn't want to start anything, but I'm not sure." She paused for a few minutes. "Edward, how did you know about her past relationships? I wouldn't think she would go around sharing that kind of information with people."

I mentally groaned. Time to tell mom about the letters…

"So let me get this straight," Esme began, "we moved into Bella's old house?"

I nodded.

"And you got her old room?"

I nodded again.

"And are you sure?"

"Yes mom. She has described everything from friends to school. It's Bella."

Mom sighed. "Does she know?"

I shook my head no.

"Alright, we'll talk about this later, but right now, I think Bella wants to see you, then we're going to go to the hotel. Do you want me to get you anything?" mom asked, going back to her happy self.

"Um…a notepad and pen?" I asked sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back. Tell Bella good night."

"I will. Thank you."

I closed my eyes and laid back. It felt good to tell mum everything, but I just hope she doesn't let on to Bella that she knows everything.

"Hey sleepy head." Bella said cheerfully as she entered the room.

I opened my eyes and smiled. "Hey yourself. Sorry that took so long…mom really likes to talk sometimes."

"No worries."

"Thanks."

She came and sat on my bed beside me. I reached for her hand and laced our fingers together. She sighed and I looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said unconvincingly.

"Bluff. What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "It's not a big deal, don't worry about it. There's just a lot on my mind right now. I blame Alice."

I laughed. "Sounds good, but remember I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know, and I may take you up on that offer sometime." She said giving my hand a squeeze.

"Alright dears, it's time for bed. Here you go Edward, pen and paper." Esme said as she handed me the pen and paper.

"Thanks mom."

"Now get some sleep honey. I love you." She told me before kissing my forehead.

"Good night mom."

"I'll wait in the hallway Bella." Mom said with a knowing smile.

"Good night." Bella said sweetly, giving my hand a squeeze.

"G'night Bella." I said with a smile. Then bringing up our still clasped hands and kissed the top of it softly.

A faint blush came over her pale cheeks and she slipped her hand out of mine then slid off the bed.

When she looked back at me she smiled then leaned in and kissed my cheek and whispered, "Sleep well Edward." Then she left for the night.

I was in too much shock to say or do anything. Had she really just done that?!?! My cheek was on fire from where she had just placed a sweet kiss on it, so I guess she really did just do that. A permanent, silly smile spread across my face. Maybe she does like or even love me…

I pulled out the notepad and pen mom had gotten me and began writing to my future wife.

_My Future Wife,_

_I don't want you to worry when you read this because I'm alright now. I don't know how long ago it was, maybe a day or two, but I was in a car accident similar to yours…except I got hit and am currently sitting in a hospital waiting for sleep to overcome me._

_I'm not in too much pain, just a general dull sensation at the moment, but after I'm off the pain meds, I'll probably be in a little pain._

_Anyways, I wanted to share something with you. The first night I was here (and a few times after that) I could swear there was an angel in my room. Before you laugh, just listen, she came and just talked to me, ran her fingers through my hair, and held my hand. I imagined she was you. The sweetness in her voice and her loving gestures are things I can see you doing sometime in the future. It was so comforting to have her presence. It was like she was my island of light in an ocean of darkness. _

_Roll your eyes all you want, but when you're in the hospital having surgery or having our baby, you'll love it when I'm there by your side holding your hand and brushing stray hair out of your face._

_I'd better wrap this up. The pain meds are kicking' in and I'm getting tired. So, just remember, I love you, and I always will! I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me, if I haven't seen it already and just don't realize it yet. I love you, love._

_Always Yours 'Till Death Do Us Part,_

_Your Future Husband_

**Q & A time! Alright, so in many of the reviews for last chapter I got questions, so here are your answers!**

**The answer was 'Notting Hill' with Hugh Grant and Julia Roberts! Props to x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x for getting the answer first and correctly!**

**I am going to continue writing this story! Have no worries about that!**

**They don't know that they're going to marry each other. At this moment in time, Edward has found the box of letters reads one a day and responds. Bella has no idea about any of it! (But she has continued writing to her future husband in her new house…you all just haven't read any of them yet!)**

**How can Edward write to his future wife if he was in a car crash? It's more of a final thoughts kinda thing…he thought he was gonna die and he was just thinking about her.**

**And that's it for now! If ya'll have any more questions send them my way! And of course virtual cookies for all of you who review! I'll be a happy camper and I'll give you a clue about what will happen next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off, I want to apologize for the lack of updates, there really isn't any excuse, but you must keep in mind that I have just started a new job and I've been working on a few other stories! Secondly, I'd like to thank all of you who took the time to review! You have no idea how big my smile gets when I see my inbox filled up with review alerts and subscription alerts and favorite alerts! It's really good to know that you all are enjoying this story so much! And finally, while I can't promise you a new chapter every week, I'm going to try to get you one every other, maybe sooner depending on my schedule and the other stories I'll be working on! Now with all that said, here's chapter six of Love Letters! I hope you enjoy, and review! I'm aiming for 500 reviews with this story…maybe even 1,000, but that cannot happen without you all giving me feed back! I'd love to hear your ideas for upcoming chapters or what you think will happen, because you never know in a love story, right? **

**Songs: "Love Me Tender" by Norah Jones and Adam Levey and "A Love That Will Last" by Renee Ostead**

**This chapter is dedicated to: kiwixstrawberry because she was the 109****th**** reviewer…and that just so happens to be my favorite number! And because she's just so awesome and helpin' me out on my new story…which all of you should check out! ******

**I don't own twilight, just a good love story plot! **

**BPOV**

Spending the night with Carlisle and Esme was awkward yet comfortable. They treated me as if I was their own daughter the whole night, and Esme kept giving me these weird glances when she didn't think I was looking.

It turns out that Carlisle is a doctor, and extremely funny. He had me in stitches for most of the night. All too soon thought, my lack of sleep caught up with me and I retreated to the bed Carlisle and Esme were allowing me to occupy in the hotel room. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, but only to be woken up by my cell phone ringing loudly on my nightstand. I fumbled looking for it and groggily picked up.

"Hello?" I asked not in the mood for a two thirty in the morning call from a telemarketer or prank call asking if my refrigerator is running from Emmett.

"Hey." A velvet voice said from the other end, immediately waking me up.

"Oh, hey." I said back quietly not wanting to wake Carlisle and Esme up.

He laughed. "Hey."

I laughed with him. "Please tell me you didn't call just to repeat hey a thousand times until you were able to go to sleep from boredom of the same word."

"No, I promise I'm not that lame. It was just funny for a few seconds." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Alright, then why did you call? I mean, I appreciate the gesture, but Edward it's two thirty-three in the morning and I'm just a little tired." I told him yawing.

"Oh, um…I really didn't have a reason. I just couldn't sleep, and I uh…oh never mind, just go back to bed Bella, I'll talk to you in the morning." He ended in a whisper.

"Edward, you already woke me up, not tell me what you wanted to say."

He sighed. "I just couldn't sleep and wanted to talk to my best friend." He paused. "I just sounded like a girl, didn't I?"

I laughed, "Just a little, Edwina."

"Hey now!"

"What? If you're going to talk like a pansy then I'll talk to you like that as well."

"Fine then, be that way Ms. Swan. I'll just talk to you when my testosterone is up to your standards." He said, speaking in a deep, husky, sexy…sexy? voice. Ugh, it must be the sleep deprivation putting those thoughts in my head.

"Um…" I gulped.

Edward began laughing. "You are so easy Bella!"

"Humph. That's not cool Edward, and don't go spreading that around! People will get the wrong impression."

He laughed even harder. "Ok, I won't spread it around, but it's plenty fair. I had to get my manliness back."

I rolled my eyes. "You are impossible sometimes."

"Look who's talking."

There was an awkward silence between us, and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm just tired I guess."

"Then go to bed. I don't want to keep you up."

I smiled. "Tell me a bedtime story?" I asked sweetly.

He chuckled. "I probably wouldn't tell a good bedtime story, even if I tried my very hardest."

"Ah come on, you never now unless you try." I began, trying to convince him.

"I don't-"

"Please?" I asked once again, cutting him off.

He sighed. "Fine, but it's going to be short."

"Yay!"

As he began, I snuggled deep down into the soft covers, enjoying his soothing voice.

"Once upon a time lived a beautiful girl named Marie, She loved all the simple things in life like rain and colored daises. She was as happy as she could be, but at the same time, she was unhappy and she couldn't figure out why. One day she met a dashing chap who made her smile and feel like everything was alright. Everyday Marie would fall further and further in love with this boy, but she wouldn't tell him; despite his relentless flirting.

"One day, the boy was involved in a terrible accident and was rushed to the hospital where everyone thought he wouldn't make it; but against all odds, he did. And when he woke up after a few days, he saw her smiling face above him spreading sunshine in the depressing hospital room simply with her presence.

"The boy wanted nothing more than to have that girl be his, but despite his efforts, she wouldn't get the hint and it broke him on the inside.

"Eventually, Marie came to her sense and realized that she loved the boy as much as he loved her, and she told him and they lived happily ever after. The end." He finished.

I smiled. "That was one of the best bedtime stories Edward, thank you." I told him about to go to sleep.

"Anytime Bella, anytime. But now I think it's time for bed, you sound exhausted and I feel that way as well."

"Alright, goodnight Edward. I'll see you tomorrow…er…later on this morning."

"Sounds good. Sleep well Bella."

As soon as we hung up, I fell back to sleep, but this time my dreams revolved around Edward's story. About the girl who liked him and eventually loved him but never told him.

When I woke up later that morning, it was due to my cell phone ringing. I quickly picked it up hoping it was Edward, but alas, it was my mother.

"Hi mom, what's going on?"

"Not much honey. How are you doing? I feel like I haven't talked or seen you in ages."

"I'm fine."

"And Edward?"

"He's slowly getting better. There's going to be a long recovery road ahead of him." I sighed.

"I'm glad he's doing better." she paused. "Bella, you need to come home for a bit."

"But mom-"

"But mom nothing. You've missed a few days of school and I don't want you falling behind. Yes, I know it's your senior year and your classes are easy, but I still don't want you getting behind."

"Mom, I really don't want to leave though." I whined.

"I know honey." She sighed. "Do you have any idea how long he's going to be there?"

"No."

Mom didn't say anything for a while, probably in thought. "Bella…come home as soon as you can please, and we'll talk about it."

"But-"

"But nothing. Come home today as soon as you can."

"Fine. I'll see you in a few hours." I pouted, frustrated with my impossible mother.

We ended the call and I quickly went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. Soon after I was finished, Esme and I went to the hospital. When we arrived, Edward had a sour look on his face as he ate his eggs.

"Someone looks happy."I joked as I leaned against the doorway.

He immediately looked up and smiled when he made eye contact with me.

"Hey." He said softly, starring at me intently.

"Hey." I said back, walking toward his bed.

"Hey." He repeated, his smile growing wider.

"You already said that." I pointed out smiling.

"I did, didn't I?"

I laughed as I sat on the side of his bed. "Yea, you did. Did you even get to sleep last night?"

"Yea, sorry I woke you up."

"No biggie. I got a story out of it, so we're all good." I smiled.

He smiled back and took my hand in his

"Bella, I-"

"Edward, I-"we said at the same time.

"Oh, you go first." We said again laughing.

"You go." Edward told me, being the gentleman that he can be at the drop of a dime.

"Okay, so my mom called this morning and I have to go home….today." I told him.

His smile quickly faded. "Why?"

"I don't know she's being stupid. When I told her I didn't know how long you'd be here she basically demanded that I come home as soon as possible."

He sighed. "Okay then go. You'll be back sometime soon and I'll just be hangin out here for a little while." He told me plastering an obviously fake smile on his beautiful face.

"I feel bad about going though." I admitted quietly.

"Come here." Edward told me.

I complied and he embraced me in an awkward but nice hug.

"Now, go home because the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back."

I rolled my eyes at eh cheesy line. "Alright Romeo, I'll go and see you later."

He nodded. "Sounds good. Could you text me when you get home an stuff?"

I smiled. "I was planning on it anyways, and maybe that text can turn into a phone call…if you're lucky."

Edward chuckled then winced. "Ow…mmm…well I hope I'm lucky then."

"You just may be." I whispered, giving his hand a squeeze.

He smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Later." I smiled as I began leaving the room.

Once I got into the hallway, I grabbed my keys out of my hobo bag and walked out to where Tiffani and Rose had parked my truck. I quickly left and sped all the way home. About half way there my thoughts subconsciously began going over the conversation Edward and I had had in his room. He had wanted to tell me something as well, but I got caught p in my news that I didn't wait to hear his. Ugh, what…what could he have wanted to tell me? Was it good or bad or when he was getting out or if there was something else the doctor found? I don't know what I'd do if there was something else was wrong.

I think I do love him as more than a friend. After his story last night, I know he likes…maybe even loves me, but what would happen if we dated? I want to so badly, but there is no way I'm going to ask him, I don't roll that way. Ugh! This is going to drive me crazy!

I became so los in my thoughts I didn't realize I had been sitting in my driveway for five minutes until mom came out and knocked on my window, breaking me from my love twisted thoughts about Edward.

"You're home chickadee!" mom squealed as I got out of my truck.

"Yea, I'm here." I told her less enthusiastically.

"Bella, stop being all pissy, you'll see Edward sooner than you think. Now go up to your room and shower and put on clean clothes, then come back down and I'll tell you what to do next because we all know that you're _oh so lost_ without Edward." She told me sarcastically as we walked inside.

I rolled my eyes, but did what ii was told. When I came out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me, I saw mom sitting on my bed with my backpack.

"Oh please don't tell me I have to go to school!" I whined, despising my mother at the moment.

Nevertheless, I pulled on some faded jeans and a grey t-shirt when "Love One Another" printed on it in purple, blue, and green lettering with a black zip up sweater. When I was done, I met mom down stairs where she handed me a granola bar and said, "After our conversation this morning and talking to Esme, your dad and I have decided that as long as you go to school and get your _and_ Edward's assignments for the week and it's completed by next Monday when you will come back and do all of this again, if Edward is still in the hospital." She explained.

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Really honey. But you'd better keep up with all your assignments and projects!" she tacked on sternly.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Mom laughed. "My pleasure, now go to school and get you and Edward's homework then come back here and pack your bag so you won't be driving at night."

I hugged her once more then drove to school. Thankfully it was lunch period so I could grab all the homework quickly and talk to the teachers easily. Mrs. Martel gave me a lecture about our weekly project and explained last week's grade on our project. Edward's theory teacher shrugged off Edward's assignments claiming Edward already knew what they were talking about, lucky him! The rest of the teacher gave me the boat load of homework that nearly broke my back with how heavy it was.

Within an hour, I was back at my house packing a bag of my own. Mom had talked to Esme while I was getting Edward and my assignments and Esme had insisted that I stay with them while I was in Seattle; and mom being mom couldn't resist. Everything was packed, plus a few extra things like a few decks of cards, my laptop and charger, and my camera and cables so I could work on Martel's project of the week: heroes. I already had some ideas formulating once she told me.

Before I could begin my three and a half to four hour drive back to Seattle, mom made me have lunch with her n dada because they hadn't seen me for _so long_. We talked about the party and their mini-vacation, and then they asked me about my work load this week which really wasn't too bad all considering.

With a hug and a kiss to and from my parents, I was finally allowed to make my way back to Edward. I blasted _the best_ mix CD through the speakers as I flew down the highway. **(A/N: If you want the list of songs let me know in your review!)**

Along the way, I began thinking about my feelings for Edward, yet again. Obviously I had feeling for him. If I didn't, I wouldn't be going twenty-five over the already fast speed limit! And I wouldn't have put up with the phone call early this morning, and I probably wouldn't have been as affected with the accident, and I wouldn't want to get back to the hospital until the weekend to see him. But the question that's staring me in the face is do I want to get involved? Do I really want to be in a serious relationship with a semester and a fourth left of school? Part of me screams yes while the other is a little more hesitant, but not saying no either. And judging from Edward's bedtime story, I'd say that he likes me…a lot. So I guess I do want to be with him, and see if it can't work through college and beyond. I smiled at the thought.

I pulled up to the hospital once I made my decision, and grabbed Edward's homework bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

Before I came to Edward's room, Esme pulled me aside and quietly warned, "Bella, he's been grumpy all day, so if he does something rude, please just ignore it as much as you can. He's never liked staying in hospitals for very long, and he's well…I guess you know him well enough to know." She sighed putting her hair behind her ear.

I laughed quietly. "Well I'll try not to push his buttons, but I think giving him the gift of homework will make him feel better."

Esme laughed with me. "You do that. I think I'm going to go ahead and head back to the hotel. Carlisle has to go back to Forks tonight, so we're going to spend a little time together before he leaves." She told me rummaging around in her purse for something. "And here's a room key for you. Do you remember how to get there?" she asked concerned.

I nodded. "I think so. Thanks Esme."

"No, thank you honey. Edward would be a lot worse off without you here." She smiled embracing me in a very motherly way.

"It's my pleasure." I smiled, hugging her back.

"Now go and cheer up Edward." She said before disappearing in the direction of the elevator as I headed towards Edward's room.

**EPOV**

Ugh, why did Bella's mom make her go home?! I wanted to talk to her about last night's 'bedtime story', and see if she got the connection I was trying to make. It's been so boring here with no one but mom and dad. Yes, I love them, but they hover like no one's business! I can't stand it anymore! And all of the ridiculous nurses that decided to flirt with me because Bella wasn't here didn't help my already foul attitude. Where was Sherry? I thought she was my floor's nurse? Ugh, she needs to get back soon so I don't have to deal with these bimbos all the time!

"Edward, honey," mom began, "I think I'm going to go to the hotel and call it a night." She said tiredly.

"Alright mom, drive safely. I love you." I told her sincerely.

"I love you too, and be good. I know you don't like it here, especially when Bella's MIA, but you've got to cope. No one likes to deal with grumpy patients…or songs." She told me firmly.

"Yes ma'am." I apologized, feeling bad for letting my temper get the best of me a few times today and it being brought out on her.

She kissed my forehead then said goodbye and left.

A few minutes later, I could have sworn I heard Bella's beautiful laugh down the hallway. Ugh, I must be going crazy. I closed my eyes in hopes that I'd wake up back home in forks or that Bella would be back when I woke up, but that was terribly unlikely, and I know it.

A few seconds later, the sound of a camera shudder went off and I opened my eyes thinking I'd see one of the stalker nurses taking a picture; instead it was my angel standing in the doorway looking at her handy work.

I smiled ecstatic she was back. "Does it look good?" I asked just wanting to hear her voice.

She smiled back. "That's for me to know, and you not to find out."

"Humph. That's not very nice! I thought the infirmed got everything they wanted." I informed her pouting.

"Oh boo woo, only good boys get to see, and from what my sources tell me you had a pretty large chip on your shoulder."

"Oh sweetie, there was more than a chip on that shoulder of his." One of the bimbo nurses informed her as she came in to check on me…more like flirt with me.

"I see, thanks for letting me know…" Bella said as the nurse walked out disappointed.

Once the nurse left, Bella gave me an angry stare. "Edward Anthony, I know you were just trying to be extra sexy to those lovely nurses today and really show them some of your finer charms, but don't! They don't get your sense of humor." She scolded with a smile on her face.

I raised one of my eyebrows. "You think I'm sexy when I'm annoyed and frustrated beyond all reason?"

Bella's face turned light pink and she wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"So, I brought you a present." She said quickly changing the subject, but I wasn't going to have any of that. "While I was at home, I decided I couldn't let you get bored, so I stopped by school and got all your assignments for the week!"

I glared at her. "That's horrible. That has to be the worst present ever! But now I have to ask, are you finding me sexy?"

She rolled her eyes and set a backpack full of school work by my bed.

"Bella," I said calmly, "you know you can _always_ tell me if I'm turning you on or if you think I'm sexy at any time." I smiled wickedly.

Her face flushed again and I smiled on the inside, putting an innocent façade on the outside.

"Edward, you are impossible." She finally said, sitting on the bed.

"Well I just have to know, _do_ you find me sexy when I'm angry, frustrated, or agitated?"

She starred down at her camera for what seemed like an eternity before she mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked. "I didn't quite hear you."

"I said yes." She whispered, her face turning bright red.

I couldn't help but snicker a little. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

She stayed silent, looking down at her camera.

"You know, when you're taking a picture and you're so focused at what you're capturing that when you look at the result and that little half smile shows up on your face when you're happy with it?" I didn't wait for her answer. "When you do that…yea…"

"When I do that, what?" she asked smiling a little.

"Well, you know…" I trailed off.

"No, no I don't know." She insisted.

"It makes me want to not let anyone else see your smile and to be completely honest, you look completely gorgeous when you smile like that." I admitted.

Bella scooted closer to e and took my hand in hers. "Really?" she asked.

I raised our clasped hands and kissed the back of hers. "Really."

We sat in silence for a few minutes holding hands and starring intently into each other's eyes. When the moment came to an end, Bella let go of my hand and picked up her camera again. She took off the lens cap and turned it on, flipping through her settings, looking intently at the screen; finally finding one she liked then she held her camera up, aiming it at me.

"Aw, come on Bella! I look horrible!" I whined holding my hand in front of my face.

"Come on, be good and stop acting like a girl!" she said seriously, grabbing my hand with one of hers and putting it under her knee on the bed.

I laughed, "What are you doing?"

He shudder went off a few times. Then she reviewed them, flipping through them until she came to one and her adorable half smile appeared, brightening her entire face.

"You're doing it again Bells!"

She giggled. "Sorry, it's just a good picture."

"Well am I allowed to see?"

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'.

"Fine, then we'll do it my way." I said leaning forward a little grabbing her leg and pulling her towards me.

She started giggling as she moved herself so that we were sitting side by side on the small bed. I quickly grabbed the camera and held it in front of us as we were both smiling and took a picture of us. When I reviewed it, it was perfect…except that it was I the hospital, but it was perfect besides that. Bella took the camera from me and looked at the picture smiling.

"You like?" I asked.

"Of course, surprisingly, it actually looks half decent." She commented.

"Only half."

She nodded.

"Then what would make it better?" I asked.

She thought for a moment before pointing the camera at us again, but before she snapped the picture she kissed my cheek letting her lips linger as she took it, making me smile bigger than normal. Click! Flash! And the picture was taken, along with Bella's lips from my cheek.

When she reviewed it, her smile became as big as mine, but when I went to grab the camera from her, she held it out of my grasp.

I pouted. "Why can't I see it?"

She laughed. "Because I have to go. It's been a long day, and-"

"You're on a bed and your stuff is all here. Why do you have to go?"

"Edward, I hate to admit it, but hospital beds suck and I've been traveling for a good portion of the day. I need a good night's sleep…with no interruptions." She added smiling.

"Fine, be that way."

"I think I will." She replied getting off the bed and grabbing her camera and laptop bags. "I'll see you tomorrow-maybe." She told me as she headed for the door.

"Wait!" I called after her.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean maybe?"

"I may decide to come see you or I may not, it depends on how I'm feeling."

"Oh, um…" I trailed off.

"Edward, don't flip, I'll be here." She said reassuringly. "But we'll be doing homework."

I rolled my eyes. "Do we have to?" I whined.

"If you want to see me tomorrow, we'll be doing homework. There's a fair amount to do and I'd rather knock it out in a day rather than prolong the misery so that we're free to hang the rest of the week."

"Fine, homework it is tomorrow." I sighed a little agitated.

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Bells." I called after her.

Soon after she left, one of the bimbo nurses came into the room claiming she was checking my vitals, but I'm pretty sure she was just trying to flirt with me. Thankfully, I was tired so I turned out my light and closed my eyes before she could do another hair flip.

She quickly left after that and I was able to drift off into dreamland. Dreams of Bella consumed all my subs conscience thoughts as I slept. Her kiss, holding hands, all of the interaction we've had with each other was there, just _much_ more exaggerated.

When I woke up the next morning, I was already in a good mood due to the dreams and the prospect that I would be spending the day with Bella.

Five minutes before visiting hours began, Bella waltzed into my room, looking gorgeous as ever with her backpack, laptop bag, and camera bag weighing her down.

"Planning on going spelunking?" I asked laughing at the mental image.

"Yes actually. I was just dropping my stuff off here before I embarked on my dangerous endeavor." She replied setting her stuff down and walking back out the door.

I was stunned. When she didn't come back for fifteen minutes I began getting worried. Eventually she came back with a venti cup of something and a chocolate chip muffin from Starbucks.

When she saw me she laughed. "Did you really think I was going cave exploring?"

"Um…"

"You did!" she exclaimed, laughing even harder.

"It's not _that_ funny!" I pointed out.

"Oh, yes it is!"

"Psht, just shut up!" I pouted, grabbing the backpack with my stuff and pulling out my least favorite subject.

Eventually, Bella did the same and began on her work while sipping her drink and nibbling on her muffin.

I hated that the room was so quiet, the silence was deafening. Nevertheless, I stayed silent and pulled out my next subject. Bella pulled out her iPod when she began her next subject.

By lunch, we had probably finished three or four of the seven subjects of our week long assignments. When the nurse came in to give me my lunch, Bella left without a word and was gone for fifteen minutes. When she came back, I was picking at the blob of unidentifiable casserole I was given, not looking forward to eating it. But before hit its crust, Bella took my tray sighing disgustingly at it and replaced it with the most beautiful white, red, and slightly yellow bag I had ever seen, a McDonald's bag.

I looked up at her, "You have no idea what you have done! You're a saint!"

She laughed. "I thought you'd appreciate something seemingly normal after all the rubber you've been gnawing on lately, and after all the homework we've been doing, I thought a grilled chicken sandwich, fries, and a shake would make you a little happier than you've been all morning."

I pulled her into a tight…or as tight as I could make it without hurting my chest hug. "Thank you!"

She laughed again. "You're welcome, but don't get used to it."

"I won't, don't worry! This was an unexpectedly, wonderful, surprise though." I told her as I stuff a few of the warm, salty, and slightly crunchy fries in my mouth, savoring their addicting taste.

As we ate, we talked about what homework we had done and what we had yet to do. Lunch passed too quickly, and too soon we were back to working on our homework.

Halfway through my AP Bio assignment for Thursday, I flipped to a blank page in my notebook and wrote: _Are you as bored as I am?_ Then crumpled it up and tossed it at Bella, landing in her lap. She flicked it off and continued working. I sighed a little disappointed, but continued working on my AP Bio.

An hour or two later, I was finished with everything on the list Bella had made except photography. I hated to do it, but I think Bella will have to cover it this week or until I get out of this prison.

I opened a book she had left in her bag, _An Abundance of Katherines_ by John Green. All in all, it was pretty funny at some spots.

Half way through it, Bella closed another of her text books and opened her laptop. She connected her camera to it and set to work on something as the same five classical pieces softly played through her speakers. Every now and then, she would smile her half smile, but the smile would quickly be replaced by a frown when she clicked on something else.

"Bella, what are you so intently working on?" I asked after finishing the book which was way better than I thought when I first started reading it.

"Our photography project and your birthday present." She said quickly not removing her eyes from the screen.

"What's the project theme this week?"

"Heroes."

"Oh, okay. What are your ideas?" I asked interested.

She laughed. "I have no ideas, it's already finished."

"What?! How?!" I asked baffled. Those projects usually take me a day or two to compile and complete.

She rolled her eyes then turned the computer so I could see the screen.

"Wow." Was all I could tell her. It looked so much better than anything I could have done. She had gotten pictures of a bunch of the staff here, our parents, and a few friends and teachers then montage them in the shape of the American Red Cross, giving them all a red tint and putting the whole thing on a white background.

"Yea, I guess its okay." She said bored, turning the screen back around so she could continue working on whatever she was doing previously.

"Bella, that looks _amazing_! How can you just shrug it off as nothing?"

"I don't know, probably because the idea's been done before in a similar way so I don't particularly like it's unoriginality, but it shows what I need it to." She shrugged again.

"Oh, okay. So are you done with all your assignments now?"

"Everything but painting, but I'm going to do that in the hotel room." She said as she continued working intently.

I grabbed my notebook again and wrote: _I bet I can beat you in a game of UNO._ Then tossed it at her, landing perfectly in her lap again.

She rolled her eyes, but uncrumpled it and smiled when she saw what was written. She picked up a pen and wrote something on it and tossed it back.

I quickly opened it and saw what she wrote: _What does the winner get? (because I know I'm going to win)_

I rolled my eyes and quickly wrote: _A kiss if I win, but if I lose-which I won't-you get to embarrass me however you want for an entire day._

She smiled and shut her laptop, got up and grabbed the deck of UNO cards I knew she had in her bag and sat on the bed across from me shuffling the cards.

"Deal." She said meaning it two ways as she handed me the deck.

I dealt seven cards to both of us laid one down and our game began.

We played for who knows how many hours straight. Sometime during that period of time, Sherry came in and smiled knowingly at the two of us chatting and laughing our cares away.

Eventually Sherry came in and gave me a tray of food for dinner, and encouraged Bella to get some as well. We paused the game when we were eating, but promptly resumed it when we had finished.

Sherry popped in a few times, but we were so caught up in our game, we hardly noticed her.

After another hour and a half of the game, I screamed, "UNO!!!!"

Bella looked through her cards trying to make me have to draw some, but she had nothing. She laid down her wild card and declared the new color to be blue. Little did she know, I held a blue four in my hands. Victoriously, I laid down my card and smiled at Bella who laid down her cards and buried her face in her hands in remorse.

"Now come on Bella, you know I won fair and square. It's time for my reward." I said in an alluring voice.

She looked up and rolled her eyes, then moved the tray with the cards on it so she could kiss me. When she sat back down, we were facing each other but we were still really close.

We starred at each other for who knows how long, then slowly we began inching toward each other, the electric connection getting stronger and stronger. Bella paused right before our lips touched and her breath hitched as I pressed my lips against hers softly. As soon as Bella's lips connected with mine, I knew I had to make her mine whether it is my girlfriend or future wife; I wanted her to be mine. Our lips moved slowly against each others at first, but after a few moments the kiss became more urgent as Bella's fingers began to run through my hair making me moan softly. As I was about to part my lips to run my tongue against Bella's lower lip to deepen the kiss, who would come in the room but Sherry to completely ruin the mood.

"Oh heavens! I'll just leave ya'll and let you finish what you started. I'll be back later to check on you because at the moment I can see you're doing more than alright right now!" she exclaimed walking out of the room in a hurry.

Bella and I quickly parted and both of us turned bright red from being caught.

"Well if that wasn't embarrassing, I don't know what is." I said, running my hand through my hand frustrated with Sherry.

I wish Sherry wouldn't have said anything at all and just left so Bella and I could have continued what we started. But now…I don't know if she'll ever even consider that again. I'm pretty sure it ruined everything we had built up between us over the few months we've known each other.

"Um…" Bella said awkwardly. "I guess I should head to the hotel, it's getting kinda late…" she trailed off, sliding off the bed.

I ran my hand through my hair again agitated by the whole situation. "Bella," I sighed, "you don't have to go."

She sighed and turned around to face me. "Yea I do. I need to think about some stuff. I'm really…I don't know what I am, but I just need to think."

I nodded. "Okay, take all the time you need. I'll be here."

She smiled and took my hand in hers, lacing our fingers together. "Don't be too frustrated with yourself while I'm gone, you know how much that turns me on." She winked, squeezing my hand a little.

I smiled. "You're not mad?"

"At Sherry, yes. At you, never." She said sincerely. "I just need to think a little. You should know me well enough by now to know that once something like this happens, I need to think and make some choices about my future."

I nodded in understanding. "So will you be back tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded. "I'll be here every day till you're out."

"Thanks Bells, I really appreciate that." I told her sincerely.

"I thought you would. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night."

"Night." She said back pecking my cheek.

Then she left and I lay back in the sea of pillows I had somehow accumulated during my stay.

"Sugar, are you still busy?" Sherry asked from the doorway covering her eyes with her hand.

I laughed. "Yea Sherry, sorry about that."

She smiled at me. "I always knew ya'll would get together, I just-"

"We're not." I interrupted.

"But I thought-"

"I won a bet, that's all."

"Honey, I saw part of that kiss, and that wasn't a 'bet' kiss. She loves you and you love her. Ya'll just got to get that through your heads."

"Yea, I know. We kinda discussed that tonight." I told her rubbing the back of my neck.

"I figured as much. When she left she had a huge smile plastered to her face."

"She did?!" I asked surprised.

"Yes, now get some sleep and don't be calling her when you have a bad dream and can't sleep." she warned.

"You heard?!" I asked embarrassed.

"Sweetheart, everyone heard. Why do you think most of the nursing staff has been hitting on you? They all want bedtime stories as well."

"Ugh." I buried my face in my hands. "It all makes sense now."

"Yea, so if I can't get you anything, I suggest you go to bed."

I nodded and turned off my light for a dreamless sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head, I have good news!" a familiar voice said happily.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see mom starring at me with a smile on her face.

"Where's Bella?" I asked groggily.

"It's good to see you too. Good morning. I'm glad you missed me yesterday. And to answer your questions, Bella and I talked last night…kinda like a girls night in." she said smiling wickedly.

Now all the sleep was gone. "You what?!?"

"We talked. As you know, Carlisle had to go back to work and Bella and I had a girl night, hints why Bella's not here and still at the hotel sleeping."

"Oh, well what'd you talk about?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant even though my curiosity was getting the best of me.

Mom laughed. "Fat chance I'm telling you! Bella poured out her heart to me; I would never betray her trust like that! She's like a daughter to me now."

"Not fair mom. Anyways, what's the great news?"

"You get to leave day after tomorrow!" she squealed in a very Alice manner.

"What?"

"You get to leave day after tomorrow! The doctor just wants you to hang out at home for the next week, so I'm guessing Bella will be there as well." She said smiling.

"Maybe." I shrugged a little.

"You know I'm right. Anyways, Bella won't be here till noon or later, so don't get annoyed or frustrated with your nurses!" mom warned me as she took a seat by my bed.

I snickered. I'm sure Bella wouldn't be too mad if I let my frustration out.

Mom sent me a strange look, but I picked up _House of Leaves_ and began reading the engrossing tale.

When Bella did get here, I didn't even notice until she took the book out of my hands and asked, "Enjoying my poison?"

"Give it back!" I exclaimed, dying to know what happens to Johnny and Navidson in that bizarre house.

"And if I don't?" Bella teased.

"I'll go insane! Please give me back the book." I pleaded.

"Hmmm." She said quietly. "Nope!"

And with that she slid off the bed quickly and put the book on a table that was right out of my grasp.

"Bella, you're the meanest person in the whole world!"

She laughed. "And you're the most charming. Knock off the two year old temper tantrum, and let's have fun."

I gave her the silence treatment. I was having _fun_ reading that book until Bella came and ruined all that.

After thirty minutes of complete silence, Bella gave up and handed me the book back then pulled out a sketch pad and her special pencils. Immediately, I went back to where I was and continued getting lost in the haunting tale as Bella sketched her life away at the end of my bed.

"My my, aren't we mellow tonight." Sherry commented as she came in to check on me. "Quite a change from last night."

"We're busy, in a different way tonight." I managed to tell her as I flipped a page."

"I can see that. Bella, honey, what are you working on so intently?" Sherry asked as she was walking past her.

Bella showed Sherry the picture causing Sherry to gasp. "Darlin' did you really do that from that?"

"Yea. It's not done, but it's getting there I suppose."

"It looks down right amazing baby doll, let me see it once you finish."

Bella nodded as she picked up another pencil.

Dinner came and went and eventually Bella had to go, and I had to pry myself away from the book so I could get some sleep.

The next day Bella didn't come until the afternoon again, and I finished up my book about an hour after she got there. When I was about to ask if she wanted to play Egyptian Rat Screw, I could tell she was too engrossed I n her sketch to put it down, so I let her draw until supper.

"So what have you been working on?" I asked curiously.

"Um…just a sketch, you know." She told me almost shyly.

"No, I don't know. I've never seen any of your sketches. Can I see them?"

"Not a chance." She said. "Alice and Rose already saw and gushed, and they were the only ones who have ever seen and will see them."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. It's not like they're insanely good, but I just don't like to share them I guess. They're the way I perceive things and how I react to them, and honestly I don't always like to share everything I share everything that I end up putting down on paper. Okay?!" she asked defensively.

"Yea, that's fine. I'm sorry. I didn't know." I apologized not meaning to set her off.

"Don't worry about it. It's just something I'm protective of. Showing Sherry just about killed me." She admitted.

"I can see that now. Are you still going to show her the finished product?"

"if it's done by the time we leave, yes; if not, no."

I nodded in understanding, allowing a few moments to pass.

"So I have some good news." I said.

"Really?"

"Yea…" I trailed off, knowing it would frustrate her to no end.

"Well, what is it?" she asked, crawling beside me.

"I…" I whispered in her, "get to go home tomorrow."

Her eyes got wide. "For reals?! They're letting you out already?"

"Yea, I have to take it easy and stay at home for while, but they're fine with me going home."

Bella grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. "I'm so excited!" she squealed similar to Esme's yesterday.

I laughed, putting my arm around her and side hugging her close to me. "As am I."

She leaned into me, and I couldn't have asked for anything better. Sherry came in a few minutes later for the last check-up before I was supposed to go to bed, and she gave me a skeptical look.

"If she's sleepin' in here punkin', you'd better share your covers. I'll take off her shoes."

I looked at her stunned.

"Don't be so surprised. I'm a good nurse mama."

"Thanks." I told her still a little stunned.

She nodded then left.

I turned off my light and pulled the blanket up over Bella and I, then put my arm back around her and fell asleep to the best sleep of my life.

I woke up before Bella did that next morning and couldn't help but smile at her disheveled hair and peaceful face. I kissed her forehead and the shudder of a camera went off.

When I looked up, I saw mom smiling at us. I rolled my eyes as she went about cleaning up the room and getting all of our stuff together.

Bella began stirring a few moments later. When she opened her eyes she began to spazz out at our close contact.

"Bells, relax. It's just me." I whispered in her ear then kissed right below her ear making her smile. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded.

"Rise and shine boys and girls! It's time for ya'll to get up so you can go home!" Sherry said happily as she entered the room.

Bella slid out of the bed and finished putting away her stuff. "I'll be back in a while, I have to pack up my stuff from-"

"Don't worry about it. All your stuff is packed away and in the trunk of my car." Mom told Bella.

"Thanks." Bella told mom, giving her a hug.

We left with me in a wheelchair holding Bella's other bags, and out to the parking garage. Bella and mom's cars were beside each others. Bella quickly took her stuff from me and put it in the cab of her truck. Then mom pushed me over to the passenger side of Bella's car and opened the door.

I looked at her confused, but she silently told me to just get in the car and not ask questions.

Soon enough, Bella and I were on our way home. The ride was silent except for Bella's mix CD playing softly. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, especially since one of her hands was securely in mine.

When we got to Forks, I gave Bella step-by-step directions to my house. When we pulled into the driveway, Bella looked at me and asked almost urgently, "You live here?!"

_My Future Wife,_

_I just got out of the hospital, but I don't want you to dwell on any of that. Instead, I want to take you to one of my favorite memories. It was when I was spending a week with my grandparents. They lived about an hour away from us, so I always got to see them regularly, but the week at grandma's house was always special. So here goes…_

_On that particular morning, I woke up particularly early. No one was awake, so I decided to go outside to the picnic table they had in their back yard and lay down on it. For some reason, I always enjoyed doing that and watching the clouds. This morning though, there wasn't a cloud, just crisp air like the perfect autumn day. The sky was still dark and the stars were twinkling. I began picking out the different constellations my grandfather had shown me in previous summers to occupy my time. _

_All around me the sounds of things coming alive again could be heard; everything from crickets to birds to the occasional car on the road. It was incredibly peaceful and somehow comforting. It was all natural, and there was no pressure to do anything like there is so many times now in our lives. _

_I closed my eyes for a moment just to enjoy the serenity around me. Upon opening them again, I saw the incredibly bright full moon begin to sink slowly in the sky as rich oranges like autumn leaves and brilliant gold's illuminated the dark sky, changing from black to deep purple. The orange began melting into violet as the sun began coming up. Clouds began appearing hazy at first then more defined as the colors in the sky melted with each other to make the sky blue. _

_The dew sparkled on everything, including me, giving me the sensation that I was part of this laid back natural progression of things. The silhouettes of trees began to appear against the horizon, full of life with their different kinds of leaves rustling a little in the slight breeze._

_Faster than I expected, the sun crept higher in the sky. The brilliant colors now began to fade into the blue sky; the hazy clouds changing from their soft orange with silver lining to their normal white as the sun reached its morning peak in the sky, shining brightly over everything. _

_I'm not sure why I'm sharing that with you my dear, but I just thought you'd enjoy something a little lighter after the last letter! Always remember that __I love you more than my own life and I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me. I love you, love. _

_Always Yours 'Till Death Do Us Part,  
Your Future Husband_

_**And that my dears is the sixth chapter of this story. I hope you like it, and I'm incredibly sorry I haven't updated sooner and for any grammar/spelling mistakes! Writers block got a hold of my mind and wouldn't let go until recently! Please review the longest chapter yet with 8,492 words! Remember my goal is to make it to 500 reviews...Eventually, but sooner rather than later is always nice! (oh, and make sure to check out my new story 'The Adventure'!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A giant thanks to: ****Zombie's Run This Town****, ****angeljax****, ****sarahsassafras13****, ****BentGlass****, ****viv3657****, ****jennyleelovee****, ****TraceyUK****, Victoria, ****MiniBellaSwan****, ****RozzLuvzEmmett****, ****Edward'sDarkAngel****, ****Dani-1811****, ****pen2paper93****, ****Just-That-Cool****, ****FRK921****, ****daffy410****, ****babylopez2008****, ****Changed4theBetter****, ****arbitrarygirl****, ****alicia184life****, ****princessatessa08****, ****Pixie Icewand****, ****edward cullen rox mi toe sox****, ****indiananshu****, ****Vampiregirl8484****, ****Lyvia Alvarez****, and ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x**** for reviewing the last chapter! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! **

**Here's my bargain, if I can get thirty reviews within the next forty-eight hours, I'll upload the next chapter because I have it nice and ready to be posted! I know ya'll can do it! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own the sock monkey flannel pajamas I'm currently wearing :D**

**Songs: "We Might As Well Be Strangers" by Keane and "Miss You" by Blink 182**

**EPOV**

_My Future Husband, _

_I suppose this letter should be a warning to you, but don't fret, it's nothing too terribly bad. To put it bluntly, I can be clumsy. Granted it's not as bad as some people, but I am known to run into my fair share of doors, walls, people…I think you get the idea. It's a bit embarrassing at times._

_There was this one time when I was walking back from lunch (my sophomore year in high school), and I was caught up talking to Tiffani, then out of nowhere this door swings out and I walk directly into it causing me to fall down backwards. To say it was painful is an understatement. I hit my head, killed my back, and my ego was hurt just a wee bit by the fellow students passing by laughing their heads off at my misfortunate mishap._

_You may be asking yourself why in the world I am telling you this incredibly embarrassing story and I promise there's a point! When I'm looking for a guy, one of the most attractive things about a guy is his protectiveness. No he can't be one of those overly clingy protective guys that's all controlling, but I do want him to be there to catch me when I fall and give me a hand when I do end up falling down because I can guarantee it'll happen! _

_Anyways_, _I can't wait for the day when you can protect me and make all my worries go away by just being around me. I love you more than you can imagine and can't wait for the day when we can finally meet each other!_

_Always Yours as Long as I Live,_

_Your Future Wife_

It was nice to read a letter from Bella. While I was in the hospital I missed Bella's letters so much, but there was no way I was going to ask anyone to bring me a few in fear that they would realize that I'm falling in love with Bella and that I've kept something of hers that she didn't know I even had.

Hopefully today is okay, Bella's seemed a little off since she dropped me off from the hospital. She's been by, but never or very long. But today I go back to school, and with any luck things should be going back to normal.

**BPOV**

Driving home from Edward's that night, I was in complete shock. He lives in my hold house, in my old room of all places! And he had painted it like a sport's team threw up on the walls with how primary the color is. The bare walls don't make it any better either!

The week he spent at home recuperating I visited a few times, but it was always extremely awkward and short. I think Edward began picking up on that fact, but what was I supposed to do? Act like everything was alright? For all I know…oh my goodness, my box of letters! I had completely forgotten about leaving them by accident! By now he had probably read all of them! They weren't even for his eyes to see! I was going to give them to my husband once we were married! How could he have done this?

"Bella, come on! You're going to be late if you don't leave now!" mom yelled.

I quickly finished getting ready then ran downstairs and to school to face a day of school I'd really not ever live through.

Once I got out of my car, I was ambushed by Rose, Tiffani and Alice in a giant hug.

"Oh my gosh! We haven't seen you in ages! What's new?" Tiffani asked as we walked into one of the courtyards.

"BBBBBEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Emmett yelled as he ran up to me, wrapping his arms around me and swinging me around in circles. "How are you lovely? I haven't seen you since I saw you last!"

I laughed. "I missed all of you as well! I'm a little tired and the make-up homework has been a beast! But whatever, how have you all been? I haven't heard from most of you since the accident!"

They animatedly informed me with their various answers until the bell rung and we dispersed. Before I could get too far, I grabbed Alice's arm.

"Hey, can we talk later?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yea, I was waiting for this. Your place or mine after school?"

"Mine, if you don't mind. I don't want any…distractions or interruptions." I told her quickly.

Alice nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later." She smiled.

I quickly headed off to my first class. The teacher greeted me warmly as I turned in my make-up work. All of the morning classes flew by uncommonly fast for my first day back in two weeks.

By lunch I couldn't wait to finish catching up with my girl friends. Once they sat down, they began talking my ear off about the latest break-ups and get togethers, evil teachers, and all the other drama I had missed while I was gone. Surprisingly, that only lasted a little over half of the lunch period, and too soon the tables turned and they began asking me questions.

"Hey Bella, are you aware that Edward's been starring at you this entire period?" Rose asked smiling, nudging my side.

I rolled my eyes. "No Rose, but thanks for the newsflash."

"So what happened between you two? I know you stayed in Seattle with him, but give us the juicy details." Tiffani pressured.

I shrugged. "Not much. We talked a lot and hung out. Nothing overly special."

Rose gave me a skeptical look. "Then why has Edward been starring at you this entire time? He's never done that before."

"I'm not sure to be honest with you." I lied. "He probably just wants to talk or something. He's most likely going through withdraw. We talked tons, but today we haven't spoken a work to each other."

The girls nodded, approving my lame, yet feasible, answer.

Alice quickly changed the subject for the rest of the lunch period to an upcoming shopping trip she was planning for all of us to go on.

When the bell rung, dismissing us to our sixth period class, Edward grabbed me and walked with me to photography. He tried to begin a conversation a few times, but I wouldn't acknowledge him. I was still figuring everything out about the current situation.

I became impossibly lost in my thoughts, and before knew it; I was falling backwards towards the beautiful, hard, tiled floor. When the impact of the floor was supposed to hit, two arms wrapped around me helping me up instead.

Edward quietly said, "I'll always be there to catch you or lend a hand when you can't get up."

I looked at him questionably. He _had_ been reading my letters! I was furious with him, but didn't let him see what storms were raging within me. I shoved his arms off me and made my way to photography with him trailing behind me.

Mrs. Martel kept us busy all day planning our weekly photography project: frustrations. I brainstormed most of the period, writing and sketching out my ideas. Unbelievingly, Edward was at the top of my rather long list. When I glanced at his, I was at the top of his as well.

The class ended and as usual, Edward walked me to orchestra; however, he didn't try to begin a conversation this time, thankfully. We departed and my mind was distracted as we learned our new pieces in orchestra for the upcoming Christmas concert.

The music wasn't anything I hadn't heard before, but hearing and playing are two completely different things when it comes down to it. All too soon, the period ended and I quickly went to my locker to grab my homework and met Alice at my car.

Just as I though, Alice was already leaning on the passenger side waiting for me. Silently, I unlocked the door and both of us got in and headed to my house.

Mom cheerily met us at the door, greeting Alice warmly as she handed me a plate with chocolate chip banana bread muffins and peanut butter on it. The greetings subsided once Alice suggested we begin working on our boat load of homework.

Alice and I let out stuff fall to the floor as we made ourselves comfortable on my futon. An uncomfortable silence fell over us rather quickly.

"Muffin?" I offered, scooting the plate towards her.

She gladly took one and began nibbling on it.

"So…" she began.

"So…how are you? We didn't get a chance to really talk today, and I haven't spoken to you since the accident." I began, trying to make the conversation light.

"I've been fine. The first week I was extremely sore, but not I'm fine. How have you been? Spending all that time with my brother couldn't have been nearly as glamorous as you made it sound; I live with him, I should know." Alice commented skeptically.

I smiled. "He was a pain in the butt some days, but for the most part he was a lot of fun to be around."

Alice nodded urging me on.

"We had serious talks and we goofed around, played a little UNO, made a few bets…kissed a little…" I whispered trailing off.

Alice's eyes got huge. "You all kissed!?!?" she practically yelled as my face quickly heated up.

"Shhh! It's not like all of Forks needs to know!" I exclaimed incredibly embarrassed.

"Explain. Now." She demanded.

"Okay, so after a long day of studying or something, Edward tosses a note in my lap and we begin to toss it back and forth as I finished up some of my work. He began talking smack and we began playing this game of UNO that lasted who knows how many hours straight! Then when I lost, the bet we set in the note took place and we kissed because he won."

Alice's smile couldn't have gotten any larger. "How was it?"

I smirked. "Do you really want to know how your brother kisses? I mean most sisters would be completely grossed out."

"Bella for this next ten minutes I'm going to think of Edward as my friend, not brother. Because yes, that does gross me out, but you need to tell me what it was like!"

I smiled. "It was the best thing I've ever experienced in my entire life. That and the night I spent the night with him…"

Alice raised her eyebrow.

"I was there late and didn't want to leave and cuddled up next to Edward and fell asleep there."

"So is it safe to say you like him…or more?"

I bit my lip. "Or more?" I said shyly.

Alice squealed like a young teenage girl who just discovered the Jonas Brothers as she engulfed me in a hug. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she chanted as she released me from her tight grasp.

"Yea, I guess."

A confused look came over her face. "Then why weren't you flirting and trying to get in his pants this week like you always do?" Alice asked.

My face quickly heated up again from her false comment. "Um…well…you see…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Edwardreadsomethingveryimportantandpersonaltomethatonlyonepersonshoulhaveeverread!" I said extremely fast leaving Alice in a daze.

"Huh?"

"Your family bought my house-"

"Oh my gosh, that is so cool!" she interrupted. "I've never lived in a friend's house once…they…" she trailed off looking a tad bit embarrassed.

"Can I continue?"

"Sorry, please do."

"Anyways, unknowingly, I left something extremely important to me there, a box of letters to my future husband. They were in the top of my closet, or should I say, Edward's closet. When you all moved in, he found them and began reading them and I guess he figured out I was the one writing the letters because he began saying and doing things I had written about in my letters.

"Then when I dropped him off and found out where you live and eventually where he resides, everything added up and now I can't stand him because of what he's done."

"So let me get this straight, you wrote letters to your future husband, like love letters, and Edward read them even though he knew you wrote them. Then eventually he began flirting with you using the things you said you like in your letters?" she asked making sure she got everything right.

I nodded.

"I am going to kill him! That has to be one of the lowest things he's ever done!" she cried angrily.

"Wanna know the worst part?" I asked.

"There's more?" Alice asked incredulously.

"He acts as if I have no clue about it trying to strike up conversations and walk me to my classes and everything." I told her frustrated.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed almost angrily. "He is _so_ going to pay."

"Thanks Alice, I appreciate it, and if it's possible, could I get my box back? I'd really rather not have anyone reading them except the person they're intended for."

"Of course, I was planning on that anyways." Alice told me with a smile.

"Girl, you're the best! I really appreciate this!"

"You know you'll owe me though, right?" she asked smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"To see your portfolio, or what you've been working on recently because I know you've been busy."

I rolled my eyes, but pulled out my computer and opened Photoshop. "You're going to see what I've been working on."

Alice scooted closer so she could see the screen.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Bella please tell me that you're going to show him this!"

"Yea, I'm going to get it all printed out and mounted and make a big thing out of it for his birthday." I told her smiling.

"Are you serious? He's going to flip!" Alice squealed happily.

"But I think it'll be a combo birthday/Christmas thing just because it'll take forever to do and a little more expensive than I would normally spend." I shrugged.

"Regardless, he's going to love it! But what happens if you aren't on good terms by that time?" she asked a little more quietly, trying not to hit a nerve.

I shrugged. "Then I guess I'll give it to him once we make-up. I don't know."

She nodded in understanding. "Alright, well I'm sure he'll love it whenever he receives it."

"Thanks Ali."

She smiled and began getting off the couch. "Well I hate to cut our meeting short, but I have some homework and a brother I've got to kill."

I laughed. "Come on, let's go."

**EPOV**

Bella had been extremely standoffish all last week and especially today; ignoring anything I said or giving me short answers. It frustrated the living daylights out of me. Why couldn't things be the way they were at the hospital; carefree, flirty and fun?

I was still continuing to ponder this as I heard a car pull up to the house. I rolled off my bed and saw Alice getting out of Bella's truck. I flopped back on my bed bummed Bella isn't staying or even staying hi.

I stayed on my bed starring at the ceiling when I heard the back door slam hard and Alice march up the stairs. Maybe Bella pushed her buttons, or Jasper didn't want to go shopping with her. Wouldn't that be something?

Instead of hearing footsteps go to Alice's room, they came barging into mine. The door flung open and hit the wall with force, probably leaving a dint.

"What the heck Alice?!" I asked annoyed by her rude behavior.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" she yelled furious.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have Bella's letters and you've been reading them! Do you realize how sick that is Edward?! They were meant for her future husband! Now some guy who has an obsession with her!" she screamed, leaving me speechless.

"Wh-what are you talking about Alice?"

"Don't you _dare_ play stupid with me! We live in Bella's old house; _you_ are taking residence in her old room. _You_ found her box of letters! Edward, she knows! She's known since she brought you back from the hospital! Go figure she's been acting distant. She's beyond mad at you! You betrayed her trust! Do you even realize how huge that is? Edward, she was this closet o telling you she loves you and seeing if you wanted to try a relationship. And you _know_ how huge that is coming from her!" Alice continued, screaming at me.

My eyes were wide and I kept running my hand through my hair. "She-and-love? I-I-uh-she knows everything?" I managed to stutter out.

"Yea Einstein and she wants her letters back." And with that, Alice grabbed one of the two identical boxes on my desk and headed back downstairs and out the door to Bella's truck.

I didn't know what to think. Bella knows everything, _everything._ I am so screwed. No wonder she didn't want to talk or have anything to do with me in general. There is no way I can fix this, is there?

I swung my legs off the bed and put my head in my hands. I had no clue about anything anymore.

"You feel like a jerk, don't you?" Alice asked from somewhere in front of me.

"Yea, I do. Thanks for the reminder." I said sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel any better, Bella is willing to give you a second chance."

My head shot up. "Really?!"

"Yea. I don't know why, but for some reason she's willing to give you a second chance."

My body began to relax. "I'm going to go-"

"Oh no you're not! There is no way you're going to go talk to Bella right now or even for a good long time for that matter! She'll approach you and talk to you when the time is right, for her!"

I nodded. "So am I still allowed to hang out with our group and be her partner in photography and everything?" I asked, desperate to spend a little time with Bella, even if it was just two minutes.

"Of course Edward, don't be an idiot! Things will go on as normal, but you just can't flirty with Bella. Okay?"

"Yea, of course, that'll be normal." I grumbled.

"Chin up, it'll be okay." Alice said before she skipped into her room.

I sat for a while trying to figure out how I would ignore everything I felt for Bella. I got up off my bed and picked up my box of letters, or what I thought was mine. It was heavier than I remembered. When I opened it up, I wanted to shoot Alice. She gave Bella _my_ box!

Without thinking, I barged into Alice's room as she was watching some MTV show and painting her nails.

"You idiot!" I yelled. "You gave Bella the wrong box of letters!"

"What are you yelling about? I gave Bella her box of letters!" she yelled back confused.

"No, you gave her _my_ box of letters you nitwit!"

"What do you mean _your_ box of letters?" Alice asked intrigued.

I rolled my eyes. "From the start, I decided I'd write a letter back to whoever originally wrote the letters. At first I had no clue it was Bells, but I soon began falling for this person and Bella. Once I figured out it was Bella, it was like a huge added bonus. Granted, I probably wasn't ever going to let her know, but I liked the idea.

"Anyways, my box and her box were both on my desk because I had put a few of my letters I wrote in the hospital in it before you barged in. Generally Bella's box is the only one that's out, but obviously today it wasn't, and when you grabbed one of the boxes you grabbed mine and gave it to her!"

"Oh, snap. Well it serves you right." Alice told me as she continued painting her nails.

"That's it?! That's all you're going to say?!"

"Yup. You screwed up, you fix it."

"_I screwed up?_ You were the one who gave her the wrong box! You're at least going to help me fix this!" I exclaimed furious.

"And what do you want me to do Edward? Sneak into her house ninja style in the middle of the night and switch out the two boxes without her knowing?" Alice asked, still focusing on her task at hand.

I smiled. "Thanks sis for volunteering."

"But-I-suggestion!!!!" Alice exclaimed.

I shrugged. "You volunteered, you get to do the task." I told her as I began walking out.

"Hold up! I'm not doing it alone. You're coming as well!"

"And what will I do? Distract her if she wakes up?"

"Exactly." Alice smiled.

***

Around midnight, Alice and I stealthy made our way out of the house, Bella's box of letters in hand, and drove to Bella's house. Thankfully there was a tree by one of Bella's open windows. Alice and I quickly climbed up and peeked in. Much tour dismay, Bella wasn't asleep, but working on her laptop instead. Alice's eyes were wide as she looked at me in shock.

Alice mouthed, "What should we do?"

I shrugged. I had absolutely no clue what we should o but wait. And that's exactly what we did, for three hours!

Alice and I stayed put in the tree the entire time, not knowing when Bella would ever decide to finally call it a night. For part of the time, Alice had a huge smile plastered on her face as she watched Bella.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked quietly.

She just shook her head no, but kept smiling and starring at Bella's back.

I directed my gaze to the same place and realized why she was smiling so much. Bella was photoshopping the picture of her kissing my cheek in the hospital. The picture was unbelievable; no wonder she didn't want me to look at anything she had taken those days. My eyes ended up drifting off a few minutes later to the familiar box of letters sitting beside her.

Finally, Bella closed her laptop, but she opened my box of letters and took one out, slowly unfolding it and reading it. Her eyes became wide as she continued reading it, then a smile began spreading across her face. She folded the letter back up and went to her bed and crawled under the covers. Once again, she opened the letter and reread its contents, smiling even larger than the first time she read it.

Bella turned out her lamp then turned on her side and her breaths began to become large and even.

"What do you want to do?" Alice asked.

"I guess nothing. Either she'll give back my letters or not. Regardless, I'll give hers back tomorrow at school or something." I told her with a slight smile on my face.

Alice nodded then began climbing down the tree. I looked one last time at Bella for the night and whispered, "Goodnight Bella, sorry for all of this. I never meant it to be like this."

As I began climbing down, I heard Bella softly whisper, "Love you too Edward."

I couldn't believe what I had heard! Her few words gave me a hope that had been diminished earlier today.

"What are you so happy about? You didn't get your letters back." Alice asked as she started the car and began driving home.

"Nothing. It's cool Bella has my letters, I owe her for reading so many of hers." I told Alice.

She nodded, and we were back home within five minutes.

I crashed in my bed and quickly fell asleep with a smile on my face from Bella's words.

The next day, Bella acted the same as the day before and I did what Alice asked, I didn't try to bug Bella or talk to her unless it was class related.

At lunch, the guys planned a game night on Friday to watch the Washington State Cougars play. We're going to make a night of it and meet at my house because evidently my mom can make the best food for this sort of thing.

Lunch ended and Bella and I met each other in photography. Unfortunately, Lauren got it in her mind I needed a new friend…again.

"Hey Eddie." Lauren attempted to purr as she put her slimy hand on my arm. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be here as you're recovering. I was absolutely stunned when I heard about the accident! I apologize I wasn't there to like keep you company at that dreadful hospital; I'm sure it was just awful like being there by yourself. I bet you like totally thought of me while you were there." She smiled, or grimaced, I couldn't tell which one.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "On the contrary Lauren, I didn't think of you a single time while I was there. And even more surprisingly, I had all the company I could have ever wanted. And just for the record, yesterday was my first day back, not today…but thanks so much for your concern. I'm sure you were worried sick about my absence in your pitiful life."

Lauren raised a drawn on eyebrow. "Oh really? Who kept you company? Jessica, Tany-"

"Bella." I answered shortly.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure that was like loads of fun there." She said bored.

"Yea, Bella was terrific. She stayed with me from the time I was admitted to the time I arrived home and allowed to come back to school." I told her with a smug smile.

"I bet she just like felt sorry for you."

"Actually, I was genially concerned. Edward is one of my closest friends, something I'm sure you've never been fortunate to have, and I wanted to be there for him when he woke up, wanted to hang out, work on homework, everything." Bella butted in fiercely.

"No one was talking to you be-och!" Lauren exclaimed stomping her foot.

"Detention Ms. Malory." Mrs. Martel said as Lauren turned to her stunned.

"But-but-but." Lauren whined.

"But, but, but, nothing." Mrs. Martel mocked. "Little do you know, Ms. Swan kept up with all of her class work including this class and her extracurricular, and not only did she complete everything but completed it with flying colors. Unlike you who have been here the past two weeks and your projects have been more than lacking."

"But I had like cheerleading practice!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Is that supposed to impress me somehow?" Martel asked starring her down. "You've been in school perfectly healthy these last few weeks. Edward on the other hand has not, and is actually ahead in his work, unlike you who has decided to slack off these past two weeks and occupy your time with a certain Mr. Crowley."

"I-uh-he's just a friend." Lauren stammered looking guilty.

"That's not what I thought when I saw you pressing him against a locker during lunch today. Unless of course, that's the way you all tell each other you're friends nowadays." Martel smirked.

"You know Lauren, I've never been attracted to you, and after learning this unsurprising piece of information, there is no way I would or could ever even consider dating you. You're repulsive, in more than one way!" I told her returning back to the current assignment.

"Humph. Well…I never wanted you either! You're too-too incredibly perfect in every frickin' way!" Lauren attempted to insult me.

"Right…well I'm glad you won't be bothering me any time soon. I really don't have time for you or your whiney friends."

"Amen to that!" Martel cut in laughing.

"You're siding with _him_?" Lauren shrieked.

"What does it look like? Now, get back to work." she said flatly.

Lauren plopped down in her chair and began quietly talking with her partner who she detests…or did detest.

Bella and I began working on our project silently, still frustrated with each other, but she had given me a little more hope. She had stood up for me, or I guess herself, but she was still putting gin her two cents on an issue that didn't directly pertain to her.

The period ended and Bella and I walked silently to our respective music classes. As we were getting ready to part, I pulled her aside and quietly and simply said, "Thank you."

She nodded then went into her class.

My mind was distracted the entire time I was theory. Mr. Wooten even commented on my odd behavior asking what was on my mind. I shrugged him off and thankfully the class ended soon.

As I left the class, Bella was leaving hers as well. We walked in silence to our lockers to get our books then to our cars without looking at each other.

Before she got into her truck, I caught her arm and firmly told her, "We need to talk, soon."

She looked me squarely in the eye and slightly nodded before yanking her arm out of my grasp; then closed the door to her car, locking it and pulling out of the lot. Leaving me starring after her like someone in shock.

As soon as I arrived home, I trudged up to my-or Bella's old-room and began writing two letters.

_My Future Wife,_

_I want to tell you right now that I will screw up. I am not a perfect person. And while I'll think you are perfect, I also will know that you will have your flaws. Those flaws will make me love you even more! It's the quarks that make a person drawn to another._

_Think about it, if you set someone up on a pedestal that's incredibly high, the first time they do something you aren't expecting, all the things you once thought will be taken away from you. _But_ if you get to know that person, you'll love them despite their flaws._

_I can't wait to meet you and get to know _all_ about your flaws. __I love you more than my own life and I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me. I love you, love. _

_Always Yours 'Till Death Do Us Part,  
Your Future Husband_

Once I was finished with my first letter, I immediately began on my second.

_Bella,_

_I can't apologize enough for what I did. Reading the letters you had written and set aside for your future husband was the worst thing I could have ever done to betray your trust. To be completely honest, I had no clue the letters were even yours until I opened one that began describing your friends and school life. By that time I was not only falling for the writer of the beautifully written letters, but also for my beautiful best friend._

_Only one other person knew about the letters, and they didn't find out about them until I was in the hospital. Esme, my mother, scolded me for keeping them, but she was also happy that I had finally found someone I would be willing to share my life with. After reading your first letter (I went in order), I decided I'd write back to 'My Future Wife' whether it be to you or my real future wife._

_Now with everything transpiring, I am giving you full right to read the letters I wrote, it's the least I can do. You may have noticed my now that Alice grabbed the wrong box of letters; therefore, you have my box. Please don't worry, I haven't ready anymore of your letters since Alice colorfully informed me that they were definitely your letters, you used to live here, and you not loath every fragment of my being. If I could, I would be mad at you, but there is no way I can possibly be mad or blame you for a stupid decision on my part._

_I now am realizing that because of my decisions our friendship and potentially more have once again, shattered like an expensive, irreplaceable vase. But that this time, the pieces won't be as easy to put back together again._

_I can only hope you can accept this sincere apology, but if you can't I understand. I just hope we can still be pleasant with each other in the future. _

_Sincerely Yours,  
Edward_

_**And that's it my dears, for this chapter at least! I hope you enjoyed it! It was a toughie to write, but I did it! **__****__** I'll remind you again that if I can get thirty reviews in the next forty-eight hours, I'll upload the next chapter that is already ready to go! But if that doesn't happen, I'll still give you the hint to the next chapter! Thanks for your constant support, now review! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**A ginormous amount of thanks to: ****Edward'sDarkAngel****, ****RoseBud024****, Sapphire1828, ****sarahsassafras13****, ****Zombie's Run This Town****, ****BentGlass****, Me hehehha, ****Vampiregirl8484****, ****Changed4theBetter****, ****Madymae95****, ****, ****jennyleelovee****, ****princessatessa08****, ****Clairdelune42****, ****im edwards bella****, Susie Q, ****xXKatieCullenXx****, ****britxfluva****, ****FRK921****, ****arbitrarygirl****, ****babylopez2008****, ****angeljax****, ****nature love 95****, ****.x****, ****pen2paper93****, Victoria, ****Mangl234****, ****Running-w-vampires****, ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x****, ****smilingbubbles15****, ****RavenTwilight****, ****Katie-Ann-Cullen****, ****Briionyy-Ransommm****, and last but certainly not least and showing the loveage and peaceage ****RozzLuvzEmmett**** for making the thirty reviews in forty-eight hours happen! You all are amazing! And the fact that I received 34 reviews instead of the asked 30 is even more awesome in my opinion! **

**Now, the true challenge comes…can we get forty reviews in fifty hours?! I'm almost done with chapter nine, and if in fact I can get forty reviews in fifty hours, I will post the chapter as soon as my little fingers type it out! And trust me; it'll be a GOOD chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my 1994 Oldsmobile with extensive hail damage! **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****smilingbubbles15**** for being the THIRTITH reviewer and making my day! **

**Song: "Baby It's Cold Outside" by Bing Crosby**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

How could abstaining from reading one girl's letters to a person she didn't know for sure yet, drive one person so crazy? All I've wanted to do is lift the flimsy lid on the taped up box and remove the next letter to see what was on Bella's mind the day she wrote it.

I've continued writing my letters, but they aren't filled with the same joy they were while I was taking my lead from Bella's letters.

School was my biggest distraction from all of this, but I still had to be around Bella, and it was driving me crazy. She would have me take all the pictures needed for our projects then she would edit them to professional perfection to be turned in. Our 'frustrations' projects raised Martel's eyebrow, but she didn't ask us any questions about it.

After school on Friday, the guys all had to cancel our guy night due to some excuse I didn't pay attention to. This weekend is going to be terribly long, especially because Alice is going to be at Bella's for the majority of it and mom and dad are at some conference, leaving me to wallow.

**BPOV**

Finally, the week has come to an end. No more Edward for two days at least. Therefore, no more incredibly, uncomfortable silences and no more secret glances at him. I could just relax and enjoy a hardcore girl's weekend with Alice, Rose and Tiffani.

We have been planning it all week: chick flicks, junk food, manicures and pedicures, discussing the latest school drama and boy issues, and above all else, detoxing me from everything Edward…at least for the weekend that is.

He's all I can think about anymore. Once Alice handed me the wrong box, I couldn't help but to read the letters Edward had written in the same style I had. They were filled with so much love and any other emotion he was feeling at the time. The first night I read one was the night Alice had given me the box. I reached in, expecting to grab one of my own letters, but instead I pulled out a foreign piece of stationary with beautiful script on it describing Edward's angel at the hospital. I had no clue my presence would mean that much to him.

From that night no, I opened a different letter every night, sometimes rereading the beautiful words two or three nights in a row instead of getting out a new one.

The girls all knew why and were my mind was drifting to constantly, hints why we're having a 'No Boys Allowed' night.

Alice came home with me from school, and we began to get everything ready from dips to nail polish to Charlie-the faithful brown, paper bag that gets brought out for certain movies with extremely hot guys in them. At a quarter to five, everything was ready with the exception of me, according to Alice.

Out of nowhere, she pulled out a pair of white, wide legged sweat pants and a short sleeve, midnight blue, v-neck, cotton, shirt and handed them to me.

"Put these on. They should fit and look _amazing_ on you!" Alice commanded.

I rolled my eyes but complied. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. Alice was right, everything does fit nicely. Even when Alice decided to have us dress down, we look insanely good.

"Don't you look nice, now let's do your hair and we'll be done." Alice commented as she directed me to the yoga ball I've started using as my desk chair.

I complied, and effortlessly Alice pulled my hair into a stylish yet messy ponytail with a few wisps left out framing my face.

"Perfect!" Alice exclaimed just as the doorbell rung.

Quickly, we ran down the stairs and greeted Rose and Tiffani, ushering them inside out of the cold November air. They shed their heavy coats and we began our night off by ordering three large pizzas and beginning the ongoing gossip of the evening.

***

"Oh my gosh! She did not!" Rose exclaimed laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh, she did. And I swear I could have seen Martel do a Z-snap in her face during the whole ordeal!" I explained to the girls yet another Martel and Lauren moment when Lauren claimed she was going to sue the school for unjust treatment of students.

The doorbell rung twice in a row and I quickly got up off the couch and grabbed the money mom and dad left before they went on their weekend date to Port Angeles.

I was still laughing with the girls when I opened the door to one of the most gorgeous guys I have ever seen; at least six foot three, brown flippy hair, crystal blue eyes, toned yet not pronounced muscles, and a sparkling white smile.

"Hey there honey, here are the pizzas. One regular crust pepperoni, one thin crust cheese, and one regular crust all the meats; is that right hon?" he asked in a very unmanly voice with a slight lisp.

"That's just perfect…" I trailed off.

"Elliot." He replied smiling.

"That's going to be thirty dollars, spot on." Elliot told me as I handed him forty.

"Keep the change." I smiled as he handed me the pizzas.

"Well thank you sunshine! What are you lovely ladies up to tonight?" he asked, lingering in the doorway.

"Girls night in!" Alice exclaimed happily, bouncing up to us. "Wanna stay and hang out? There's a _Project Runway_ and _America's Next Top Model_ marathon on! Plus we'll be gossiping like crazy!"

"Oh gosh hon. Aren't you the cutest! I'd love to stay as long as I'm not intruding! My shift just ended and I was going to go back to an empty apartment to shop online for some new scarves." l he clapped excited.

"Yea, it's fine." I told him as I welcomed Elliot in.

"Hold up, there is no way I'm wearing this disgusting uniform to a girl's night in! Give me just a few moments and I'll be right back!" he told us as he sauntered off to his car.

A few minutes later, Elliot was back inside in dark wash skinny jeans, a teal shirt, and a purple and black checkered scarf.

We ate pizza until our stomachs hurt. We were watching the season of _Project Runway_ with Christian, and each time Christian would come on the screen, Elliot would scream, "You're so fierce! So fierce!" causing all of us to laugh.

As the night continued, we ran out of munchies. Alice texted someone then informed us that it was covered and munchies were on the way!

We continued talking, and before I knew it, the gossip had turned to boy talk. Alice was talking about how sweet and perfect Jasper is while Rose was mumbling something about Emmett's stupidity, and Tiffani was gushing about her last date with Embry.

"So what about you lil' B? Where's the man in your life?" Elliot asked once he noticed I wasn't contributing to the conversation.

"Um…well I don't really have a guy, he's more like my best friend that I'd love to date but it just wouldn't ever work between us." I attempted to explain.

"And why wouldn't it work hon?"

"Because for years and years I've written love letters to my future husband telling him about myself and friends and just life in general."

Elliot nodded for me to continue.

"Recently, I moved into this house because my parents wanted more room for some reason, and I accidently left the box that held the letters fin the top of my closet. When my best friend, Edward, moved in he moved into my old house and more specifically into my old room. He found the box of letters and ended up reading a bunch of them, not bothering asking or trying to find out who the letters belong to."

"Oh, he did not!" Elliot exclaimed, clearly mad at Edward.

"Yea, he did. So after spending a week with him as he recovered in the hospital from a crazy bad car accident, and figuring out I am falling in love with him, I found out everything about the letters and now I'm refusing to talk to him because I'm extremely peeved at him for doing that!"

"I can't blame you honey! If _anyone_ ever did that to me I would be just as mad as you are!"

I opened my mouth to continue the story.

"There's more?!" Elliot asked before I could even utter a single syllable.

"Yea. So I ended up telling Alice everything because she's his sister and has a right to know, and she was furious and marched into Edward's room to get my box of letters, but what neither of us knew was that Edward had been writing letters back.

"The day she gave me the letters, I came back here, finished my homework quickly, then began photoshopping Edward's birthday present to blow off steam. But before I went to bed I grabbed one of the letters, thinking they were mind; however, Alice had grabbed Edward's box, and since then I can't get enough of the letters." I sighed, putting my head in my hands realizing how big a hypocrite I sound like.

"Bella, you just sounded like a huge hypocrite." Elliot stated.

"I know." I moaned. "And I feel like a horrible person and overall a completely worthless friend."

"Aw, you're not worthless or horrible hon. You seem quite remarkable from what I've seen. You and Edward just need to talk it out; it'll cleanse you from all that bad chi you've got floating around you."

I sighed. "Edward told me we needed to talk after school earlier this week, but I shrugged him off because I couldn't deal with him at that particular moment. I guess the next time I see him, we'll talk or something. It's ugh, I'd rather be ticked off while secretly loving him rather than talk to him about all of this!"

"Sunshine, the sooner you do it the easier it'll be in the long run, I promise. I know from experience." Elliot told me as I leaned against him for support.

_Ding dong._

"Then I guess you'd better get ready to talk because I'm pretty sure that's Edward." Alice said guiltily as I got up to open the door.

Just as she had predicted, Edward was standing in my doorway in all his glory holding a brown paper bag and what I'm guessing is my box of letters.

"Hey." I said awkwardly. "Do you want to come in?" I asked nervously.

"Hey." He replied back. "I couldn't impose, Alice just asked me to bring by this stuff and I figured I'd drop off your box while I was here." He told me awkwardly as he handed me the box and bag.

"Oh okay…thanks."

He nodded then turned to go back to his replacement Volvo.

"Hey Edward?" I asked, causing him to turn around. "Can we talk like _really_ talk sometime soon?"

"Whatever you want Bella, whatever you want." Edward replied before getting into his car and driving off, leaving me standing in the doorway looking into the cold, black, lonely night.

I don't know how long I stood there, but somehow a blanket was draped across my shoulders. When I finally came to my senses and came back in, I plopped down on the couch pushing the brown bag and my box of letter aside as I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped the blanket tightly around me as a few silent tears slipped down my face.

Almost immediately, Alice, Rose, Tiffani and even Elliot were at my side trying to comfort me, but their words were useless. There was only one person who could pick up the pieces and make everything right now, and he was probably at his house right now having a great night with Emmett and the other guys.

I stared into space as the girls continued to rub my back and tell me everything as alright until my eye caught on a white envelope with my name beautifully written on it. I quickly snatched up the letter and broke the seal then began reading the script on the page. My tears began staining the page before I was even half way done reading it. Frustrated, I wiped them away with the back of my hand and continued reading. Once I was finished, I reread it so many times I could recite it back to you on demand.

Softly Alice asked, "Bella, what's in the letter?"

I handed her the letter and once she was done she passed it to Rose and she passed it to Tiffani and she passed it to Elliot. After they all finished, they looked up to me with watery eyes.

"So what now?" Tiffani asked.

"I-I don't know. I miss being around him and I have read a few of his letters and they were absolutely beautiful. I couldn't help myself but to read them. They're like my own personal brand of heroine! I miss him. He really has become my best friend, no like you all aren't; he's just my best friend in a different way. I flippin' made out and slept with him for crying out loud! I'm in love with Edward and from what I've just read; I doubt he wants to even date me anymore!" I sobbed, burying my head in my hands.

"You've made out _and_ slept with him!?!?" Rose, Tiff, and Elliot all exclaimed stunned.

"Yes, we made out because of a bed and I was exhausted and stayed overnight a few times." I told them frustrated that they focused on the trivial facts of my little spew.

"Bella, do you know what I think you should do?" Alice asked after a minute of silence.

I nodded and looked up at her.

"Go."

I looked at her confused.

"Bella, go and talk to my brother. It's obvious you want, no need, to talk to him about this mess and everything else going on between the both of you. I don't care how scary it's going to be, both of you are incredibly broken and you all weren't even dating for goodness sakes!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Are you sure you won't be mad at me for ditching you all at a party _I'm_ throwing? I mean, I feel-"

"Honey, shut up, and go get your man! " Elliot exclaimed.

"Bella, I know for a fact Emmett isn't doing the guy night." Rose told me.

"Neither is Embry." Tiffani added.

"And you can only guess Jasper won't be there, and to make it better, mom and dad went to some convention this whole weekend." Alice informed me, causing me to get off the couch, slip on a pair of chucks, grab my keys and go to Edward's.

When I arrived five minutes later, the adrenaline was beginning to wear down. I stood on my old doorstep freezing my butt off as I debated ringing the doorbell. Eventually, I rang the bell more to thaw myself out than to talk.

A few minutes later, Edward opened the door.

"Bella?"

**EPOV**

After dropping off Alice's bag of munchies and Bella's box of letters along with my own to her, I went back home to wallow by myself. I put on _The Last Kiss Soundtrack_ to try to sooth me and to help me wallow.

Thirty minutes into my peaceful wallowing, the doorbell rung ruining everything. I quickly pulled on my favorite hoodie, knowing it would be colder downstairs.

When I pulled open the door, the last person I ever expected was standing on my doorstep. "Bella?" I had to ask in utter disbelief at her presence.

"It's-its freezing." She managed to get out before I realized how much she was shivering, her lack of clothing, and that it had begun snowing…a lot.

"Come on in." I told her ushering her in quickly and slipping off my hoodie and handing it to her. Thankfully she accepted it and pulled it on quickly. I couldn't help but to smile at how wonderful she looked in my clothes.

"Thanks." She said still standing in the entryway.

"I hate to ask, but why are you here at eleven forty-five? I thought you were having a party tonight." I asked feeling rude.

She looked nervous, but looked me in the eye and said, "Your letter."

"Oh." Was all I could manage to spit out. "Um… I guess come in, I'll make hot chocolate or coffee if you prefer and we'll…talk?"

She nodded. "Hot chocolate would be nice, but if you want coffee, that's fine with me as well."

I nodded and put water on to boil for hot chocolate, then directed Bella into the living room. We sat on the floor, leaning against the couch facing the unlit fireplace. The silence remained between us. When I couldn't handle it any longer, I got up and began a fire then checked the water and made our hot chocolates and walked back into the silent living room.

I handed Bella her hot chocolate, warning her it was extremely hot.

"Thanks." She said simply, blowing on the liquid.

I sat down beside her, waiting for my hot chocolate to cool down.

Finally, Bella spoke. "Do you really think we can't fix everything?"

I took a deep breath. "I would love nothing more than to fix everything, but how can that work if you'll hardly look at me or even talk?"

"Edward, I was mad! You're my _best_ friend and unknowingly you betrayed a huge chunk of my trust. Take it from my point of view, if I took the most valuable thing to you and kept it for a while and broke it down then figured out it was yours, but still kept it, would that hurt you? Would you feel betrayed?" she asked, starring me down almost like she could already see the answer, yet waited for me to verbally state the humiliating fact.

I waited a minutes then answered her questions. "Truthfully, I would want to never have anything to do with you for a while, but eventually I would of course begin talking to you again, but it would take me a lot of time to get over. So, I guess I would feel betrayed. But why are you coming to talk then?" I asked truly curious.

"Your letter. I couldn't stay away. I couldn't let what we've built up be completely shattered. I don't think I'd be able to function if I couldn't at least have a friendship with you."

"Really?" I asked, not expecting that from Bella.

"Yea, you're the closest thing I have to a brother, yet not. Does that make sense? Like Emmett's my brother, but that's it. You're more."

"Not really." I told her taking a sip from my hot chocolate.

She sighed. "You're one of the few people I'll completely open up to. Besides you, Emmett and Rose are the only ones I've ever shared all of my life to. I consider Emmett and Rose the brother and sister I've never had. So because I've told you everything you are like a brother to me, but because of everything from the hospital…I can't consider you a brother because you're more to me than that now."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

We stayed quiet for while, starring at the fire and sipping our hot chocolate.

"So...are you going to read my letters?" I asked curious.

Bella blushed but didn't respond.

"Bells, are you going to read my letters, or have you…"

"I've read a few, okay? The night Alice gave me your box I was working hardcore on a project to distract myself from everything; when I was about to go to bed, I pulled out a letter thinking it would be one of my own, but surprise surprise, it was your letter I guess you wrote it in the hospital about your angel. I probably reread it five or six times before I actually went to sleep that night. It's been insanely hard not to read all of them, but thinking how mad I got I didn't want to read too many."

"You've read _my_ letters?" I asked somewhat surprised.

"Yea, I felt like a total hypocrite being so cold to you."

"I gave you permission to read them though…"

"I know, but I still feel bad that I read them. I guess I just did it because I was mad at you and I felt like it would justify everything you did, but I felt guilty. However, your letters were like my own brand of heroine; I couldn't stop reading the beautiful words you'd written" she confessed.

"I guess you understand how I've felt this entire time then?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did; I really had no right to completely shun you from my life."

"No worries Bells, I'm still here and I'm not planning on going anywhere." I told her, scooting closer and giving her a hug.

I was going to remove my arm, but Bella laid her head on my shoulder and asked yet another question I wasn't expecting. "So, how have you been lately? I've missed talking to you."

"Eh, nothing's really been happening. My best friend hasn't really been in the picture so nothing too exciting has been happening. Mainly school and Martel's beastly photography projects and um I guess writing a few letters and a little physical therapy on the side. How bout you? Anything good happen?"

She thought for a moment before smiling. "Well, I've almost finished your birthday/Christmas present, working on tons of school work, standing up for my best friend when Lauren acts like a jerk, and…I met someone."

My stomach dropped. She met someone? She _met_ someone? I didn't know what to say. "That's um...that's great Bella, I'm really happy you've had so much fun without me."

Bella began laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little irritated.

"Your face! You look like I just told you I killed your puppy or something. What's wrong?"

"You met someone." I grumbled.

Bella laughed even harder then snuggled into my side. "Edward, while you know I think you look cute when you're frustrated, you really shouldn't be this time. Elliot is insanely hot, but he's also _incredibly _gay. I'm pretty sure he was ogling you the entire time you were at my door tonight." She told me still giggling.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope." She told me popping the 'p'.

"You are a horrible person."

"What did I do? You were the one who drew conclusions. You thought I met a new guy! For all you know, I could have met a new chica friend!"

I rolled my eyes. "So you didn't miss me at all?" I asked, kind of sad while trying to change the subject.

"Of course I missed you!" she exclaimed. "How could I not miss a person I nearly spend an entire month with?"

I chuckled. "True, very true."

"Miss me?" she asked almost shyly.

I nodded as I got up to put another log in the fire to keep it going.

We stayed silent after that. There wasn't anymore to say, for tonight at least. Eventually, Bella got up and told me she'd better get back home. When she began sliding off my hoodie, I couldn't help but to stop her. She looked too good in my clothes to not let her keep it.

Once she opened the back door, neither one of us could believe what we saw. A thick blanket of snow had coated everything! I don't think I've ever seen that much snow in my entire life!

"This won't be fun." Bella grumbled as she began heading out the door.

"I don't think so!" I exclaimed, grabbing her arm and dragging her back inside.

"I need to go home Edward! It's only going to get worse! Look at how hard it's snowing!" she exclaimed, standing in the doorway letting the cold air flood into the new warm house.

"Bella, there is no way I'm letting you go out in this snow storm!"

"Edward!" she whined. "I need to go back home. Everyone is there and mom and dad are probably worried sick about-"

"Bella, you're staying. Call your parents and tell them you had to run to the store because you thought you all ran out of munchies, but road conditions became bad on your way back home and you stopped here for the night." I commanded as I handed her my cell phone.

She sighed and walked back in, closing the door behind her and leaning against it as she dialed the number.

"Hey mom…yea, the party's great, that's actually why I'm calling. I went out to get munchies because we ran out, but on my way back home it began snowing heavily and I didn't feel comfortable driving, so I stopped at Edward's—Yea, a little, but I'll be fine. Better safe than sorry for sure... Alright, I will…you too. Love you. Bye." She hung up.

"Did she believe you?" I asked.

"Yea, she's pretty easy sometimes."

I nodded.

"Hey um…I've gotta get my Mac out of my truck. I left it in there this afternoon by accident."

I nodded. "Do you want me to get it?"

"Not a chance! I'll be right back."

I watched her as she carefully advanced down the snowy and icy stairs and path to her truck. She looked absolutely adorable jumping in the snow to her car to get her Mac. Hopefully, she'll let me see what she's been furiously working on since she and I haven't been talking.

A few steps before she walked back through the door, I could see her beginning o slip. Before she could fall, I grabbed her around the waist and steadied her.

"Thanks." She told me, looking up at my face while she was in my arms.

"Anytime Bells." I said, surprising her by picking her up and bringing her into the warm living room.

She laughed. "You shouldn't do that! You've been in a car accident and are still healing!"

"Yea, like a month ago. I'm doing a whole lot better."

"I'm sure, but still…I'd rather my best friend not take any chances with his health." She told me as she plugged in her laptop like she had done it a thousand times as she sat there.

"Are you going to show me some of the stuff you've been working on?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe…" she trailed off.

"Come on Bella, you know you want to." I tempted.

"Come here." She said patting the couch cushion beside her.

I quickly compiled and jumped on the couch next to her so I could see the screen.

"You can see one picture, you pick." She told me as she pulled up a screen with computer generated titles.

"Ugh! Bella! Come on, I want to see a good picture!"

"Are you saying that not all my pictures are good?" she asked, feigning hurt.

I rolled my eyes, "You know I think you're one of the best photographers out there, but I want to see what you consider to be your favorite."

"No can do! You have to choose my dear friend."

I sighed then put my finger on the mouse and had it hover over a few titles. I couldn't decide so I closed my eyes, moved the mouse, and clicked one.

"I hope you realize that you just did a _very_ girly thing by closing your eyes and choosing." Bella teased.

"Hardy-har-har, now let me see what I choose."

Bella smiled when she saw what I choose.

"Come on, let me see it!" I whined.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" she asked seriously, turning the screen even farther out of my sight.

"Of course I want to see it! You did your little half smile; there is no doubt in my mind I want to see that picture." I told her honestly.

"Good, because you choose one of my favorite pictures." She told me smiling as she turned her laptop towards me.

I smiled as soon as I saw the picture. I had to agree with Bella, this had to be my favorite picture of us I've seen. She had made the print black and white with the exception of the faces and skin tones of us. There was so much Bella had added to the picture to make the moment even more memorable.

"So I'm taking it that you liked your stay in the hospital?" Bella smirked.

"No, but this day had to be one of my favorite days I spent there, and the fact that you were there and made this picture happen." I told her still smiling at the picture of the two of us while I was in the hospital in my bed with Bella kissing my cheek.

"I'm glad you like it because it's part of your birthday/Christmas present." She smiled.

"And so I get to see any more pictures?" I asked.

"Nope, not even a chance. You've seen enough until your birthday."

"But Bells," I whined, "my birthday is so far away!"

"Stop being such a baby, your birthday is in a month and a little than a half, you don't have much time to wait! So suck it up, you're going to love it, just be a little patient, okay?"

I sighed. "I guess, but it'd better be good."

"Edward, if you don't like it, I give you free right to pick out anything in the world that you want and I'll get it for you, okay?"

"It's a deal." I smiled, shaking her out stretched hand.

"So what now?" she asked, shutting down her Mac and leaving it to charge.

"Wanna watch a movie or something till we fall asleep?" I suggested.

"Sure, that sounds fine. Just nothing _really_ scary, I don't want any nightmares tonight."

I nodded as I flipped through the movies that were in the cabinet. When I say _The Brothers Grimm_ I pulled it out and popped it in. hopefully, this wouldn't be too scary for her. I haven't seen it since it came out, but from what I can remember there wasn't anything nightmare worthy.

I jumped on the couch, spreading myself out making Bella laugh in the process.

"I'm comfy, how bout you?" I asked smiling at her.

She snuggled down in the bend of the sectional couch so my head was in her lap and her legs were stretched out. "I'm perfect, you still comfortable?" she asked.

"I couldn't be better." I smiled, looking up at her.

I pressed play and the movie began. Bella seemed to enjoy it, and wasn't overly scared at the suspenseful moments. About half way through, the TV began blinking and everything turned off for a few seconds then turned back on and turned back off for the final time, leaving Bella and I in darkness.

_My Future Wife,_

_I want to tell you about a tradition my family has had since I can remember. It'll probably sound super cheesy, but it's one of those things I want to do once we get married and have kids…as long as you want to have kids._

_Anyway, the tradition is this: every New Year's Eve my family gets out every single board game we own and play each and every one of them! The winner gets the privilege of writing their name in the lid of the box along with the year they won. Some of my favorite memories have come from those nights. It's a rare night when all of my family is home and we can interact with each other so freely. _

_In recent years, my sister Alice and I have had a friend or two over to participate in this night of gaming. I don't think they quite enjoy playing _Pretty Pretty Princess_ as much as others, but I must admit, I can be a very pretty pretty princess when I want to be. (Please don't tell anyone I just admitted to that, it's pretty embarrassing now that I think about it.) _

_Hopefully, you'll get to be a part of at least one of these memorable nights before we get married, and maybe even a few afterwards! __And always keep in mind, I love you, and I always will! I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me, if I haven't see it already and just don't realize it yet. I love you, love._

_Always Yours 'Till Death Do Us Part,_

_Your Future Husband_

_**Remember to review! If I can get forty reviews in fifty hours I'll make sure the next chapter is up in less than a week! Thanks so much for making me smile! Now, show the Loveage and Peaceage and send me a review with your thoughts, AND possible ideas for love letters!!! It would be much appreciated! ~Live**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much: ****angeljax****, ****babylopez2008****, ****arbitrarygirl****, ****sarahsassafras13****, ****Mangl234princess1996****, ****britxfluva****, ****FRK921****, ****isabel2010****, ****RozzLuvzEmmett****, ****Katie-Ann-Cullen****, ****RoseBud024****, ****nature love 95****, ****Zombie's Run This Town****, ****pen2paper93****, ****.x****, ****Edward'sDarkAngel****, ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x****, Victoria, ****Katy Marie****, ****xXpretty lovableXx****, Jordan, ****hayden21****, starry-eyed092, ****princessatessa08****, ****twilighty****, and ****'Twas Love At First Bite**** I really appreciate ya'll taking thirty seconds to write me a review! I really appreciate it! **

**To answer some questions: *The game idea is really something my family and I do on New Year's Eve so that we'll spend some quality time together. **(While it's not a question) I'm glad x TWILGHT x OBSESSED x caught my 'Pretty, pretty princess comment'! ***And finally, if any of you wanted to know, I didn't make forty reviews…I barely skimmed thirty for this past chapter…it was a bit depressing, but o well. **

**Chapter Dedicated to: Jordan because her/his abundance of reviews made me laugh pretty hard! Thanks for those!**

**Disclaimer: if I were SM why would I be writing twilight fanfics…seriously?**

**Music: "Little Romance" by Ingrid Michaelson and "D&D" by Stephen Lynch**

**BPOV**

"Ed-Edward, what do we do now?" I asked nervous, my hand still in Edward's soft hair.

"Let me call my mom and dad then I'll get some blankets and flashlights and stuff." Edward told me reassuringly.

I nodded then realized he couldn't see. "Yea, that's fine."

Edward quickly grabbed his cell phone and called his parents. "Hey mom…yea we're snowed in. I wouldn't recommend trying to get home, roads are really bad…um mom…Bella's over. Yea, we're getting there. We'll be safe, no worries. I won't let her leave until it's safe, I promise…I love you too, bye."

"So…"

"We're all set. Mom and dad's plans changed so they're in a not snowy place and won't be back for a while, and they're cool with you staying here for however long it takes to get you home safely."

I smiled. "Sounds good."

Edward shivered. "So how bout we get some blankets and stuff and set up camp in here?"

"Mkay, that sounds good." I said shivering as well.

Edward got up and turned the back light on his phone on and helped me get up. We went to a few different closets and his room getting blankets, pillows, flashlights and candles. Our arms were overflowing so much we had to go up and down a few times. On the last trip up, Edward had me stay down and light the candles and put another log or two onto the fire.

"Boo!" Edward exclaimed quietly from somewhere behind me causing me to burn one of my fingers in the fire.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I screamed, squeezing the burned finger.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned, coming up next to me.

"Burned my finger, so I guess no." I pouted.

"Let me get you some ice."

I sat down on the couch still holding my burning finger. Edward sat down beside me and put my hand in his as he lightly held the ice to my finger.

As he stared intently at my hand, I allowed myself to take in Edward; I haven't allowed myself to really look at him since the hospital. With the shadows of the fire dancing across his face, I couldn't help but smile. He looked absolutely amazing.

"What?" Edward asked, looking at me confused.

I blushed. "Um…nothing, absolutely nothing."

"I know you better. What were you smiling about?" he pried, a smile spreading across his own face.

"I guess I just missed this more than I realized and I'm enjoying spending time with you." I blushed even darker.

"I've missed it too. How's your finger feeling?"

"It's um…it's feeling a lot better. Thanks for the ice and stuff."

Edward chuckled. "Anytime. Is it just me or is it getting freezing in here really fast?"

"It's not just you. It's absolutely freezing in here, and the ice on my hand isn't warming me up too much, and I can only imagine that it's not warming you up either."

"I'm going to go put this in the sink, and then we can go to sleep, hopefully." He smiled.

I nodded and waited for him to get back. Once he did, we put all the pillows in the bend of the sectional, then Edward and I each took half the blankets and lay down.

Half an hour later, I was still wide awake and freezing even though I was under a ton of heavy blankets.

"Hey Bells, you still awake?" Edward whispered.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm absolutely freezing; therefore, I'm not sleeping. How bout you, any luck?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm in the same boat as you. I don't think I've ever been this cold in my entire life!" he complained sighing.

"Well there's no way we can power a heater, and for some reason the blasted fire isn't doing anything to warm up the room."

"Adding more logs probably won't help too much." Edward commented, flipping over and looking at me.

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked, racking my mind for any possibilities.

The only thing that came to mind was snuggling up to Edward and using body heat to keep the both of us warm, but there is no way Edward would feel comfortable doing that, especially after everything that has happened these last few weeks and with his recent letter and everything. Yes, we're picking up the pieces, but we're not where we were when we left the hospital by any means.

"Bella," Edward sighed, "come here." He said opening up some of his covers for me to come under. "And bring your blankets, its bloody cold!"

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" I asked uncertainly.

"Bella, both you and I are freezing, now come on!"

He didn't have to ask again, I grabbed my covers and dashed over to where Edward had his arms open, throwing my blankets over us. I buried my head in his chest, inhaling the sweet and spicy smell of the hoodie he had slipped on at some point.

Edward rearranged the heavy blankets over us, then put his arms around me waist a little hesitantly making a warm feeling spread all through my body.

"Are you comfortable?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yea, I'm good. How bout you?"

"I don't think I've been any better."

I smiled looking up, trying to see his face, but I was met with his lips. I had no clue he was that close. I could have sworn he was further away. Once my lips were on his, neither one of us moved away; instead, Edward slowly brought his hand up my arm to my neck as he slowly began kissing me.

The kiss wasn't rushed, filled with lust, or urgency. The kiss was filled with a silent apology and forgiveness. The broken pieces were being picked up and seamlessly begin put together again. It didn't last very long, but it did last long enough for both of us to be completely confused about where we stand with each other...or at least where I stand with him. The kiss ended as slowly and hesitantly as it began.

Once it ended, I looked into his deep, emerald eyes trying to see what his reaction was to the kiss, but I couldn't read them.

Edward pulled me closer to him, if that was possible and rubbed my back slowly as I buried my face in his chest again.

What did this mean?! Are we together or are we back to where we were a few weeks ago? What's running through his head? Is he just as confused as I am about his one, simple, wonderful kiss?

"Bella," Edward whispered, "go to sleep and stop thinking for a few moments, we'll talk in the morning."

My stomach sank and I wanted to cry. "Edward, are…are you mad?" I had to ask.

"No, but we're both tired and need to go to sleep so we can think straight tomorrow. Are you warm enough?" He asked me gently, still rubbing my back.

"Yea, I'm warm. Thanks."

"G'night Bells."

"Night Edward."

Within minutes, I was fast asleep dreaming of the wonderful man I was cuddled up against.

The next morning I have no clue when I woke up, but I did notice that Edward was still sleeping and snoring slightly. His arms were still around me tightly, causing me to not be able to move. I ended up falling back asleep a few minutes later.

"Hey Bella? Bells? Please wake up." I heard a soft, masculine voice beacon. "Come on Bells, wake up so we can get some breakfast and talk about it."

I buried my face in someone's firm, toned chest. "No, I'm sleepy."

"Come on Bella, please wake up."

"I'm not a morning person."

"That's good to know, but that doesn't mean anything because it's three in the afternoon, and I think you and I need to eat something."

I sighed and looked up slowly. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw Edward's appearance. His hoodie hood was up, but some of his hair was sticking wildly out the top.

"What?" he asked absolutely clueless.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I insisted.

"No, tell me Bella."

"Your hair looks funny." I admitted smiling.

"Then fix it." he told me simply.

"Really, you think I can fix your bed head?"

"If you can fix mine, I'll fix yours." Edward told me with a sweet smile.

I rolled my eyes, but reached up pushing his hood back and running my fingers through his hair a few times trying to smooth it out so it looked like its normal mess.

"Alright, that's as good as I can get the beast." I smiled.

"My turn." Edward said simply before running his fingers through my hair, working through the tangles.

"Perfect." He stated once he was done.

I smiled. "So what's on the agenda for the day?"

"Well, Alice called before you woke up and told me that it's crazy outside and that you shouldn't try to get home, and your parents also called agreeing with what Alice said. So I think you'll be here with me for a few days at least."

I nodded. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Being an inconvenience." I sighed.

"Bella, don't you dare think you're being an inconvenience! If you weren't here I'd probably be frozen by now." Edward smiled.

I smiled back. "What's for breakfast?"

"What do you want?" Edward asked back.

"What do you have?" I asked again.

"That's a good question. Let's see."

I laughed and got up, slowly stretching out my tired muscles, Edward following suit, then heading to the pantry.

I shivered as I stood there looking what we could have for lunch. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, making me warm.

"Thanks." I smiled looking up at him.

"My pleasure." He smiled. "See anything you'd like?"

"Cheerios."

He laughed. "Cheerios it is then."

"So what are we doing today?" I asked again, still curious.

"We could play in the snow then come back inside and be even colder than we already are, or we could explore the mass quantity of dusty board games we've accumulated over the years that never get played but once a year on New Year's Eve." He told me while pouring the cheerios in two paper bowls.

"Board games it is." I cried happily, shoveling a heaping spoonful of cheerios in my mouth.

Edward laughed. "I thought so."

We ate our late breakfast in silence; the sound of us chewing our breakfast was the only sound present.

Once we were done, Edward and I searched the entire house from top to bottom in order to find all the board games they had accumulated. Not surprisingly, they had _tons _everything from Pretty Pretty Princess to Monopoly to Scattergories. I don't think I've ever seen that many board games in all my life!

"So what do you want to play first?" Edward asked as his eyes scanned over the box littered living room.

I did the same for a few moments before broke out laughing incredibly hard.

"What?" Edward asked oblivious, looking around the room.

"You-you…" I couldn't stop laughing long enough to tell him.

"Come on Bella, what's so funny?"

"You have a _very _worn Dungeons and Dragons game!" I exclaimed, falling back on the couch laughing.

Edward's face heated up. "So?"

"I can just imagine you dressing up in your warlock garb, sitting in your basement under a black light eating Funions and Mt. Dew talking to your nerdy little friends about the girls you wish you could be going out with instead of playing with your homemade cardboard swords and shields. Do you still have one?" I laughed even harder at the mental image.

"Bella…" Edward tried to calm me.

I continued laughing. "Ya?"

"Calm down." He told me in a calm and quiet voice.

I was still laughing, but I slowly quitted down and looked at Edward. He cupped my face in his hands and wiped the tears that had been running down my face with is thumbs. With a very serious look on his face, he quietly said, "Bella, in my early teenage years, I was a loner. I was like the band geek gone chess club, meets Urkle. I didn't look good; I was fashionably challenged, as were my friends.

"There were many a Friday night where I would put on my cloak and pretend to be a warlock with my marker colored cardboard sword my mom helped me make so I could fit in better."

I let a giggle escape when he told me that, but his serious look quickly cut it off.

"Those nights were some of the best I have to admit. My first kiss happened during one of those games, and I gave my sword to my first girlfriend. So no I don't have it anymore. I'm sure you wish you could have been that lucky girl." Edward teased.

"I'm pretty bummed to tell you the truth. I was really looking forward to being that one special girl to get that sword." I pouted.

"I'm so sorry, but Rebecca was the wench who won my sword that fateful night in my basement."

"Well, that's disappointing."

Edward cracked a smile. "You know I'm joking, right? Of course I still have my sword! What kind of warlock would I be without one?!?!"

I began laughing extremely hard again. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Of course! Just between you and me, Alice is the D&D fan. She had the costume and everything."

"Uh-huh, and the Pretty Pretty Princess game is yours?"

"Heck no! That's Alice's as well. Our grandma had this obsession with sending us board games as we grew up."

"So our grandma gave you Dungeons and Dragons for your birthday one year?"

"Sadly, yes. It really is a worthless game! I tried to get into it, but I couldn't, so it ended up on the floor of my room where it got pretty beat up and worn looking."

I gave him a skeptical look, but decided to not ask questions about his lame excuses about D&D.

"So, what do you want to play?" Edward asked.

I kept thinking about what he just told me. "Edward, if you used to look like Urkle, what happened to the glasses?" I asked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Are we coming back to this?"

"Yes, now what happened to your glasses?" I asked again.

"Go take a shower then come back down and choose a game." Edward told me.

"Don't change the subject Edward." I sang.

"Bella, I got rid of the Urkle glasses, but if you insist, I'll put on my _current_ glasses after my shower." He reasoned.

"Sounds good." I told him then skipped off to the bathroom.

**EPOV**

Bella is going to be the death of me! After waking up this morning with her still in my arms, I couldn't think straight. Then when she had her whole laughing fit, I couldn't understand what would make this angel laugh that hard. Then I saw my old Dungeons and Dragons game and understood.

After calming Bella down enough to explain myself and my dorky, hidden past, I sent her up to take a warm shower, but only under the promise that I would wear my hated glasses. How does one single girl make me confess my secrets and do things I thought I buried and forgot about so long ago.

I sat down on the cold couch and ran my hands through my hair. Bella will seriously kill me. What's going to happen if the power stays out for a significant amount of time? There is no way I will be able to put on a mask and act like life is fine and I no longer have feelings for her because it took all I had not to kiss her more last night and again this morning when I had her face so close to mine.

I got up and took a quick shower to warm myself up a little after Bella got out, then I slipped on a clean pair of sweat pants, an under shirt, a long sleeve shirt, my hoodie that still has a trace of Bella on it, and finally I took out my contacts and slipped on my glasses then headed back downstairs.

"Hey, you're back. I was beginning to think you drowned in the shower or something." Bella said as she grabbed Battleship and set it up on the coffee table not looking at me.

I chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I can't drown in the shower."

"Eh, you never-" she stopped abruptly as she looked up at me.

"What?" I asked, plopping down on the other side of the coffee table.

"You're wearing glasses." She stated in awe.

"Yes I am, I normally wear contacts but someone asked if they could see me in my glasses. Is it not what you were expecting?" I asked, chuckling at her still ogling me.

I got up so I was sitting beside her. "Bells breathe. In…out…in…out…" I reminded her smiling.

Bella's face turned a lovely crimson. "Sorry." She said quickly, looking down.

I smiled and brought her face back up so I could see her. "Bella, why are you embarrassed?"

"You know why." She said quietly.

"Yea, but I'd like to hear it from you."

"Edward, please." She said, blushing again.

"Come on Bella."

"Fine. Edward, you used your mystical D&D powers to dazzle me with your glasses. You really should wear them more often…or maybe not." She backtracked.

"And why shouldn't I wear them more often?" I asked.

"No reason."

"Yes, there's a reason or else you wouldn't have ever said it."

"You look really, really, really cute in them, okay?" she admitted quietly.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yes Edward, you look beyond words! You should never ever wear them to school; I'd be scared for you if Lauren or any of her clones ever saw you wearing them."

I laughed really hard. "Thanks Bella, I'll make sure to never wear my glasses to school if I can help it. And for your sake I might as well take them off right now so I can ensure that you can continue breathing."

"Don't you dare take them off!" she exclaimed.

"Why shouldn't I? I don't like them." I lied. I now adored wearing my glasses…at least in front of Bella.

"Honestly?"

"Of course honestly." I insisted.

"Because I have never seen anyone in real life or in a magazine that I have wanted this badly to kiss senseless and make mine, you look insanely hot." She said starring intently into my eyes.

"Then why don't you?" I asked not thinking as I stared into her eyes equally as intent.

"Because I'm supposed to be mad at you for reading my letters." She informed me, leaning towards e.

"Are you still mad about it, or am I forgiven?" I asked leaning towards her.

"If I say forgiven…" she trailed off.

"Yes." I told her simply, pulling her into my lap.

"You're definitely forgiven." She whispered.

I crashed my lips to hers, pulling her closer to me. Her body, even through our thick layers of clothing, fit perfectly with my own. Everything about her was absolutely perfect. Her soft brown hair, the fact that she was wearing my favorite hoodie, the way she can stare so intently into my eyes to make me do anything, and the fact that she can always make me feel like _me_ whenever she's around. The simple yet amazing kiss came to an end, but Bella and I stayed in each other's arms, her head resting on my shoulder.

"This changes things." She whispered, her lips brushing against my neck as she spoke.

"Yes it does." I smiled, putting a soft peck on her forehead.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"What do you want?" I asked in return.

"To think." She told me, getting out of my lap and curling up on the couch, pulling my comforter around her.

She sat there for _hours_. Hardly an expression ran across her face. I tried to busy myself doing meaningless tasks like reading or listening to music, but nothing was working. Eventually, I ended up sitting o the other half of the couch, wrapping myself in one of the blankets Bella had wrapped herself in the night before and thinking what would be the best for the both of us; a friendship, a real relationship, or nothing? Nothing would be absolutely the worst thing ever. I really don't want to be a friend with benefits, but at this point that's all I am. I want a relationship with Bella. Every time we're together, everything feels right.

"Edward?" Bella asked unsure.

"Yea?"

"What do _you_ want?" she asked, completely throwing me off.

"I don't want to be a friend with benefits, and I don't want to not have a relationship with you at all…does that make sense?"

She nodded. "I agree, and that's why I'm asking. The only options left are friends or a relationship. Which do you want?"

I opened my mouth then shut it, and seriously thought about his. As friends, Bella and I are great. We get along and have a great time together. But what _would_ happen if Bella and I got together? Would we work or wreck everything we've been trying to build up?

I looked up and made eye contact with Bella, starring into her deep brown eyes trying to figure out what _she_ wanted. "Bells," I began, getting up and sitting next to her, "I like you if you haven't realized by now, and I don't want to mess up what we already have."

"I don't want to screw anything up wither. You're my best friend, besides Emmett, and I trust you with everything." She sighed, putting her head on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arm around her naturally. "Then what should we do?"

Bella was silent for a moment, and then quietly told me, "I'm going to leave it up to you. You decide what should happen."

I did not see that coming either. Bella wanted _me_ to choose? She wanted _me_ to make a decision that at any outcome would have an enormous impact on both of our lives. I knew what I wanted, but who knows with Bella, she's always so guarded with her emotions around me. Sometimes it's like her emotions are giving me whiplash with how she can be making out with me one moment then sitting on the couch with my comforter wrapped around her tightly not wanting any contact what-so-ever.

I couldn't help but to think about what Alice told me when she took the letters from my room. She told me Bella was going to see if I wanted to be in a relationship because she loves me.

"Bells, is it true that before all the letter stuff complicated everything, you wanted to take the chance and date me?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

"Do you still want to try?"

"More than ever." She barely whispered.

I smiled. "In that case, Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, putting a few stray hairs behind her ear as I waited for her answer nervously.

Bella looked up at me. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"You'll be honest about everything and you won't push me with this, and of course you have to do the things you've read about in my letters."

"My dear, I believe that's three conditions." I smiled, rubbing her side.

"Fine, I'll be your girlfriend on _three_ conditions." She smirked. "Take it or leave it."

I sat there silently 'thinking' over Bella's proposition, making Bella squirm a little bit. "I'll take it, but on two conditions of my own." I smiled.

"Maybe, name them and I'll think about it."

"First, you read the rest of my letters, and secondly you play at least one of these board games with me."

Bella sighed. "I'll play all these games with you, with the exception of Dungeons and Dragons, but Edward I really can't read your letters. I'd feel absolutely guilty about it! You wrote them-"

"I wrote them to you." I interrupted.

"No you didn't." she insisted.

"Okay, not at first because I didn't know the letters were from you, but when I figured out the letters were from you my letters were written more to you more than my future wife. And even before everything, I was hoping it would be you who wrote the letters." I smiled sheepishly.

Bella looked up at me. "Really?"

I shook my head yes. "You've been a good friend since day one, and I can't thank you enough for that." I told her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm glad Alice invited you over to our lunch table that day and we became partners in photography. I don't think I've laughed so much at Lauren's expense this year. And I don't think any of this would have happened." She smiled.

I squeezed her closer to me and she yawned. "Tired?" I asked.

"A little, I don't know why though, I haven't done anything all day but eat cheerios, take a shower, get board games and become your girlfriend."

"I'm pretty sure you forgot the massive amount of time you spent thinking about I don't know what."

"Oh yea, that."

"Yea, that." I repeated smiling.

"So…does my _boyfriend_ want to play a game?" Bella asked.

"It depends, what does my _girlfriend_ have in mind?" I asked smiling at the fact I can finally call Bella my girlfriend.

"Um…War or UNO or Chutes and Ladders or Pretty Pretty Princess, your choice." She laughed.

"Pretty Pretty Princess, are you serious?"

"No." she laughed. "I just wanted to see your reaction. So what do you want to play?" she asked again.

"UNO, but with my rules." I smiled knowing this would be interesting if she agreed.

"Okay, name your rules." She said getting up to get the cards.

"If you draw a blue you have to tell a truth, red you have to do a dare I give you, green a passion, and yellow a hope or dream for your future. If you get a wild card you get to choose what you want, and any draw cards mean you have to do that many…and skip cards you get to skip yourself. You in?"

"Yup, you start." She said smiling as she sat back down opposite me, wrapped in my comforter again as she told me the somewhat easy first dare of the game.

The game progressed and was full of confessions and embarrassing moments. I don't think I've had that much fun in a long time. Bella cracked me up, and some of the dares were fun…like kissing Bella for two minutes straight or taking an extremely embarrassing picture. But then there were also truths about what we wanted to do with our futures and different things that let me into Bella's life more.

By the time the game ended, both Bella and I were hungry and went into the kitchen for dinner.

"Anything you want in particular?" I asked as we looked in the stocked pantry.

"To be warm." Bella sighed shivering again.

I wrapped my arms around her as we continued starring. Bella stretched her hand out and grabbed the peanut butter, syrup and bread, then slid out of my arms and headed to the counter and began making a sandwich.

"You want one?" she asked.

"Sure, I'm hungry, but no syrup on mine…it doesn't look that appealing!"

Bella gave me a skeptical look then made me a sandwich…with syrup and handed it to me. I looked at her as I lifted the sandwich to my mouth and took the first bite. It was absolutely amazing! I hadn't ever had a sandwich like this!

"I told you so." Bella sang quietly as she continued eating her sandwich.

"You never said anything." I contradicted.

"True, but you doubted me." She smiled, finishing her sandwich.

I sighed. "Yes I did, but now I know the error of my ways."

"So what now? It's starting to get dark." She asked.

"I guess I'll start the fire again and we can play more games or whatever you really feel like."

Bella nodded and we walked into the family room. I began starting the fire again as Bella grabbed some games and straightened up all the blankets and pillows that were spread across the couch.

Just as I was about to sit down, my cell phone began ringing _Great DJ _by The Ting Ting's.

I quickly picked up. "Hey Alice, what's going on?"

"Edward, I don't know how to put this so I guess I'll just be blunt…"

_My Future Wife,_

_How can one person make you so unexplainably happy? You know that feeling you get when you listen to your favorite upbeat songs? The nothing can bring me down because I'm so happy cloud nine feeling? Yea, I have that as I'm writing this to you my love. _

_My circumstances aren't that wonderful due to a huge snow storm that has cut the power here in Forks. To say its freezing is an absolute understatement, but I have a warmth about me because I think I just met you. I think I just met my future wife._

_You're perfect in so many ways and imperfect in others which make you absolutely wonderful in all ways. I love you so much! To be completely honest, I can't wait until you read this letter. I'm not sure why, but hopefully it gives you those same happy feelings that are coursing through my veins like a giant adrenaline rush!_

_As always, keep in mind, I love you, and I always will! I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me, if I haven't see it already and just don't realize it yet. I love you, love._

_Always Yours 'Till Death Do Us Part,_

_Your Future Husband_

_**And that's the end of chapter nine. I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know your opinions! Last chapter I received more subscriptions and favorite alerts than reviews, and while I love that…reviews make it a wee bit personal, so please review…even if you don't usually and I'll give you a sneak preview not only into the next chapter but also into the three other stories I'm working on at the moment! Show the loveage and peaceage! ~LiveAndDontRegretIt**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to ****Zombie's Run This Town****, ****RoseBud024****, ****hgitrhgke****, ****sarahsassafras13****, ****babylopez2008****, Victoria,****Katie-Ann-Cullen****, ****jennyleelovee****, ****Fanatic4Fiction****,****Clairdelune42****,****Gottverdammit****, ****Mary Alice Brandon1920****, ****FRK921****, ****Paradoxal Bunny Wabbit****, ****musicallydazzled****, ****mrsreardon2001****, ****princessatessa08****, ****RozzLuvzEmmett****, Pixie Icewand,****popcornzoe****, ****nature love 95****, ****xxALICE34xx****, ****RavenTwilight****, ****ghlover8907****, ****arbitrarygirl****, ****angeljax****, ****Kimmy Cullen****, ****hersheycyndy****, ****Katy Marie****, ****choosemusic****, ****BentGlass****, ****edward cullen rox mi toe sox****, ****catherine-moonlessnight****, ****Just-That-Cool**** and who all left me all of those wonderful reviews! They really made my day! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Hope, she knows who she is! :)**

**Recommended songs: "The Tip of the Iceberg" by Owl City and "The Bird and the Worm" by Owl City**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a copy of **_**Hamlet**_** that I'm trying not to read…**

**EPOV**

"Edward, I don't know how to put this, so I guess I'll just be blunt." Alice told me, struggling for words. "Emmett, being the genius he is went out sledding today and crashed into a fire hydrant causing him to break his leg. It's nothing overly serious, but I can only imagine that Bella is going to want to go see him. Unfortunately, with roads still really bad, the ambulance had a hard time getting to him. So that means that you'll have to convince her to wait a while at least."

"Alright…I think I can do that. When did it happen?" I asked as Bella's eyes immediately shot to me.

"This afternoon around one or two, I guess."

"Hows…" I trailed off, not wanting Bella to become too alarmed.

"Rosalie? She's mad as heck at him for being an idiot, but besides that she's fine. She braved the weather and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Personally, I think she's crazy, but if it were Jasper I'd probably do the same thing, and we all know you'd do it for Bella and vice versa."

"Yea, you're right. Thanks for letting me know. Is there anything else we should know about?" I asked.

"Um…tell Bella that Elliot loves her closet and has played dress up once or twice. I took pictures."

I laughed. "Right, will do."

"Should I know about anything?" Alice asked in her same happy tone.

"Probably, but it would be better in person I think." I told her with a smile on my face, and squeezing Bella tight.

"Edward, tell me."

"Not a chance Ali, you'll have to wait."

"Fine. I'll talk to you later, but mark my words; Bella will be the good friend I know she is and tell me."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." I finished and hung up the phone. Bella's eyes still glued to me.

**BPOV**

"So…what'd Alice have to say?" I asked wildly curious.

"Not much, but there are two important things I have to tell you." Edward informed me.

I nodded and walked over to the couch to sit by Edward.

"First, before I tell you anything, promise me you won't leave this house." Edward started out, scarring me a little as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I promise. What happened?"

"Do you want the bad or the worse first?" he asked, making me even more nervous than I already was.

"Worse, I guess."

Edward took a deep breath. "Emmett broke his leg early this afternoon after sledding into a fire hydrant." He paused. "He's alright and Rosalie's with him."

I nodded. "Emmett would be the idiot that does that." I laughed.

Edward kissed my forehead then smiled his crooked smile. "Yes, yes he would. You okay with that? I mean I know he's one of your best friends and everything."

I took a deep breath."I guess I have to be, right? I mean the roads are nasty and there is no way I would try to drive in this mess, even with my snow tires on. I'm just glad he's okay and there's no long term damage."

"You're amazing, I hope you know that." Edward smiled, pulling me into a hug. Once he released me, he asked, "So do you want the bad news now?"

I nodded.

"Elliot, I'm guessing the guy you were cuddling with when I stopped by," Edward's eyes clouded, "has been playing dress up with your clothes. I guess he was trying to look like a pretty, pretty princess." Edward chuckled at his joke.

"You've got to be kidding me! Elliot played _dress up_…with _my_ clothes??!?!" I asked disbelievingly and mad.

"You heard me right. Alice has pictures evidently."

"I _must_ have those pictures."

Edward laughed. "What's the big deal? I mean it's just clothes, right?"

"I guess, but I hate sharing my clothes. Call me selfish, but whatever, I don't like to share them…especially my hats."

"Your hats?" Edward asked.

"Yes, my hats. They're very special to me." I admitted.

"Any why haven't I seen said hats on you or just in general?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because they only come out at special times."

"Uh-huh, right. Any why are you so protective of said hats?" he asked.

Honestly, I didn't want to tell him because it was like a personal secret, but I had made him promise to be honest and share when the times come so I can't start being a hypocrite now.

"The hats…there's five of them. One black felt one with a white felt ribbon that wraps around it and is in a bow on the side. One brown felt hat with a brown ribbon around it and rabbit's fur that looks like a feather on the side tied in an elegant bow. One brown and olive green hounds tooth fedora with a brass button on the side. One grey and white woven fedora with a red feather in the band. And last but not least, one cream and brown woven fedora, my personal favorite." I paused gathering my thoughts. "The first two felt hats are from my Granny, on my dad's side of the family. She grew up during the Great Depression era, but unlike so many other people, her family stayed wealthy. So much so that at the change of the season, her and her sister would go to New York to buy an all new wardrobe. She also went to college during that time, just because her parents could afford it. The felt hats were her 'town' hats when she was my age; they're the only ones she had left from that time in her life. And the crazy thing, they still look brand new because she took such great care of them." I smiled.

Edward smiled too. "So what about the three others?"

"The three fedoras were her husbands, my Pappaw's hats. No they weren't from his teenage years, they were simply from his everyday life. Every time he went out, mowed the lawn, got the newspaper in the morning, basically anything, he wore one of these three hats.

"He passed away about a year ago. We weren't close, but from everything I did learn from him and all the stories I was told, he was one of the coolest people to have ever lived. I feel pretty special that I get to keep his hats. After all this time, they still smell like him and strangely enough, I really treasure that." I finished, biting my lip as thousands of memories flooded into my mind from the summers and weekends I spent with them over the years.

Edward scooted closer and wrapped his arm around me. I instantly curled myself into his side.

"Thank you." He told me softly, kissing the top of my head.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I don't remember the last time I talked about my grandparents. For some reason, I kept my memories of them to myself and I didn't like talking about them to anyone.

Edward took a deep breath. "So do you want me to call Alice and make sure no one touches or wears the hats?"

"That would be wonderful." I told him honestly.

He quickly dialed the number and made sure Alice knew that the hats were absolutely off limits to everyone, including her. And that if for some reason they were disturbed it wouldn't be pleasant for her when she came back home.

I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Anytime." He smiled. "My grandparents on my mom's side were much the opposite. Believe it or not, my mom grew up on a farm. Both of her grandparents, my grandma and granddaddy, grew up in the agricultural world. I'm like you, when I was growing up, I wasn't very close to my grandparents, but I do have those selective memories that will stick with me forever.

"Like the time granddaddy hit my back when all of us grand kids were playing tag at my aunt's house because he thought he was 'it'.

"Or the time my grandma remembered I was her grandson…that was a really good visit."

I chuckled. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I don't think she ever knew my name wasn't Edwin." He shuddered. "She didn't have a memory problem…she just didn't like me very much."

I continued laughing. "I don't think I'd date you if your name was Edwin."

"Oh really, I thought you weren't as shallow as Lauren." He said with a straight face.

My jaw dropped. "Lauren?! You're comparing me to _Lauren?!_" I asked not waiting for an answer and getting up off the couch.

"Bella, wait. You know I didn't mean it!" Edward called after me.

I didn't listen. I continued walking up to my old room still annoyed with Edward. As soon as I entered the room, I jiggled the door knob and locked it in one swift motion.

"Bella, come on! Open the door!" Edward practically begged.

I gave him the silent treatment as I lay back on his bed. It smelled so freaking good. The whole room smelled just as amazing as Edward does.

"Come on Bells, just open the door. Please?"

I rolled my eyes. Edward sounded pathetic at this point.

"And what happens if I do?" I asked.

"You'll just have to see." He said cryptically.

I flicked my wrist and unlocked the door then lay back down on his bed.

Slowly the door creaked open and Edward's silhouette could be seen against what little light there still was left of the day. He walked in until he was inches away from the bed, then slowly he ran his fingers through my hair and sat down on the bed.

"Bella…" he trailed off, twisting a strand of my hair around his fingers gently.

I finally looked at him.

"You know I didn't mean the whole Lauren thing, right?"

"Yea, but it hurt."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. And if it makes you feel better, I wouldn't date me if my name were Edwin either."

I laughed. "That's good to know. What would you change your name to?"

He thought for a moment. "Robert or Tobias, something out of the ordinary yet still classic sounding probably."

I smiled. "Sounds good."

"So…are we going to sleep up here or downstairs by the fire?" he asked.

"I'd love to be warm tonight, even if it's just for a few hours." I admitted.

"Downstairs it is my sweet." He smiled, picking me up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you." Edward whispered softly in my ear.

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"You know, I don't know. I guess being carried downstairs makes me tense."

"But Bella, we're on the main level." Edward smiled.

I shook my head. "You're something else, you know that?"

Edward chuckled as he sat me down.

I quickly walked over to the couch and wrapped myself in a bunch of the blankets.

"Save some for me!" Edward exclaimed as he came over.

"Why should I? I'm _freezing!_"

"And you don't think I'm not?"

I shrugged. "You don't seem cold."

"Well I am, so share the blankets." He demanded with a smile.

"Make me." I challenged.

"With pleasure."

Edward's eyes twinkled with mischief as he walked over to the couch and put his hands on either side of me. Slowly, he leaned down and put one of his knees on the couch and began nuzzling his nose on my neck, placing feather light kisses along my jaw. "Are you willing to share now?" Edward asked huskily in my ear.

I shook my head no.

Edward smiled and skimmed his lips over mine. I wrapped the blankets around me tighter, trying to stick with my now very difficult decision to be stubborn. Edward finally let his lips stay on mine as he began kissing me softly and sweetly. There was no urgency in the kiss, just persuasion. Edward moved his hands from the back of the couch to my hair, tangling his hands in it.

Before I knew it, Edward was pulling away and smiling at me.

"Are you willing to share _now_?" He asked.

I smiled and shook my head no again.

"Hmmm…we'll have to change that, won't we?"

Within the blink of an eye, Edward pulled the hood up on my hoodie and pulled the strings tight then pulled some of the blankets away from me and sat on the couch.

Once I pulled my hood back down and readjusted my hoodie, I glared at Edward who was now wrapped up in my blankets.

"Aw Bells, don't be mad." Edward whined as soon as he saw my expression.

I didn't say anything; I just looked at his face and deep into his eyes. I knew he was trying to be funny, but here in a minute, I'll be doing the same thing.

"Bella, here." Edward opened his arms beginning to unwrap the blankets from around him.

As soon as Edward's arms were open just enough, and he wasn't expecting it, I dove towards him and into his arms.

"Oof!" was all Edward could utter as his body flew back on the couch in shock from my quick ninja-like movements.

I began laughing as I wrapped my arms around him best I could and buried my head in his chest. I could feel Edward's chest moving from his silent chuckles. "What are you laughing about?" I asked perplexed.

"How wonderful and spontaneous you can be sometimes. You never cease to surprise me."

I smiled. "That's what I aim for. You comfortable?"

"Not really, I think there's a pillow under my back." He admitted.

I rolled my eyes as I got off him to let him readjust himself.

"All better." Edward smiled as he opened up his arms for me.

He didn't have to ask twice, I practically dove into his warm, outstretched arms and snuggled into his chest.

"Are you warm enough?" Edward asked, kissing my forehead.

"I think I'm pretty good. You?"

Edward wrapped his arms around me a little tighter then placed a warm kiss on my lips. Once the short kiss ended, Edward kept his eyes closed. "I'm perfect in every way now, thanks to my wonderfully beautiful and perfect girlfriend."

I couldn't help but to smile and gibe Edward a peck on the side of his lips. "Goodnight." I whispered.

"Goodnight my sweets." Edward whispered back, hugging me close.

And for the second night in a row, I fell asleep in Edward's warm arms.

**EPOV**

I woke up before Bella, as usual. She had been stranded here a little over a week, and each day was even better than the last. Truthfully, I can't imagine what it'll be like when she has to go back to her house. Nothing's going to be the same as it is right now.

My thoughts became interrupted by Bella beginning to stir in my arms.

When her eyes began opening, I softly whispered, "Good morning beautiful."

Bella grunted then buried her beautiful face back into my chest.

"Come on Bells, wake up. You know Alice will be calling soon to give us the latest updates on her life at your home and other gossip she somehow acquired." I coaxed Bella while rubbing her back.

Right on cue, my cell phone began ringing. Bella grabbed the phone and answered. "What do you want Alice, I'm tired? Your brother yacked my ear off last night."

I quickly grabbed the phone from Bella just as Alice was saying, "I'm sure my brother yacked your ear off. You all were probably trying to jump each other's bones all night long in my brother's room."

"On the contrary Alice, we really were talking way into the morning, and from what I've learned, Bella is not the morning person like you are." I corrected her.

"Whatever, I have exciting news!" Alice squealed. "The electricity is back o at Bella's house!"

"Are you joking me? Because if you are, that's a sick joke."

"I'm not joking, but from what I can see, it's just Bella's house that has light. If ya'll wanna try, come on over and enjoy the warmth."

"We may have to do that…and bring laundry."

"Alright, well, we'll see you or we won't. Bye."

"Okay, sounds good. See ya." I said before hanging up.

"What did the evil pixie want?" Bella grumbled.

"What would you say if I told you that we could be in a heated house within an hour or less?"

Bella immediately perked up. "Where is the heat?"

"I'm not going to tell you until you get in a better mood." I smiled.

Bella pecked my lips. "Good morning Edward, did you sleep well?"

I laughed. "Of course I did, I had my girlfriend curled up against me all night. Did you sleep well?"

"Eh, it was pretty good." She shrugged smiling.

"I'm sure."

"So…the heat?" Bella asked again.

"Alice told me your house has electricity again." I smiled.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to go take a shower and then we're going!" she exclaimed, dashing off to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and got out of our cocoon of blankets. I pulled on my snow boots and grabbed Bella's key s then went out to her truck and began scrapping her windshield. Thankfully there wasn't much ice to scrape so it didn't take me that long. As soon as I was finished, I walked back into the house and got into a warm shower.

I quickly bathed then got dressed in a fresh pair of sweats then began gathering my dirty clothes.

A quiet know echoed through my quiet room. "Come in."

Slowly, Bella stuck her head in. "Hey, um…do you have any extra sweats? The rest of Alice's are too small or too short…" she trailed off nervously.

"Yea, come in and I'll give 'em to you." I told her as I rummaged through my dresser in search of something small and clean.

"I'd really rather now. Can you just hand them to me?" she asked still acting a little nervous.

"What's the problem Bells? Just come over here and get them." I told her, holding out the clothes.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Then she opened the door a little more and walked in quickly. Realization dawned on me as I saw her holding up a town around her body. I couldn't help my eyes raking over her small body. She is so beautiful.

"Edward, stop ogling me! You're making me feel self-conscience." She clutched tighter at the towel as she grabbed the clothes then quickly ran out of the room.

How in the world did I _ever_ end up with a girl like Bella? She seriously is perfect in every way.

A few minutes later, Bella came back into my room with a trash bag half full of something and biting her lip. "Hey, you have your clothes together?"

I didn't answer her. Instead I starred at her…again. If I thought she looked good in my hoodie, this was beyond words. I walked over to her and took the garbage bag out of her hand and let it drop to the floor, then I wrapped my arms around her small waist and let my lips connect with hers for a few minutes. I leaned my forehand on hers after the kiss came to a sweet end. "Have I had a chance yet today to tell you how beautiful you are?" I asked, cupping her face in my hands.

A beautiful and not very familiar blush crept up on her cheeks. "You're only saying that because you saw me in a towel." She smiled, blushing even more.

"That may have something to do with it, but you're always beautiful…especially in my sweats." I smiled, pulling her close to me.

"You're horrible Mr. Cullen. I hope you know that." Bella grumbled, pushing herself away from me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, stuffing my load of clothes in the bag with hers.

"I'm going to a warm house, how bout you?" she flashed me a smile.

"That sounds wonderful to me." I smiled back, putting my arm around her waist as we walked out to her car.

When she saw the cleared windshield, her eyes lit up. "Did you?"

I nodded.

"You're the best, _ever!_" she squealed, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing my cheek.

I opened her door for her then got in on the passenger side. Cautiously, Bella backed out of the driveway and onto the road. I don't think I've ever driven that slowly with someone, but I'm glad she did. The roads were still extremely icy and snow was still over everything.

"I don't think we'll be going back to school for a while. What do you think?" Bella asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

I smirked. "I doubt we'll go back this month."

"We'll be going to school all summer if we aren't careful."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I want a laid back summer spent with my friends and my girlfriend."

"Mmm, that sounds good, but switch girlfriend with boyfriend in my case."

Once we got to the house twenty minutes later, Bella refused to drive up the steep driveway so we parked on the curb, grabbed the trash bag and headed up to the house. Both Bella and I slipped a few times heading up, but there were no serious injuries thankfully. Before Bella could put her key in the lock, Alice had opened the door and ushered us in out of the cold as if the house was her own.

"You're finally here! It's been _so_ boring since Rose, Tiff, and Elliot all left." Alice pouted.

"Aww, I'm sorry Alice." Bella mocked as she headed down a flight of stairs.

"Where are you going?" Alice called after er.

"The basement to do laundry of course." Bella replied in a 'duh' tone.

Immediately, Alice turned to me and furiously whispered, "What happened?! Neither one of you are happy!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Have you seen Bella today? She's super pissy and doesn't seem excited to be here. What happened?" Alice demanded. "Bella's not pregnant, right?"

"Alice chill. Bella's not pregnant, but I'm not sure why she's in a sour mood." I shrugged.

"Well go down and talk to her and figure it out! You all are supposed to be together by now!"

"Fine! Stop being so bossy or I'll just leave."

"It wouldn't bother me if you left." Alice countered as I headed down the stairs to find Bella.

I wandered through a few doorways; following the light from what I'm guessing is the laundry room. Once I came to the room, I leaned in the doorway watching her sort our laundry into a few different piles.

"Hey." I said quietly, not wanting to scare her.

"Hey yourself." She replied, still sorting clothes.

I went to her and put my arms around her. "What's going on? You're not the same happy girl you were ten minutes ago." I asked concerned.

She leaned into me and dropped the shirt she was holding then sighed. "I don't know. I guess I just want everything to be the same here and everywhere like they were at you house. I'm scarred I guess." She said quietly.

I turned her around so she was facing me then hugged her close to me. "Nothing is going to change. Once we tell Alice she'll squeal then want all the details, people at school probably won't care, with the exception of Lauren, and our parent's won't care too much. As for your other girlfriends, I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure they won't mind you dating me."

She hugged me back tightly. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

I shrugged. "I try."

Bella laughed. "So is Alice mad at me?"

"Actually no. she's mad at me. She was curious to know if you were pregnant or something." I chuckled.

"Oh gosh, that's awkward." She mumbled into my chest.

"That's what I thought when she asked _me._"

Bella looked up at me. "I'm sorry about that."

"Eh, I guess I'll live."

"You guess?" She questioned.

I shrugged.

"I bet I can really make you live with that." She smirked.

"Oh really? Prove it." I challenged.

Bella lifted her hands up and put them around my neck then slowly brought her face closer to mine, letting her lips softly graze my own before she pressed her soft lips a little harder against mine as I moved my arms to her waist, pulling her even closer to me.

"What's going on?!" Alice shrieked, causing us to break apart.

"I was just um…asking Bella what was wrong." I told her, struggling for words.

"Not from what I saw. Edward leave. Bella and I need to talk." Alice commanded icily.

I gave Bella's hand a squeeze before leaving the room and going upstairs. Before I shut the door, I heard Alice not so calmly say, "Explain, _everything_."

I slumped down on the living room sofa waiting for the girls to come back up. Alice had kept the place clean, so I couldn't distract myself with that. There was a book case on one side of the room that caught my attention. I meandered over and began scanning the different titles. There weren't many I didn't recognize, so I pulled one at random not caring what I grabbed. I plopped onto the chair and a half then glanced at the title. As soon as I read the title I began laughing, I had pulled, _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_. I cracked open the book and began reading.

After a few chapters, I heard Alice shriek loudly and I couldn't help but become distracted by the brain eating zombies. Hopefully my Bella will still be alive by the time her and Alice's…explaining is finished. A few more squeals occurred before absolute silence submerged the house yet again. No matter how many times I tried, I kept rereading the same lines until it didn't make any sense and I had to give up reading entirely.

I slammed the book shut and rested my head against the back of the chair and closed my eyes trying to ignore all the bad thoughts about what could be happening with Alice and Bella. I wanted nothing more than to go downstairs and run away with Bella, but she needed to talk to Alice, I suppose.

I continued lying in the chair with my eyes closed until I felt two hands running through my hair gently. I smiled in contentment then opened my eyes to see a _guy_ leaning on the chair with his hands in my hair.

"Who the _heck_ are _you_?" I yelled, sitting up abruptly.

"I'm Elliot, and you my friend have _very_ soft hair. What kind of product do you use? It has to be something expensive, isn't it?" he muttered to himself.

"Why were you…petting me?" I asked for lack of better words.

"Because your hair looked so soft and I just couldn't resist. Haven't you ever felt that way before?" the perv asked, truly curious.

"Um…only when it's my girlfriend's hair…"

Elliot began pouting as the girls emerged from the basement.

"Elliot!" Alice exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a hug which he happily returned.

"Hey Ali, what's shakin' sweet pea?" he asked her as Bella stood off to the side a bit awkwardly.

"Not much." She shrugged. "So what was the commotion? We heard someone yelling."

"Elliot decided he wanted to play with my hair." I spat venomously.

Alice, Bella and Elliot all starred at each other then broke out in fits of laughter.

"Do you realize how…girly that sounds?" Alice asked, clutching her sides.

"Hmph, fine, be that way." I sulked, then marched upstairs.

A few minutes later, Bella came into her room where I was laying on her futon starring at all the different pieces of art on her walls, and plopped down on the floor beside me.

"Whatcha starring at?" she asked looking at me.

"Nothing in particular. I just realized there's not a picture of us in here." I told her frowning.

A smile grew on her face. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yea…I've scanned everything pretty well, and haven't seen a single picture of us." I commented sadly.

"Then let's change that." She stated getting up and leaving the room. "Stay right there." She instructed as I was about to follow her.

I waited while she went somewhere; still scanning the room for a hidden picture.

A few minutes later, Bella emerged with her laptop and camera in hand. She went over to her desk and plugged in her Mac then plugged her camera into her laptop and began downloading the pictures.

I tried to see what she was working on, but each time I leaned to see, she moved so I couldn't see. After a while, I heard a printer begin to warm up and begin printing. Bella closed her laptop then rummaged in one of her closets for a few moments looking for something. When she finally found what she was looking for, she brought it over to the printer and uncapped a sharpie and began writing something. Once she was finished writing, she took the picture from the printer and slid it into the frame then put the picture on her nightstand.

I got up and walked over to her bed, plopping down to see which picture she printed. I smiled when I saw it was one I think Alice took of us where I had my arms around Bella's waist and she's smiling up at me. The sun was shining bright behind us, illuminating both of us as we were laughing about nothing in particular.

"You like?" Bella asked.

I wrapped my arms around her, pressing her back against my chest like in the picture and whispered, "I absolutely love it. You'll have to give me a copy."

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"So what happened with you and Alice? I heard some shrieking and was worried." I whispered.

"She knows we're dating and that we've kissed…" she trailed off.

"But…" I prompted.

"But, I did leave out that we cuddled every night I was with you." She finished smiling.

"And why would you leave that out?"

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of figured she wouldn't want an overload of information, and I like having secrets that only you and I know about." She smiled.

"Mmm…I like secrets as long as I know about them." I smiled, nuzzling her neck.

"I do too." She sighed.

_My Future Wife,_

_Honestly, I don't know what to write about in this letter. I could talk about my addiction to Facebook, even though I find it pretty pointless. I could talk about how Twitter is a complete waste of time because the people who have one are like, "Inhale. Exhale. Type twitter update." Or I could talk about how I think Mac products are some of the most ingenious things out there._

_Or I could begin to attempt to explain how much I love music, and how I can get lost in the music and lyrics of a song from the first chord of a guitar or piano piece. Or how Regina Spetkor is one of those artists that are timeless and absolutely wonderful at every genre they attempt. I could also tell you about the years I've taken piano lesions. I could even tell you about the song 'Breathe' by Angels and Airwaves that I hope will be 'our song', no matter how incredibly cheesy and corny that sounds._

_On the other hand, I could tell you about my life growing up and how mellow and perfect it seemed. I could tell you secrets about my sister Alice. Or even things my parents have done to embarrass me through the years. Or the day my great-grandma died after a long battle with cancer, and how she was my best friend._

_But alas, I'm not going to elaborate on any of that right now. Instead, I want to write out a few of the lyrics to one of my favorite songs and have you figure out the song. And no, I won't tell you the name of the song no matter how you try to convince me. _

_I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever  
When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions  
My worried mind you quieted  
Place your hands on my face  
Close my eyes and say  
That love is a poor man's food  
Don't prophesize  
I could hold you in my arms  
I could hold you forever_

_As always, keep in mind, I love you, and I always will! I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me, if I haven't see it already and just don't realize it yet, or when I can hold you in my arms. I love you, love._

_Always Yours 'Till Death Do Us Part,_

_Your Future Husband_

_**Thanks for reading, and if you would, I'd love it if you would review! I was away all weekend and have some awesome memories that will be put into motion shortly and an odd sunburn (in the shape of a V)…so if you want to make my sunburn feel better or just to make me smile which would be totally awesome because the weekend took a huge emotional toll on me, review! To quote Zombie's Run This Town, **__**"Reviews are the soul of Fanfiction. Reviews are the air we breathe. Reviews are our Edward; we can't live without him." So, gimmie my Edward and a review :)! Thanks again ya'll! ~LiveAndDontRegretIt **_


	11. Chapter 11

**A special thanks to: ****Zombie's Run This Town****, ****RoseBud024****, ****sarahsassafras13****, ****RozzLuvzEmmett****, ****babylopez2008****, ****Neecie Lu****, ****angeljax****, ****arbitrarygirl****, Victoria, ****jennyleelovee****, ****mrsreardon2001****, ****nature love 95****, ****FRK921****, ****twilighty****, It's Hoooooooooope, ****x TWILIGHT x OBSESSED x****, ****Just-That-Cool****, ****Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale.****, ****indiananshu****, and ****eddieluver**** for reviewing the chapter!**

I also want to thank: **CJ86****, ****Susanj01****, ****Frozo Drago****, ****peanuy****, ****.Far****, ****Carebear114****, ****Myyz Zoey-Kayt****, ****Vicster82****, ****vkballerina****, ****TWILIGHTLOVER909****, ****.****, ****twigirl123****, ****Mischievia SamanthaFenton****, ****lovinthatsilvervolvo****, ****Jlay-Cullen fast****, ****Sami Jay****, ****Melloney.****, ****EverlastingPixie1997****, ****Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale.****, ****Myyz Zoey-Kayt****, ****PrettyFanGirl****, ****look back in anger****,**** Mary42006, ****Raynie Dai****, and ****mrsnessieblack**** for either favoriting or putting my story on their alert list! I really appreciate all of your all support! **

**I don't own Twilight, just come really cool art I've been working on lately.**

**Songs: "Up Against the Wall" Boys Like Girls and "Dance Theme of the 80s" by Regina Spektor**

**An additional thanks to RozzLuvzEmmett for betaing this extremely long chapter for me, I appreciate it chica!**

…**my excuse for not updating in over a month is at the end…I figure you all want to read the story more than you want to read an extremely long authors note first thing! So enjoy!**

**BPOV**

The next two weeks flew by! Edward and Alice stayed at my house due to their power still being out and that it was still freezing outside! Every night after Alice settled in, Edward would slip into my room and stay with me until the wee hours of the morning when he would somehow silently sneak out and go back into his room without waking Alice or me.

There was that one time though when Alice barged in super early because she wanted me to make all of us a large breakfast. She was furious that we had a 'sleepover' and didn't invite her to take part. Edward somehow convinced her that I had a terrible nightmare and he heard me murmuring and came in to comfort me then ended up falling asleep, so it wasn't an intentional sleepover.

As we perched ourselves on the family room couch for our morning cereal and news, we were informed that school would be resuming tomorrow. After the announcement was made, Edward, Alice and I looked at each other confused. School couldn't come back into session. My cell phone rang, snapping us out of the trance the news anchor had put us into.

"Hello?" I asked still a bit dazed.

"Bella, have you heard we're going back to school tomorrow?" a feminine voice asked.

"Rose?" I asked confused.

"Of course it's Rosalie! Now, have you heard?!"

"Yea, we just saw that." I confirmed.

"But…why?"

"I guess it's just time. How's Emmett? I haven't heard from him in a long time and I'm beginning to worry about him."

"He's fine. Wanna talk to him? He's right here playing halo or something."

I chuckled. "Yea, that'd be great."

"Hey Bambi!" Emmett boomed once the phone was passed to him.

I sighed smiling. "How many times have we been over this, I'm Trixie and _you're _Bambi?" After I said this, both Edward and Alice shot me awkward looks. I rolled my eyes smiling at their cluelessness.

"But why do you get to be Trixie?" Emmett whined.

"_Because,_" I emphasized, "I hated _Bambi_, you know that Thumper and the gang could never keep my attention, then when Bambi's mother or whatever died I laughed; therefore, I cannot be Bambi and have to be Trixie."

Alice mouthed with a look of horror on her face, "You didn't!"

I smiled and mouthed, "I did."

Her face remained horrified as Edward began silently laughing.

"Fine Bellsey, you can be Trixie. I suppose you can have the better stripper name. Bambi describes me better after all. I mean I'm small, cute, have brown hair, I'm innocent, _and_ cuddly. Don't you agree?" Emmett asked in an overly innocent voice.

"Oh yes Em, I agree completely." I mocked sarcastically. "Anyways, how are you Bambi? I heard you hurt one of your frail legs."

"Yup, I definitely snapped one of my little legs due to a short metal tree in the middle of a snowy bank."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Eh, yea. Bambi's pretty tough. I'm not doing so great now that we have to go back to school tomorrow, but chin up! We only have to go for a little less than a month then we're out for Christmas break!"

"I guess that's not too bad, but hopefully we won't have boat loads of homework."

"Keep thinking hopefully because you and I both know that we'll be hermits this entire month."

I sighed. "If you don't bring it up, it may not happen."

"Mkay Trixie. How've you been? I heard through the grapevine that you and Eduardo are finally dating. Is the grapevine true for once?"

"Yup, me and _Eduardo_, as you so fondly called him, are in fact dating." I told him as a smile spread across my face unconsciously.

"Aww, well tell him that if he ever hurts you, Bambi will start a forest fire in his life!" Emmett threatened.

I laughed. "I'll make sure to do that. I'll talk to you tomorrow Bambi."

"Bye Trixie."

After we hung up, both Alice and Edward were giving me weird looks. "What?" I asked confused.

"Bambi?" Alice asked.

"Yea, Emmett's Bambi and I'm Trixie." I explained briefly.

Edward raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "Em and I decided freshman year that if we ever felt like dropping out of high school we'd have a…decent alternative, and as of more recently with everyone asking what we want to do once we graduate we're fed up with it. So we decided that every time someone asks we're going to tell them that we're going to become professional strippers, just to see their reaction and stuff. Long story short, Emmett and I like _Gilmore Girls_ and got the ideas for the ridiculous names from there, and it's kinda stuck just to make us laugh."

"So…you and Emmett decided in freshman year that you all wanted to be strippers?" Alice asked slowly and disbelievingly.

I laughed. "When you put it that way it sounds really bad, but aren't you all tired of people asking you where you want to go to college and what you want to major in? I mean how great would it be if the next time someone asks you either or both questions you tell them something outrageous like you're going to apprentice Hugh Hefner, going to join the Mafia, make it big on American Idol and go all the way and get a record deal, or in Em and my case, become a stripper?" I asked seriously.

"You got me there." Edward admitted. "I guess it just sounds odd initially."

"Yea, I'm with Edward, but I guess then next time someone asks I'm going to tell them…" she paused thinking hard, "…I'm going to tell them that Disney has contracted me to play Tinkerbell in an ongoing up-coming show they're doing, so I'm going to skip college completely so I can dye my hair blond and prance around Peter all day." Alice ended confidently, as if she really was going to become Tinkerbell.

I began laughing really hard. "How 'bout you Edward? What's going to be your new career choice?"

"Erm…I don't know. I'm pretty set on what I want to do, and I don't mind answering the what I want to be questions." He told us honestly.

"You've got to be joking me." I said flatly.

He shrugged.

"Just humor us, please?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "I'll tell them that I'm going to show the male modeling world that a straight guy can not only make it big, but that I can also make my own fragrance and look hot for longer than most guys can ever dream of. Ralph Lauren and Calvin Klein are arguing over me currently, but honestly, they're not even that great." He finished with a straight face.

"Oh my gosh! Can you do your strut for Bell and me?! Please?! Please?!" Alice begged, bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Alice, I was joking. I'm not going to become a male model."

"But-but…I wanna see your strut…" Alice pouted. "And I'm sure Bella would like to see you in low-rise, dark wash jeans and walking shirtless."

My eyes went wide and I blushed a little as I bit my lip imagining Edward like that.

"On one condition." Edward snickered after he saw my face.

"And that would be?" Alice asked.

"That Bella also model."

"Wait, what?!" I asked. "I'm supposed to be a stripper, and there is no way I'm going to model that for you!"

"If I model, you have to as well." Edward smiled mischievously.

I laughed. "You've got to be joking me."

"Nope. You do it and I will."

"Bella, please!" Alice exclaimed. "I'll pick your outfit; do your hair and everything! Please Bella! I _know_ you want to see my brother strut his stuff."

"Just one outfit." I said sternly.

"Yay!" Alice squealed as she grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs.

She went directly to my closet and began rummaging around for a few minutes before emerging with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a black halter and my black and white fedora.

"Alice, it's too cold for a halter, find something else." I whined.

"Nope. Edward's going shirtless; therefore you have to show some cleavage."

"But Ali-"

"But nothing. Put it on without another work because if you say anything else about it, I'll dress you like Trixie. Now, put it on."

I rolled my eyes, but did as I was told. When I came out of my bathroom, Alice had set out some make-up and a curling iron.

"Sit." Alice instructed.

I did as I was told and Alice began curling all my hair in large yet tight curls. After she was finished, she began giving me a dark smokey eye.

"Volia!" Alice exclaimed happily as she grabbed my hat.

I put my bangs over my left eye then put on my hat, tilting it over my face a little and smiling.

"Wow. You look absolutely stunning!" Alice exclaimed.

I laughed. "Yea, I know."

"Aw, don't be so modest. Ready?"

"Yea, whatever."

We made our way downstairs and Alice made me stay in the kitchen as Edward came downstairs looking better than I could have imagined.

"Ali, where's Bella?" he asked looking around.

"Start strutting." Alice commanded without answering his question.

When Edward's back was to me, giving me an excellent view, Alice called for me to come out. I slowly emerged and Edward turned around to look at me. I could have sworn his eyes were going to pop out of his head. I smirked and continued strutting toward them. Once I arrived, Edward's jaw was still hanging open and he looked as if he had just seen Megan Fox or something.

"Hey Edward," I whispered letting my lips brush against his ear, "are you trying to catch flies? Because if you are, you're doing a marvelous job."

He immediately closed his mouth and looked directly at me. His eyes were an intense, fiery, dark green. "You, me, upstairs, now." He said shortly as he grabbed my hand tightly and we trekked upstairs.

As soon as we entered my room, I yanked my hand out of his and sad in the middle of the futon as Edward closed the door.

"What was that all about?" I demanded frustrated.

Edward didn't say anything; instead he sat beside me, cupping my face in one of his hands as he slowly slipped off my hat with the other. He inched closer to my face; his eyes focusing my eyes then lips, then back again to my eyes over and over again.

I subtly nodded and immediately, his lips were molded against mine perfectly and moving with urgency. One of his hands became tangled in my hair as the other wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his lap so I was almost straddling him. He deepened the kiss as I began running my finger through is soft, thick hair. He pulled me even tighter to him then I already was.

"Edward." I quietly moaned, pulling away from the kiss to breath.

"Mmm?" he murmured, kissing my neck.

"Edward, we need to stop." I told him unwillingly.

"But I don't want to." he whined, kissing along my jaw line.

I put both my hands on either side of his face and brought his face away from mine and smiled softly at his pouting face. I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Now, what brought all that on?" I asked, trying to make his hair less messy."

"You." He smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

"Edward," I warned, "you're acting childish. Really, why are you acting like this?"

He shrugged and looked away from me.

I rolled my eyes and got off his lap then walked to my computer and began photoshopping pictures that had to do with his Christmas/birthday present. If he could be ornery, then so could I. When I heard him walking over, I put on my noise blocking ghetto head phones and turned up Owl City's newest album. Edward took a seat beside me and watched as I worked. I completely ignored his presence as I photoshopped the picture of piano keys.

Edward tapped my shoulder, but I continued working. A few minutes later, he reached up and took off my headphones.

"Bells, listen. I did what I did because…because I don't know-"

"Come on Edward." I looked at him disbelievingly.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss someone completely senseless?" he asked more quietly.

I nodded.

"Then there's your explanation. You look absolutely…beyond words. I guess my reaction to you right now is the same kind of reaction you had when I wore my glasses."

I smiled and shrugged.

"Am I right?" he asked.

I shrugged again, trying to keep a straight face.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He closed the laptop then picked me up and threw me down on my bed and began tickling me.

"Ed-Edward!" I gasped in between laughs.

"Yes?" he asked, laughing as he tickled me all the more.

"St-stop!" I laughed all the harder.

"Not a chance."

"Please?!"

He kept tickling me until I was gasping for air. He laughed and lay down beside me and held my hand. I caught my breath then rolled over and curled into Edward's side and traced patterns on his still bare chest.

Edward sighed contented.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Very. You?"

"More than I thought I ever could be." I smiled and kissed his jaw.

We stayed there until dinner where Alice pestered us about what we had been doing for so long in my room.

**EPOV**

After dinner, Bella drove Alice and me to our house to either drop us off or pick up clothes for the two day week we'd be having at school. Thankfully, the lights were still out so Alice and I each grabbed some clothes and headed back to Bella's house.

"I call the couch!" Alice sang happily as she skipped inside.

"I call your futon." I whispered in Bella's ear making her smile.

"Goodnight Alice." Bella told her giving her a hug.

"Night Bella, see you bright 'n' early!" Alice chirped as Bella and I went upstairs.

Bella went into her bathroom and began her nightly routine as I changed into flannel bottoms. Once Bella came out, I went in and began getting ready. When I came out, I was wearing my glasses and evidently so was Bella. She was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap.

I jumped on the bed beside her, startling her. She immediately took off her glasses and tried to hide them.

"Ah, ah, ah Miss Swan." I scolded. "What are we trying to hide?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing of any importance Mr. Cullen."

"Then might I see?"

"Fine." She sighed, putting her glasses back on.

I smiled. "You look like a sexy librarian."

She laughed. "I'm glad you like them."

I kissed her cheek. "I like _everything_ about you."

"Then that makes two of us. Time for bed Eddie." She flashed me a smile as she put her laptop and glasses on her desk.

I cringed. "Bellsey, please don't call me Eddie."

She laughed again as she plopped down on the bed. "Just to let you know, Emmett has called me Bellsey since we've been friends."

"Darn."

"But have no worries. I won't call you Eddie or Eddiekins, for that matter, because I know those are Lauren's pet names for you."

My eyes went wide. "She has pet names…for me?"

"You didn't know? Those two are the most tame to tell you the truth." She smiled as she crawled under the covers and set her alarm clock.

"Good lands, do I even want to know about the other ones?"

"I doubt you want to hear them unless I'm calling you by those names, and honestly, I'm not a huge fan of pet names, so I won't be calling you any of them."

"Thank you. I knew there was a reason I liked you." I smiled kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight my Bella." I said back, kissing her on the nose.

As I was about to pull away, Bella put one of her hands on my neck and pulled me close to her again; making her lips connect with mind for a few brief moments.

"Goodnight." Bella smiled.

"Goodnight." I repeated as I got off her bed and laid down on the futon.

I smiled in contentment. Nothing could make this day any better. I closed my eyes and as sleep was about to consume me, Bella quietly asked, "Edward, are you still up?"

"Yea, I'm up babe. Why are _you_ still up?"

"I um…I can't sleep, and was wondering if you would um…or if you wouldn't mind, would you…"

"Would I what Bells?" I asked amused at her stuttering.

"Would you mind coming here?" she asked even more quietly.

I was off the futon and by her bed as soon as she uttered the last syllable. She smiled as she patted the space beside her. I quickly got in and she cuddled up next to me. All too soon her breathing evened out and she cuddled even closer seeming extremely content. I draped my arm around her small frame and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Bella was already up by the time I woke up.

"Hey, you're up." She smiled as she walked out of the steamy bathroom and into her room in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a blue cammy.

"Yea." I nodded groggily.

She came and sat down beside me. "Are you going to take a shower or just lay here all day?"

I groaned as I rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed from somewhere behind me.

"What?" I asked spinning around.

"Good morning." She smiled as she walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

I smiled, pulling her close to me. "Good morning to you as well."

"Okay, now you may go." She smiled releasing her grasp from around my waist.

"No way." I smiled, pulling her even closer to me. "There is no way I'm going to let you go that easily."

She pouted adorably in my arms, trying not to make eye contact.

I lifted her chin and grinned at her. "I declare it a no pouting day, not turn that frown upside down." I told her, kissing her gently on the lips.

After a moment, I could feel her smile under my lips. I pulled back and smiled back at her. "I'm gonna go and get ready, but remember it's a no pouting day." I reminded her, pulling away from her and going into the bathroom with my bag of stuff.

Once I emerged, Bella wasn't in her room and I finished getting ready as the heavenly smell of pancakes wafted up the stairs. I quickly made my way down to see Alice and Bella eating large stacks of pancakes.

"Where's mine?" I asked pouting.

Bella smiled and scooted back in her seat. "Who says you get any?"

"Me. I want me some pancakes." I told her, bringing her close to me.

Bella laughed. "Fine caveman, I'll get you pancakes, just take a seat."

Happily, I sat down waiting for the pancakes. A few moments later, Bella slid a plate in front of me with a bunch of pancakes on it covered first in mini chocolate chips, then some sort of orangey, pinkish, globby substance on top of that. Bella sat back down beside me and began eating the rest of her pancakes.

"Something wrong with the food?' Bella asked after she noticed I hadn't touched my breakfast.

"Um…no…" I trailed off.

"There's something wrong, I know it. Now, what's wrong?" she asked again annoyed.

I shrugged.

"Oh my gosh Edward! Just eat your breakfast. I promise you'll like it." Alice commanded as Bella cut a bite and held it out for me to eat.

Hesitantly, I leaned in and took my first bit from her. It was sweet and rich and all around wonderful. As much as I wanted to hate it, I loved the concoction Bella served me.

"You like?" she asked.

I sighed. "You already know the answer because you're always right about what I like."

Bella smirked. "I know. I always know."

"So what is it exactly?" I asked not sure if I really wanted to know what this multicolored, globby mixture I was eating was.

"It's fruit salad." Alice responded in a 'duh' tone.

"But it doesn't taste, or look for that matter, like fruit salad."

"That's because Bella put orange Tang and vanilla pudding in it because it tastes better that way." Alice continued, finishing up her breakfast.

Alice and Bella slid off their stools and put their dishes in the sink with a clank before they padded up the stairs to finish getting ready, leaving me to my thoughts.

For some reason, today didn't feel right, as if something were to go terribly wrong. I finished my breakfast and quickly rinsed my plate before going upstairs to brush my teeth and grab a jacket.

Bella and Alice were already waiting in Bella's truck for me once I emerged from the house into the bitter cold.

The wind was blowing causing snow to fly around as if we were in a snow globe. Everything was coated with a thick blanket of snow; it looked like one of those Christmas cards that are so perfect it's unrealistic. The roads had been scraped, but there wasn't any black snow from the dirty traffic as of yet.

"Earth to Edward!" Alice screamed at me, causing my snow thoughts to melt.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you getting in or do you just like standing in the snow and would prefer to walk to school?" she asked now shivering.

I quickly got in the car and Bella slowly took off toward school.

"Bella, what are we listening to?" Alice demanded.

"Regina Spektor's album 'Far'. Why?" Bella told her flatly without mentioning the Christmas music subject again.

"_Because_ it's snowing, and snow means that you have to listen to Christmas music of course. Here, just let me plug in my iPod, and we'll be set!" Alice exclaimed with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't you even think about it!" Bella exclaimed almost furious.

"Why not?" Alice challenged, raising an eyebrow to seem more intimidating than she really is.

"Ali, I hate, with a passion, Christmas music. Every year I begin playing it in October, and it won't be gone till January first. There's only so many times you can listen to 'Rockin' around the Christmas Tree' before you start rockin' back and forth in the corner! So please, refrain from any Christmas music…at least till the day of Christmas itself." Bella told Alice straight faced.

Without missing a beat, Alice turned to me, her eyes wide and glassy with her lower lip sticking out pouting. "Edward," she began in a pathetic voice, "could you pwease ask your girlfriend to play the music on my Christmas playlist? I know she'll like it once the cheery melodies of the 'oh so familiar songs' come streaming through her speakers."

I rolled my eyes, then looked over at my Bella who was staring intently out of the wind shield at the snowy road.

"Bella, my dear, would you mind if…" I paused looking at Alice who was smiling like a mentally insane person, "if we continued listening to 'Far'? I haven't heard it yet, and would love to make an honest opinion of it before I begin reading other people's reviews." I asked, snickering at Alice's now sour face.

A smile broke out on Bella's face. "Is there any song you'd like to listen to in particular off the album?"

"Hmmm, can I see the case to choose?" I asked mockingly, smiling like crazy from Alice's annoyed behavior.

"Of course, it's in the glove box." Bella smiled, glancing at Alice's grim face.

I reached in and found the album. I had already heard snippets from a youtube video, so I only had to skim the titles before I found "Dance Anthem of the 80s". I switched songs on the CD player to my desired track, and the staccato piano notes began to pour out of the speakers.

If Bella's smile could have gotten larger, I think it did when she realized the song I put on.

"Have you seen the music video for this song?" she asked excitedly.

I chuckled quietly. "I haven't, is it any good?"

"It's horrible! Very eighty's yes, but it's like Regina set up a tripod and danced in front of it. I'll make you watch it to get your opinion on it once we get home."

_Once we get home._ I couldn't shake that phrase from my mind. Bella considered her home my home as well. I mean, we haven't even been dating for that long, and she already considers 'mi casa es su casa' a very literal term. And truthfully, it felt right that she said it that way. I could defiantly see the both of us sharing a home one day. Probably not soon, but in the future, I'd love to make a family with her. There is nothing I'd love more I think.

"Edward, are you coming?" Bella asked, standing outside my side of the car with the door open.

"Yea, sorry. I guess I just spaced out there." I smiled, sliding out of the truck, closing the door behind me.

As we walked into school, I grabbed Bella's hand and laced our fingers together, giving her hand a squeeze. She looked up at me and smiled as she leaned into me a little.

I walked her to her first class after we dropped our stuff at our lockers because we were running late. First period passed by so slowly, it was torture! This day was going to be so incredibly long! I could already tell.

To pass my time, I pulled out a slice of paper and began writing Bella a note. The time flew past as I continued writing to Bella about how much I hated not having more classes with her. I probably sounded like a pansy, but honestly, I didn't care.

Finally, the bell rang and I darted out of class, thankful my desk was close to the door, so that I could see Bella again. I reached her religions classroom just as she was walking out of the door with a very disgruntled look on her face.

"What's wrong lovely?" I whispered in her ear, causing her to jump.

"Edward!" she exclaimed without hardly any enthusiasm.

I chuckled then wrapped my arm around her waist. "So, what's wrong my dear?"

"Nicholson is making us do these outrageous projects that will either make or break our grades _and _we have to read _The Universe Next Door_ by next week! Do you realize how impossible that's going to be?!" she asked as she threw her books into her locker.

"Bells calm down. Everything is going to be okay, and you know it. Now stop stressing out, and let's see Rose, Emmett, Ang, Mike, and the rest of our friends because I don't know about you, but I've really missed hanging out with them." I smiled down at her.

She relaxed a little as we walked to the carpeted hallway where everyone was.

"Bella!" Emmett's loud voice echoed through the hallway as he opened his arms up to her.

"Emmy!" she screamed back, dropping her books running over to where he was sitting on the floor.

I smiled as I picked up Bella's forgotten books and joined our group of friends. Bella was already encased in Emmett's huge, muscled arms receiving a hug.

"Belly-boo! I've missed you! Why did my leg have to snap in the cold?! It's not fair! I wanted to party hardy with you and Alice and Edward!" Emmett pouted.

"Aw, Emmy-bear cheer up! Not _a ton_ of stuff happened while we were separated from each other. Just a few insignificant things like playing in the snow, cuddling, making out with Edward, you know, nothing big." She smirked as she looked at me and winked.

"Hold up!" Mike exclaimed. "You and Edward are now going out?!" he asked almost excited.

Bella nodded slowly. "That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Yes! Tyler owes me twenty bucks. See ya'll later!" Mike told us in a rush as he darted down the hallway."

Bella looked at me, but I just shrugged and opened my arms up to her. She smiled and moved Emmett's arm off her then crawled over to me and sat in between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Just think, just seven more hours, then we'll be out of there for the day. And in a little less than four hours, we'll be having lunch together and the day will already be more than half way done. Then from there, we'll go to photography and make fun of Lauren and make sure Martel gives her a detention for something she didn't do. Then our music classes then home to chill. Now you can't say that's too horrible now that it's all broken down like that."

Bella sighed then laced her fingers with mine. "That doesn't sound horrible, I suppose. I guess I just want to have more snow days because I liked _our_ snow days." She finished smiling up at me and giving me a peck on the cheek.

I smiled as the warning bell rung. "I'd love that too." I whispered, giving her a squeeze before letting her get up.

I walked her to her next class then departed to my own sadly. The day would be so much better if we had all our classes together.

Morning classes came and went. I slipped my love letter-if you will-into her locker in between third and fourth periods. I haven't been able to see her since break, but lunch and photography will be nice together.

"Edward!" Bella yelled from down the hallway immediately catching my attention.

I stopped mid-stride and turned around to face my angel.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you to not wait for me for lunch. I have to talk to Mrs. Inman about some college stuff I've been working on."

I frowned. "Are you going to be at lunch at all?"

"Of course. How could I pass up time with my boyfriend?"

I smiled.

"This will only take me a few minutes, so save me a seat and I'll be there before you know it." Bella assured me before going into the office.

I began walking towards the cafeteria alone in the now deserted hallway.

"Hey Edward!" Mr. Morgan yelled, catching my attention.

"Hey Mr. Morgan, what's up?"

"Not much, not much at all. Edward, I'll get straight to the point because both you and I don't like to dance around the subject at hand, so I was wondering if you were going to go out for track and field this year? You've always considered it, but you've never actually done it, and we could really use a good sprinter on the team this year." Mr. Morgan informed me quickly.

"Um…I'll have to think about it coach. At the moment, I have a lot on my plate, and I'm not sure if I can take on anything else."

"Come on. You know you'll enjoy it. And it will look most excellent on your college applications that you're filling out."

I nodded. "I'll let you know coach."

"That's all I can ask for." He smiled as he caught a glimpse of another student down the hallway.

I shook my head then walked to the cafeteria. Bella wasn't in her spot yet, so I didn't rush through the line. I grabbed my lunch and paid then headed towards our table where a familiar brunette sat. I suppose she came out when I came into the line.

I hurried over to our table and placed my tray next to hers ad I sat down, the pulled her close to me, but something didn't seem right. From the looks of pure astonishment and confusion coming from everyone, they could sense it too.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella's voice asked from behind me.

I spun around completely confused, but there she stood, right there in front of me holding her tray and looked rejected.

My eyes grew wide. If Bella's standing up, who did I have my arm around?!

_My Future Wife,_

_Have you ever done something you wish you could take back the minute it happened? Whether it be saying something you shouldn't to someone or doing something that created a whole chain of events you never wanted in the first place, I suppose we've all done it to some degree or another._

_Unfortunately, in my case though, I think I've messed up something with you. Trust me when I say I never ever wanted this to happen, and I didn't even realize I was in the wrong until I saw you and you asked those few words that completely flopped what I thought was reality: what are you doing?_

_I don't think I've ever heard five syllables that have affected me in the same way that you said them. There was confusion laced with amusement laced with frustration that was finally laced with doubt and hurt. My dear, I hope that by now you know that I would never do anything to intentionally harm you or the relationship we've been building since the day I met you._

_I hope you forgive me for my rash action, I honestly didn't think a second thought as I sat down, but as soon as realization hit me, not only was I mortified by my actions, but I was also deathly afraid that you might leave and never forgive me._

_In either case, remember, I love you, and I always will! I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me, if I haven't see it already and just don't realize it yet, or when I can hold you in my arms. I love you, love._

_Always Yours 'Till Death Do Us Part,_

_Your Future Husband_

_**And here's my note to you. First off, was the chapter a hit or miss? I'm really unsure of this chapter, and want to hear your thoughts.**_

_**So, just to let you know: during their extended stay at home due to the snow, Thanksgiving has come and past without any notice…it will come up soon. (Just to give you an idea of time)**_

_**And here's why I haven't updated in so incredibly long…you all really didn't review very much. I know that's a lame excuse, but I have high expectations of my readers! I love ya'll more than you realize, and when I'm getting more favorites and alerts than reviews it makes me feel like ya'll don't really appreciate my writing that much. Sure I love to do it, but there are also many other things in my life that I have to focus on (such as school, work, etc.). Fanfiction is just a side thing to relieve stress, so when I'm not motivated by you all I don't write. So…motivate me by a review or two, and I'll write faster for you all! :) Thanks!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I SKIPPED THANKSGIVING AND I'M NOT GOING TO GO BACK AND WRITE IT IN! THEY'RE IN EARLY DECEMBER NOW! **

**Songs: "Throw My Love Around" by Jon McLaughlin, "Cancer" by My Chemical Romance,**

**and "Down" by Jason Walker **

**I don't own Twilight, just some love letters…and a lame excuse to why I haven't updated in a month…sorry! **

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who decides to leave me a review…you all make my life happy!**

**BPOV**

_Hey Bells,_

_Good lands, I have a feeling today and the rest of the week are going to be incredibly long! First off: we're not chillin' (literally) at your place or mine, and secondly because I don't get to see or be near you as much as I'm used to. It's kinda depressing to be completely honest. I hate to sound like a wuss, but I miss you Bells. I miss being around you all the time. Life feels empty without you by my side._

_Bella, I think…I think that I may…well I may be in like with you :) I bet you thought I'd say love, didn't you? But as of right now, I love you as my best friend, but as my girlfriend I like you…a lot, probably more than I should._

_I should probably be paying attention to Mr. Rice and whatever he's rambling on abut now, but you're just so distracting--even when you're not beside me._

_Focus! Focus! Focus! Okay…let's see if I can concentrate._

_Nope, can't focus. Mr. Rice was talking about the dimensions of "The Circular Ruins" and how we aren't the dreamer, but the dreams of the dreamer. Because we are just the dreams, of the dreamer we can dream a dream but our dream can never become a reality like the original dreamers dream. Confusing huh? Personally, I think it's an interesting concept._

_What if someone really did dream us all up and we're here because he or she needed a few more characters in this intricate plot they're writing? What would happen if we ever woke up from the dreamers dream? Would we really be waking up from the dreamers dream or did the dreamer plan what we think is a choice made by our own wills? Now that's some messed up stuff to ponder on our first day back at school._

_The bells rung and I want to make sure I stick this in your locker before you see anything. I like you my dear Bella._

_Forever Yours,  
Edward_

A smile spread across my face as I reread the note Edward had slid into my locker secretly. That boy truly knows how to romance a girl, that's for sure.

My meeting with Mrs. Inman was painless, just a few minor details about the art institute I'll be going to next year. The school is to die for, and hopefully I'll get my own studio during or soon after my graduation from the institute.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw my group at the table in the corner. Edward wasn't there yet, so I didn't bother going over before I got my tray of food. I quickly got my tray and paid for it then made my way over to our table not paying much attention to anything around me.

I glanced up as I neared the table and saw Edward put his arm around another girl and pull her close to him on the bench they were sitting on.

Gathering any and all of the calmness I had in me, I asked, "Edward, what are you doing?"

Edward dropped his arm and spun around looking confused, a look of panic flashing through his eyes before they grew wide and he turned back around to face the other girl.

I couldn't hear what they said, and honestly really didn't want to hear what _my_ boyfriend was saying to another girl. I turned around and began to leave the cafeteria, my appetite long lost by now. Before I could leave completely, I heard the nasally voice of Lauren above all the rest saying frantically, "I know you like brunettes better, so I dyed my hair just for you so now e can like be together forever. I mean what does Swan have that like I don't? Now that we look the same, you'll be mixing us up like all the time, so dump her and get with me. I can promise you'll have a better time with me than you'll ever have with her!" She spat.

I burst out of the doors and ran out to my car sobbing. Yanking the door open, I slid in and curled myself up in a ball on the seat.

I thought Edward knew me better. I thought he could tell the difference between Lauren and me especially after all the time we've been spending together these past few weeks.

My tears came by the gallons. I couldn't help but to release all the teas that had somehow built themselves up inside of me. a warm hand wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I looked up to see who it was, and Alice, Rose and Tiffani had somehow all stuffed themselves into the truck's cab and wrapped me up in a hug.

I smiled a watery smile even though I didn't feel great and leaned into their embrace; tears still ran down my face. They didn't say anything, but their presence was more than I could have asked for. While Edward would have been nicer to have to have him explain himself, I'm glad my girls came through for me.

The bell rung signaling lunch to be over, I shrugged out of Rose and Alice's embraces and wiped my face with the cuff of my sleeve.

"Girl, you don't have to go back. You know that right?" Tiffani offered.

I nodded. "I know, but I need to get over it and deal with life."

"You're better than me chica. I couldn't do that if I tried." Rose told me comfortingly as she opened the door and began getting out.

I gave her a weak smile. "It'll be interesting. We'll have to see how it goes."

The girls walked me to class and with a deep breath, I walked in the room and took my seat next to Edward.

Martel raised her eyebrow. "Do you have a good reason why you're late?" she asked.

"I had a girl _moment_." I told her confidently and convincingly.

"Perfect reason. Now, as I was saying…" she went on explaining our new project.

Edward slid a piece of paper in front of me. I shoved it back at him. I was in no mood to talk, especially to him.

Unfortunately, Edward persisted the entire period as I began planning my photography music illustration project.

The class ended, Martel dismissed us, and I couldn't get out of the class fast enough. Even though I was the first one out, Edward caught up with me on my way to orchestra and cornered me.

"Bells, we have to talk." He told me firmly. "And I know you weren't having a girl moment. Talk to me Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, once you tell me what's going on with you. I'll shed a little light on my feelings. But I gotta ask, where's your new girlfriend?"

Right on cue, Lauren's nasally voice answered my question. "Right here."

I rolled my eyes as she snaked her arms around him. At that, I took my cue and left Edward with his _new_ girl.

"Lauren, get off! You're disgusting!" I heard Edward yell angrily.

I kept walking down the hall just wanting to get to my class and get this awful day over with.

Two arms wrapped around my waist as I was pulling open the double doors. "Come on Bella." Edward whined.

I spun around. "Edward, I can't talk right now I'm mad out of my mind at you and I don't want to be late for another class. We'll talk eventually, but as of right now I can't deal with you, and _you're_ going to have to deal with that!" I told him before turning and walking to my class.

I slipped into my chair and took out my violin and tuned with everyone else. We began our practice and thankfully, there weren't many times when three was dead time to think about anything besides the music. All too soon thought, the class was over and we were packing up. As I was about to leave, Emmett caught my arm and shot me a questioning look.

I sighed. "Em, we need to have an Emmy-Belly night…tonight."

He nodded in understanding. "I have a doctor's appointment in thirty minutes, could I stop by your place after and we can talk about everything?"

"That sounds good. Thanks Em."

We walked out together then departed to our separate lockers to gather our homework.

"Bella!" Alice's chipper voice called from down the hall.

"Hey Ali." I said dully.

She gave me a side hug. "I just wanted to let you know that mum and dad got back home today, picked up our stuff from your house because your parents are back as well, and on my request, dropped off my car so you won't have to take Edward or me home today. And incase Rose didn't tell you, she's taking Emmett somehow, and Tiff is going with Embry. So you're free chica."

A small smile spread across my face. "You're the best Ali. I can't thank you enough."

"Anytime girl, but promise me you'll talk to him soon. And I do mean talk, not yell."

"I promise. I just need to think and figure some stuff out about us."

"I understand. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye girl."

I finished gathering my stuff and headed out to my truck praying it hadn't snowed since lunch. I really wasn't in the mood to scrape my windshield. Much to my surprise, my windshield was already scraped and there was a piece of paper under my windshield wiper. I carefully got it out and drove home.

As soon as I opened the front door, mom ambushed me in a hug and bombarded me with questions as if nothing had really happened, just any normal snow in but with friends. Thankfully, she believed every word and didn't dig too deep, into what really happened today.

I headed up to my room and crashed on my futon looking up at my ceiling. Digging around in my purse, I found the piece of paper from my windshield and unfolded it then began reading.

_Bella,_

_Before you crumple this up and throw it away like I know you're contemplating doing, hear me out…_

Is he serious? He's trying to express his guilt in a letter so that I'll forgive him because it's our "thing". Better luck next time. I crumpled up the letter and tossed it in some random spot in the room then began my homework.

As I was finishing my government reading, Mika's "We Are Golden" chorus began blaring from my phone. I quickly picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Bells, mind if I come over?" Emmett's familiar voice asked sounding down.

"Yea now is fine. Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I'll talk to you when I get there B. I'll see you in a few."

"Kay, bye."

I hung up confused, but finished the little bit of homework I had left. As soon as I closed my book, the doorbell rung and Emmet's loud voice could e heard clearly from downstairs talking to my mom. I smiled, got up and walked downstairs. He was on crutches and looked cool, calm and collected, but his eyes told a different story.

"Hey Em, you able to do stairs or should we stay down here?" I asked as soon as mom took a breath.

"I can do stairs, no biggie." He shrugged as he awkwardly began climbing the stairs up to my room.

Em immediately went to the futon and stretched his leg out looking depressed and slightly scarred, not the usual attitude when we hang out like this.

As soon as Emmett sighed and still hadn't made eye contact, I cracked. "Em, what's going on? It's something major, now tell me."

Emmett let out a long breath as if he had been holding it for a while. "So, you know how I went to the doctor today for them to checkup on my leg?"

I nodded.

"The doctor took off my cast but it didn't look or feel right to him or something so they took an x-ray then did some blood work. Evidently my leg isn't healing right."

"Well that's ridiculous. How could they put you in a cast and it not heal right?"

"That's exactly what I asked, and when I did they actually had an answer…"

"Go on, what'd they say?" I asked impatiently.

"From the blood work, they think I have cancer…bone cancer to be more specific…" he trailed off dazed.

I was speechless. My 'brother', my second half, my best friend…has _cancer_?

"Em, this can't be right. Are they sure?"

He shrugged. "I'm going in again tomorrow for a battery of tests to make sure, but at this point they're ninety-nine percent sure I have it."

"Oh Em." was all I could say before crawling onto the futon and sitting in-between his legs to give him a hug.

He hugged me close. "Bells, I'm scared, like _really_ scared." He admitted barely above a whisper.

"It'll be okay. Both Rose and I will be with you every step of the way. We'll donate whatever you need and-"

"Rose and I broke up." Emmett admitted gravely.

"What?! When did this happen?" I asked baffled. They are perfect for each other. How—why did this happen?

"Um…this afternoon at the doctor's office once she found out. She couldn't handle it, and I don't blame her. It's pretty big and if I were in her—"

"Em, she had no right to break-up with you over an illness! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Chillax Bells. I'm okay with it. She's just overwhelmed right now, so if she wants to take some time off, that's fine and I understand. Sure I'd love her to be there during my chemo treatments and stuff, but if she can't handle it then I'll just deal with it on my own."

"Em, I'll be there for every single one if you want me to." I told him firmly yet softly.

He gave me a tight squeeze. "You're the best sister a guy could ever have. You know that, right?"

I smiled. "Yup, I know, and you're the best Emmy Bear out there, hands down."

He smiled. "So you'll come?"

"Of course. I'll skip school; skip whatever whenever you need me. Just let me know and I'll be there, even if you want to come over and talk or hang out just let me know!"

Emmett chuckled. "I doubt Edward would like that very much if I hogged you all the time."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward can go screw himself for all I care."

"Whoa-ho-ho! What happened between you two?" Emmett asked, surprised at my phrasing.

"Lauren happened." I grumbled.

"Oh yea, lunch. What was up with that?"

"I have no clue. I haven't talked to him or read the note he left for me on my car."

"Bells, at least read the letter and see what he has to say."

"All he's going to do is make up some lame excuse and tell me that I am and have only been the one and only girl for him." I told him rolling my eyes dramatically.

"Bells, just give it a try, you never know. And knowing Edward, everything he'll say will be meant in the most sincere way and you know that."

"Fine, I'll read it and resent it. Happy?" I asked sarcastically, getting out of his lap to find the letter.

When I found it, I got back on the futon and leaned back on Emmett so he could read over my shoulder.

_B,_

_Before you crumple this up and throw it away like I know you're contemplating doing, hear me out…that's all I can ask at this point._

_Today in the cafeteria, I'm not sure what really happened. I walked in and you weren't at our table so I got my stuff and came back to our table. I saw the brunette in your usual chair and assumed it was you due to the same color shirt and hair length/color. I put my arm around Lauren, but it wasn't until you said something that I realized that I had made a monstrous mistake, but by that time not only was Lauren clinging to me but you were upset. _

_I knew better than to go after you and allowed Alice, Rose and Tiffani to take that job as I told Lauren to stay away from me and that she could never give me what you give me. You two are nothing alike besides hair color now and I promise I'll never make that mistake again._

_In photography, I wanted to apologize, but your stubborn spirit forbade that. Even in the hallway, you refused to work this out which is frustrating. And just for the record, there are no other girls besides you that I am or ever could be serious with. All the others pale in comparison (or in Lauren's case, disappear completely). When I attempted to talk to you in the hallway and Lauren interrupted us I wanted to scream, yell and do everything in my power to not only make her leave but to get it through her think, ugly head that I will never _ever_ like her, not even as a friend._

_Having you walk away, Bells hurt so badly. You mean so much to me and I don't ever want to lose what we have. It's special, unique, and perfectly us in every way. I hope you forgive me. It'll kill me if you don't. Please give me a ring or text me to talk tonight. I'll probably be up all night so don't hesitate to call. You mean the world to me Isabella, never forget that._

_Always Yours,  
E_

**EPOV**

I wrote the letter in haste and now I'm regretting it. It's eleven thirty and she hasn't attempted any form of communication what so ever. Could this be it for us? Could one stupid mistake ruin the best thing I've ever had?

I lay back on my bed staring at the ceiling. What would happen if worst came to worst and we broke up? I think that would be the worst thing possible. She would be over her all the time anyways because of Alice. But even if she didn't ever come over, she basically lived here with me for a week or so. There are so many memories associated with so many places it would be unbearable to deal with until I went to college or just left. Leaving is always a possibility. While running away isn't always the greatest or wisest way to solve problems, it can work for a while, and at this moment, I doubt Bella would even miss me that much.

But on the other hand, if I stayed, what would happen? Would we make-up or break up? Would she go with someone else who is more worthy of her? Will I chase after her as if my life depends on it? Or will she willingly come back to me because she loves me…or at lease has a deep-rooted attraction?

What would happen if I went over to her place right now and tried to work it out? Would she become even more upset or does she feel like it's time to talk all of this through and figure out where we stand as well?

My cell vibrated in my pocket bringing hope to my dismal state. I pulled it out immediately and read the glowing screen. It was from Bella and simply said, "I read your letter."

That's it? _That's _it? _That's it?_ That's all she's got to say?! After all of that, she just wants to let me know she read it? Ugh, I think I'm going to go over and talk to her and figure this out no matter the outcome.

I grabbed my hoodie, beanie, wallet and keys and headed out the door and slid into my car. Driving under the speed limit for once, thoughts raced through my mind, doubts, fears, best and worst scenarios, everything flew through my mind making this trip seem more and more pointless by the second.

Before I knew it, I was parked outside Bella's house looking like a creeper. Hesitantly, I got out of my car and knocked on the door. Renee opened the door moments later looking confused, but pointed me upstairs with minimal questions which I was thankful for.

I paused outside her bedroom door thinking of the right words to say, but I became distracted by Bella's voice saying, "You know I love you and would do anything for you, right?"

What surprised me the most was the masculine voice I heard promptly responding, "Aw, I love you too Bells and you know that I'll be needing a lot of you."

"Its fine, I'll make sure to make time." She responded.

My temper soared through the roof. Who the heck is this guy and why will he need a lot of _my_ Bella in the future?! I couldn't take it anymore and opened the door. Bella jumped a bit into the man's chest.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked before I could say anything.

"What's Emmett doing in your room with the door closed and you basically in his lap?" I shot back frustrated.

"He's here to talk. What are you doing here?"

"Talk about what? How he's cheating on Rose with you?" I asked my voice raising.

"Strike one." Emmett inserted almost unnoticed.

"What is your problem?!" she yelled at me, throwing me for a loop. "Emmett is my best and closest friend! We hang out and talk when we can. Tonight I needed to be held because of some crap going on in my life, and he needed a few hugs so I ended staying in his lap. Is that such a crime?!"

"Yea, it is!"

"Oh, how so?" she challenged.

"You're willing to spend time with a best friend over your boyfriend! Especially when your boyfriend is trying to explain what happened today!"

"Get over it Edward! I read your letter and let you know, like you asked! I was planning on talking to you tomorrow so just deal that I'm spending time with Emmett!"

"No! I won't get over it! I want to talk to you and more than likely what you two were talking about is less important than you and me figuring this out!"

"Strike two!" Emmett added.

Bella's eyes were furious. "Edward," she spat, "you don't know anything! You can't come waltzing into my life and expect me to nix my closest friends!"

"I never wanted you to nix your friends!"

"Strike three, you're out!" Emmett finished.

"Then why are you in my room accusing me of retarded junk?! I was having a bad day, no thanks to you. Em noticed and invited himself over so we could talk about life."

"If that's the case then why were you saying you love each other and that Emmett will need more of you in the near future?" I asked, demanding an answer.

Bella looked at Emmett as if they were silently communicating a deep secret.

"Well…" I prompted impatiently.

"Dude, I was diagnosed with bone cancer today and Rose broke up with me after she found out. Bells was helping me and she's offered to go to the chemo treatments with me." Emmett explained.

I looked at him disbelievingly then barked out a bitter laugh. "Really, now tell me the real story. That was a great alibi, but really, cancer? I thought you could be more original than that."

I the room became eerily silent. Bella stood up from her perch and walked up in front of me, starring me directly in the eyes. Her normally hazel eyes were now a dark brown and fiery with anger.

Before I knew what was happening, Bella's knee came into contact with my crotch and the worst pain imaginable shot though me as she began yelling. "How dare you?! Em's one of your friends too! You're such an idiot sometimes Edward! How can you even think he'd be joking about something like that?"

I couldn't say anything due to the pain still shooting through me so I quietly groaned in pain.

"Gosh Edward, answer!" she demanded. "Or at least say something! I didn't knee you _that_ hard."

"Yes—yes I believe you did knee me that hard." I managed to get out without whimpering.

"Edward, you're messed up. Just do us all a favor and leave." Emmett told me.

"I'm sure it would be doing you a favor." I muttered under my breath.

Bella must have heard because a sharp pain hit my face stinging it. "Edward, grow up! And really do leave. I'm too mad at you for you to be around me right now. You weren't welcome tonight and when you came, you just screwed yourself over even more and dug yourself a deeper hole to get out of. So just leave Edward and please don't try to buy my affections back any time soon, I won't be in the mood then either."

I looked up at her and realized she meant every word. I had come too early and said and some things I shouldn't. I stood up slowly and gave her a nod in understanding. I walked up to her and pecked her cheek before quietly telling her I was sorry.

Her eyes weren't as mad when she sighed and told me, "Sorry doesn't fix everything Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye…and sorry Emmett." I said before leaving.

I let myself out the front door feeling not only as the worst boyfriend in the world, but also as the worst friend. What kind of person laughs when one of his closest friends tells him he has cancer and his girlfriend broke up with him on the same day?

Similar thoughts swarmed my mind on the short ride home. Once I got inside, I closed the front door quietly and went up to my room and lay on my bed with a sigh. I'm such an idiot.

"You look like you screwed yourself over. What did you do this time?" Alice asked as she leaned in the doorway.

I didn't move from my spot as I launched into not only my account of the school day but also about what went down at Bella's house tonight with Emmett and everything. Once I finished my tale, a familiar stinging paint was felt on my cheek.

"I'm not even going to ask what that was for; I already know how stupid I am." I admitted.

"You know, I honestly don't think you do understand! First, you treat Lauren Mallory, of all people, as if she's your girlfriend, as if she's _your_ Bella. Then you don't go after her at lunch which would have solved everything. Instead, you write a letter, big no no! Did you not think about what letters symbolize in your relationship with her? They're practically sacred! They're how you two communicate your love for each other without directly telling each other that you love each other. So you pretty much ruined that for her-"

I cut Alice off. "You don't think I already went over all of this hundreds of times today?"

"No, I don't think you've thought about it from a girl's point of view Edward." Alice informed me matter of factly.

I sat there speechless. While I had thought though everything, I hadn't thought about it from Bella or even a girl's point of view. But really how much different could it be?

"You didn't think about it in that way, did you?" Alice asked already knowing the answer.

I shook my head no.

"Want me to explain?" Alice asked.

I shook my head yes.

"Alright, you were seen with your arm around another girl then didn't chase after Bella. Strike one. You wrote her an 'I'm sorry I screwed up' letter. Letters are your branch of communication for love and everything else sweet and gag worthy. Strike two. Finally you became impatient and not only went to her house at the worst possible time but eves dropped on a private conversation and insulted her _best_ friend in the worst way possible on her turf. Strike three. Do you have any idea how big those offences are to a girl? Edward all of those things are huge! First she didn't feel like you cared about her, then you pretty much ruined one of the foundation blocks of your relationship then you topped everything off by basically breaking up with her by eavesdropping and getting into a heated yelling match with her. Now do you understand?" Alice finished looking solemn.

I sat up on my bed. "I—I broke up with her?"

Alice sighed. "To be completely honest, I'm not sure. But if I were Bella the next time I saw you I would request a little time to figure everything out, and if at the end of that set period I still didn't feel like I could trust you, we'd break up."

My stomach sank. "Do you really think Bella will do that? I mean being that way? Do you think she'll want to take time apart?" I asked already expecting the worse.

"Edward, you know Bella better than any of us with the exception of Rose and Emmett. She's completely unpredictable and her thought process is unknown to even the best doctor. So, I don't know. You'll just have to wait to see tomorrow. Night Edward."

"Night Ali."

I slowly got ready for bed, turned on my iPod to something relaxing and laid down. Sleep decided to hate me and wouldn't come no matter how many sheep I counted or how much I tossed and turned. When I rolled over, I caught a glimpse of my clock and groaned, I was only one thirty. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep even just for a few minutes. Around four forty-five, I finally got up and got ready for the long day ahead of me.

Come five thirty I was restless. I had taken what seemed to be a long shower and got ready, making sure to look really good despite my sleep-ridden face. Around six, I received a text from an anonymous number telling me to meet them at the park. Unsure yet willing to see who it was, I grabbed my coat, beanie, and keys and got in my Volvo. I took my time getting there not questioning who sent the text, but still wondering what would happen between Bella and me today.

I parked in the parking lot and headed toward the swings. There was no one here yet so I dusted the powdery snow off the swing for them if and when they arrived. I heard the crunching of snow behind me and turned to see a shadowed figure.

They sat on the swing beside mine keeping their gaze to the ground.

"So…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

They looked up at me and a silent gasp escaped their lips. They reached up and touched right under my eyes with their warm fingertips. They continued tracing different parts of my face ending with a ghostly touch on my lips with their own.

_My Future Wife,_

_Has something completely horrible happened and then you try to make it better then something completely opposite happened that you can't explain no matter how much you want to? Welcome to my life! It seems as if this is happening to me all the time. It's not always my girlfriend I set off but also my sister and on occasion my closest friends._

_The events are all random and happen at the most horrible times of course, but in the end, either something horrible happens, something sucky yet okay happens, or something completely unexpected and unpredictable happens. In this circumstance, the latter of the three happened. I'm not quite sure what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't a shadowed figure telling me they love me._

_As flattering as that may be, who tells someone the love them then won't tell the other person their identity?_

_None of this makes sense to you and I realize that and I'm sorry I can't go into detail. Just know that a random person out of the blue told me they love me then ran away._

_My dear just know that when I tell you I love you it won't be an impulsive act, it won't be right after a fight, and it certainly will not be in the early hours of the morning when we cannot see each other properly (unless of course it's incredibly romantic and we can make it work for us). You're my world and I never want you to forget that fact. _

_As always, keep in mind, I love you, and I always will! I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me, if I haven't see it already and just don't realize it yet, or when I can hold you in my arms. I love you, love._

_Always Yours 'Till Death Do Us Part,_

_Your Future Husband_

**My thanks goes out to: Just-That-Cool, eddieluver, ****courtney bLah blAh blaH****,**** twilighty, mrsnessieblack, RozzLuvzEmmett, Zombie's Run This Town, Bhekie, .9eL., nature love 95, FRK921, Victoria, Neecie Lu, jennyleelovee, princess1996, Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale., princessatessa08, and Edward Cullen rox mi toe sox for your wonderful reviews that all brightened my day!**

**Also a thanks to: Avestenok, BellaHermione, Chantel93, EdwardCullenfan25, Edwardlover456, Ianigirl96003, RANGERSFAN05, sadistic-lil-me, princessustine, SensuousVampire, vampireacademygirls, EdwardCullenMakesMeGiggle, Courtney bLah blAh blaH, toomuchforedward, purple swed, britxfluva, IloveEdwardCullen425, Elegance redefined, Musing Loving Bookworm, TWIMOM, Jmaddie15, Twikayla, Juze, JV17, KarlaAndTaniaAreImmortal, almostbella95, BellaWannabe86, herbieuk, loserbelle, EdwardCullenfan25, tears will fall, grace-grace13, and edwardadict17 for favoriting and or putting Love Letters on alert. I really appreciate it, but also make sure to drop me a review sometime! **

**If you love me…or this chapter or you hate me because of this chapter, leave me a review! I'd greatly appreciate it! Give me ideas for the future chapters! **

**Should they get back together?**

**Who do you want the shadow person to be?! **

**Let me know in a review, they make life happiness! And I'll try to update sooner if you do! (Twenty reviews guarantees an update within a week!)~LiveAndDontRegretIt**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have good reason to why I haven't updated in so long: 1. I have a life, 2. I never got the twenty reviews I was looking for until today…I'm serious about this yos! **

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own a few love letters and epic memories!**

**Songs: "Crack the Shutters" by Snow Patrol, "Same Mistake" by James Blunt, and "What Goes Around" by the White Stripes**

**Finally, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to presty for an epic review and for helping me out with my horrible writers block! And I'd like to thank mrsnessieblack for her review just now! **

*******THERE'S A SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE MAKE SURE TO READ IT! *******

_Previously_

_They looked up at me and a silent gasp escaped their lips. They reached up and touched right under my eyes with their warm fingertips. They continued tracing different parts of my face ending with a ghostly touch on my lips with their own._

**EPOV**

Their lips were warm and soft under mine for the brief moment she placed them there. She began pulling away, but I couldn't handle it, I needed more of her. She felt so familiar and wonderful; I wrapped my arms around her small frame and went in for another kiss. She froze as my lips met hers for a second time, but after a moment, she responded by moving her lips against mine urgently. As my hand moved to cup her soft face, she pulled away with a small cry then quickly got up and ran off into the dimly lit morning. I couldn't do anything but stare after her.

The sun continued rising and my eyes never left the spot where she had been. I. Felt. Horrible. I kissed some mysterious girl who hadn't told me her name. Who hadn't spoken a single word to me, but who had put me in a trance with her soft fingertips and warm lips. Everything in me hoped that the mystery girl was Bella, but even if it was she'd know that I'd been so broken and stupid that I pulled a stranger back for another kiss.

I didn't move from my spot until the obnoxious, high-pitched voices of elementary kids broke me from my trance. The sun was high in the grey sky giving off the kind of light that hurt your eyes no matter where you looked. Today wasn't going to be what I hoped it was going to be.

**BPOV**

The day dragged on and on. Lunch came and went without Edward showing up. Photography came and I still hadn't seen him. He was probably still mad from everything and more so at himself.

"Look to your left or right and say hello to your semester final. For those who do not have a partner at the moment, I expect you to fill them in on the details." Mrs. Martel directed us bringing me out of my thoughts as she stared at me pointy due to Edward's absence. "And Tyler, while you're up, would you mind passing out the rubrics?"

Tyler rolled his eyes as he hoisted himself up from his table and began passing out the magenta colored rubrics.

"As I was saying, your table partner is your semester final. You have to make everything natural, meaning _no_ Photoshop, Lauren." She informed us, coughing at Laurens name. "You have to use the techniques you learned this semester, they're outlined on your sheet in case you forgot. By now you all are old enough to read, so read your rubric with your partner, come up with theme ideas, and then begin plotting your pictures."

Everyone continued starring at her blankly. "Well, get to it! I'm not going to do it for you!" Martel informed us as she raised her voice a little.

The classroom erupted in chatter as the groups began discussing their projects leaving me to my thoughts. How was I going to do this? Edward and I were so screwed up. I could use some of the pictures I already had of him, but I'd rather him not see any of them.

A chair scratched against the floor beside me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. He was as stiff as a board. "Edward?" I asked louder, reaching out to touch his hand, but quickly pulling it back, they were so cold.

"Edward, beanie!" Martel yelled from across the room, motioning to her own head.

He nodded then pulled it off. At least he acknowledged someone.

"Edward," I said again, "I'm still frustrated with you, but are you okay? You're not acting like the guy I fell in like with." I told him with a small smile on my face.

He turned his head toward mine and looked me straight in the eye, shocking me a little. His eyes were blood shot, huge bags under his eyes, his hair was plastered down from his beanie, he was freezing, nothing seemed right.

He took a deep breath. "No Bella, I'm not okay. I screwed up and I'm sorry. Then I screwed up again after that and I'm sorry for that too. I didn't sleep after I got back from your house last night. I feel worn out and utterly miserable and I don't think you'll be able to make it any better today." He told me bluntly.

I didn't know what to say. I took his cold hand in mine and laced or fingers together under the table.

"Did Martel fill you in on anything?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

I launched into what she told us then and when over a few finer points of the rubric. Once I was done explaining I asked, "Any questions? Or any ideas about our theme? I thought about happiness or passions or something broad like that so we can—"

"What about loves?" he asked, interrupting me.

I rolled the idea around in my head before asking, "What kind of shots would we take? What kind of likes or loves are you thinking?"

A small smile graced his face. "Bells, what do you love? I have a few ideas about what you love, and I'm sure you know some of the things I love, but what do you love? What are those things that will guarantee a smile to be spread across your face when it happens or when you're thinking about it?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Yes you do Bella. Think about it, get back to me." he told me getting up from his chair and walking toward the door just as the bell rung.

I walked out of the room in a daze. What did Edward really love? What did _I_ really love?

"Hey Belly, you ready to go?" Emmett asked as he came up behind me and draped his arm around my shoulders.

"Yea just let me get my stuff and we'll go." I said with a weak smile.

We walked to my locker in silence. I knew Emmett was nervous about his appointment, but he put on a brave face.

As we walked outside to his car, Emmett asked, "Bells, what's going on? You're not even in a decent state of mind like you were at lunch. What happened in photography?"

I got into the driver's side of Emmett's jeep and began driving toward the highway before recapping photography and this morning's events. I was surprised Edward didn't realize it was me…or at least have an idea it was me. Part of me regretted going this morning but the other half was glad to see he was in the same screwed up state I was in.

We walked into the hospital as I finished my story. Emmett stayed quiet for a long time as we sat in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room.

About to go mad, I prompted him, "Well…"

He took a deep breath. "Bells, I can't help you with this one. It was your rash decision that took you to see Edward and kiss him, so you'll have to figure out that one on your own. No one can make that decision but you.

"As for the whole love thing, I'll try to help you, but ultimately, you're the only one who really knows your loves."

I looked at him confused.

"Bella, you know when your mom picks out clothes and stuff and claims 'they're so you' when they're really not?"

I nodded in consideration.

"Well you mom doing that is like me telling you your loves."

I nodded again, in understanding. "So what are some of your loves?" I asked.

He smiled, but before he could respond, a nurse came out and called his name, ushering us into an examination room. Surprisingly, the doctor came in moments later and introduced himself as Dr. Blackman, causing Emmett to snicker at the irony and Dr. Blackman to roll his eyes.

Dr. Blackman informed Emmett they wanted to take some more blood and do a CT scan on his leg to make sure the diagnosis was correct. Dr. Blackman left shortly after that and a nurse came in to take him to the scan saying it would be fine for me to wait here for them.

While they were gone, I began thinking about what I loved and what of those things could be captured by a camera. I pulled out my notebook and wrote on the top of one of the pages "My Loves", then began tapping my pen waiting for loves to pop into my head. After a few minutes, a smile spread across my face and my pen began flying across the page. By the time Em came back, I was surprised how many things truly made me smile, and were all things I loved.

The nurse began prepping Emmett to get his blood drawn giving Emmett the opportunity to ask, "What's got you so smiley? Did something happen while I was away?" he smiled suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Ew Em! No! I've been making my list for photography."

"Ah, care to read me your list as she pumps life from me?" he asked with a smile on his face.

I shrugged. "There will be girly parts…"

"You're a girl, I'd expect that much."

"Okay, promise not to—"

"Bella! Just read the darn thing!"

"I need you to calm down sir." The nurse told him in a monotone voice.

I held back my giggles as he apologized.

"Okay, so here goes…" I began, "long hugs, cuddling, wearing hoodies—the best are those that boys have previously worn, real Coke, Meg Ryan movies, dancing in the rain, receiving colored daises, noticing the unnoticed, plaid shirts, acoustic guitar/mellow music, going bare footed, getting mew music, taking pictures then editing them, Chi tea lattes, Fall—the season, playing out of the ordinary pieces on my violin, being with my besties, sketching secrets, breaking out in dance in public places, someone saying "I love you", writing and getting vintage hats…that's just some, but yea."

When I finished, I looked up at Emmett not knowing what to expect. A smile was plastered on his face.

"All of that sounds exactly like you."

I smiled back. "So how are we going to get pictures of some of this stuff?"

"I don't know. My vote is to give your list to Eddie—"

"Oh my gosh! I forgot an important one!" I exclaimed as I added another thing to my list while smiling.

"And that would be? Edward?" Emmett smirked.

I paused before answering. "Um…not what I was thinking. Letters! Snail mail. Letters received in the mail. Not cards, letters. The ones that take time to write and make you want to keep them for your entire life." I smiled.

"Again, that's completely you, but why the pause Bells?" Emmett asked then winced as the nurse finally took out the needle.

"You're done." She said dryly. "We'll call you in a few days with the results. You can leave now." She added rudely.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you okay to walk? I asked Em, knowing I wouldn't be strong enough to catch him if he fell.

"Gimmie a minute or two. She took a boat load of blood!"

I nodded in agreement, as I put my notebook back into my bag.

"You need anything sugary to help?" I asked pulling out an oatmeal cream pie I packed this morning, knowing they were his favorites.

Upon hearing the cellophane crinkle, he looked up and nodded. "You know me well Belly. Thanks." He smiled gratefully as he took it from me.

"It's what best friends are for."

We left after a few more minutes. I drove him home then walked to my own. Once I got there, I grabbed my keys and drove to Edward's house to give him my list and see if anything was any better with him and between us.

Alice opened the door letting me in out of the cold and told me Edward was in his room and had been there all afternoon. I nodded and headed up.

I quietly knocked then tried opening the door, but it was locked. Looking at the doorknob, I realized it was the same so I jiggled it a little then lifted up and turned the knob clockwise causing the door to open.

Edward was on his bed looking lifeless. I quietly closed the door then sat down on his bed.

Groaning, he angrily said, "Alice, I don't want to talk about Bella or any of this stuff. Can you just drop it and leave me alone?"

"I could, if I was Alice, but either way I can go." I told him starting to stand up and leave.

He flipped around on his bed to see me getting up.

"You don't have to go…" he trailed off quietly.

I shrugged. "It sounds like you want to pout and wallow for some reason, and while you're cute when you pout you're no fun when you're in one of these moods. And anyways, I just wanted to drop this off and see if you had made one, but I'm guessing no from looking at you in this pitiful state."

"Bells…" he sighed.

"Save it." I warned.

"What'd you bring over?" he asked, still lying on the bed.

"The list of my loves that you told me to write out. I was bored during Em's appointment and made it for you."

"Oh, thanks." He said with a small smile as I walked back over to his bed.

On my way, I tripped on one of his shoes and ended up landing on top of him on the bed.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I began to get up, but his arms snaked around my waist causing me to fall back down on him. "Edward?"

He pulled the rest of me onto the bed and held me tighter to him. I figured he wasn't going to let go anytime soon, so I shifted myself so I was more comfortable. He ran his fingers through my hair and twisted strands around his fingers lazily as his thoughts were a million miles away.

"Bella…" he paused, "what if—what if…you did something you really regretted and don't know if you can make it right?"

I moved my head so it was tilted toward his. "Edward, we'll get over our fight in due time, like we always do."

"No Bella, I'm not talking about our fight. I'm talking about something else."

"Edward, you're being cryptic. If you need to get something off your chest then just tell me. You know I don't like it when people beat around the bush. So either tell me what you're talking about or else drop the subject." I told him firmly.

We lay there in silence for who knows how long, his fingers tracing unknown patterns on my back.

"How's Emmett?" he finally asked, breaking the silence and changing the subject.

"He's okay. His follow up appointment was today and then they're going to call him saying if their original assumption was true. If it is, then he'll go in for a treatment plan. I went with him today, and I may end up going with him to all his appointments if he wants me to. Are you going to okay with that?"

"Maybe." Edward sighed.

"Maybe?" I asked.

"Yes, maybe."

"That doesn't give me a good answer. Are you going to be okay with me being there for Emmett or not?" I asked again.

"Maybe."

"Edward!"

"I don't know it'll depend."

"Depend on what?"

Edward stayed quiet as his fingers wound through my hair then moved from my hair to wrapping around my torso and holding me tightly. "It depends if we're going to stay together and if I'll ever get to see you anymore." He whispered almost silently.

I looked back at him, then moved off him and sat up hoping he'd do the same. Thankfully, he did.

I stared him straight in the eye. "Edward, if you want to stay together then we will. _If _we stay together then of course I'll make sure to see you and spend time with you. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't? Emmett is one of my best and closest friends. If Alice got cancer, wouldn't you want to be at her side?"

He nodded. "She's my sister; I couldn't let her fend for herself."

"Exactly. Em is the equivalent of a brother to me. You should know that by now. Now imagine if Alice got cancer and the day she found out, Jasper broke up with her then dumped her and my house to deal with everything on her own, and didn't bother telling you about anything that happened even though you all are close friends."

A look of recognition appeared on Edward's face. "Rose broke up with him then dumped him at your house to deal?"

I nodded.

He put his forehead on my shoulder. "I'm the biggest jerk. Why are you still with me after everything?"

I smiled. "I have my reasons. You just have to figure out what they are."

He lifted his head up. "So you don't hate me?"

"No, you're fine. I'm still a little frustrated that you jumped to conclusions so quickly, but I suppose I would have too."

Edward smiled and cupped my face in his calloused and warm hands then kissed my forehead, and whispered, "Thank you."

I smiled then noticed it was pitch black outside. "I gotta go."

"But baby, its cold outside." He whispered smiling.

I smiled. "But I've gotta go."

"But baby, its cold outside." He repeated.

"My mother will worry."

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

"My father will be pacing the floor."

"Listen to the heat kick in." he said with a chuckle.

"But I really should hurry."

"Beautiful please don't scurry."

"I simply must go." I told him.

"But baby, its cold outside." He sighed.

"Yes it is honey, but I've got to go." I told him as I stood up and wrapped my scarf around my neck and shrugged on my coat.

Edward walked me to the door. "Can I pick you up in the morning?"

I nodded. "Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow, and look over my list and make your own! I want to start on the project as soon as we can." I stood on my top toes and kissed his cheek.

"Bye baby." He smiled.

"Bye." I waved as I left and got into my car.

**EPOV**

After Bella left, I went back up to my room. She was so quick to forgive, while I'm still holding the Emmett conversation against her. I know they're best friends, but I don't want to lose _my_ best friend or my girlfriend. I fell back on my bed. What am I going to do about the kiss and Bella? Was it her I kissed? Or another girl? Everything is so screwed up; I don't want the Elmer's glue to come unstuck especially now that Bella and I are beginning to rebuild us—again.

Are Bella and I even compatible? This is the second large fight we've had since getting together. Granted this one hasn't lasted as long or was nearly as bad as the other one, but still. I don't like fighting with my girl.

I closed my eyes and willed the sleep to come. Unfortunately, sleep was much like the previous night and didn't grant me but a few short hours before my alarm clock began blaring into my ear. I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

Once I had eaten breakfast and finished getting ready, I grabbed my backpack and keys then headed out to pick up Bella. The ride was short despite the roads _still_ being bad. I sat in my car waiting for Bella as the now fell softly al around me in big chunks. A few minutes later, she walked out in all her glory, locking the door behind her and walking quickly to the car.

"It's so cold!" she exclaimed as she slid in.

I chuckled then turned up the heat. "Better?"

"Much." She sighed as she took her hands away from the vents.

"Sleep well?"

She nodded. "You?"

"I've slept better…" I trailed off, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked concerned.

I shrugged. "I've been better."

"Edward, wanna tell me what's going on?"

No. I immediately thought. I didn't want Bella to know what was running through my head.

"Edward?" I heard Bella ask.

"Hmm?"

"You coming into school today?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded. "Yea, I think I'd better."

She smiled as we both got out of the car. She met me at the front and laced her fingers thought mine.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, worry written all over her face.

"Yea, I'll be fine."

"Edward," she stopped walking and stood in front of me, "you aren't lying, are you?"

"No, I'm not." I smiled trying to reassure not only her but also myself.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she traced my features in the same pattern and order and gentleness as the mystery girl did yesterday morning. When she came to my lips, she brought my face down to her level and gave me a kiss, a perfect kiss-not too long or too short.

"Are you_ sure_ you're okay?" she asked yet again, wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Do you want to skip today and take a drive with me?" I asked on impulse.

She sighed. "As much as I want to say yes, I have to say no because I'll be missing so much coming up."

I hugged her tighter to me. "Please?"

"How bout you come over tonight and it'll be just you and me, no distractions?"

I kissed the top of her head. "Okay, on one condition."

"Name it."  
"You let me see part of my Christmas present."

She looked at me baffled.

"Alice has been ranting about how insanely awesome it is." I told her as I took her hand in mine and walked her to her locker.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill her!" Bella mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked smiling.

"I'm going to kill your sister! She wasn't supposed to say anything to anyone about it, especially you!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You know if it's that good Ali has issues keeping it to herself."

"I know that now for sure." She grumbled, slamming her locker shut.

I kissed her cheek. "I'll see you during break."

As I turned to leave, she grabbed my shirt. "Meet me in the carpet hallway, not here."

I raised one of my eyebrows but nodded as we parted ways.

Mr. Rice's class was dull as usual. Remembering I put her list in my pocket, I pulled it out and began thinking about how I could capture her with her loves. Branching out of that, I began thinking about my loves and writing them down for Bella so, she could figure out how to capture my loves. By the time the bell rung for break, my list was complete, with the omission of one thing, but that would have to be a surprise.

I threw my books in my locker and grabbed my next classes so I wouldn't have to come back and waste precious minutes with Bella. When I walked into the carpeted hallways, I saw legs sticking out from behind one of the pillars. Smiling to myself, I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" I whispered in her ear.

A brilliant smile spread across her face. "Mmm…Mike?" she asked.

"Guess again."

"Em?" she guessed a smile still across her face.

"Try again." I whispered into her ear, kissing right under it.

"Mmm, I only know one person who would do that to me." she sighed closing her eyes.

"And that would be…" I trailed off.

"A boy."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, it would have to be a boy unless you were a girl with a really husky voice which would be super awkward."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I'm a boy and you're a girl."

"Can you make it any more obvious?" she laughed as I sat down beside her.

She smiled. "I'm glad you're not a girl with a husky voice."

"That would make life awkward."

"Beyond all reason!" she agreed laughing.

"So why did you want to meet here?"

"I just wanted you and me time. I've missed you lately. Between our fight, Em's stuff and the now days being over, I miss you."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. "I've missed you too."

She smiled and leaned into my side. We stayed that way for the rest of break; quietly talking about things that didn't matter, but were just nice to talk and laugh about. When the bell we departed to our separate classes with the promise of lunch; lunch came and went much like how break had. Photography was spent planning our project and passed by quickly. As if nothing had ever happened, I walked Bella to orchestra with the promise of meeting her afterwards. We met and headed to her house to chill.

"So do I get so see part of my present?" I asked as we walked into her room.

Bella sighed. "Do I _have_ to show you? I mean, wouldn't you want to wait just a few more weeks and be completely surprised?"

Umm…no. I don't like being patient, you know that."

She rolled her eyes then walked over to her computer and opened a program and began sifting through a bunch of different fillies. When she got to the one, she was looking for she clicked and waited for it to load. Once it opened, there were a bunch of rectangles and squares layered on top of each other's and numbers on each of their visible sides and one letter on each quadrilateral.

"Bells, what is this?" I had to ask.

She smiled. "You just asked to see part of it, not that I would explain it. So, you're getting to see the main outline of what it's going to be."

"No more hints?" I asked hopeful.

"Absolutely none! I'm nearly finished so you'll see it soon enough. You will just have to be patient and wait until I can get it to you."

"Get it to me?"

"It's a big present…I may have to lock myself in your or Alice's room the day I give it to you."

"Come on; just tell me what this huge present is going to be." I practically begged.

"Nope. My lips are sealed. You're going to have to wait."

I pouted a little hooping that it would dazzle her and soften her resolve. Unfortunately, I did nothing but make her laugh. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to her futon and unfolded it making it a bed instead of a couch and spread out her homework. I smiled as she pulled her hair into a messy bun. She looked so beautiful and perfect.

I walked over to the futon and did the same with my homework as I sat down beside her. She smiled but continued working on her math. I picked up my theory and began writing in the right rhythms and notes for each exercise. We continued on this same track, silently going from one subject to the next until we only had photography left.

"So have you made me a list yet?" she asked as she curled herself into my side.

I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her and pulled the paper out of my binder. "It's right here." I smiled handing it to her.

I saw her smile at a few of the bullets on my list and look perplexed at others. Once she finished, she folded up the paper and put it by her photography binder.

"That's do-able, very do-able." She smiled up at me.

I couldn't help but to smile back at her. Catching her off guard, I bent down and kissed her on the lips. She froze for a split second before moving her lips in sync with mine. She moved closer to me as I wrapped my arms tighter around her, never wanting to let go. When she broke away, I continued kissing her neck and cheek and forehead. A few minutes later she kissed my lips so softly I couldn't tell if she had kissed me of not.

"I missed this." She whispered.

I kissed the top of her head. "I did too."

I rubbed her back lazily. Yes, we should be working on our project, but I didn't want this to end any time soon. For the first time in a few days, I felt completely relaxed and comfortable. Bella's breathing became deep and even. I smiled knowing she was asleep. Grabbing the blanket on the arm of the futon, I draped it across us and slouched down to become a little more comfortable. All at once, all my exhaustion surged to the surface. My eyelids became hooded with sleep and I fell asleep with Bella in my arms.

"Should we wake them up or just let them sleep? Bella hasn't slept well since after the storm and Esme said Edward has become an insomniac." A hushed woman's voice said.

"I say let them sleep. Finals are coming and they've both looked like death walking lately. A man's voice said.

A door closed and I shuffled down onto the futon more so I could lie down and get more comfortable. As I was doing so, Bella tightened her grip on me. Once I got comfortable, I brought Bella close to me again. She seemed to relax and I fell back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Soft kisses were being placed on my lips waking me up from my sleep. Upon opening my eyes, two beautiful brown orbs stared back at me.

"Good morning sleepy head, or should I say good afternoon." Bella smiled as I held onto her tighter and tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on, we've been asleep all day and missed school. Evidently my parents thought it'd be okay to let us miss a day." She told me kissing me again.

"That was nice of them." I mumbled as I began rubbing Bella's back.

"I must say I appreciated it."

"Really? Have you not been sleeping well?"

She shook her head no. "I really haven't slept this well since the last time we had a sleep over."

I smiled. "I'm glad we're on the same page then."

Bella cuddled back into my chest.

"So what time is it?" I asked not really wanting to get up.

Bella rolled over a little. "Around two."

I groaned. "We need to get up, don't we?"

"I think it'd be a good idea."

I sighed then sat up and swung my legs over the side of the futon, popping my back in the process. "So what should we do with the rest of our day?"

Bella sat beside me. "Mom's getting out homework so in the mean time, photography?"

I smiled. "That sounds good to me. Are we starting with you or me?"

She bit her lip a little thinking. "I suppose me. Do you have your camera?"

I nodded and found my backpack then pulled it out. "What first?"

"I believe that'll be up to you."

After getting ready and having Bella choose a few alternate outfits, we began driving around town looking for places to take pictures of Bella's loves.

"So we need ten to fifteen picture poses a piece?" I asked as I turned into a vacant parking lot that backed up to an old train station.

"Yea, that sounds right. Edward, where are we?" Bella asked uncertain.

"We're taking pictures silly." I smiled as I got out of the car.

"So what exactly am I going to be doing Mr. Mason? What shots are you going to be taking here? You know Martel likes to see a variety in scenery and background, and-"

"And we have to follow the rubric; I know Bells; take a chill pill and put this on before you get cold." I smiled; handing her one of my hoodies I knew was her favorite that I had been wearing lately.

Her smiled stretched across her face as her eyes sparkled. "Hoodie shots?"

"Good job Sherlock."

"Be nice meany pants." She smiled, slipping on the hoodie.

"My pants have never been mean." I shot back as we walked toward the abandoned train station.

As she walked along the tracks in front of me, I shot a few pictures of her unsteady footing and arms hugging her. When she turned around, she bent down a little and smiled before exclaiming, "It's _so_ cold!" By the end of the sentence, I had taken a few pictures of her. Running up the tracks a little, I pulled the hood over Bella's head an pulled the strings tight, allowing me enough time to capture her laughing as she pulled the hood back down and smoothing out her hair.

From there we continued taking various pictures of Bella's loves; some of her goofing off, some we would actually use like of her bare feet balancing on a banister in the station. As the day came to an end, I took Bella out to a Starbuck's so she could get a Chi tea to warm herself up a little.

While we were driving back him, Bella asked, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Glancing at her quickly, I could already see her answer on her face. "I'm about as ready for it as you are.

She sighed. "I wish we could do stuff like this every day."

"Me too." I agreed, grabbing her hand and rubbing circles in it.

"Have you realized that our first semester is almost over?" she asked after a long pause.

"I really haven't till now. It's flown, and I think I have to admit it's been my best first semester ever. I wish I could have lasted a little longer thought." I told her, giving her hand a squeeze.

She smiled. "Yea, it'd be nice if the days didn't fly by, but I have to agree, it's been one of the best first semesters I've ever experienced. Thanks." She finished, kissing my cheek lightly.

When we pulled into her driveway, I got out to open her door.

"Are you going to come inside?" Bella asked, lacing her fingers with mine.

"I figure I should, just in case your mom brought my homework here instead of my house." I told her wrapping my arm around her waist and walking to the back door.

"Ugh, homework." She groaned as she walked inside.

"Yes, homework." Renee confirmed when she saw us. "Hey Edward, are you staying for dinner?"

"I don't know Mrs. Swan, is my homework here or at my house?" I asked politely.

"It's here dear. I figured you'd be here sooner or later so I shouldn't bother taking it to you house." Renee told me with a smile.

"Hey, I'm going upstairs, come up whenever." Bella whispered in my ear before heading up to her room.

I nodded as I told Mrs. Swan, "In that case Mrs. Swan, I'm staying for dinner. Let me just call my mom to let her know."

"Edward, really? How many times have I told you to call me Renee? If Bella calls you mom Esme, I'd prefer it if you called me Renee." She insisted.

"You've got it Renee." I smiled.

She beamed as I walked out of the room and called mom as I walked up to Bella's room. Thankfully, she said I could stay till whenever.

"Knock, knock." I said quietly as I walked into Bella's room, but she wasn't there. "Bella?" I called out.

"Bathroom." I heard her say faintly.

I settled down on the unfolded futon and picked up the books and assignments Renee left there for Bella and me. Half way through my theory assignment, Bella emerged from the bathroom with not only her hair in a towel but her body as well.

"Um Bells…" I trailed off, my eyes unable to leave her body.

"Edward! Stop starring! I didn't realize you were still in here!" she said quickly and loud enough for me to hear but no one else.

She quickly grabbed a set of clothes and went back into the bathroom, closing the door quickly behind her. A few minutes later, she came back out in tight sweat pants and a form fitting printed t-shirt and sat beside me, grabbing one of her assignments to begin.

"Sorry." I whispered. "Forgive me?"

"Of course. You didn't know I'd walk out like that." She smiled as she took her hair out of its towel.

I pulled her close to me. "Have I told you how much you mean to me lately?"

She smiled. "I don't think so. How much?"

I kissed her forehead, then her eyes, then her nose, both cheeks and finally her lips. Moving my lips slowly against hers, savoring the impossibly sweet taste of her. Cautiously, I ran my tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance. She complied, and our tongues danced with the other until they both retreated and I kissed her lips three times before kissing her cheeks, her nose, her still closed eyes, and her forehead. "That's how much." I told her, leaning my forehead against hers.

She smiled softly before moving all my books away from me and cuddling up in my arms. "Why can't this last forever?" she whispered, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her tighter. "I don't know why it can't." I whispered back.

She sighed and kissed my neck. "I like the way you think."

I smiled down at her. How did I end up with a girl like her?

"Hey Edward?" she asked, moving out of my arms a little.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had a feeling that at this very moment something is happening that you can't describe, can't stop, and can't do anything about?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't think so. I've felt helpless about situations that have happened and while I can't stop them, I could make the situation better after a while. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged and didn't say anything for a while. "I don't know. I just have this awful feeling in the bottom of my gut. It's probably nothing, but it doesn't feel like nothing."

"Strange." I said, rubbing her back trying to make her feel better.

There was a knock on the door before Renee opened it and said, "Bells, your phone keeps ringing. I thought I'd bring it to you. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes, okay?"

"Yea, that sounds great. Thanks mom." Bella smiled, taking the phone from her mom.

The phone began ringing again and Bella promptly picked up. "Hello?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Em, you have to slow down! I can't understand what you're saying."

_My Future Wife,_

_How is the best way to tell you I love you? I've known you for what seems like a lifetime, but I can't figure out the best way to tell you or show you just how much I love you. Every time I'm with you there's nothing I want to do more than to tell you I love you, but then something happens that's so major it takes all you attention off the moment we're in and onto something that puts all the attention on it. While that's not bad, I just want that one perfect moment to tell you I love you and I always will. That when we turn sixty-four I'll still need and want you like the first time I ever saw you. You're so special and wonderful to me. I don't want to be cheesy when I tell you, but what if I told you in a letter? What if I gave you this letter? Would you run away? Would you say I love you back? Would it ruin very thing we've built up to this point? I love you, and I won't stop for a long time—if ever. Perhaps I'll just let you read this, and hope you won't be scared and return the same feelings I have for you. _

_As always, keep in mind, I love you—even if I can't figure out how to tell you in the right way, and I always will! I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me, if I haven't see it already and just don't realize it yet, or when I can hold you in my arms. I love you, love._

_Always Yours 'Till Death Do Us Part,_

_Your Future Husband_

**My thanks and love goes out to: Ashlee, ****FicReader1011****, ****FRK921****, ****presty****, ****eddieluver****, ****Ashcakes2009****, ****Ginny WgPr****, ****Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale.****, ****RoseBud024****, ****MRSCULLENXXROBSESSEDXX****, ****Zombie's Run This Town****, jennyleelovee, ****Juze****, ****babylopez2008****, ****RosieRathbone****, ****Crystal-Waterz-at-Twilight****, ****tears will fall****, mrsnessieblack, ****ellaryne**** and Edward Cullen rox mi toe sox for taking a few seconds to review! It means a whole lot to me! **

*******IMPORTANT NOTE AS FOLLOWS! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE READER'S CHOICE! That being said, I'll tell you what it means! I want you all to basically plan out my next chapter for me! What do you want in it? Do you want Emmett to have good or bad news? Do you want Edward to tell Bella he loves her? Do you want something funny to happen during finals? Do you want Christmas to be here so Bella can give Edward her present? What do **_**YOU**_** want in the next chapter? Any and all of the ideas you give me (within moderation, keep in mind the rating of the story) will be used! Just think…there are 156 people who have favorited this story and 148 who liked it enough to put it on alert…what would happen if all 156 of you reviewed? Or at least all 148? What would happen with ALL of those ideas?! Just something, to think about before you ignore that **_**GREEN**_** button… the more reviews I receive the faster I update…twenty alone guarantees a new chapter within a week! *******

**Thanks again to all of you who read this! Hope you had a Merry Christmas and have a great New Year! Remember to review. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**As promised, here's your next chapter before Sunday! You all should really love me for it! Over TEN THOUSAND words and twenty-five pages in Word…I call that a beast. If you don't like the chapter, I'm sorry. It's actually one of my favourite! **

**I don't own Twilight; you're crazy if you think I do.**

**Yes, I know there are mistakes, but I'm trying to get this out while I have time! IF YOU WANT TO BETA THIS STORY! PM me and we'll talk about it! :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those people who had not reviewed until last chapter! **

**Songs: You tell me the playlist for this chapter…**

**Without further a due, chapter fourteen of Love Letters, I hope you enjoy! **

**BPOV**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Em, you have to slow down! I can't understand what you're saying."I practically yelled into the phone to make him slow down and restart. "Good, now repeat in slow motion."

"The…doctor…just…called…"

"Oh my gosh, speed up a little!" I exclaimed, apprehensive about the news.

Emmett's laugh boomed over the phone causing me to pull it away from my ear before he said, "The doctor just called and evidently they mixed up my leg x-ray with another kids, so my leg is healing fine, but the blood tests came up with a small blip of something. So just to be safe, I'm going to go through a few rounds of chemo and an exploratory surgery."

"Oh Em, that's awesome!" I squealed. "I mean, not the chemo or surgery part, but the rest of its awesome!"

"I know, right? The doctor still wants me taking it easy on my leg, so no spring training with the guys." He explained bummed out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure that really sucks, but you can always chill with them anyways, and I bet Coach May would let you assist the middle school team if you asked."

"Bells, I like the way you think! I'll make sure to ask him tomorrow."

I smiled as Edward looked perplexed. "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

"So anxious to get rid of me already?" Emmett asked in mock hurt. "Let me guess, our Eddie boy is over at your place cuddling up close and distracting you from just about everything I've said?"

"You're close," I smiled, "but he's not that distracting." I smiled bigger when Edward raised his eyebrow and moved to kiss me.

"Aww girl, I think you just opened a can of worms. I'll let you go before begin hearing awful sounds I've never had the desire to hear."

I laughed as Edward pulled me closer to him. "You're a smart man. I'll talk to you later."

"Night B. I'll see you two love birds tomorrow."

Before I could correct him, he hung up and Edward had pushed me down on the futon, hanging up the phone for me and hovering over my body. "So what's this about me not being distracting and some sort of good news?" Edward asked, skimming his nose against the skin of my neck.

I laughed. "While you're currently being completely distracting, you weren't as Emmett was telling he's going to be okay. The doctors made a mistake with his x-ray, but he's still going to have surgery and a few rounds of chemo."

His eyes sparkled with excitement. "For real?"

I nodded in excitement.

He moved his head down and connected his kips with mine in happiness. When he finally pulled away, we were both out of breath and he rolled of me onto his back.

"Excited?" I giggled.

He smiled and pulled me close to him. "I believe I am."

We hung out for the rest of the night in my room talking about Emmett and our upcoming finals before we drifted off to sleep. The days dragged on and on leading up to finals. Every day full of monotonous review and review games that didn't benefit anyone but the teacher and their small amount of sanity.

Walking out of school Wednesday afternoon, Alice announced a "study party" at her house beginning as soon as she got there. Laughing, we piled into our cars and headed to Alice and Edward's house. As usual, Alice beat us and somehow gathered all the pillows in the house along with a few blankets and arranged them in the family room for us. As we dumped out books on the coffee table and floor, Alice grabbed snacks from the kitchen and we began quizzing each other in the subjects we shared and silently studied for the classes none of us shared.

Trying to make conversation to give us a break, Alice asked which finals we had to take. Sighing, I rambled off my rather long list of finals. Out of my seven classes, I had to take six finals. Everyone had four or less, lucky ducks. Soon after the conversation died down, Em left and Edward became restless and decided to distract me. I slapped his hand away each time he tried to touch me and gave him a stern look.

Finally, I gave in. leaning my head back on the couch I sighed and said, "I think my head is about to explode. There is too much information."

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around me tracing invisible patterns on my shoulder. "Your head better not explode." He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

"Oh and why is that?" I grinned, knowing where this was going.

"Because if your head blew up you couldn't hear when I tell you you're beautiful. You wouldn't have your deep brown eyes that I could stare into all day long. You wouldn't have your soft hair I like to play with, or your nose I like to Eskimo kiss. And you wouldn't have your soft lips I love to kiss." Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked at his completely serious face then broke out laughing.

Confused, he asked, "What are you laughing at?" which made me laugh all the harder. "Come on Bells, why the sudden outburst?"

In between laughs, I managed to gasp, "While all…that's so…darn sweet…where did you…come up…with it? …A Hallmark card?"

Edward smiled. "Of course, I read through their online cheesy lines every chance I can get. I've even contributed a few to their list." He said, each word dripping with sarcasm.

Getting a handle on myself, I was finally able to say, "Well that's good, I was afraid you'd moved on from Hallmark to the back of a Wheaties box."

Edward glared at me.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my textbook and binder to work some more. After I situated everything the way I like it, Edward swiftly pushed it off my lap making it fly across the floor.

"Edward! What was that—"Before I could finish, Edward tackled me to the floor so he was on top of me. His eyes were a darker shade of green, but a glimmer shot through them.

"Isabella, don't _ever_ insult my cheesy lines." He told me firmly, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Or what?" I asked smugly.

"Or this will happen." He simply said before lowering his head and brushing his soft lips against mine. His lips moved at a painfully slow pace, as if it was the last time we'd ever see each other again. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, but he never sped any part of it up. Each small movement thought out and executed to perfection. As he pulled away, I clung to him tighter. Surly this couldn't be the end of the kiss? No matter how much I tried to keep him where he was, he pulled away, sat back up, grabbed one of his books and began studying as if nothing had ever happened.

When I finally sat back up and collected my work, settling back into my spot, Edward leaned over and whispered against my ear, "That's what."

I looked up at him through my lashes and nodded in comprehension.

I left a little after that with Edward to go to my house to compile the pictures for the photography project. We printed off the 4x6 prints and began arranging them in our binder before gluing them down. Each of us had a page of "secret loves" we wouldn't let the other see making the project even more fun and mysterious. The finished project was nothing short of amazing; definite A for sure!

Edward stayed the night again, ensuring we would both get a good night's rest before the week of torture really began. Unfortunately, neither one of us were able to sleep, tossing and turning all night. The last time I remember checking the clock was at three thirty, before restless darkness took over my mind and I was able to get a few short hours of sleep.

"Good morning, good morning, good mor—" the overly chipper voice of the radio jockey blared through my alarm clock, before I was conscious enough to hit the reset button.

Groaning, I shook Edward awake, mumbling a mornin' somewhere in there before shuffling to the bathroom to take a shower. The steamy water and familiar smell of my shampoo and soap did nothing but make my eyelids heavier than they already were. In a final attempt to wake myself up, I turned the cold water up and the hot water down, but all that did was give me chill bumps and shiver the whole time I was drying off. thoughtlessly, I pulled on my dark wash jeans, a long sleeve grey shirt and layered it with a black short sleeve v-neck, then began drying my hair, not caring what it would look like because I would pull it back regardless. After pulling it into a messy pony tail, I grabbed my teal and black plaid scarf, wrapping it around my neck and headed down stairs to find a tired Edward drinking a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

"There's more in the pot if you want some and I have bagels in the toaster. I figured you would want one." Edward mumbled before taking another sip of coffee.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I smiled a little, kissing his scruffy neck.

"When did you end up falling asleep?" he asked.

"Three thirtyish, you?"

"Four-ish. I envied you when I noticed you were asleep." Edward smiled as I got up to get our bagels and a cup of coffee.

"Eh it still wasn't much sleep."

"True, but you got thirty more minutes than I did." He smiled as I handed him the plate with his bagel on it. "Thanks."

I nodded then sat down and began picking at hi's hard exterior.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"No, I'm just nervous and extremely tired and everything." I admitted, popping a small bite of bagel in my mouth.

"That's understandable, but you'll do famously." He smiled as he looked at the clock. "Ready to go beautiful?"

I nodded. "As ready as I'm gonna be I suppose."

"That's the spirit!" Edward changed over enthused, making me laugh as we gathered our things and headed out the door.

The car ride to school was quiet, but calming. Edward held my hand in his, tracing patterns on my palm and feeling every nook and cranny of my fingers, palm and wrist. When he pulled into the parking lot, I was completely relaxed and ready for my first final of the day. Edward walked me to my class giving me a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"You'll do great, I'll see you after." He smiled before heading off to his first period final.

I took my normal seat in the second row from the door, second from the back and began looking through my notes one last time before having to put them away.

Dr. Nicholson waddled into the room as usual, and told us we had another five minutes to peruse our notes before beginning. I scanned the second unit one last time in those five minutes before Dr. Nicholson got up in front of the class and announced, "Through this semester, most of you have worked hard and I want to reward you. If you were smart enough to bring your notes, you'll be allowed to use them on the final. In the event, you were a slacker and didn't bring them, tough luck. Now without further a due, your final. No talking, no sharing notes, etcetera. Surly by now you know the drill." He mumbled the last part as I smiled and began bubbling my answers into the ginormous Scantron sheet, breezing through the entire thing.

By the time Mrs. Embry, the receptionist, announced the final to be over, I had checked over it and turned in my work. As I walked into the hallway, I could hear Alice's bubbling voice above all the rest.

"Hey Ali." I greeted as I followed her to her locker.

"Hey Bella, how was your first final?" she asked as she slid down her locker and sat on the floor.

I sat down beside her while saying, "It will probably be my best, D. Nick let it be open note to those of us who remembered our notes. What's your first final of the day?"

"Anatomy." She groaned as she opened her note packed and began reviewing.

I got out my math study guide and began working through all the problems yet again. I had worked them so many times I knew all the steps with my eyes closed and. Sighing, I leaned my head back on the locker. Today was going so slowly, there was no way that my math and English finals would pass quickly.

"Why the long face lovely?" a familiar voice asked as I was pulled into their lap.

"The day isn't passing fast enough." I whined as I curled into Edward's chest.

"Aw, cheer up. After this next final, we'll go out for lunch and then we'll come back and you'll do famously on your English final. Then once we're dismissed for the day, I'll drive you to my pace where we'll study a little bit and then chill out because I think we could both benefit from going to bed early."

I smiled. "That sounds like a good plan."

"I sure thought so." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Hey Belllllllllla, time to depart from your lover boy and go take your final!" Alice chirped as she got up and began walking to Ms. Biddy's room.

"I've gotta run, but I'll meet you here after?" I asked uncertain as I stood up.

"Sounds good to me. Good luck." He said before giving me another hug and kiss on the cheek before letting me go.

I headed to the classroom and waited for the final to come out. The teacher passed it out and much to my satisfaction, the final was the _exact_ study guide, problem for problem. Within an hour, I finished the problems and turned it in. I really didn't want to study my English, but there was nothing else I had to work ok.

I pulled out my English notes and handouts and began reviewing Edith Hamilton's Mythology and a few of the various other things we had done. When Mrs. Embry was supposed to come on to dismiss us, Mr. Daniels, the French teacher, crackled on the PA system and began singing, "It's the first day of finals and you've already taken two and one to go today! So head out to lunch but be back at one to take your last one of the day! You are dismissed!" he finished, sounding proud of himself.

Rolling my eyes, like the reset of my classmates, I headed to Alice's locker to meet up with Edward. Before I got there, a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist making me smile.

"Hey beautiful." Edward whispered into my ear as he slipped my coat on my shoulders and handed me my scarf.

"Hey yourself handsome." I smiled as I took my scarf. "Where are we headed for lunch?"

He smiled as he laced his fingers with mine and said, "My surprise."

"Ugh, that's not fair!" I whined as we walked out.

"It is so fair!" Edward countered as he opened the door for me..

"Thanks." I pouted as I slid in and bucked my seatbelt.

"You know, you look really cute when you pout, right?" Edward smiled, when he got in and started the car.

"Hmph."

"Aww, cheer up. You'll like where we're going." He smiled as we flew down the road.

Five minutes later, Edward pulled into a vacant gravel lot surrounded by a bunch of trees, not where I was expecting.

"A parking lot?" I asked once he made no move to get out of the car.

"No, a peaceful place, we've both got finals after this and if we went to a fast food place, or really any place, it would be loud, noisy, crowded and overall a stressful environment. I figured; why not take you someplace serine and calming? You've got enough to be tense and nervous about." Edward smiled as he got out of the car and slid into the back seat. "You coming?"

I giggled and nodded as I unbuckled and climbed into the back seat. "So if we're not going out, what's for lunch?"

Edward smiled as he put down the armrest and the opening to his trunk and brought out two oversized lunch boxes handing one to me. I opened the plastic box and laughed at what I saw: a sandwich with the crust cut off, an orange Hi-C juice box, a Go-Gurt, a small amount of those chips in the shape of a cone that you would always put on your fingers pretending they were your fingernails before eating them, a pudding cup and a napkin with a little not e on the corner.

Leaning over, I pecked Edward's lips. "You're the best, and don't you forget it!"

He smiled. "So I'm guessing you like it?"

"I love it Edward! It's so much better than any fast food or restaurant could have done. And you're right, I feel so much more calm and relaxed."

Edward's smile grew to its full crooked perfection that can only be reached when he's truly happy about something. "Well then, let's eat up! We can't take finals on empty stomachs!"

We ate in silence as a light snow began falling around the Volvo. The lunch was wonderful, I really couldn't have asked for a better way to spend my lunch hour. When the car cooled down and we finished our lunch, Edward and I moved back into the front seats and he began driving back to school.

"What do you have next?" I asked Edward.

"Government." He said as he grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on my wrist.

"Ugh, tell me how it goes. I think I'm more worried about that one than any of the other ones." I admitted, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"Are you ready for English?" he asked while pulling into a parking spot.

"Did you really just ask me that? I was born ready."

He laughed. "That's good."

He parked, opened his door then came around to open mine. "Kiss for good luck?" he asked after closing it behind me.

I nodded and stood on my top toes letting my lips reach his for what I was expecting to be a few seconds, but soon turned into something more. By the end of the kiss, whooping and whistles were heard all around us making a deep red blush spread across my face like wildfire.

"You look adorable when you blush." Edward whispered in my ear, making me blush darker.

He put his arm around me and began leading us into the building as I tried to hide my face in his chest.

The English final was as easy as I thought it was going to be. One hundred multiple choice and an essay college application style about if we were an inanimate object what would we be. Next to my math final, this one was the easiest by far. The minute we were dismissed, I was out the door and walking toward Mr. Imlay's room to wait for Edward. After ten minutes, Alice came by looking for me and gave me the keys to the Volvo saying Edward would be a while longer.

"He's letting me drive the Volvo?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yea, he doesn't want you staying here longer than you have to, and he trusts you with his baby for some reason. He must _really_ love you." She winked.

"Ali, you know it's not like that."

"I know nothing." She smiled innocently.

"You know something I don't, tell me?" I asked sweetly.

"Not a chance! I'll see you later Bella!"

"Mean little Pixie!" I yelled after her.

She turned around in a flash and stuck her tongue out at me.

Laughing, I made my way to the Volvo, readjusted the seat and carefully backed out of the parking spot and drove home intoxicated by Edward's scent all around me. When I got home, I parked in Edwards normal spot and walked in to my room to do some more studying and work on Edward's project.

I pulled out my government book and notes and sprawled out on the futon getting comfortable before diving into senators, laws, amendments, cabinet members and so many other nitty gritty details I really didn't want to revisit. After an hour, my eyelids became hooded and I began to nod off from lack of sleep the previous night. Finally allowing sleep to run its course, I nodded off on top of my books and notes allowing the darkness to take over my thoughts.

"Hey beautiful, it's time to wake up." A soft voice said in my ear as fingers combed through my ponytail.

I rolled over on my side and looked up at my personal alarm clock. "Hi."

"Hi," he smiled, "good nap?"

I smiled s he sat down. "One of the best, I feel so much better now. How did your final go?"

"My final went well. It's a best, but with all the studying you've been doing, you'll be fine. But hopefully you don't have the same distraction I did."

"Distraction?"

Edward chuckled. "The AV Class decided it would be hysterical to interrupt all the unlocked classrooms as part of their final."

I raised my eyebrow. "Continue."

"So the test had been handed out for twenty minutes and the room was completely quiet. Mr. Imlay was making his rounds around the room and making us feel nervous because of it. Anyways, Imlay was about to go back to his desk when the door flies open hitting the wall with a bang, startling all of us, and causing Tanya to scream bloody murder! Then in the same motion, a crazy yelling monkey sound is heard as a brown and red thing flew through the air right at Mr. Imlay."

I began laughing as I imagined the scenes unfold.

"Oh, but that's not the best part!" Edward told me excitedly. "When the monkey, or brown and red screaming thing, flew towards Imlay, he not only ducked, but stuck out his arm, catching it! Which he proceeded to sling back and throw at the kid's camera successfully hitting it! But what you must remember is that all of this happened in less than a minute." He laughed as he finished telling his story.

My laughing ceased a few seconds after his. "I kind of hope that _does_ happen during my final tomorrow."

"No you don't."

"Yea I do. What finals do you have tomorrow?"

"Um…I have the day off."

"I hate you. I wish I had the day off." I grumbled.

"No you don't. What else do you have besides Government?"

"Creative Painting."

"And your final is…"

"I just have to turn in my piece of furniture wish isn't bad, just annoying and time consuming."

"Aww poor baby." Edward teased as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"You yup." I said seriously, looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

That night, Edward stayed till midnight then wished me good luck on my finals and left. Surprisingly, I was able to sleep soundly and peacefully with dreams about things that don't matter and won't remember. Driving the few minutes to school, the Ting Tings "Great DJ" came on making me smile and relax a bit as I sang along.

I sat down and the test was handed out soon after. Edward couldn't have been more correct when he said it was a best. The first two pages were nearly impossible; by the third of thirteen, I was feeling hopeless. After all the studying I did, I felt completely lost. Struggling the whole way with the questions, I finally finished as the PA crackled to life dismissing us from the final. Not feeling confident at all, I turned it in then walked to my car to grab my painted stool to turn in. Ms. Watson pointed where she wanted it and I soon left for the day, heading to Edward and Alice's house.

Esme met me at the door, telling me Edward was in his room. I thanked her then headed up the familiar stairs. Without knocking, I barged into Edward's room and fell on the bed face down not saying a word. The bed shifted and fingers ran through my hair.

"I give up." I mumbled into the soft comforter.

A quiet chuckle shook the bed. "Don't do that. You'll never graduate and go to college and make a name for yourself in the art world."

I groaned. "Touché."

"Meaner than you thought?"

"You made it sound like a walk in the park compared to its dirge through the poison ivy on an insanely hot day while wearing short shorts."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes, I felt so stupid because I knew nothing!" I whined, lifting my head and putting it in Edward's lap.

"You're not stupid, just stressed out. I bed you've done far better than you think you've done."

"I hope so."

"Are you staying tonight?"

"If that's an invitation then yes." I smiled, looking up.

He was smiling down at me. "Of course it's an invitation."

The next day, Edward and I headed into school to turn in our photography project then were sent to the drama teacher's room for an hour and a half study hall.

"Jelly Belly!" Emmett boomed, greeting us as Edward and I walked into the room.

"Emmy Pemmy!" I greeted back with the first thing that came to mind. "How are you?"

"I've seen better days, but today isn't over yet and it's been pretty good so far. Mr. R wants me to take care of some choir dresses, you wanna help?" he asked, mischief written all over his face.

"Of course, how can I pass up an opportunity to skip a silent study hall I don't need?"

His smile became impossibly larger as he waved goodbye to Edward and pulled me out the door in a rush. He led me into the choir room and showed me the three boxes of hideous dresses we would be taking to the backstage theater closet where all the misfit costumes end up and never get worn.

"Ugh, these are flippin' heavy!" I complained as we drug those boxes down the carpeted hallway.

"They're not that bad." Em informed me as he held open the door.

I shrugged as we walked back to the choir room for the third box. We kicked it down the hallway, our faint whispers echoing against the walls and tall ceilings.

Once we were back in the closet, Emmett began rummaging around in the boxes.

"Em, whatcha lookin' for?" I asked curious.

"The biggest dress, help me look!" he encouraged as he threw dressed out of the box after checking their size.

Rummaging through the black dress box, I reached to the bottom and grabbed the two I could feel. Checking the tags, I found they were the two largest we've found: a twenty-two and twenty-four.

"Em, what's the largest size you've found?" I asked.

"Um…eighteen I think, you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Sold! Help me get it on!"

A big argument about his large pecks, me telling Em he's fat and ten long minutes later, I zipped him into the dress. The PA crackled on and Em's eyes lit up. Running the best he could in a boot, he began going up the stairs to the Advanced Placement Bio room and stood outside waiting for a certain someone.

"Bells make sure to get a picture. I want to try to get this into the yearbook." He whispered.

I nodded trying to suppress my giggles.

The doors opened and people began trickling out. As soon as people saw Em, they began laughing or giving him a deserved confused look. The moment the person Em was looking for came out of the classroom, he hooked his arm with there's and refused to let them go. Their face grew red but Em wouldn't let them go making me laugh as I took the pictures.

They walked all the way down the hallway to our bank of lockers where Alice broke out laughing before she saved Emmett's innocent victim an kissed his cheek.

"Hey babe, what um just happened?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Jasper became the apple of our little Emmett's eye." I laughed.

Edward looked confused.

"Just roll with it." I whispered.

He nodded and put a look of understanding on his face as Alice and Emmett fought over a very confused and disturbed looking Jasper.

"He's mine!" Alice laughed.

"But I saw him first!" Em argued.

"But he's _my_ boyfriend!"

"But he's _my_ secret lover!"

"But I tell him how wonderful he is!"

"But _I_ tell him my deepest desires…" Em trailed off suggestively while wiggling is eyebrows at Jasper.

Visibly cringing, Jasper interjected before Alice or Emmett could get another word in. "Now Emmy, I thought we wouldn't tell anyone about that! You know how my sweet Alice gets when she's jealous! That one night was…special, but let's never relive that _ever_ again. Thanks boo."

Em's face was priceless before he said just loud enough for us to hear, "Anytime snooky."

The laughs couldn't be restrained any longer and all of us began laughing until tears were streaming down our faces. A few teachers gave us looks to calm down until they saw Emmett and chuckled before turning back into their room. Our laughs eventually subsided and we were able to catch our breath and make plans for the night.

The PA system came to life and we began walking toward our final final of the semester. Edward gave my hand a squeeze right before we parted. The orchestra was filled with unrecognizable songs and scales as all of the members warmed their fingers up before either playing est. one by one they went to Ms. MacDonald's desk and played their piece with near perfection. After their small performance, they were critiqued and told to get the next on the list then began talking to other classmates while the next victim went up for their turn.

Once the whole orchestra had finished and packed up, a game of telephone was secretly played telling each person that lowly we would be army crawling out of the room and see if MacDo noticed. Keeping the conversation going strong, one by one people would slip out of the room. My turn came and I slipped out without a problem. Em followed then Lexy, Jorge and the remainder of the class. We silently laughed at our seemingly monumental escape; we were legions! After ten minutes of quietly standing in the hallway, Mrs. MacDonald realized we were gone and ushered us back into the room while laughing. The rest of the period, we talked and enjoyed the last bit of togetherness we would have before break.

The PA came alive once again and we were dismissed, the first semester of our senior year complete. One down, one to go, oh how time passes so quickly.

**EPOV**

The school day came to a close and Alice, Rose and Tiffani kidnapped Bella before I could ask how her last final went. Jasper, Emmett, Jake, Quil and I were driving up to one of the more relaxed coffee and sandwich places a little out of town. Forty-five minutes later, we had pushed four tables together and claimed our territory while waiting for the girls.

After five or ten minutes, the girl's voices could be heard from the door. Emmett and Jake stood up, waving the girls over. Smiling and all looking like a million bucks, they took their places by us. Looking around, I didn't see Bella anywhere. Catching Alice's attention, I silently asked where Bella was. Looking around, she shrugged and smiled before nodding at the door. I turned and looked at a stunning Bella.

Getting up, I greeted her at the door. A smile spread across her face the moment she saw me. I smiled back and wrapped my arm around her waist as I led her to the table.

"You look beautiful tonight." I whispered in her ear before she sat down.

"Thank you." She smiled as soon as I sat back down.

Easy conversation flowed throughout the table, stories of the final distractions, study events and catching up about our lives in general. We hadn't had the opportunity to do this in who knows how long. As they continued talking, my thoughts drifted.

Looking around the table at each individual person, I couldn't believe that I hadn't known any of them in August and that at that time I wasn't looking to make any new friends. My original goal for the year was to coast through, make good grades, get in get out and have not problems. Instead, I've done the exact opposite. I made a boatload of friends I wouldn't trade for the world, had some of the best memories I could hope for, and finally, I've met the most amazing girl I could have hoped for. She's the most incredible woman and for some reason, completely unknown to me, she's decided to be my girlfriend. I don't know where I'd be without her. I love her, now I just have to find the right time to tell her.

Bella laced her fingers through mine. "Are you okay? You've been quiet."

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?" she asked concerned.

"Everything is fine, no worries." I assured her.

We jumped back into the conversation and laughed at the funny moments, told stories and enjoyed our time together. The food came and we became quiet as we ate the warm food. Conversation picked back up until it was time for us to depart. Em and Rose left before the rest of us, then Tiffani and Quil then Jake, and finally Jasper, Alice, Bella and me.

As we walked out, Bella and Alice squealed and let go of Jasper and my hands before running to one of the cars in the lot and squealing louder this time. Jasper and I followed suit, wondering what brought this on. As we neared, we understood: Rose was wrapped up in Emmett's arms and smiling as she talked quickly to Alice and Bell. Making a quick phone call, Bella smiled then Alice and Rose began squealing even more and talking faster than what I thought was humanely possible. Emmett hugged Rosalie closer to him, the smile on his face impossible to wipe off.

"Hey Edward, feel like spending the night?" Bella asked at the same time Alice asked Jasper, "Hey Jazz, feel like spending the night at Bella's?"

We both laughed at their enthusiasm and answered yes.

In a few minutes, Jasper and Alice were in the back of my Volvo with Emmett and Rosalie following us. I was glad Tiffani decided to drive everyone up. Quiet music played reflecting our now mellow moods.

Alice and Jasper were cuddling in the back seat, occasionally pecking each other's cheek or forehead, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears that to most would make them sick, but to Bella and me it was comfortable.

I grabbed Bella's hand in mine as she was looking out the window. She turned and smiled before bringing our hands up to her lips and kissing my fingers.

"Why were you late tonight?" I asked, setting our hands down on her lap.

"Alice told me to count to one hundred then come in "fashionably late" so I did." She shrugged.

"Since when do you listen to Alice?" I chuckled quietly.

"Since she said it'd make you squirm." She smiled to herself.

Grumbling, I told her, "Well she was right."

I can only imagine her smile as it increased in size.

A few minutes later, Jasper's quiet whisper could be heard through the car as he sweetly said, "Alice, I love you."

Alice, without missing a beat, told him, "I love you too."

Then the quiet sound of a kiss was heard.

Bella squeezed my hand tight in hers. When I looked over at her, I saw her smiling widely at me. I smiled back and turned up the mix CD I had in. Bella's sweet voice floated through the car as she quietly sung along with Matt Hires song "Honey, Let Me Sing You a Song."

"So honey let me sing you a song, And listen to my words as they come out wrong, but don't Run away, run away, this time. And honey let me look in your eyes You can open them one at a time, but don't Look away, no, look away, no, look away, don't look away, oh…" she finished sweetly.

We finally pulled into Bella's driveway quickly followed by Emmett's Jeep. After turning off the car and getting out, I went around the car and opened Bella's door. As she got out, we looked in the backseat and smiled at each other before closing the door softly and meeting Emmett and Rosalie on the porch.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

Bella giggled before answering, "The backseat."

"Oh my." Rose laughed as we walked inside.

Bella headed into the kitchen for snacks, but by the time she came back, Rose and Em still hadn't taken off their coats.

"You know you all can take your coats and stuff off, right?" belle asked.

"Belly, I think, if it's alright with you, that Rosy and I are going to split. We haven't spent—" Em started before getting cut off.

"Emmy, say no more, you two go and don't get in too much trouble." Bella told them with a smile.

"Thanks!" Rose said, as she gave Bella a hug then let her and Emmett out.

"And then there were four." She said with a smile.

Alice and Jasper walked in with a nervous look on their faces.

"Spit it out." I told them.

"I know we said we would stay, but would you all mind if we skipped out on tonight?" Alice asked Bella more than me.

She laughed. "Go have fun you two love birds."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Alice cheered before turning to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Bestest biggest brother, may I have your keys to drive home?" she asked innocently.

I gave you a look that said absolutely not, but Bella had other plans as she reached into my jeans pocket, grabbed my keys and tossed them to Alice. She squealed before giving Bella a quickly hug and leading Jasper out the door, closing it behind them.

"Then there were two." Bella smiled.

"You know, that wasn't very nice of you." I told her while backing her up into a corner.

She shrugged. "Oh well. I don't see you complaining."

"Yet."

"Yet?"

"Yes, yet. I hope you know you're going to pay for giving her the keys."

"How?"

"Like this." I told her, coming closer.

As I was about to trap her, she ducked and ran up the stairs to her. Laughing, I chased after her. Once I burst into her room, I didn't see her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." I said.

She laughed from behind me. "You sound like a crazy person."

Quickly turning around, I saw her standing in front of the now closed door.

"How am I going to pay?" she asked innocently.

"You're not; I just wanted to scare you." I smiled.

"You're mean Mr. Cullen." She pouted."

"So what are you planning on doing tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe watch a movie then go to sleep? I'm pretty boring, I'm sorry."

"Naw, you're fine. That sounds like a good plan to me. Do you still have my bag of clothes?"

She nodded and pointed me to her closet. She grabbed her pjs off her bed then retreated to the bathroom

Once we were ready for the night, Bella put in a movie then jumped on her bed where I was stretched out. I think we got half way through the credits before both of us fell asleep.

"BELLA! EDWARD! WAKE UP!" Bella's mom yelled from downstairs.

"Bells wake up." I mumbled to Bella, shaking her a little.

She mumbled something unintelligent then opened her eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm." She smiled.

"You mom wants us downstairs." I told her.

"Ugh, that's right."

"What's right?"

"Today is Christmas decorating day and you're here so you get to help with all the traditions."

I smiled. "Sounds good."

A few minutes later, Bella and I were walking downstairs.

"Finally, it took you all long enough!" Renee exclaimed as she put two plates down on the island for us.

"This smells delicious, thank you Mrs. – Renee." I smiled as she gave me a stern look for nearly making her feel old.

"Mom, you outdid yourself this year, bravo." Bella complimented as she put another fork full of crescent roll, cinnamon and apple-y goo in her mouth.

Once breakfast was done, we went into the family room and began putting the tree together then decorating it. once we were done with one tree, we began with another in the living room and on to all the little things they put up like mistletoe, garland on the stairs, a wreath on the front door, stockings hung by the chimney with care, and about a thousand of other things that meant Christmas to them. By the end of the day, Bella and I were still decked out in our pj's.

Getting up from her perch on the futon, she gathered her shower things and went in the bathroom leaving me to my thoughts. After a few minutes, I got up as well, stretching my cramped muscles; I walked over to Bella's bookshelf and began perusing the multiple titles she had mixed with her knick-knacks. Grinning, I pulled out a compilation of Roald Dahl stories. Cracking open the book, I walked back over to the futon and began reading, losing all track of time.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Bella asked, startling me.

I looked up at her leaning in the doorway smiling. "Roald Dahl."

"A good reason to smile. The shower's open if you want it."

I nodded before looking at the page number and getting up. As I passed Bella, I gave her a kiss on the cheek then closed the door and took a quick shower. Once I got out, I put on a fresh pair of flannel pants and walked back out into Bella's room to see her wrapped up in a plaid polar fleece blanket in a chair reading the same book.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked, walking over to her.

"I am indeed." She smiled back at me.

"What page are you on?" I asked.

"Um…seventy-two."

I smiled. "One page behind me, wanna read together?"

She nodded and ran over to the bed, bouncing on impact. Laughing, I followed her lead and jumped next to her, grabbing the book in the process. Putting one arm around her and pulling her close to me, I cracked open the book and began reading the _fictitious_excerpts until Bella fell asleep and my eyelids were heavy. Shuffling down, I turned off the light and hugged Bella close to me, letting a peaceful sleep take over me.

"Love save the empty. Love save the empty. Save me." began blaring from my phone waking both Bella and I up.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Good morning!" Alice's overly chipper voice sang through the phone.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed that she woke us up.

"Be nice Mr. Grumpy-Gills, I'm just the messenger! Mom wants at least you to come home to help decorate for Christmas, and she'd _adore_ you if you brought Bella along."

"When?"

"Um…now?"

"We'll be there within the hour." I grumbled, rolling out of bed.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked.

"Wanna come to my house to decorate for Christmas, or are you all Christmased out?" I asked.

"I'll come if your mom is making coffee." She smiled.

"She always has a pot brewing."

"Then I'll be there." She smiled, getting up and walking to her closet.

In thirty minutes, we were pulling into my driveway and walking into the house. After getting Bella her cup of mom's coffee, we began unpacking the stuffed boxes and decking out the house in our Christmas decorations. The day was filled with laughs and smiles as Alice, mom and dad shared Christmas traditions and memories with Bella.

By the end of the day, the house was completely decorated and smelling like Christmas. After dinner, I found Bella curled up on the floor sipping on a mug of hot cocoa and figured it was time to tell her. Sitting down beside her, my nerves began getting the best of me.

"Hey Bells, can we talk?" I asked, my voice shaking a little.

"We can always talk, what's on your mind?" she asked, crossing her legs and placing her mug on the coffee table.

"So you know when we were apart a few weeks ago?" I began.

She nodded.

"Well that first night we were apart, I couldn't' sleep or anything because I was so upset with myself. Early in the morning, I received a text telling me to meet someone at the elementary playground…I didn't know who it was from but went regardless." I paused.

"Go on." She urged quietly, after a few moments of silence.

"So I met them and they seemed as down and out as I was. We didn't say anything, just sat in the swings. Before she left, she kissed me, and being the idiotic ass I can occasionally be, I kissed her back." I told her, refusing to make eye contact. "I wasn't sure who whew s until you kissed me the same way a little bit later." I sighed. "Bella, I just want to apologize for kissing someone I didn't know for sure who they were, especially when you mean so much to me and I don't want to screw up anything with you." I finished, looking up at her for the first time.

A soft smile graced her lips. Without saying a word, she snuggled up to me and leaned her head on my chest. Not knowing what to do, I wrapped my arms around her tightly and gave her a squeeze.

"You're not mad?" I finally whispered.

She looked up at me and shook her head no before giving me a quick kiss.

What I would do to be able to read her thoughts right now! "You're amazing, you know that?" I smiled against her lips.

"That's what you keep telling me." she smiled, before releasing a yawn.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"Um…if it's okay with you I wanna go home." She said quietly.

"That's fine. Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked, rubbing her back and guessing the answer.

"Um…I think I want to fly solo tonight if that's okay with you." She said a little nervously, completely surprising me.

"Okay, let me grab my keys and we'll go." I smiled a little disappointed.

"Um…I drove…" she trailed off.

"That's right…do you want me to drive with you? I'm fine walking home." I asked.

"You really don't have to."

"But I want to, if that's okay?"

She nodded yes.

I got up and walked to the closet and slid on my coat, wrapped my scarf around my neck and pulled on my beanie.

"Ready?" she asked, standing at the door.

"Yup."

We walked out to her car and I drove her home, neither one of us saying more than ten words to each other. When I pulled into her driveway, she didn't make a move to get out.

Finally, she turned to me and said with a smile on her face, "Have I ever told you, you look really sexy when you're wearing a beanie and haven't shaved in a few days?"

I chuckled. "No, I don't believe you've ever told me that."

"Well I am now. You look sexy." she laughed as she leaned forward to give me a kiss.

When she was about to pull away, I pulled her closer and deepened the kiss as my fingers became lost in her long, thick hair. Once we were out of breath, we pulled apart to catch our breath. Bella's fingers played with the hair sticking out of my beanie's edges as a smiled played on both of our lips.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" I asked, almost pleading to stay with her.

"While I really want you here, I think it's best if I take a night to myself." She frowned.

I pecked her lips before sighing. "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Bye." She smiled before we slid out of the truck and headed in our different directions, her to her warm house, and me toward my lonely house.

Little did I know that would be the last time I saw her for a week.

_Monday_

"Hey Renee, yea it's Edward. Is Bella in?" I asked hoping I'd get a positive answer unlike the previous two calls I made.

"I'm sorry sweetie, she's still tied up. If she gets a free minute I'll make sure she gives you a call." Renee told me, a little pity in her voice.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I said unsatisfied before pressing the end button on my phone.

What was going on with Bella? Is she that good at masking her emotions, or is it something else?

_Tuesday_

"Hey Bella, it's me again. Um…just give me a call bac—" I was cut off.

"I'm sorry, but this customer's voice mailbox has reached its maximum limit. Please try again soon." The automated woman's voice said over the line.

Frustrated, I sent Bella a test. Surly a text inbox wouldn't reject my text, that's impossible, right?

"Bella give me a call or txt so I know ur still alive. Im worried bout you. xoxo –E"

I waited, and waited, and waited. No reply.

_Wednesday_

"Oh my gosh! Stop moping and go see her already! She just lives down the street. It's not like you're going to have to climb Mt. Everest or anything!" Alice screamed at me when I wouldn't come out of my room.

Sitting up in bed, I realized Alice was right, I should go see her.

After quickly showering and making myself look presentable, I jumped into my Volvo and sped down the road toward Bella's house. Jumping out of my car, I ran up to her door and rung the bell a few times in a row. The seconds felt like years of pure torture until Renee opened the door.

"Hey Renee, is Bella in?" I asked more calmly than I thought possible.

"Didn't she call you?" Renee asked almost rhetorically as I shook my head no. "Well honey, she's gone for the day."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" I asked desperately. "Or where she is so I can surprise her?"

"She'll be back late tonight. I think she went to Seattle, but I'm not sure where. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just tell her I stopped by?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course, see you later." She said before closing the door quickly as if she was hiding something.

Quietly groaning, I turned back to my car and drove home, not accomplishing anything I had in mind.

_Thursday_

No text. No e-mail. No phone call. No letter. No messenger pigeon. No telegram. No Morris code. No bird calls. No secret signal. No tapping on my window. No flashlight in the night. No page. No nothing. Is she purposely trying to break me apart?

_Friday_

Three thirty-three. The text was received at three thirty-three and I wasn't awake when it came.

"I'm alive, just busy. Sry I haven't responded before now, I've just been really busy. I'll talk when I can. Don't try to reach me, I'm turning my phone back off. xoxo –B."

I groaned as I read the message over and over again, ingraining it into my memory. What is she so busy with? Is there another guy occupying her time that she doesn't want to tell me about? Or is it something simple that she needs to fight and get through on her own? And why was the text sent so early in the morning?

The questions buzzed through my head like bees, never shutting up and bothering me to no end. Leaving sting marks where the bigger questions lingered in the back of my mind.

I moped for the rest of the day not caring.

_Saturday_

"Edward, honey, can you run some errands for me?" mom asked.

Needing the distraction, I went.

Every single brunette I saw I thought was Bella and stopped them. I need to see her.

Just as she said, she didn't try to communicate again.

_Sunday_

I had to tell Bella I loved her. She wasn't one of those people who can walk into my life then walk back out. I needed her. She is my lifeline to everything. Being without her this week has proven that I need her.

Sitting at my desk, I pulled out a notebook and black pen and began writing. The words flew from pen to page. I never second guessed what I wrote or reread it to see if it made sense. I just wrote, and wrote until all the emotions and feelings were there in black ink and cursive script on multiple pages with fringy edges. Folding it in thirds, I stuck it in my top desk drawer then went to bed feeling a little more calm, but still unhappy.

_Monday_

The day passed impossibly slow. Today marked the point where I haven't seen or verbally talked to Bella for exactly one week. As usual, or what had become the usual, I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. There were three cracks, on hundred two spots from where the roller made red specks on my ceiling, one spider web and one dusty ceiling fan. The rest of my room was pristine…I've had way too much time on my hands.

Around noon, Alice knocked on the door then waltzed in with a grin on her face.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Oh, be nice or I won't tell you that Bella just called. Oops, I just did." Alice smiled to herself.

I sat up straight. "What?!"

"Bella was just on the phone."

"And…" I urged on.

"And what?"

"What did she say?"

Alice laughed. "She just felt like talking, she's missed that this week."

"Join the club. Why didn't she call me?" I whined.

"Because she missed me. We've been texting and im-ing all week, but she felt like she needed a legit conversation."

"I'm going out." I mumbled as I shoved my feet in my shoes and grabbed my keys and coat, slamming the door behind me.

I drove and drove, passing Port Angeles then entering Seattle and parking in one of the local parks. I leaned my head back on the headrest. What was happening? Does Bella want to say goodbye for some reason or did something happen that only Alice and her girlfriends could comfort and help her with?

Pulling out my phone, I pressed one and dialed Bella's number. I waited for the voice mail to come up, but surprisingly, after two rings, Bella picked up.

"Hello?" her beautiful voice asked.

"He-hello?" I asked not believing she answered.

"Edward? Are you there?"

"Yea, I'm here." I breathed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Shaking off the initial shock, I answered, "I've been better, how have you been?"

"Um…about the same as you." she answered hesitantly.

"Bells how are you, really? You don't sound okay." I told her.

"I'm not okay." She sighed. "This week has sucked and I've had to go through a bunch of junk and I've needed to deal with it on my own."

"Can I do anything now?" I asked.

"Edward, can you come home? Be here?" she whimpered.

"I'm in Seattle, but I'll be there as soon as I can." I assured her.

"Okay, I'll be waiting at your place."

"See you soon."

"Bye." She said before the line went dead.

Turning the key, I started the car and got back on the highway and began speeding more than usual down the highway. No matter how much I pushed the gas pedal my car wouldn't go fast enough. There was no way I could be going one hundred, I felt as if I was crawling along.

It's a wonder I didn't get a ticket. Finally, I took the exit to go to Forks and slowed down a bit. Charlie would pull me over if I wasn't careful. As I got closer to him, I slowed down a little bit more, but I couldn't get there fast enough, Bella needed me.

In less than thirty seconds of pulling into the driveway, I was out of the car, in the house and racing up the stairs to Alice's room. Throwing open the door, no one was in there but Alice.

"She's in your room." She smiled.

Turning quickly, I barged in my room to find Bella sitting at my desk. The moment she saw me, she leapt out of the chair and jumped into my arms. I hugged her tighter than possible against me and buried my head in her hair.

"I missed you." she mumbled into my shoulder.

"I missed you too." I mumbled, looking up only to freeze. "Bells, what's that?"

She pulled away a fraction of an inch. "Go find out."

Reluctantly pulling away from her, I walked to my bed and pulled the sheet off the wall that had something pointy behind it. Once the sheet was off, I couldn't believe it. Bella had put together a montage of my loves and interests, everything from piano keys to my Volvo logo off my car to Bella and my entwined hands. All of it above my bed in the most amazing piece of art layered and textured I had ever seen.

"Bells, this, this is incredible!" I tell her, my eyes not leaving the piece.

"You really like it?" she asked as she walked up beside me.

I grabbed her close to me and leaned into kiss her. Her warm lips tasting even better and her tongue begged for entrance before mine. Everything about that kiss communicated how much I missed her, how much I loved my present and more importantly, how much I loved her. Finally parting, I put my forehead on hers and whispered…

_To Be Continued…in the next chapter _

_My Future Wife,_

_I love you. For right now, that's all I can think to tell you. _

_As always, keep in mind, I love you—even if I can't figure out how to tell you in the right way, and I always will! I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me, if I haven't see it already and just don't realize it yet, or when I can hold you in my arms. I love you, love._

_Always Yours 'Till Death Do Us Part,_

_Your Future Husband_

**My love and thanks goes out to: Meee!, Bella-18-Swan, nina Cullen, kayway17, emzatwilight, .9eL., asgibson, Piper Phoenix Cullen, arbitrarygirl, mrsnessieblack, porkkana, almostbella95, BellaHermione, , SecretReaderInTheDark, Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale, Robpfan, RosieRathbone, RoseBud024, edward cullen rox mi toe sox and twilihtballerina88 for your lovely reviews! I can't tell you all how much it helped me while writing this chapter, but I think you get the idea with how crazy long it is and how much is in there! Most everything you all suggested made it into this chapter, and if there were tidbits that were left out there is going to be some spillage into the next chapter. Please keep in mind that the majority ruled on this one so not all of your suggestions may be exactly how you wanted them to be, but I tried my hardest to please everyone! I hope you enjoy it! Remember to let me know what you think! **

**Again, if you're interested in beta-ing this story, let me know!**

**PLEASE MAKE ALL MY TYPING AND WRITING AND INCORPORATING WORTHWHILE…LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I worked hard on this chapter, even if you don't like it at least let me know you read it! For all of you who favourite this story but don't review, **_**shame on you**_**! Lots of work and planning goes into it, the least you can do is review! So please do, I'm awaiting your replies on a weekend that's going to be horrible (reviews will be my sunshine :) ).**


	15. Chapter 15

**A thanks goes out to: iknow711, :-)Lucy, RobPattinsonLover13, mrsnessieblack, EverWonderWhy, Love is The Cure 19, Robpfan, ktluvstwilight, CorCor10, asgibson, RoseBud024, and last but not least RosieRathbone! **

**This chapter, instead of being dedicated to just one person is dedicated to the above individuals! While I may not update consistently, you all brighten my days with reviews that I love so much! Thank you!! **

**Songs: "You're All I Have" by Snow Patrol, "Love Me Tender" by Norah Jones and Adam Levy and "Hazy" by Rosi Golan (I've recently become obsessed with this song!)**

**I own nothing…well actually I own a few stories of my own, but the characters and themes in this one, not really…but the entire Senior year experience they're going through…yea that's mine—no one can take that away from me!**

_Last time…_

_(EPOV)_

_I grabbed her close to me and leaned in to kiss her. Her warm lips tasting even better and her tongue begging for entrance before mine. Everything about that kiss communicated how much I missed her, how much I love my present and how much I love her. Finally parting, I put my forehead on hers and whispered…_

**BPOV**

The moment Edward's face lit up after he took the sheet off all the anxiety I was feeling melted away and before I knew it, he gathered me back up I his arms and was kissing me. I let my body take over every movement as my tongue begged for entrance against his lips and as my fingers wove themselves through his soft hair. This felt perfect. Without him this past week, I just about lost it, but with a little reassuring from Alice, I stayed strong till the end and the reward far exceeded my expectations.

All too soon, Edward began to withdraw and placed his forehead on mine as he caught his breath. I couldn't help but smile at how wonderful he is, then he began to whisper, "Bella, I can't tell you how much I missed you this week. I know it probably isn't healthy, but I just couldn't help not thinking about you. And like you, I got you a gift…it's not nearly as amazing as this, but hopefully you'll—"

I cut him off with a short kiss. "You talk too much." I giggled.

A beautiful crooked grin spread across his face. Slowly, he released me then walked to his desk and pulled out a rather plump envelope.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but read it okay?" he asked almost shyly.

I nodded. "Now?"

"If you want, you can open it whenever your heard desires."

I smiled. "Would you kill me if I opened it later? I've missed you so much and would love nothing more than to even hold your hand for the next little bit."

He smiled back. "Do you _just_ want to hold my hand?"

I smiled even more. "Well, you know…I mean holding your hand _is_ one of my favorite things to do with you."

"In that case…" Edward trailed off as he sat down the envelope on his nightstand then took both of my hands in his and dragged me over to his bed.

"You know," he began,"I like holding your hands as well. They are soft and warm and they are different from anyone else's just because they are yours. And they're kissable." He smiled, as he brought one of my hands up to his lips and began placing feather soft kissed on the back of my hands.

"And I also love your soft wrists, this one more than the other though." He smiled as he absently twisted the three bracelets on my left wrist. Without saying another word, he moved the bracelets down toward my hand a little and kissed my wrist, immediately putting butterflies in my stomach.

Pulling me onto his lap, he began nuzzling my neck. "I love your neck." He mumbled as he trailed kissed up to my jaw and down to my chin. As if it was a deep, dark secret, he dropped his voice to barely a whisper. "I love the way your cheeks look when you blush, so beautiful." He told me as he put a few loose strands of hair behind my ears and kissed each of my cheeks. "I love the way your brow scrunches up when you're confused." He smiled as he pressed his lips against my forehead. "I love how with one look you can make me smile or laugh or make my day into something wonderful." He told me as he looked into my eyes with a sincere intensity. "I love the way you wrinkle your nose when you don't like something." He continued to whisper as he kissed the tip of my nose. "I adore the way your lips taste, especially when I have been deprived from then for so long." he smiled before pressing his lips against mine, turning me into putty in his hands. He pulled back and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him and nuzzled my face into his scruffy neck.

"I love the way your hair always is so soft and smells like strawberries." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling me, making a smile grow across my face. "Bella, if you haven't' figured it out by now, I love you, every part of you."

I pulled back smiling. "Say it again?" I whispered.

His smile grew. "I love you Isabella Marie swan, every single part of you."

Biting my lip, I whispered, "I love you too Edward Anthony Cullen," praying this wasn't a dream I would eventually wake up from and feel disappointed for days after because this moment hadn't _really_ happened.

The smile that spread across Edward's face and the look of pure joy in his eyes were one thing, but the kiss to follow proved it was not dreaming any of this up. I couldn't begin to describe what it was like. Some people would say cloud nine, but it was so much better seeming than that which no phrase can properly describe.

I can't say when the kiss ended, but eventually it did and I found myself cuddled up to Edward. A smile remained on his face as I played with his fingers a smile equally as large on my face. Reaching over, I grabbed the letter on the nightstand and unfolded the contents. Edward's beautiful script covered the pages making them look like the most important document known to man.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I don't know what's going on, but I so desperately want to know! If I don't' see you in a few days, I'm mailing this letter and hoping for the best. Are you mad? Have I done something stupid? Have I been too forward about something? Do you need some time? Is there…someone else?! (Please, please, please say no!) Have your parents pulled a Romeo and Juliet forbidding you from seeing me? If so, know now I would climb ninja style up your house even catch a glimpse of your beautiful face. Bella, whatever I've done—if I have done something—I'm sorrier than you can _ever_ imagine! Please let me make it right if there is a way! _

_If it's something else, you know you can trust me with anything! I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to! If someone has died, you're going thought something with someone, your parents grounded you with no real basis, you're mad at Alice, anything! Please tell me! I'm here to hold you if you don't want to talk and just need a comforting body beside you._

_If you need time to collect thoughts then please let me know! I'd rather not be in the dark when it comes to my girlfriend. You're so important to me! I hope you know I'd do anything you ask! Stand, sit, rub your back, give you a hug, bring you tea, read you a bed time story, help with homework, buy the "forbidden" items guys hate to buy, listen to music, dress up in a chicken costume and cluck from the rooftops how important you are to me and how much I absolutely love you—yes love you, then let me know and I'll do it right now! Or whenever you wish it!_

_I know a written letter isn't the way to tell you how much I love you, but if this is the only way I can talk to you—so be it! You're the most important woman in my life. I'd take a bullet for you. I'd give you a kidney, liver, lung, heck even my heart because as cliché and hokey as it sounds, I couldn't live without knowing you're okay! I had so much time to think recently and came to the conclusion that you can't walk into my life then walk back out, you're too important to me! As I was thinking what I would want in a future wife, you're all I could think about Bella!_

_When I moved here, I didn't think I'd make many friends and the friends I would make would just be there for a season. But after just four and a half months, I can tell that the friends I've previously made were meant for just a few seasons while you, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Tiffani, Jake, Embry, Quil, Angela, Ben, Mike, and Jessica are all supposed to be in my life forever. I honestly don't know how I could function before I met all of you! You're all so different, yet if anything were to break any of us up it'd be the end of the world as we know it! Nothing would function correctly. No one would ever be the same again._

_I can't tell you how scared I was when I found your box of letters to your future husband and began falling in love with the mysterious writer of the beautiful letters. For all I knew the woman already was married or eighty years old or be dead, but I _had_ to find out! The moment I found out, they were yours, I felt awful for reading something so private and intimate, but at the same time, I was incredibly relieved because they belonged to you! You were my age. I knew you. I already began liking you. It all seemed like it was supposed to happen that way. When the letters were given back to you, I have to admit I felt withdraw. Your words captivated me! They consumed my thoughts and all I could do is write letters back to my future wife telling her how much I love her and talk about what I'm going thought in my life with you! _

_One of my favorite poets wrote this free verse:_

_I'm standing right beside you  
But you feel so far away  
Our hearts are separated  
There's a distance between us  
I'm longing to feel your touch  
To hear your sweet voice  
But we stand in silence  
Saying unspoken words  
Of broken hearts  
What's going on  
Why can't I tell you how I feel  
I need your comfort and love  
But I feel nothing This isn't how it's supposed to be._

Bella, I don't want to be separated, I don't want distance, I don't want silence. I want to be able to tell you how I feel. I want to feel your comfort and love. It feels so wrong being away from you, feeling numb. It really isn't how it's supposed to be.

_Beautiful, please tell me what's going on. I love you so much. I don't want anything to come between us that we can't fix. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Talk to me, please._

_Always Yours,  
Edward Anthony_

The letter blew me away. I read it again and again. After the initial shock wore off, I looked up at Edward. He face was completely masked over and a glum look in his eyes. Folding the note back up, I put it in the envelope and put it on his nightstand.

Looking back into his eyes, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him tightly. Moments later, his arms wrapped around me even tighter and I whispered, "I was never mad at you. You've done absolutely nothing wrong! You've been the perfect boyfriend. I'm so sorry. Edward, I want to stand beside you and feel close to you. I don't ever want to be separated or have an awkward distance. Your tough and voice are two of the things that calm me the most when anything is going on! I can't tell you how many times I listened and re-listened to the messages you left me! I was going crazy without you. I'm so, so sorry if I broke your heart! I never meant for that to happen! You can have all my love and comfort! I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here—right here, with you. I love you."

**EPOV**

The moment Bella said I love you, I knew everything would be all right. Having her read the note multiple times startled me. Her face was masked and sealed, for once, not a single emotion crossed it. Having her tell me everything felt so good. I ran my fingers though her soft hair and whispered, "Its okay. As long as I know you're still mine, I'm completely happy. I love you so much." I finished, kissing the top of her head.

The rest of the day passed by without us moving much and telling each other how much we love the other. She stayed for dinner and I went back to her place with her. I couldn't say goodbye and good night any time soon.

The days to come were filled with the sights and sounds of Christmas and blankets of snow. Alice, Rose, Jasper, Bella and I got into a giant snowball fight the day Emmett had his surgery to distract our minds. Bella ended up staying the night at the hospital to make sure her big brother was okay. And like the good luck charm she is, he was fine! The doctors couldn't believe it, but every scan, test, x-ray; everything came out in his favor. A few days later, he was released and Bella spent the day with him to make sure everything was really okay with him.

By New Years Eve, everyone was in a good mood and meeting at Bella's for a party. Tiffani, Jake, Quil and Embry were spending it on the reservation in La Push while Mike, Jessica, Angela and Ben were somewhere in Seattle celebrating. Bella instructed _all_ of us to arrive around seven twenty-three. Being as I missed her, I was driving there now, a full hour and twenty-three minutes early. Her parents had driven up to Port Angeles this morning leaving her to herself and the party preparations.

Not bothering to knock, I opened the back door and was greeted with the tight yet mystifying sound of Mute Math with Bella nowhere in sight. Wandering through the house, I finally found her dancing in the family room. Smiling, I came up behind her and grabbed her hips, grinding against her as I sang the chorus in her ear. "I'm in love with this girl, that's got my head, Electrified. I hope that someday she might go too far, go too far. Cause all I can think about is me and her, electrified. I hope that someday she might take me home, and lose control. Oh!"

She froze under my initial touch but the moment I began singing the lyrics in her ear she relaxed and moved against me to the rhythm of the song. Once I was done, she turned around and surprised me with a long, hard kiss. Weaving her fingers though my hair and the whole nine yards. When we finally released to catch some much-needed breath, I chuckled, "Miss me or something?"

Being the little devil she can be, she looked up at me through her lashes as she bit her lip and nodded innocently. "You're awful sweets." I laughed. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Um…I just finished. And shame on you for coming early! I'm a mess!" she exclaimed trying to sound angry but failing.

I smiled taking in her appearance for the first time. Short black cotton shorts, an eighties style cut-off purple sweatshirt with her bra straps showing and her hair thrown up in a messy bun sticking up n a lot of places—all together beautiful.

"What do you mean you're a mess love? You look pretty beautiful to me." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "You're delusional. I look awful. I haven't showered and I'm in clothes that are the equivalent of dust rags."

"In that case, you're the most beautiful, lovely dust rag I've ever encountered.

"You're awful." She laughed

"So, there's nothing I can do?" I asked again, changing the subject.

"Um…if you want, I'd love it if you could put the vacuum away and get out the plates and napkins from the cabinet then turn the Crockpot on high. Everything else has been done."

I nodded. "I think I can handle that. Go get yourself ready. You know Alice and Jasper will end up coming early."

"Thanks love." She smiled as she headed up the stairs, blowing me a kiss in the process.

I smiled as I caught the kiss and put it in my pocket for later. I began doing what she asked and finished in a few minutes. With nothing better to do, I headed up to Bella's room and saw it was a wreck! Books everywhere, papers strewn about, and cds lying out; all around chaos. Hoping she wouldn't kill me, I put the books back on the shelf, matched CDs to their cases and put them away, put similar papers in a pile on her desk, made her bed, folded her futon back up and replaced the pillows, put a few stray socks in her hamper, put shoes in her closet, straightened a few picture frames, and smiled at how it looked now. Plucking one of her photography books off the shelf, I sat down and opened it right as the water to the shower cut off.

She emerged a few minutes later in a big fluffy robe. Her hair already dry, cascaded down her shoulders in beautiful natural waves. "What are you doing in here?" she asked as she walked to her closet and rummaged around.

"Just reading." I smiled.

"Mmhmm…thanks for cleaning my room."

The closet door closed as she changed and opened a few minutes later to Bella looking gorgeous, like always.

"Do I look okay?" she asked as she slid on a black and grey striped sweater jacket over a blue shirt and did a small turn.

I stood up and gathered her in my arms. "You look amazing love."

A light blush covered her cheeks as she buried her face in my chest and mumbled a thinks. I hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. How in the world am I so lucky?

The rapid ringing of the doorbell pulled us apart. Smiling, we both said at the same time, "Alice."

Walking downstairs, Bella ushered Ali and Jasper in out of the cold. Before Bella was able to say much more, Alice began ranting, "How in the world do you have the most adorable clothes? I never see you going shopping, but you always look good. It's not fair!"

Bella laughed. "Now Alice, I can't tell you where I shop or else you'll learn all my secrets and we'd own the same things and that'd be _no_ good now would it?"

Pouting, Alice admitted defeat and the doorbell rang again with Emmett and Rosalie arm in arm smiling. Bringing them inside, Bella played the part of perfect hostess as she offered everyone drinks and informed them cookies, munchies and chips and dip were in the kitchen.

Everyone followed her in as she continued conversation and sat everything out. Emmett, of course, filled a plate full with food, moaning as he took each bite. We migrated into the family room ad put on 'UP'. Most of us hadn't seen it before and laughed when we started naming our friends after the characters in the movie. Once the credits came on, Bella suggested an old family New Year's tradition and we all jumped on the idea.

A few minutes later, Bella came back with an armload of board games ranging from Candy Land to Monopoly to Pretty Pretty Princess to Twister, Aggravation, Chutes and Ladders and so many more. We each chose a game and one by one began playing. The hours few by as we laughed and acted overly competitive during the games.

"No fair!" Alice pouted as she was sent down the long chute at the end of chutes and ladders.

"Victory!" Em fist pumped when he completely owned all of us at Monopoly.

"It was Lady Scarlet, in the kitchen, with a pipe." Jasper stated with hesitation during a confusing game of Clue.

"Right hand blue." Emmett called out, as Bella fell on top of me on the Twister board causing all of us to laugh and me wrap her up in a hug.

"Um…Nintendo, PS3, Wii…" Rose trailed off. "Video games!!" Em quickly exclaimed as the timer ran out for Catch Phrase.

"Seriously? I have to go back to Grandma Nutmeg?" I asked as I moved my green gingerbread kid back from the second to last finishing place.

The night felt perfect! So many laughs, pictures and memories were had. A few minutes before midnight, we all crowded around the TV and began watching the Dick Clark New Year's Eve special. With only a minute left till the New Year, we began counting down. At the ten-second mark, I pulled Bella close to me and smiled. Three…two…one…and my lips were on hers. The room became relatively silent as Jasper kissed Alice, Emmett kissed Rosalie and Bella and I became lost in our own little world.

_My Future Wife,_

_Selflessness and forgiveness. Two seemingly different topics yet so beautifully related. If we can become selfless then will we ever be in a fight or argue about petty matters? And if we have unconditional forgiveness then even if we're not always selfless then at least we can move on from the mistakes we made and never bring them back up. _

_After observing my parents and a few other couples, I've got to tell you t hat those two elements are huge! They're two of the cornerstones in the relationship. While their infatuation for each other may fade, they will always have an ever-bonding give and take relationship that will help them get through anything. Love may not be the strongest thing binding them, but their love as friends is. But have no fear love, I'll always say 'Yes dear" to whatever you may ask. Love you!_

_As always, keep in mind, I love you—even if I can't figure out how to tell you in the right way, and I always will! I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me, if I haven't see it already and just don't realize it yet, or when I can hold you in my arms. I love you, love._

_Always Yours 'Till Death Do Us Part,_

_Your Future Husband_

**And that's it for this chapter! I hope you like it! Let me know! **

**I apologize for not updating in SO long but writers block, school, life, a break up, and so much more has happened that if I had written something it would have been really bad for the story! **

**What's your favourite song? Let me know in a review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**There's a SUPER IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM…READ IT!**

**I don't own Twilight…that'd be silly if I did.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****CompletelyCullenized****, she really got this chapter going and got me out of a major funk I'd been having! Thank you girl! **

**Songs for this chapter include: "If You're Going To San Francisco" by Scott McKenzie, "California" by Metro Station and "Question" by Old 97's**

**BPOV**

"Get up! Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, geeeeeettttttttt uuuuuupppppp!" An overly awake pixie screamed in my face as she jumped on my bed.

"Ali, I swear if it's not at least six thirty you will regret it!" I mumbled with as much force as I could as I saw the glowing numbers on my clock mocking me. It was only six o'clock. "You're dead Mary Alice Cullen."

Ripping the covers off me, I began chasing Alice around my room then down the stairs and around the house. Alice screamed and giggled as she ran through doorways and hallways. Finally giving up, Alice collapsed while laughing on the couch. Grabbing a pillow, I began beating her with it over and over causing her to laugh even harder.

"Not cool Ali, not cool. Why the heck did you wake me up?" I yawned as I plopped down into a chair tossing the pillow at her.

"Because I know something you don't know which means I am going to dress you up for school today and be gone before my brother comes to pick you up three minutes early."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll go take a shower."

"Good girl."

Slowly making my way upstairs, I got in the shower and began my morning routine. Racking my brain for something that would make today special, nothing came to mind. No anniversary, no birthday, nothing special at school-I had no clue. I stepped out still unsure, dried off, and saw Alice had put clothes for me onto the vanity counter. Sliding on the undergarments then dark wash jeans and a dark pink beater I blew dried my hair and emerged from the bathroom to face Alice and all her crazy morning person perkiness.

"Have at Alice." I sighed as she began lightly curling my hair in natural, beach looking waves, then clipping half of it back. Before I had time to protest, she began smearing make up on my face.

"Okay, now put on your sweater and I'll be gone." Alice smiled as she handed me a light grey sweater thing where the ends were longer than the back.

Rolling my eyes, I shrugged it on then slid on a pair black boots tying the entire outfit together perfectly. Grabbing my black pea coat and my messenger bag, I walked downstairs and low and behold, Edward was waiting outside the door. Just like Ali said he would be.

Pushing my arms through the holes in the coat, I opened the door and smiled. "Morning'."

"Good morning beautiful, sleep well?" Edward asked as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Until I was woken up by your charming sister." I grumbled. "Why are Monday's so bleh?" I asked as I slid into Edward's Volvo.

"They're not all 'bleh'. You never know, today could be something unexpectantly wonderful." He smiled.

Looking at him as if he was crazy, I asked, "What do you know that I don't? It's still snowing, which means it's still incredibly cold, it's a Monday and usually you agree they aren't good either. Did Alice slip something into your cereal again?" I laughed.

Rolling his eyes, Edward pulled into school and turned off the car. Wordlessly, he got out, came to my side of the car, opened the door and waited for me to get out.

"You're making it cold in here." I pouted, wrapping my arms around myself in an attempt to get warmer.

"Then get out and I'll make it get warm outside."

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He just shrugged and smiled. Unbuckling, I unwillingly got out and grabbed my messenger bag. "Happy?"

Edward's little smirk grew, reaching its full beautiful crooked state. "No, but I know how both of us can be."

"Oh, how do you—"

Before I could finish the sentence or even the thought for that matter, Edward's hands were on my hips under my coat bringing me toward him. My mind couldn't process anything at that moment. Thoughts began processing again, but when Edward's cold lips met mine everything became hazy and warm. His tongue begged for entrance and there was no way I was going to say no. His tongued entered my mouth and his arms pulled me closer to him. My breathing became heavier and I began pulling away, but Edward's hand came up cupping my cheek and refused to let me catch my breath. When I thought I couldn't go on any longer, Edward's grasp tightened around me, and his kiss slowly came to an end with a few simple feather light kissed to end it.

Still holding me tightly, he leaned down and whispered, "Warmer?"

Biting my lip and smiling, I nodded. "Much, thank you."

He chuckled in my ear. "Ready to face Fork's High again? First time in a few weeks."

I groaned and buried my face in his chest as I mumbled, "No, not at all."

"Well cheer up Mrs. Pitt, its spirit week in case you forgot. Therefore, you're married to me all day whether you like it or not! And we'll be picking up our kids from the various foreign language classrooms." He finished as he kissed my cheek and pulled out a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses to complete his Brad Pitt persona.

I laughed. "Well, I'm glad I married well and thank the Lord you can't notice I've had a few kids and adopted even more. I love my rockin' body."

Edward laughed loudly causing a few other "celebrities" to look our way. "I love your rockin' body too. Now does it make sense why Ali insisted on dressing you up this morning?"

"Yes and no." I smiled.

"Why no?

"Because while this is out of the ordinary, it's not special, and Alice aid that today would be special _and _it doesn't explain why you picked me up early." I explained.

"That's true, but," he paused looking down at me.

"But what?"

"But I'm not going to tell you why." He grinned cheekily.

"You're a big meany!" I pouted as we walked into school.

"You'll love me once everything has gone its course. See you at break Mrs. Pitt?" he whispered in my ear.

"I suppose. Remember that's when judging is so we'll need to get our children before or as soon as we can. Hopefully their adoption will be a short one."

"Gotcha, see you in a bit love." He chuckled.

The people who look forward to school baffle me. What is desirable about waking up early, getting out of a warm cocoon of blankets just to be cold, trying to look nice just to impress people that by the end of May you will never see again once you go to college, then sitting in a dull classroom that's hotter than the nursing homes I've visited with a teacher who _should_ be in a nursing home yacking your ear off about a subject that thirty years from now you more than likely won't be using unless you become a teacher teaching said subject or—there really is no or. I've never been able to look at school in a different way. Everyone says "it is what you make it", but when you aren't allowed or given a lot of choices to make, then in my mind high school goes from "it is what you make it" to "is is what your teachers and school staff make it" just because you can't always do much.

"Isabella, tune back in because it looks like you've tuned out." The teacher scolded.

"Sorry." I apologized as I sat up and acted as if I had tuned back in again.

The rest of the day went like that, teachers telling me and everyone else for that matter, to tune back in. Just because we were dressed funny and there is a pep rally at the end of the day doesn't mean we can be all wild and crazy right now. Once the pep rally came, the seniors gained enough points to be in first place for the spirit stick, but we were closely followed by the juniors making us all on edge and throw harmless threats at them.

As I walked outside with Ali, Rose and Tiffani, two arms picked me up and began running across the parking lot. Laughing, I held onto them for dear life as they continued running around. "Oh my gosh, put me down!" I squealed.

"Not a chance." A smooth voice whispered in my ear.

"Oh my gosh Edward! Put her down! You're running around like a chicken with its head cut off." Alice yelled from across the parking lot before screaming as Jasper did the same thing to her.

Edward put me down as he dug around his pocket for his keys. After unlocking the car and getting in, he began driving back to my house.

"So how was your day, Mrs. Pitt?" Edward smiled.

I giggled. "It was okay…you know—adopted a few kids, signed a few movie contracts and was followed around by the paparazzi until I gave them something they could work with. Nothing special or out of the ordinary like both you and Alice suggested it would be. How was yours?"

"Well I'm sorry to hear that my dear, but remember the day is not over yet. It was okay for me." he said a bit strangely.

"Oh? What do you have up your sleeve?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Rolling my eyes, I got out of his car and began heading toward the house, but Edward wasn't following. Walking back to his running car, I tapped on his window until he rolled it down. Leaning in, I skimmed my nose along his cheek then softly kissed it. "You coming in?" I asked.

Stumbling over words, he finally nodded, turned off his car and followed me inside. He remained silent all the way up to my room and as we began our homework. As he turned a page in his book, I stole his pen, then his worksheet and finally moved everything out from in front of him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He replied shortly, reaching for his book back.

I didn't argue or try to fight it, just accepted it and began on my heap of homework again. A few minutes later, my pen disappeared, then my worksheet, followed by everything else in front of me. A moment later, two familiar hands took my book out of my lap and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I told him using his same answer.

"No, you don't act like this when you're fine."

"Neither do you!" I countered.

Edward rolled his eyes and went back to his homework.

"What is wrong with you?" I demanded. "You're acting super weird and have been since you pulled into my driveway. What's going on?"

Edward didn't respond.

Not being able to stay in the room with him anymore, I went downstairs in the kitchen and saw a note on the island.

_Hey Honey, _

_Your dad was called out of town last minute this morning and I came with him. In the envelope's some money if you want to order something. We'll be gone till the end of the week. Sorry about not being able to say goodbye! I love you sweetie!_

_Love, _

_Mom_

Lovely, just lovely. Bad day, boyfriend is acting like he as a stick up his butt and I have to make my own dinner—epic. Searching the cabinets and fridge, I pulled out the marinated chicken we were probably going to have tonight and stuck it on the George Foreman while it was doing its thing; I stuck a steamer bag full of vegetables in the microwave and a few rolls in the oven. Pulling plates out of the cabinet, I plated the chicken then got some water and waited for the rest of the food to finish warming.

**EPOV**

What is wrong with me? Bella's not in a good mood and I'm acting like an idiot. But I can't get Alice's words out of my head from lunch today.

_Flashback_

"_Edward, have you thought about Winter Ball at all?" Alice pestered while we waited for everyone to come to the table._

"_Winter what?_

"_Winter Ball, the first formal dance of the year, second to Prom. Please tell me you know what I'm talking about."_

"_Not a clue, is that a bad thing?" I asked._

_Alice's jaw dropped and I swear I heard it hit the ground as I braced myself for her explosion._

"_There have been posters all around school even before Christmas advertising this dance! Have you not seen the _giant_ blue banner hanging in the front of the school by the office—it's taking up the _entire_ wall? Please tell me you know what I'm talking about now!" she shrilled._

"_Sorry Ali, I guess I haven't been paying attention to the colorful, poster, plastered walls as I go from class to class."_

"_Well have you noticed that your girlfriend is waiting to be asked, by you, to said dance?" Alice asked._

_I didn't have words as I thought about the subtle hints Bella has been giving me._

"_You didn't notice did you?" Alice asked as her eyes grew wide then giggles erupted from her like an untamed volcano. "You're an awful boyfriend. You should have been planning a giant elaborate way to ask her. Have you not seen girls carrying around flowers? Or seen the question 'Winter Ball?' written on lockers? Or at least heard squealing girls from across the building?"_

"_Um…well…no." I mumbled, feeling like an awful boyfriend._

"_Then you'd better get your act together!" Alice whispered as Bella walked over. "Hey Bella! Have you found your dress yet?" Alice chirped making me feel even guiltier._

"_No, I'm not sure I'm going to go or not." Bella stated while studying her food a little too closely._

"_But Bella, you _have_ to! I've never been to a Winter Ball and since this is my first you have to come! Plus they announce senior superlatives and I know you're going to receive one!"_

"_I don't know we'll just have to see." Bella sighed._

_End Flashback_

Does Bella want to go to the dance? Is she mad because I haven't asked? Or is it something else entirely? Pushing our homework aside, I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to sort this entire mess out. Yes, I wanted to go, but what kind of crazy way should I ask her? What did Alice have planned that she hyped Bella up for so much? This is not my day!

"Edward, if you want some dinner it's ready." Bella called practically lifelessly up the stairs adding to my guilt.

As I stood up, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Opening the text, I quickly read it and smiled. Alice was my hero. _"Hey big brother, I assumed you knew and now Bella is in a bad mood (shes been txting me). Before you meet her in the kitchen for dinner, go out to your car and check the backseat. You're welcome. :)"_

I flew down the stairs and snuck out the front door, opening the back door of my car, I loved my sister. Sitting in the seat was a bouquet of colored daises, a plate of brownies and a piece of lined paper and pen with a sticky not on top saying, "You and I both know how important a letter can be. ~A"

Quickly scribbling something down, I hurried back inside and into the kitchen. Bella's back was facing me making everything perfect. Setting the brownies on the counter, I wrapped my arms around Bella and handed her the folded piece of paper as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

Opening the note, her eyes quickly moved across each word as her mouth stretched into a beautiful smile that makes her eyes sparkle—my smile.

"So…" I prompted.

Turning her head, she kissed my cheek and whispered, "I'd love to."

Smiling just as big as hers, I spun her around and pressed my lips against hers for a few moments before I pulled away and put my forehead on hers.

"I love you." We both whispered at the same time causing us to both laugh and make things return to normal.

We stayed up late doing homework and ended up falling asleep in each other's arms as we talked about the rest of the school year.

The next day, Bella and I dress up in our best hippie clothes and headed into school for the next day of spirit week. As we entered the parking lot, there were people dressed in all sorts of decade-inspired outfits. As we approached our group, I couldn't help but laugh. Alice and Jasper looked like some couple straight from the 50s in their poodle skirt and cardigan and rolled up jeans with slicked back hair. Emmett and Rosalie looked as if they should have been teenagers with their brightly colored clothes, shoulder pads and overdone make up. Today was looking to be wonderful.

Before Bella got to her locker, I had Alice stick the daisies in it with another note. As we walked to our lockers, I left Bella at hers while I went to mine smiling. Not two minutes later, Bella was at my side grinning from ear to ear.

"So you think I need some flowers in my hair?" she smiled.

"Well, since we can't head to San Francisco, I thought surprising my girlfriend with some flowers—"

"Her _favorite_ flowers!" she interrupted smiling.

"I thought surprising my girlfriend with some of her _favorite_ flowers to put in her hair would be just about as good." I smiled back at her as I plucked one of the colored flowers from the bunch and stuck it behind her ear.

"Come on lover boy, let's get to class." Bella smiled as I laced my fingers with hers and began walking down the hallway.

The rest of the week passed quickly with each themed day and pep rally. The juniors ended up winning, much to our dismay, by only a thousand points. Alice, Rose, Tiffani and Bella went dress shopping all day Saturday leaving Emmett, Jasper and I to play video games and watch You Tube videos of the Pistol Shrimps and other pointless things that make us laugh.

The next week passed slowly as more people were asked to Winter Ball and the teachers piled on the homework due to all of us "suddenly becoming chatty Cathy's." Finally Saturday came, as I was leaving the house to see Bella before my sister got to her first, mom stopped me saying she had left a few hours ago. Plan failure. Pulling out my phone, I pressed in her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Edward, Bella's in the middle of something. You can see and talk to her and for that matter, pick her up at six thirty. Until then don't make contact with her…you'll be thanking me later. Bye big brother." Alice informed me quickly before hanging up.

Sighing I began waiting the day out. The minutes passed like hours. Mom had me help her feng-shui the living room then run some errands to keep me occupied and make the time pass more quickly. Come five o'clock I took a shower and got ready for the dance. As I came downstairs in my black suit and tie, like Alice instructed me to wear, mom began snapping pictures causing me to scowl and roll my eyes.

"Oh, stop being such a sour puss! I'm sure Bella won't like that very much!" mom scolded as she handed me the wrist corsage I picked up earlier. "Now, can you please give me at least one good picture?"

Giving her a sincere smile, I kissed her on the cheek, grabbed my keys and began heading out the door as dad was walking in. Tossing keys at me, I caught them mid air with my eyebrow raised.

"Enjoy the night. Don't bang up my baby." He smiled, nodding to get going.

"Thanks I'll take care of her." I smiled, adoring my dad for this.

Opening the garage door, I unlocked the car and carefully drove to Bella's house. Parking on the street, I weaved in between cars parked in her driveway and rung the doorbell. A few seconds later, Renee opened the door and ushered me into the warm house.

"Everyone is in the living room. And just between you and me—Bella's been going nuts not being able to talk to you today." Renee whispered as we walked through the house.

"The feeling's mutual. Mom kicked me out a few times claiming I needed to run errands so she wouldn't have to deal with me." I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh you two are too cute! Hey everyone, Edward's finally here!" she announced followed by a lot of finally's and about times!

Rolling my eyes, I scanned the room but didn't see Bella. Making eye contact with Alice her mouth quickly turned into a bright smile and her eyes looked at something or rather someone behind me. Turning around, my eyes landed on the most beautiful girl alive. Her hair was put up in some sort of twist and her dress looked indescribable on her. The bodice was black with a keyhole opening and the bottom a creamy and black silk making her positively gorgeous.

Slowly walking toward her, the corners of my mouth pulled into a smile and I kissed her cheek gently. "You look absolutely stunning Isabella. The loss of communication for a few hours was definitely worth the wait."

A light blush spread across her face. "Thank you Edward."

"That's sweet and all, but seriously give her her flowers, Bella fumble around as you pin on his boutonnière, let's take some pictures and get out of here!" Emmett demanded as he waved his arms all around causing us to laugh.

Smiling, I took the corsage out of the box and placed it on Bella's wrist. She pinned on my boutonnière with a little difficulty but no blood was shed so we were fine. A few moments after, Bella's mom and dad began snapping pictures of all of us as we stood by or dates, made silly faces at each other, kissed and made memories we'd share for a lifetime.

_My Future Wife,_

_Why do women have crazy expectations about Valentine's Day? I mean not all of them have these expectations, but if a guy already loves you, tells you daily he loves you, and such what's the point? You know you're loved and appreciated and wanted! I've never understood it. Why doesn't the girl ever do anything elaborate for the guy on that day? Sure, we get occasional sex or a card or something small from the girl but it doesn't always feel they put a lot of thought into it. I'm sorry for ranting my dear, but I'm just curious. Valentine's Day is approaching and I want to make it special for both you and me. I don't have a lot of money but I have a lot of love—for you. Is that enough? _

_As always, keep in mind, I love you—even if I can't figure out how to tell you in the right way, and I always will! I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me, if I haven't see it already and just don't realize it yet, or when I can hold you in my arms. I love you, love._

_Always Yours 'Till Death Do Us Part,_

_Your Future Husband_

****SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay, so I haven't been getting a lot of reviews which is kinda bummer after I write a long chapter, so here's what I did. I wrote out the ENTIRE dance, but I'm not going to post it UNLESS I get twenty reviews in the next forty-eight hours (that's not too hard). If there aren't that many then only those who reviewed will receive this special excerpt! Now, if I get over thirty-five reviews (which shouldn't be all that hard either) I'll post the next chapter that I already have written as well! Won't that be exciting! **

**Beyond that, I want to thank: ****RosieRathbone****, ****RobPattinsonLover13****, ****.9eL.****, ****Bellaangel383****, ****Robpfan****, ****TattooLoverJules****, ****Twilightgurl1917****, ****PixieSticksFics****, ****mrsnessieblack****, ****EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON****, ****twilightlover4evr****, and of course ****CompletelyCullenized**** for reviewing this last chapter! I'd also like to thank everyone who has added Love Letters to their favorite stories, alerted the story, added me as a favorite author or started subscribing! It's really awesome to see how much you love the story! **

**Beyond that, I'm sorry I haven't updated since April…if I told you all the reasons why you'd probably roll your eyes, but I've been busy so give me a break for letting my life intervene every now and then! I've started writing again and I promise I won't make you all wait that long again! Love you alls! Over and Out~LiveAndDontRegretIt**


	17. Chapter 165

**Thank you for reviewing friends! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! During the forty-eight hour period, I only received nineteen reviews the a few days later received the twentieth…because of this, I'm giving you this excerpt like I promised. Okay…I was going to send this to you all individually, but it was taking so long. So I'd like to tell everyone that this is REALLY just for: ****TattooLoverJules****, ****Ginny WgPr****, ****Robpfan****, ****tessaholt****, ****Bella-18-Swan****, ****twilightlover83****, ****CompletelyCullenized****, ****ktluvstwilight****, ****pjcherry****, ****RosieRathbone****, ****midnitesunjedi****, ****mimii013****, ****lovesloser13****, ****alicia184life****, ****CorCor10****, ****mrsnessieblack****, ****Badicalness****, ****RobPattinsonLover13****, ****Bhekie**** and jennyleelovee because they were AWESOME! And left me some of the most wonderful reviews! **

**If you choose to review this, I'll give you a teaser for next chapter :)**

**Songs: "Bulletproof" La Roux, "On A Night Like This" by Dave Barnes and "This Never Happened Before" by Paul McCartney**

EPOV

"Kids, you're all welcome to come spend the night here after the dance!" Renee announced, followed by some discussion and "I'll be there's."

Slowly we trickled out of Bella's house and to our separate cars, I felt bad for making Bella walk down her driveway on such a cold night when she was wearing such a thin dress. Upon coming to my car, her eyes lit up in surprise.

"Since when do you have a Mustang?" she asked as I opened her door.

"It's my dad's baby. It was his first car and over the years, he's updated it and restored its 1965 glory. So on special occasions—such as this—I get to drive it." I told her proudly. "All in?" I asked before shutting her door.

Quickly jogging around the car, I slid in and blasted the heat. "Let me know when you're comfortable."

Bella nodded and sighed.

"What's wrong beautiful girl? No one should be down on a night like tonight." I asked, wishing I could hold her hand instead of shifting gears.

"I don't know. I mean everything seems perfect, yet something feels off. I'm sorry; I'm bringing down the mood. I'll just shut up and put on a smile." Bella said as she tried to sound perkier.

"Don't ever shut up and plaster on a smile when something is wrong. If there's anything I can do let me know." I offered as we pulled into the schools parking lot.

After opening her door, we began walking into the gym, but I caught her off guard and pulled her toward me. "I don't think I've told you how beautiful you really look tonight, love. You look absolutely stunning; there really aren't words to tell you how amazing you are!" I whispered against her ear. "And to top it all off, I can't believe you're here with me."

A smile spread across her face and her arms wrapped around my torso tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back. We stood there for at least five minutes until I felt her shivering. "Come on; let's get inside before you freeze." I encouraged, pulling away a little so I could see her face.

Rising on her top toes, Bella planted a small kiss on my lips. "I love you Edward Cullen, and I can't thank you enough for everything tonight. You have to be the best boyfriend ever."

I smiled. "And you are the best girlfriend. Now, I want you to remain my girlfriend, so let's go inside and act like idiots as we dance to all the awful music and act like lovers as we slow dance, okay?"

Bella laughed, "Deal."

Walking into the gym, the music bounced and echoed off the walls as we quickly found where our friends claimed a table with their suit jackets, purses, shoes and various other things and put ours there as well. Quickly slipping off her shoes and wrap, Bella laced her fingers with mine and we found our group near the front of the dance floor and began laughing and dancing with them.

Mid dance, the DJ stopped playing music and announced the Senior Superlatives. Not surprisingly, Alice won most school spirited girl, Emmett won most musical for the guy, and much to Bella and my surprise, we were voted Mr. and Ms. Forks High. Turning the lights down, the DJ announced that the theme song of the night would be played as Bella and I danced in a spotlight dance. "On A Night Like This" by Dave Barnes began playing as I took Bella in my arms and we began swaying back and forth to the soft music.

"Are you having a nice time?" I asked. "And be honest."

Bella lifted her head from my chest and smiled, "Absolute best night and school dance I have ever been to. Thank you for making it perfect."

I smiled and rested my head on hers for the rest of the song. At some point, the DJ announced everyone to join in, but neither one of us noticed as we swayed back and forth even into the next song.

"Do you want to step out for a few minutes to cool off?" she asked over the music.

I nodded and took her hand in mine as we weaved through the crowd. When we got outside, I wrapped my arms around Bella and held her as a small breeze whipped the tendrils of her hair. "Would it be selfish of me to say that I don't want anyone to spend the night at your place tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, but I have to agree. I don't want anyone staying, beyond you of course."

I smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Bella sighed happily.

Soon after, we headed back inside and danced with our group as the song "Bulletproof" by La Roux blasted through the speakers causing all of us to laugh and dance crazily. All too soon, the DJ announced the last song of the night. Pulling Bella in my arms, we swayed back and forth, as the smooth piano notes of "This Never Happened Before" by Paul McCartney began drifting through the air. Holding her tight, I quietly began singing the words into her ear, "I'm very sure, this never happened to me before. I met you and now I'm sure, this never happened before. Now I see this is the way it's supposed to be. I met you and now I see this is the way it should be. This is the way it should be for lovers. They shouldn't go it alone. It's not good when you're on your own. So come to me, now we can be what we wanna be. I love you and now I see…this is the way it should be…"

Bella happily sighed in my arms once the song was over.

"Ready to go?" I asked, still holding her.

"No, not really but I don't think we have a choice."

I kissed the top of her head before pulling away from her and lacing my fingers with hers as we walked back to our now crowded table. Rummaging around, Bella and I collected the things we brought and made sure who was coming to Bella's house. Alice and Jasper along with Rosalie and Emmett followed us back to Bella's house to party it up. Everyone changed into pajamas and ended up crashing in the family room while watching _The Chronicles of Narnia_. Bella and I had claimed the couch and unfortunately tonight was one of the nights I couldn't sleep, so here I lay with Bella's warm body cuddled up with me as I played with her hair.

"Are you asleep?" I heard a tired Bella ask.

"No, I thought you were." I whispered back.

"Nope, I've never had much luck sleeping on couches." She admitted.

"Then let's go up to your room. Who's stopping us?"

"True."

Bella crawled off me and quietly made her way upstairs with me quietly trailing behind. We didn't turn on the lights, we just stumbled into bed.

"Love you my beautiful girl." I mumbled.

"Love you too, night." She mumbled as she cuddled up to me.

Soon, her breaths evened out and darkness took over both of us as we fell into a pleasant sleep.

**Remember, a review means you get a teaser! :O**


	18. Chapter 17

**And now it's time for the new chapter. AN at bottom, please read!**

**I don't own it…just some cool songs that everyone else wishes they owned.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Rhythm of Love" by Plain White T's and "We Belong" by Tom Felton and all the creepy music from "The Shining" and "Psycho" haha**

**Enjoy!**

**HUGE MAJOR THANKS AND LOVE GOES TO CompletelyCullenized FOR BETA-ING THIS, BRITISHIFYING THE LINGO AND GIVING ME IDEAS FOR THE CHAPTER! You all should really appreciate all her hard work!**

**BPOV**

"Attention students! Sign ups for the spring play "Grease" are outside Mr. Rice's door along with audition times and other play related information. Seniors, listen up! Balloon day is coming up, head to the auditorium after first period to pick up your t-shirt and an assembly for shift information. Have a great day." The intercom crackled before the warning bell run for first period.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, I'm so excited!" Alice bounced beside my locker.

"About?" I asked, drawing out the word while pulling out my books.

"There's a new student today!"

"Oh, I thought you were talking about the play or balloon day. What's their name?"

"I _am_ excited about that stuff, but it's not everyday Forks High gets a new student. I'm not the new girl anymore! I'm not sure of the name, but I know it's a boy."

"Are you going out for the play?" I asked, dismissing the newest addition to the school's gossip chain.

"Maybe, probably…more than likely, are you? Because you totally should! It'd be _so_ amazing! Especially if you got the part of Sandy or something!" Alice told me while talking so fast her words meshed together.

I laughed. "We'll have to see. I'm not sure if I will or not. It just depends—"

"On your schedule, I know. That's _the_ lamest answer ever, just letting you know!" Alice exclaimed as the final bell began its chime.

"I'll see you later Ali."

"Save me a seat?"

"Always do!" I smiled as we ran to our classes.

The class was chatting animatedly when I entered, like always, but today it was different because the new kid was sitting in the middle of all the gossip and surprisingly not being noticed. Stupid people, when will they learn to talk _to_ people instead of talk _about_ them?

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the empty desk in front of him, put my books down, smiled and said, "Hey, I'm Bella. Is today your first day?"

"Yea it is, unfortunately. I'm Jude." He told me in a deep yet warm and inviting voice with a British accent jumping out at me.

He is gorgeous! Dark brown hair cut stylishly and in his eyes just enough to draw your attention the gorgeous dark blue orbs. Straight nose, plump lips, a little scruff around the edges, defined jaw line, from what I can a model-esk body to die for! And to add to his god-like glory, he dresses incredibly well! Dark wash jeans that I can only imagine fitting him in all the right places, white wrinkled button down with a few buttons undone paired with a grey button down sweater with the sleeves sloppily pushed up his muscular forearm. A thick leather watch and a woven hemp bracelet graced his wrist completing the outfit perfectly. In short, he's every girl's guilty pleasure.

"So…um…" I stuttered after ogling him, "why unfortunately? Sure, it's the middle of your senior year, you are the newest hot gossip, it's raining and you already hate this small overly green town, but cheer up! You've just made a new friend!" I smiled enthusiastically, trying to make the situation a little less awful if possible.

"When you put it that way," Jude paused smiling, "today's going better than expected."

We laughed and continued talking until the teacher approached the podium and said in a calm tone, "Stop."

Everyone in the classroom stopped what they were doing and responded, "Collaborate and listen," before turning around and giving him our attention.

"Due to the Balloon Day meeting, my sinus' getting worse overnight and not planning a lesson for today last night, you have a free period. Use it wisely and if you have nothing better to do, contemplate the vastness of the cosmos." He told us as whispers erupted through the room like wild fire.

Turning back around, Jude asked, "So what's the deal with this balloon day thing? From what I've heard it's all anyone can talk about."

I gasped. "No one's told you about the extreme significance of the almighty Balloon Day?"

He laughed, "Nope."

"Pretty much, Balloon Day is the last senior fund raiser before the senior trip to California. The day closest to Valentine's Day that we're at school, the seniors come in early and blow up hundreds of pink and red balloons for everyone else in school. At the beginning of February, order forms were distributed and since then, students have been purchasing them for their friends and significant others with us reaping the benefits." I smiled, looking forward to the day.

"I hate to say this to you but that sounds stupid."

"Yes, well, we've all come to enjoy it. I mean, we get out of school for a day, get high on helium and have a laid back day, yes that sounds extremely lame." I rolled my eyes.

"Eh, at my old school we did roses. Different colored roses meant different things, so compared to that, balloons are a bit of a letdown-especially for the girls." He shrugged.

"Compared to that, yes, balloons sound super lame! Where did you go to school?What different color roses did you have and what did they mean?" I asked curious.

"I went to Leys in Cambridge. There were six different colors: red, pink, yellow, white, orange and lavender. The red meant romance or love; usually girls received those from their boyfriends or stalkers. Pink said you have an admirer, and sometimes the sender would write a note saying their name but other times it would just remain a mystery as to who the admirer was. Yellow were the flowers seen most often because they symbolize friendship and happiness. White roses symbolize innocence and new beginnings. A lot of times, teachers would receive the red and white roses from their spouses. Orange symbolizes a desire or passion. A lot of flirty girls would give guys orange flowers for that reason. And finally, the lavender rose. Lavender was love at first sight or enchantment. Not many lavender were given out, but when they were, often times they'd be accompanied with a white and red rose.

"Different roses were different prices and the school ambassadors usually ended up making loads of money. Plus flowers and ribbons were, for the most part, donated by local flower shops. It was pretty cool."

"What are ambassadors? I'm not going to lie, that sounds way better than balloon day." I admitted. "So what color flowers would you give the people you've met so far?"

"Ambassadors are the people who arrange all the school events. So, I suppose the seniors here would be considered ambassadors." Jude's eyes sparkled like fresh water on a sunny day. "Probably a pink, a yellow and an orange…possibly a red, you never know."

I raised my eyebrow. "How many people have you met so far?"

A grin broke out across his face. "That is for _me_ to know and you to find out. Tough luck."

I pouted. "Please?"

Rolling his eyes, he leaned forward and motioned me to do the same. Staring me square in the eye, I could feel his warm breath brush across my face as he whispered, "Not a chance."

"Ugh! You're awful!" I groaned, sitting back up in my seat.

"Eh, you know—I try." He grinned cheekily.

We talked for the remainder of the period about this, that and other. I found out he is from Cambridgein England and moved here because of his dad's job. By the time the bell rung, everyone was itching to get out of class and go to the meeting. As we made our way to the auditorium, some of the more idiotic guys came charging down the hallway and pushed me out of their way causing me to fall forward. Before I made contact with the hard, cold, tile floor two arms grabbed around my waist preventing my fall.

As I gained my balance, I looked up into two blue eyes that were warm and inviting. "Thanks Jude."

"No problem, we can't have a beautiful girl like you falling and hurting themselves, can we?"

I blushed, "I suppose not."

Jude smiled a white toothy smile. "Would you mind if I sat with you?"

"Come on." I smiled, leading him to our normal section.

Soon after we claimed our seats, Alice walked in and gave me a funny look asking who the guy was.

"Hey Jude, this is my best friend Alice. Ali, this is Jude." I introduced.

Alice's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! You're the _new_ kid, right? Well of course you are! Welcome!" she said loudly as if he couldn't speak English.

Jude laughed. "Yea, I'm the new kid, but just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm deaf."

"Oops, sorry!" Alice laughed as she began talking to Jude a mile a minute.

The rest of our group trickled in one by one except Edward. Tapping Alice's shoulder I asked, "Where's your brother?"

She only shrugged as she continued talking and introducing Jude to different people.

Before Mr. Imlay and Mrs. Gamble mounted the stage, Edward entered the auditorium looking for our group. Catching his eye, I waved him over making a smile appear on his face.

Taking his seat, I laced my fingers with his and gave his hand a squeeze. "Where were you?" I whispered.

"I got held up in class, nothing big. Mr. Rice just wanted to talk about a college application essay he's been helping me with."

I nodded. Mr. Imlay and Mrs. Gamble assumed their positions on the stage and drew our attention to them for all the requirements and information needed for balloon day. The meeting proved to be long and informative to the point where no one could regurgitate the information to another person. Thankfully, when we picked up our t-shirt we were given a slip of paper with or scheduled time on it.

"Who was that guy Alice was talking to for the whole assembly?" Edward asked as we walked out.

"Oh, that's Jude, the newest addition to our group." I shrugged.

"Gotcha, that makes sense. He didn't look like her kind of man." Edward laughed.

Giving me a quick kiss, we parted ways to our next class where all we could talk about was the upcoming balloon day on Friday.

At the end of the day, Jude met me at my locker.

"How was your first day?" I asked while putting my homework in my backpack.

"Long, but good. This stupid Lauren chick kept bumping into me saying she was pushed or tripped. After the fifth time, I wanted to punch her in the face. She's so obnoxious." He ranted.

I laughed till I couldn't breathe anymore, "You're fresh meat Jude and Lauren wants you because she can't have my boy. Just wait till Tanya gets a whiff of you, and then I'll be _really_ sorry."

"!" Emmett's loud voice yelled down the hallway before Jude could say something.

"Emmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I yelled back causing Jude to wince at the volume.

A few seconds later, Emmett's arms were wrapped around me. "Snow dance tonight! I _really_ don't want to have school tomorrow! Soooo….can I have dinner at yours tonight? My parents are out of town and you and I both know how amazing my cooking skills are! Pretty, pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

I laughed. "_Shining_ night?"

"Followed by _Scissor Hands_?" Emmett asked back.

"_Rear Window?" _I countered.

"Only if _Psycho_ and _The Birds_ follow up afterwards." Emmett smiled.

"Of course."

"Waffles?"

"With chocolate chips."

"S'mores?"

"With raspberries, as always." I laughed, seeing Jude's confused and mildly disgusted face.

"I'm in Belly! See you at your place!" Emmett smiled before giving me another bone-crushing hug and walking out to meet Rosalie in the parking lot.

"I don't even know how to react. Belly?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

I laughed. "Em's like my brother, thus he calls me Belly and I call him Emmy. He's been sick lately so we haven't gotten to do much, so tonight's going to be a movie night. I'm pretty pumped; we haven't done it in a while."

"Sounds like fun." Jude said with a small smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful, snow dance and silver spoon tonight." Edward smiled as he pecked my cheek.

"Oh, I know! Emmett's coming over for _The Shining_, _Edward Scissor Hands, Rear Window, Psycho and The Birds_. You wanna come?"

"I wish I could, mom reserved my night claiming she doesn't see me enough anymore. " He pouted. "Maybe if she gets tired of me early I can head over."

"Awww, okay. I suppose I owe your mom that because I hog you all the time." I smiled. "Jude, you free and wanna come?" I asked.

His face perked up. "Sure."

After exchanging numbers and giving him my address, Edward and I left school to go drop me off at my house. "Are you okay with Jude coming?" I asked Edward a little nervous.

"Yea, he seems pretty cool. As long as he doesn't make a move on my girl I'm cool with it." he smiled, parking his car behind Em's. "Bye love, hopefully I'll see you later."

"Bye." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, not so fast." Edward smiled, holding onto my wrist and bringing me closer to him again for a longer and much more enjoyable kiss. "Now you may go." He whispered causing me to giggle.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Hey mom!" I yelled once I entered the house.

No response.

Walking into the kitchen a yellow piece of paper lay on the counter. Picking it up I read,

_Hey B,_

_I know we've been doing this a lot, but dad's gotten called out of town and so have I, so we won't be home till the end of the week. I'm sorry we didn't get to say goodbye in person! Money is in the envelope love you! _

_-Mom._

_P.S. You should have Em over while we're gone. Ya'll haven't hung out recently. Give him a squeeze for me!_

I laughed. She _would_ tell me to have Emmett over while she's away. Looking through the pantry and refrigerator, I made a quick grocery list then walked back into the family room.

"Hey Em, you up to going on a grocery run with me?" I asked.

"Heck yes!"

_Ding dong._

Quickly getting the door, I invited Jude inside and told him we were going to the grocery. I grabbed my keys and we all headed outside to the store. We made small talk as soft music played through the car. Once parked, Emmett ran toward the entrance like a maniac making Jude and I laugh. The heat poured out the automatic doors like heat from an oven.

"Belly! Belly! Belly! Can I ride in the cart? Please? Please? Please?" Emmett asked while bouncing up and down.

"Only if you can fit."

Contorting his body in only a way Emmett can, he stuffed himself into the card and we began our grocery trip as people stopped and openly stared at Em. Down each aisle, Emmett would grab something random and stuff it in the cart with the hopes I didn't see him do it all the while Jude was laughing like crazy and taking pictures with his phone.

Once we got back home, I set to work making waffles and getting dinner together as Jude and Em sat at the bar stools in the kitchen talking about some random sports game. After dinner, we all settled onto the couches and began watching _The Shining _with Em and I acting out certain scenes and quoting others followed by sporadic giggles and laughter. During _The Birds,_ I buried my face in the pillow I was holding. No matter how many times I've seen this movie I still cringe at certain parts. I felt a warm arm wrap around me and leaned into the embrace thinking it was Emmett. When I finally opened my eyes, it wasn't Emmett's arm around me, or his side I was cuddled into. Claiming I wanted something to drink, I got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

A moment or two after I had gone in, Jude followed asking, "Are you okay? You seemed pretty scared for a person that's seen the movie more times than most people can count."

I laughed. "Yea, I'm fine. That part always shakes me up for some reason."

"Okay, just making sure."

"Wanna take a break from the movies and help me make s'mores?" I asked while taking out the ingredients.

"What's a s'more?" Jude asked.

"What's a s'more? What's a s'more! Dude! Where have you been all your life? They're only the most amazing thing to eat when you're watching hour upon hour of movie insanity or sitting around a campfire hashing out all your feelings like a girl!" Emmett practically screamed as he ran into the kitchen. "Belly is it _really_ s'more time?"

I laughed, "Yes Emmy, it's _really_ s'more time. Wanna get the raspberries out of the refrigerator for me?"

"With pleasure ma'lady."

After assembling the graham cracker, marshmallow and chocolate goodness, we stuck them in the oven for a moment to allow everything to become soft. Once we pulled them out and Emmett stuck a single raspberry in the middle of each marshmallow and squished them, we indulged ourselves.

"Gosh, I've been missing out." Jude sighed as he continued licking around the edges and finally biting into the sandwich.

Emmett laughed, "Yea, dude, you totally have."

After raspberry s'mores, the rest of the movies and a crazy long and stupid looking snow dance, I said goodbye to the boys and began getting ready for bed when the doorbell rang.

**EPOV**

Mom kept me out longer than I imagined. Dinner, movie shopping, what else could she want me to do with her in one night?

"Honey, are you okay? You've seemed distracted all night." She asked as we were driving home.

"Yea, I'm fine. I've just got some stuff on my mind." I told her.

"Mmhmm, what's Bella doing tonight?"

"Movie night with Em and the new kid Jude." I said shortly.

"And why aren't you there? Not invited?" she laughed to herself.

"No, I had a date with my mom tonight that I couldn't miss for the world. So I told her another time."

"Right, well how bout you drop me off at home and you go see if the night is still going on. I'm sure both of you will enjoy that."

Giving her a peck on the cheek, I thanked her, my whole mood completely brightened. After driving her home, I headed over to Bella's. Em and Jude's cars weren't in the driveway, but I went ahead and rang the doorbell hoping she was still up.

A few minutes later, she answered the door in her, or my, pajamas. "Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." She smiled back. "Come in, it's freezing and you're letting all the warm air out."

Once I entered, I wrapped my arms around her putting my cold nose on her neck making her squeal.

"That was mean!"

I laughed. "You know I love you!"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "So what are you doing here?"

"Mom let me go, so I came to see if you were still partying it up."

"They left probably ten minutes ago." She frowned.

I gave her a kiss. "Bummer."

"You're telling me."

"Well, I'd better get going then. I told mom I'd just pop in." I told her.

"Oh, okay." She sounded disappointed.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked.

"You know the answer to that."

"Let me call home. Are you flying solo tonight?"

"Yea."

After explaining the situation, mom and dad insisted Bella stay at our house as long as her parents are out of town. Quickly packing a bag, Bella and I were on our way to my house. The back door was unlocked as Bella and I walked in, everything was quiet.

"I guess I'll be sleeping with you." Bella whispered the smile evident in her voice.

The next morning, Alice burst into the room screaming it was a snow day over and over, waking both Bella and me up.

Peeling her eyes open and looking at Alice as if she wanted to kill her, Bella said, "Then let us enjoy it the way we want—with sleep. Leave Alice."

"Gosh! You're such a sour puss in the morning! Lighten up!" Alice practically screamed in Bella's face.

"Out. Now!" I told Alice firmly. I wanted sleep as much as Bella and sleep didn't include Alice screaming in our faces.

"Fine." She pouted as she stomped out of the room like a five year old and slammed the door behind her.

Wrapping my arms tightly around Bella and rubbing her back gently, I tried going back to sleep, but it wouldn't come—stupid Alice.

"Are you asleep?" Bella asked softly.

"Unfortunately, no." I groaned.

"Can I kill Alice?"

"Be my guest." I smiled as she looked up at me.

"Good morning." She smiled before kissing my cheek.

"Good morning beautiful." I smiled back, kissing her lips.

After an hour, more of cuddling, hushed talking and giggles Bella and I emerged from my room. Following Bella down the stairs, to the kitchen, I wish I had been in front of her as she clumsily fell down the last few and landed on her butt laughing wildly.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she laughed, "Now help me up!"

"Took you long enough!" Alice wailed. "What are we going to do? Balloon day is in just a few days and it looks like there's no end in sight for the falling snow."

Bella's eyes grew large, "Well, they'll reschedule, right?"

"Yea, but when?"

Bella and Alice began calling different members of the student council and government trying to get details. By one a plan was in place and no matter what, a bunch of people were going into school tomorrow to do as much as possible.

The day passed quickly with plan making, phone calls and so much more. I barely saw Bella the rest of the day. The first time I really got to see her was when she cuddled up in bed with me.

"Hey, I've missed you all day." I told her honestly, as I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I missed you too." She smiled gracing my lips with hers. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yea, just okay. Do you remember the last snow day you spent here?" I asked hoping she did.

"Of course, how could I forget something so important?"

"Just making sure." I smiled. "Goodnight my beautiful girl."

"Goodnight."

The next day we headed to school and stayed until it was dark outside. All the work that could be done was finished and now we were on edge for the next day hoping the snow would stop falling so our balloon day could still occur according to schedule.

"Wake up! Come on! Get up lazy bones! We have school today!" Alice cheered as she jumped on the bed stepping on both Bella and I in the process.

Bella cuddled against me and mumbled, "Just five more minutes Ali, that's all I need, five minutes."

"There's no time! We've got to get to school and start blowing up balloons and organizing forms! And Jude needs a ride! Your mom says she misses you! Oh my goodness, Edward! Since when do you send Bella naughty texts?" Alice spewed while grasping Bella's phone in her small hand.

"Ali!" Bella yelled startling me. "Give me the phone!"

"Get up Belly-welly!" Alice giggled.

Throwing off the covers and leaving me with only a warm bed, Bella ran at Alice and quickly retrieved her phone.

"This is mine, Do. Not. Touch." Bella instructed, as if she were talking to a two year old.

"Whatever, you're out of bed. Now get my brother up and get ready so we can pick Jude up and be at school early—like our schedule tells us to be!" Alice said before skipping out of the room happily.

"Come on, if I have to get up, so do you." Bella groaned as she grabbed her bag and headed toward the bathroom to get ready.

Rolling out of bed, I hit play on my iPod and began getting ready in my jeans and red t-shirt with the Love pop art outline by Robert Indiana on the back in white. Staring in the mirror, I didn't even try to do anything with my hair. As I laced up my shoes, Bella walked back into my room looking beautiful as ever.

"You got ready quickly." I commented.

"Well when you have a pixie yelling at you to hurry up so she can look beautiful, you ignore it. But when she starts singing at the top of her lungs very badly, you do what you can to hurry your morning routine along." Bella grimaced.

I laughed. "What did she serenade you with?"

"Disney movie classics. I'm pretty sure _Snow White, Cinderella, Aladdin _and _The Little Mermaid_ have been ruined for me now." She pouted.

"Aw, poor Bella." I mocked, pouting a little and jutting out my lower lip.

She attempted to hit my shoulder, but I grabbed her hand and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"No fair! You're stronger." She mumbled against my chest as we swayed back and forth to the cheery music I had playing.

"It's plenty fair." I countered. "I'm your boyfriend, thus I have special privileges that allow me to do this—especially when you don't want me to."

"True." She smiled.

We stayed quiet and in each other's embrace before Alice pranced into the room yelling at us to get our butts down stairs and out the door.

Rolling my eyes, I held onto Bella even tighter and whispered, "On the count of three grab your coat and stuff and run as quickly as possible to the car. You'll see why once we get there! Try not to allow Alice to catch up."

She nodded against my chest and mumbled an, "I love you too." With a wink.

"Well come on! You can do that later!" Alice whined as Bella and I were acting all mushy.

"Hey Bella?" I smiled as the perfect song began playing. "_There's only _one_ thing, _two_ say those _three_ words_."

With that, we grabbed our coats and dashed out of the house and to my Volvo before Alice could realize what happened. Bella and I were laughing like crazy in my car when Alice marched out of the house visibly mad. Thinking quickly, I locked my doors and smugly grinned as she tried opening the door. Bella knocked on the window getting Alice's attention and pointed to her phone then quickly typed something and told me to go ahead and go. The moment we saw Alice's face, we began laughing like crazy and then began driving toward Jude's house leaving Alice in the snow.

"What did you text her?" I asked still laughing.

"That she just wasn't getting ready fast enough so we had to get going without her." She smiled. "Oh, and I think I should finish what you were saying earlier."

"Whose getting her and what might that be?" I asked hoping we wouldn't have to turn around to pick her up.

"Her valentine, I texted him earlier asking if he would mind picking her up. And to complete your thought, _and that's what I'll do—I love you_." she sung perfectly, making me smile.

"I love you too." I laced our hands together for the remainder of the ride to Jude's.

After pulling into his driveway, I honked my horn and he came out a few minutes later.

"Hey, thanks for picking me up this morning! I really appreciate it!" he smiled as we began going to school.

"No problem, it makes the morning even more messed up and amazing." Bella laughed, causing me to smile.

"Do I even want to know?" Jude asked.

"Probably not, but I'm sure my sister will fill you in once we get to school." I laugh.

He nods his head slowly not really comprehending.

The moment we get to school, we rush inside and begin blowing up balloons and attaching the love and friendly notes to them and organizing them by class, successfully avoiding Alice the whole time.

**BPOV**

"Bella and new kid, get over here." Mr. Imlay yelled like some sort of Army officer.

Walking over, Imlay informed us that they were short staffed at Rockcreek Elementary who also buys balloons so we had to go over and help pass out balloons. Quickly going to my locker, I turned the lock and swung the door open. A bouquet of red and pink roses fell into my arms putting a smile on my face. Carefully putting the roses in my locker, I pulled on my coat, scarf and gloves then grabbed my roses and went to find Edward to thank him and get the keys to the Volvo.

Finally finding him sucking helium and talking like one of the members of the Lollypop Guild from _The Wizard of Oz_, I tapped his shoulder startling him.

"Heybeautiful, where'd you get the roses?" he asked in an abnormally high voice.

"They were in my locker. Didn't you put them there?" I asked confused.

"As much as I wish I had, I didn't put them in there." Edward admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"Hmm…" I trailed off, slowly putting the pieces together of who put them there. "Well can I have the keys to the Volvo? Imlay banished Jude and I to Rockcreek to help the others there and stuff."

"Nope." Edward said, popping the 'p'.

"Then how am I supposed to get there? Walk? It's like twenty miles Edward, and its freezing!"

"I don't know, but you can't drive my car."

"What is wrong with you? Why won't you give me the keys so I can get to Rockcreek?" I asked very confused.

"!" Jude called out from behind me.

"What?" I snapped at him.

A giant, cheeky grin spread across his face as he held up a set of keys. "Come on, I'm driving."

"You knew." I stated, glaring at Edward.

"Have fun. I'll see you tonight love." He smiled, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Bye." I waved, still mildly irritated.

Jude opened my door for me then quickly got in on his side. "Nice flowers." He smiled, flashing his pearly whites at me.

"Yea, I think so too, but I don't know who they're from. There's not a card or anything. They were just left in my locker." I told him, hoping he'd fess up to giving them to me.

"Edward didn't give them to you?"

"He said he didn't. And I was with him all yesterday and this morning, so I don't know when he would have gotten them and put them in my locker."

"Hmm, that's strange. Any ideas on who could have given them to you?"

"I may have an idea." I trailed off suggestively.

"Oh? Who are you thinking of?" Jude asked, turning to look at me while we were stopped at a red light.

"Jude, really? Are you going to make me say it? I know it was you after Edward said they weren't from him. We talked about the flowers just a few days ago and their meanings. Jude, why'd you give me all these and in _these_ colors?" I asked wanting an answer.

Jude was silent as he turned into Rockcreek and parked. The air became increasingly heavy with each passing moment he didn't answer, but I wanted—no, needed an answer to this. He wasn't going to say something sweet and get out of it. I needed a real, true, honest, since answer from him.

Sucking in a deep breath, he turned and looked at me, his blue eyes searching my chocolate ones for something unknown to me. Sighing, he quietly said, "Bella, honestly, I'm trying to make life seem somewhat normal. At my old school, as you know, we would send flowers to each other. Each year since year 10, I would send a bouquet to the most beautiful girl at school and she would never know who sent it. Each time the girl would always smile and brag to her friends about her secret admirer.

"So this year since I've been uprooted from all things familiar, I wanted to continue my tradition and give a bouquet of roses to the most beautiful girl at school and make her feel special for a day." He shrugged looking sheepish. Without another word, he got out of the car and came around to my door and opened it.

Getting out and carefully setting my flowers on the seat, I turned around so I was face to face with Jude and wrapped my arms around him tightly, burying my face in his chest. After taking a moment to respond, he enveloped me in his arms just as tightly.

"Thank you, Jude." I smiled up at him. "Thank you a lot."

He smiled. "You're very welcome beautiful girl, you're very welcome."

Too quickly, to realize what was happening, Jude ducked down and smoothly gave me a kiss on the lips.

_My Future Husband,_

_Hey you! Have I told you I love you recently? If not, shame on me! Because I do, a whole, whole lot! I cannot tell you how happy you make me, all the time! Honestly, I still can't believe that I'm married to you. I think I must be the luckiest woman alive to be able to have snagged you and keep you all to myself so much of the time!_

_Happy Valentine's Day! I think that now that I'm married I understand how lame this day really is! I mean, why should there be only _one_ day a year devoted to people in love when I can tell you and show you that every day I'm alive and you're in my life? I vote we treat everyday like its Valentine's Day, but don't panic! You don't have to take me out to dinner every night or constantly be buying me chocolate and flowers and things that make me smile. As long as I can spend time with you and hear you tell me how much you love me every day I'll be a happy camper._

_I'm so glad you're a part of my life—to be honest; you're kind of the biggest part. __I'm still waiting to meet you one day. I love you more than you can imagine and can't wait for the day when we can finally meet each other!_

_Always Yours as Long as I Live,_

_Your Future Wife_

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I'm a full time student with two and a half part time jobs and working movie sets over nights…it gets to be a bit much sometimes. Please forgive me!**

**A GINORMOUS thanks goes out to: Twilighter930, ****jennyleelovee****, ****Bhekie****, ****RobPattinsonLover13****, ****Badicalness****, ****mrsnessieblack****, ****CorCor10****, ****alicia184life****, ****lovesloser13****, ****mimii013****, ****midnitesunjedi****, ****RosieRathbone****, ****pjcherry****, ****ktluvstwilight****, ****CompletelyCullenized****, ****twilightlover83****, ****Bella-18-Swan****, ****tessaholt****, ****Robpfan****, ****Ginny WgPr****, ****JellyJules****, ****WeReWoLvEs4EvEr****, ****EnyaCullen4Ever****, ****Twilighter930****, EBforever, jennyleelovee, ****mrsnessieblack****, ****littledhampir13****, ****CorCor10****, ****twilightlover83****, ****Robpfan****, ****ktluvstwilight****, ****JellyJules****, ****RobPattinsonLover13**** and ****CompletelyCullenized****. **

**If you saw your name twice in that list, it's because that's for both chapters sixteen and sixteen and a half :) and y'all are just so good to review both of the chapters! Thanks so much for sticking with me, I know I don't update very consistently, but when I do, I try to make each chapter the best it can be! **

**Please review, its how I get encouragement for chapters and updating faster! **


	19. In Between Teaser Chapter! :

**Hey Readers, so um…yea…I noticed I haven't updated in a while and I just thought I'd let you know that I've finished writing everyting (hand written) and now I'm working on typing it all up! YAY! But in the mean time, I thought I'd post this just for you all as a little sneak preview as to what is to come! Feel free to leave me a review or two..I'd really appreciate it! :) Sorry for the delay…I really hope this makes up for it! **

February:  
His lips moved slow and sweet against mine, the way a first kiss should be. The feeling of time stopping all around me, the spark that ignites when his lips part just a little and cool minty breath from his mouth deliciously enters mine.  
:) First two sentences of the next chapter. And yes...that is referring to Jude and Bella

March:  
Once I was looking at him, he pulled me into his lap in one fluid motion and held me tightly against his chest for an immeasurable amount of time. Soft kisses were placed in my hair and his arms held me tighter than any of Em's hugs.  
"I'm so sorry." I kept repeating over again, as he kept telling me, "its okay. I forgive you. _I'm_ sorry."  
ExB :)

March:  
"I know, I'm just second guessing myself right now."  
Kissing the top of my head, Em smiled and said, "You're doing the right thing. After hearing your reasons and really duking it out with you in Central Park, I think this is a good thing for all parties involved. I love ya B and it'll all turn out perfectly down the road."

April:  
"Pardon me," an unmistakable British voice began, "it looks to me like you're all alone on this beautiful night and I was wondering if I could be your escort for the evening."  
Giggling and blushing I smiled, "I'd love that Jude."  
He beamed at me. "Thanks Bella, and by the way, you look really nice tonight."  
" Beautiful is more like it." A quiet voice said from behind me.  
Spinning around, an unmistakable bronze head and lean body was walking away from us down the shore.

Epilogue:  
Pulling out my iPod and book, I stuck on some classical music and continued reading. When the person beside me sat down, I didn't pay attention to them. The words in my book completely absorbing me. Only when the stranger bumped my arm to offer me a piece of gum did I look at him and gasp.  
"Um...would you like a piece of gum?" the familiar stranger offered.  
"Sure, peppermint?" I asked, already knowing the flavor.  
He nodded. "Always. How you been Bella?"  
I bit my lip nervously. "I've been okay, how have you been Edward?"

Mystery location (tee-hee!):  
"Of course. Bye Bella." he smiled before pulling me into a tight hug lasting far too short. When we pulled away, he placed a lingering kiss on my cheek then another on my forehead. "Love you." he whispered before turning away, getting in his car and driving away.  
"Love you too." I whispered before running my fingers under the flap of the envelope and reading his love letter to me-his future wife.

**If you've got thoughts about this, let me hear 'em! Again…sorry for the delay, I know my excuses for not writing won't really do much for ya but I promise that this whole story will be up before Christmas!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello FanFiction Famiy! I hope you're doing well and enjoyed the teaser I posted earlier this week! Well, this is it! The final chapter! There will be an epilogue, so keep a look out for that! **

**LISTEN TO THE SONGS THAT ARE LISTED WITH EACH MONTH! IT'S SUPER IMPORTANT! THEY TELL A LOT ABOUT WHAT IS GOING ON! **

**I don't own Twilight, never said I did either. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter…It may just be one of my top favourites! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Music Loving Bookworm and BerryEbilBunny…their reviews made me smiles bunches! **

**BPOV**-February Con't

_Previously_

_Too quickly to realize what was happening, Jude ducked down and smoothly gave me a kiss on the lips._

His lips moved slow and sweet against mine, the way a first kiss should be. The feeling of time stopping all around you, the spark that ignites when his lips part just a little and cool minty breath deliciously comes into mine. Ever so cautiously, his tongue peeks out and rubs against mine—just to test the waters. The waters are smooth and his delectable tongue dances with mine for just the right amount of time before pulling away slowly and ending the kiss. Opening my eyes was quite possibly the worst ting I could have done. The spell of Valentine's Day or of Cupid's arrow turned sour as the feeling of guilt _and_ pleasure came over my body. Refusing to make eye contact, I buried my face in Jude's chest hoping no one saw what had just transpired and praying that Edward wouldn't find out.

My prayers were not answered as a car door slammed and quick footsteps crunched wet gravel beneath angry feet. A strong hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to see the person I didn't want to see for a while. Giving me a once over, he pushed me to the side before connecting his fist with Jude's jaw. Wrapping his arm around my waist a little too tight for comfort, Edward brusquely escorted me to his car.

"Keys." He demanded in a clipped tone.

"Jude has them." I barely whispered.

Turning around, he marched back over to Jude and got his eyes before punching Jude again and coming back to the car. Unlocking it, Edward opened my door for me and closed it firmly once I got inside. After adjusting his seat, he plugged in his iPod and began driving with My Chemical Romance blasting from the speakers.

"What about our shift?" I asked, wanting to go back to Rock Creek Elementary and avoid Edward for the rest of the afternoon.

"It ended." He said shortly, turning the music up to a deafening level.

Edward drove past school, past my neighborhood, past his, and toward the park. Eventually, he parked the car in a vacant snow covered parking lot and put his head on the steering wheel.

Taking a deep breath, Edward looked over at me. His eyes were unreadable driving me crazy. "Bella," he said in a voice that was entirely too calm, "care to explain to me what was happening when I arrived at school? Because I'd sure like to know."

Biting my lip nervously, I began playing with the rings on my fingers, twirling and sliding them along the length of my finger.

"Bella, an answer?" Edward prompted.

"He kissed me?"

"Okay, but why were you still very much kissing him when I pulled up? It almost seemed like you were enjoying it!" he accused whilst his voice raising and becoming louder.

"I don't know Edward. He was being really sweet before that and I felt bad about him being uprooted during the middle of his senior year and I don't know what happened but I let him kiss me and part of my brain said it felt good so I allowed it to continue. It meant nothing though, I promise!" I pleaded trying to come up with an answer he'd be satisfied with.

"What the heck Bella? Just because a guy gives you flowers doesn't make your brain say that a strangers kiss _just feels good_. What's going on with you? I mean it's Valentine's Day! Shouldn't you be concentrating on your Valentine and not some exchange student with an accent?" Edward fired the questions at me like a gun.

"I don't know Edward!" I yelled. "He ducked down and kissed me out of the blue and it felt like one of _your_ kisses because it was intense and smooth and sweet. Nothing is going on with me that I can't deal with on my own! And I have been thinking about you—ALL DAY LONG! Gosh, how can I get that through your thick head?" I fired back.

"But it wasn't me, it was Jude!" he said, as if the name were diseased. "What do you mean by that? You can tell me _anything_! You know that—or at least I thought you did. Care to share any thought, dearest? Maybe they can get through my thick head!"

"Oh my gosh! It. Was. A. Mistake! Can't you get over that?"

"Not right now I can't! And you didn't answer me! Care to share anything that's on your mind? I'm sure you can deal with it, but enlighten me Bella, please!" he said while rolling his eyes.

"Fine, you really want to know?" I asked rhetorically, not giving him time to answer. "I'm moving to Chicago."

The car became inhumanely quiet the moment I finished my last sentence. Refusing to look at Edward, I opted to look out the window and focus on a leaf covered in snow.

"You're moving to Chicago…for sure?" Edward asked quietly.

I nodded my head. "I was recently accepted into the Chicago Art Institute on a pretty large scholarship. I can't pass up the opportunity and I couldn't and wouldn't ask you to follow me. It's too selfish and I'd hate myself for it. Oh, and my parents are getting divorced, cool right?" I said sarcastically. "Can you just drive me home? I don't want to be out here anymore."

"Bells—"

"Edward, just take me home."

"But shouldn't we—"

"No. Just take me home. That's all I want." I told him tiredly. I didn't want all that to come out especially in the way it had. And I didn't want it to seem like I was justifying my kiss with Jude with it either—because I wasn't. It just came out in word vomit at the heat of the moment.

Edward dropped me off with a quiet, "Happy Valentine's Day, love" and I went inside to think and wallow a little with warm brownies and _Moulin Rouge_.

**March** (BPOV): Songs: "California Skies" Mikey Wax & "Boston" Augustana

"Belly! Are you ready for this?" Emmett yelled in my face for the umpteenth thousand time this week.

"Yes Emmy, I'm ready." I sigh as I threw a few more long sleeve shirts over my arm.

"Have you packed?" he pestered, extending the word for too long.

"For everything but this stuff, yes." I said tiredly.

Stopping abruptly, Emmett stood in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Belly, what's going on? For all of our other trips you've been more keyed up than I have _and _bouncing off the walls more than Alice on her largest documented sugar intake. You've been off since Valentine's Day now that I think about it, what happened Jelly Belly?"

Taking a deep breath, I dumped my few items in the nearly empty cart Em was pushing around then hoisted myself into the basket. "Let's go for a drive Em." I said quietly, collecting my thoughts.

Nodding his head, he began pushing the cart aimlessly around Target waiting for me to begin.

"Well, you're right when you said Valentine's Day…" I started, not leaving out any details of the story. "And ever since then Edward and I have just been weird. It's like we both want the relationship, but we know what's going to happen once graduation hits. I never meant to hide it from him, but I also didn't want him dropping everything and following me."

"Hmm." Emmett pondered as he continued roaming through aisles and racks of clothing.

"Well…Bells, I don't know. I mean you kissed Jude –and liked it…and you two still hang out with him fairly often, ya know? So that could make him a little more on edge about all of this. And not telling him about Chicago was probably a bad idea. That's been your college of choice for a _long_ time; we all assumed you'd tell him." He trailed off.

"And I thought I had, but I guess not. And I can't just stop being Jude's friend! Once I'm friends with someone, you really can't get rid of me."

"Then I don't know Belly. Have you and him had a heart-to-heart since all of this went down?"

"Not really."

"Then you really should talk to him."

"But we leave at like two in the morning!" I moaned.

"Belly, call him and have him meet you at your house to talk while you finish packing. Kill two birds with one stone." Emmett suggested while wheeling me to the checkout counter.

After paying, I texted Edward to see if he was free to come over and talk, and thankfully he was. The whole ride home my nerves were getting the best of me, so much so Em even noticed and placed his paw on my knee to keep it from bouncing.

"Calm down," he said slowly, "it'll all be alright Jelly Belly, and before you know it you and I will be on our way to New York for a week of music competition and shopping!"

I nodded. "Thanks Emmy, I'll see you bright and early in the morning."

"Good luck." He waved before pulling out of my driveway.

When I walked inside, my mom happy as always, let me know Edward was here and waiting in my room. Nodding my thanks, I headed up. Upon opening the door, I saw Edward sitting at my desk looking through some of the pictures and documents I had sitting on it.

"Hey." I said softly as I closed the door behind me.

"Hey, you wanted to talk?"

"Yea…um, so…" I began, not sure what to say.

"Bella, just tell me. If you want to break up with me, do it." he told me, rubbing his hand over his tired looking face.

Walking over to him, I pulled up one of my chairs and sat down. "No, that's not what I want to do at all. Edward, I'm so sorry!" I told him burying my face in my hands.

The room remained quiet with the exception of my deep, heavy breathing. I didn't want to look up at Edward for fear of his facial expression. A distinct warm hand was placed on my shoulder followed by another one under my chin tilting my face up towards his. Once I was looking at him, he pulled me into his lap in one fluid motion and held me tightly against his chest for an immeasurable amount of time. Soft kisses were placed in my hair and his arms held me tighter than any of Em's hugs.

"I'm so sorry." I kept repeating over and over again, as he kept telling me, "Its okay, I forgive you. _I'm_ sorry."

After shed tears and comfortable silence for the first time since Valentine's Day, time caught up with me and I groaned as I pulled myself away from Edward and began the last-minute packing I still had left to complete.

"So, um…I think we still need to talk about some stuff." I began hesitantly; not wanting to break the blissful bubble built around us the last hour and a half.

"Okay, I figured as much." He sighed as he moved from my desk to the bed.

"Nothing can be the same, you know that right? I mean, we can't change the past and the plans I've made for the future are remaining the same and you'd better not change yours because you now know mine!" I warned seriously. "Edward, everything is changing. We aren't the same as we were in August and I don't know if that's good or bad. I don't know how long we're going to last, and I don't know if I want us to last." I said the last part slowly and quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know if you want us to last?" he asked equally as slow; rolling the words around in his mouth as if he couldn't decide if they were good or bad for the long run.

"I mean that I don't know. I feel like everything I once knew and wanted is being challenged by everything that's happening to me. I don't know if love is real anymore. I don't know if _I_ can love anymore.

"Bella, you can love! Love _is_ real! I promise. Just because you can't see it doesn't mean I can't!" Edward pleaded.

"But I have to be able to see it too. That's the problem." I sighed.

"Then what do you want to do Bella? Do you want to break up with me? Do you want to tell me that this relationship has been a waste of time to you?"

"No! I want to go to New York for a week and figure everything out. I want you to come to the airport with me and see me off. I want you to give me one of those mind-blowing kisses like in black and white films when the hero was about to fly off and it would shatter the world and make her reconsider everything. I want…I want to sit in Central Park and figure this out."

"Okay." He said simply, his eyes boring into mine with what seemed like determination.

With a quick kiss on my cheek, he left leaving me stunned and confused. Packing the rest of my things, I got ready for bed and tucked myself in hoping I could get a few hours before I had to get up and go to the airport alone.

Morning came far too soon. I rolled out of bed, took a quick shower and put on a pair of skinny jeans, converse sneakers, a comfortable thermal and Edward's hoodie I stole without his knowledge. Going back in the bathroom, I grimaced when I saw my hair dryer and decided to twist my wet hair in a bun instead. Packing the few things like my hair dryer, straightener and contact solution I forgot last night, I zipped my bag and headed downstairs. Double-checking I had everything I needed in my carry-on; I grabbed my keys and walked outside to be greeted by Edward on my doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" I asked baffled.

A warm smile spread across his face as he took my suitcase from me and said, "You told me you wanted me at the airport with you. Now come on, we can't have you arriving late, can we?"

I stood there dumbfounded before he took my hand and opened my door for me. Sitting in my seat was a hot pocket wrapped up in a paper towel and a cup of orange juice. Smiling, I picked them up before sliding in and buckling up. In no time, we arrived at the airport and walked in. After checking in, getting my boarding pass and everything else, Edward and I were standing at security.

"Well, I think I'd better go." I told him, glancing at the metal detectors and security guards.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he smiled.

Checking my pockets and making sure I had my backpack, I looked at him confused. "I don't—"

And then his lips were on mine—soft, warm, and mind-blowing, to put it shortly. There was just enough tongue to make me want more along with all the desperation to tell me not to go and to stay with him. And persuasion to tell me love _is_ real. When he pulled away, his eyes were dark and his lips swollen. "I love you, come back to me Bells." He whispered.

"I'll be back, I promise." I smiled a little before turning and walking toward security.

As I reached the line, I looked back and saw Edward still standing there smiling a little at me. With a little wave, I went through the line and made my way through security.

The flight seemed long, but it was worth it for sure! The time difference—not so much fun.

"Em, I'm so tired!" I whined as we left the airport and began boarding our busses.

"B, you're preaching to the choir. As much as I'm happy we're in the Big Apple, I want to sleep and not go to Ellen's Stardust Diner, Radio City Music Hall, 5th Avenue, The Rock, Time Square or Phantom of the Opera." He yawned.

Putting my head on his shoulder once we were seated, my lids closed almost immediately. The bus lurched forward and the crackle of the intercom filled the quiet bus.

"Students! Students! Pay attention now! My name is Mr. Roth and I'll be your tour guide as we make our way through the Big Apple!" Mr. Roth announced, producing groans from all the students in the bus.

"Em, make him shut up." I mumbled.

"Unfortunately, I can't." he groaned. "So, I meant to ask you, what was going on between you and Eddie at the airport? It seemed like you two patched everything up."

"Honestly, I don't know what's going on. He came over, as you know, and we both apologized but I also told him that nothing can be the same. Then he got all drama queen and asked if I wanted to break up—which I'm still unsure about. But I told him that I wanted him at the airport and that I wanted one of those mountain moving kisses like in the old movies, and I suppose he was trying to give me all that." I explained.

"Then where does that put you two? What do you want? And don't give me any of that feel-good-follow-your-heart-crap girls are all about, give me the truth Belly."

I sighed. "I honestly don't know Em. I love him, but I don't know if I love him, love him. He's always been wonderful to me, but what happens when that ends? I don't want my life to crumble and I'm left without a plan. I want to live my life before settling down and committing to anything like a long-term relationship or even long distance for that matter.

"I have plans Em! I've always had plans and I've never expected anyone to want to be part of them, ya know? So I really don't' know what I want to do with Edward."

"It seems pretty obvious to me what you want Bells."

"Care to tell me your thoughts and conclusions, oh wise one?"

"I suppose I can." He smiles. "From what you've told me it seems like you want to keep your options open. You don't want to be tied down when you go to Chicago, and you don't want a tether always bringing you back here. But at the same time, you love Edward like really love him, but after seeing your parent's marriage crumble pretty quickly, you're questioning what you once thought about love. All I can tell you is to think about it. Don't make any rash decisions and take all the time you need to figure out all of this. Edward will wait for you, but Bells, don't make him wait too long. He likes to know what's running through you mind all the time…or at least have an idea. I'm sure you know firsthand how much it sucks to be in the dark about important decisions that involve other people."

"Em, you are the best." I smiled. "You give better advice than most girls I know."

He let out a loud laugh causing the bus to give him an annoyed look, including Mr. Roth. "What?" Em asked smiling. "Have you all never seen _Elf_? We're passing through the Lincoln Tunnel _the_ Lincoln Tunnel!"

A few laughs erupted through the slap happy bus before full blown laughter caught on, cutting off Mr. Roth and allowing us to act silly and snap a few unflattering pictures that'll be posted on Facebook, tagged, then untagged by the tagged victim when we get back home.

The trip turned out to be amazing—lack of sleep included. The competition itself was probably the most nerve racking competition any of us has been to, but at the end of the day the band got first and second place in their multiple competitions, the choir scored first place and orchestra scored first as well. After a Chinatown visit, tour of the city and something else that happened but no one remembers because we all fell asleep in the bus on our last day.

New York, in short, is truly a city of dreams. I got thousands of new photographs and a few classic I heart NY hoodies. The flight back home seemed to take forever as my thoughts were plagued with Edward and what I made up my mind to tell him. Stumbling through the gate, the crowd of parents, siblings, friends and everyone in between suddenly became overwhelming and all I wanted to do was go back to the sparkling sidewalks and starless city I was just in.

"Hey Belly, calm down." Em whispered in my ear as he slung his arm around my shoulder. "You're doing the right thing. You're not just following your heart; you're doing this for him too."

"I know, I'm just second guessing myself right now."

Kissing the top of my head, Em smiled and said, "You're doing the right thing. After hearing your reasons and really duking it out with you, I think this is a good thing for all parties involved. I love ya B and we've always said I've got your back and right now I'm here for you whenever you need me!"

"Thanks Emmy. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"I think you'd better save your thanks for later, its show time. Good luck, and call me if you need me later."

I nodded before two arms were wrapped tightly around me and my face was against a firm chest.

"Hey," he said softly, "your parents asked if I could pick you up. They were busy?"

I nodded. "I figured as much."

"How was the Big Apple?" Edward asked as he took my backpack and slung it on his shoulder while the other arm snaked around my waist.

"Beautiful, I could live there one day if I ever started making boatloads of money and was hugely successful." I smiled weakly at him.

"I'm glad, and the competition?"

"Nerve racking and we had band directors judging us, but we got first so at the end of the day I'm a happy camper. I played harder than ever and I'm proud of myself."

"And I'm proud of you too." He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

We were quiet as the luggage carousel began spitting out our various suitcases. When my black and gray flowered suitcase came around, Edward smoothly grabbed it and we walked toward the parking garage. Edward put my things in the trunk, opened my door, then got in and began pulling out of the garage. We drove in silence for a while before Edward asked, "Bells, are you okay? You've been really quiet. Are you just tired?"

I sighed, show time. "Yes and no."

"Isabella, you need to esplain a little bit!" Edward said in his best Ricky Ricardo voice.

"So you know how before I left I said I wanted to sit on a bench in Central Park and figure everything out?" I asked a little shyly.

"Yes ma'am. And what'd you figure out?"

Taking a deep breath I told him, "Edward, I really thought about this and I think for right now it'd be better if we took some time off. With everything happening with my parents and Chicago and me questioning everything, I think that it's not fair of me to neglect you—"

"Bella, I understand and I know it'll be hard, but—"

"No, Edward, listen to me. I've thought long and hard about this and I genially think that this is what's best for us. With all this going on, I know that I'll end up holing myself up and neglecting you and probably everyone else as well. It's a coping mechanism and that's the only way I know how to deal right now. I love you, I do, but I can't be your girlfriend right now. I'm sorry Edward." I whispered at the end when a few traitor tears slid down my face.

"If I said I understand, I'd be lying Bella. None of this makes sense to me unfortunately and it kinda seems out of the blue. But if this is what you think is best then I suppose that it's best for us. There's always going to be time to talk later, right?" he smiled a little, masking his true emotions.

"Right. Thanks for the ride Edward." I smiled a little as I got out of the car.

Edward followed me out and like the perfect gentleman he is, pulled my bags out of the trunk and handed them to me.

"See you round Bells." Edward told me before wrapping me up tightly in his arms for a few brief moments, kissing my cheek and getting back in his car then driving away.

I watched until tail lights couldn't be seen down the street anymore. Slowly making my way inside, I was warmly greeted with loud shouting bouncing off the walls.

"Welcome home Bella! How was your trip? Dandy mom and dad, we placed first and I made some great memories. Oh, you're not getting a divorce and figured everything out? That's great!" I mumbled to myself as I shuffled up the stairs to my room.

Leaving my things at the door, I pulled on pajamas then crashed on my bed up pulling my worn out puffy stuffed animal and Build-A-Bear frog to my chest as I allowed the tears to flow freely.

**April** BPOV: Songs: "Our Window" Noah and the Whale and "Stranger" Noah and the Whale

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she threw herself at me in the hallway at school.

"What Ali?" I asked, not in the mood to be around people today.

"Tonight. You, me, Rosalie, Tiffani, Sarah, and everyone else. We're having a movie and junk food night because we all need it. Life has been sucky and we felt like a distraction would be the best thing. And as an added bonus, Sarah's birthday is this weekend, thus we're celebrating that too. And on the theme of celebrating—we're celebrating life. The good, the bad and the ugly—we're celebrating it all! Now, I have a bag packed in the back of my car just for you, complete with sweat pants and a ratty t-shirt—you're coming with me to Sarah's house so we can party it up and surprise her!"

"Alice, I really don't—"

"Feel like it? Well suck it up! Because you haven't felt like doing _anything_ since you broke my brother's heart and you've taken long enough to mourn your decision. It's time to move on honey! You're coming tonight and you're going to like it and don't you dare tell me otherwise!" Alice threatened.

"Fine, whatever. Let's go." I sighed.

"Not with that attitude Ms. Sourpuss! Let's try that again!"

"Let's go! Like oh my gosh!" I said sarcastically.

Alice pouted. "We'll work on it. But let's go so we're not late Ms. Sourpuss."

When we drove into Sarah's neighborhood, Alice parked a block down from her house and we walked to her house so she wouldn't see our car. Her mom ushered us down to the basement and gave us leis as we talked with the other girls there. Not really wanting the social interaction and feeling awkward being around all the people, I stood against the wall in true wallflower form.

"Oh my gosh! She's coming! Hide!" Tiffani whisper yelled scooting all of us into the media room.

Smiling, I followed behind them and humored the masses. The moment Sarah came down, we jumped out yelling, "Surprise!" a huge smile crossed her face when she saw all of us.

"What are you all doing here? I thought you were going to a movie tonight!" Sarah exclaimed baffled at our presence.

"Sarah! We wouldn't dare go to a movie without inviting you!" Alice giggled as she put a lei around her neck.

"Well, I didn't know. All of you had different plans and I ended up going out with my dad after school for a little celebrating."

"You went out with whom?" Rose asked grinning.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I said I went out with my dad!" she laughed as she said 'dad' in an overly high voice.

We all laughed as high-pitched 'DAD!'s were said from everyone. The happy mood was contagious as all the girls talked quickly and laughed like crazy, as we caught up on each others lives over a dinner of Taco Bell. The sun was shining for the first time in a while and we ended up sitting out on the deck hashing out everything in the world in only a way girls can to each other.

"Girls! Piñata time, then cake!" Sarah's mom announced as she brought out the piñata and her dad followed suit.

The struggle to hang the piñata was a beautiful thing. The hanger snapped after the first hit and everything from then on out turned into a comedy of errors. The rope tied around it snapped, the hook holding it up kept releasing the rope and making the piñata fall to the ground and a thousand other things. Eventually, it burst open and like five year olds on Halloween, we scrambled to get the biggest pile of candy as humanely possible. Throwing elbows, hording candy, trading only the good stuff and laughing at our maturity, or lack thereof, made it all the more enjoyable.

Once we were civil again and sitting in a pow-wow circle on the deck eating _the coolest_ Star Wars ice cream cake in the history of ice cream cakes, the inevitable topic came up.

"So…how are you doing Bella? You've been super distant recently. I feel like I don't know you anymore!" Tiffani asked.

"I'm fine. You know…getting by just fine." I said shortly.

"Bella, that's bull. You've been zoning out ever since you and Edward broke up. What's going on and why in the world did you really break up with him?" Tiffani persisted.

"Yea, okay…I'm not alright. I miss Edward and I miss you all and I'm sick of being at home and lonely. It's not a good atmosphere for me to be in anymore and while you all say I can stay with you I just feel like I'm imposing." I tell them, being honest and open for the first time in what feels like months.

"How bad is it?" Rose asks hesitantly.

"There's constant yelling and tension so thick you have to cut it with a machete. I have absolutely no clue what happened! One day they were fine then they go on one of my dad's business trips and everything just isn't the same. And the worst part is that they refuse to tell me what happened while they were on the trip. It's incredibly frustrating and I feel like I have to deal with it all alone because my parents want our family to still be viewed as that perfect Beaver Cleaver family with no problems."

"Oh chica, that's not right." Sarah told me concerned.

"You're telling me." I sighed.

"So what about you and Edward?" Alice asked. "He's not really told anyone anything except that he respects your decision and still loves you."

I smiled a little at how perfect he is even after I break up with him. "As you all know, I've been accepted to the Chicago Institute of Art and the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't tell Edward because he'd want to follow me and I want him to do his own thing and I thought that he may not do that if he knew all the details."

The girls nodded in understanding as I continued. "I also had an idea of where my parents were headed and I didn't want to drag him into the mess because I'd both depend on him too much and do something I'd regret or push him away until we broke up out of sheer confusion and distance with each other.

"I absolutely love him and I hate that I broke up with him, but my mind tells me it's the right thing to do. If he and I are truly meant to be in a long run then we'll cross paths and it'll happen. Do you all think I'm completely crazy?" I asked a little nervously, but incredibly relieved that all that is finally out in the open.

Heads nodded in both directions to my question leaving me wanting to know their reasoning. Raising an eyebrow, I prompted their answers.

"Okay, that makes complete sense to me chica. You can't always follow your heart on long-term decisions. And in life, I've really come to the conclusion that if it's meant to happen it will in its own time and you can't rush things that are out of your control." Sarah voiced, making me feel encouraged in my decision.

"I agree with Sarah." Tiffani and a few others nodded.

"And I disagree." Rose stated firmly. "When Em told me he had cancer, I broke up with him and ran away from the situation. The entire situation was out of my control and I didn't like it. But after an extended stay in Mope-ville U.S.A, I got over it and came to the conclusion that I love him and because of that fact, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stay with him. We are going to different colleges, but that's not going to stop us from being together.

"And from what I can tell Bells, you need us—all of us—around you more than ever! We're basically your family and we have been since the day we met, even if we didn't realize it then. We're inseparable! No matter how many miles may separate us, we'll always be connected to each other!" she finished smiling a little.

A few of the girls nodded in agreement to what she said as well.

Shrugging my shoulders I said, "I guess…I just don't feel like I know anymore."

After that, the subject changed as we went into the house and began watching movies and gossiping about everything from Lauren and Tanya's insanities to the newest couples that emerged on the New York trip. All in all, the night was perfect. Being with my girls was exactly what I didn't know I needed. For the first time in weeks, I was feeling a spark of life in me again. I felt as if I could conquer the mountains in my life and have an alternate family to fall back on when mine wasn't there to support me in the ways I had previously expected.

"Hey B, are you ready to leave?" Ali yawned as she stretched in the chair she was sitting on.

"Yea, I think it's time to head home." I agreed, standing up off the floor. "Thanks for having us over Sarah, this has been super fun!"

"It was pleasure chica! I'm glad you came. I miss hanging out with you! We need to have a Starbucks night sometime really soon!" Sarah smiled, giving me a half hug.

"That sounds like a plan to me! Just let me know when you're free and we'll make it happen!"

"Cya later!"

"Bye!" Alice and I waved as we walked up the stairs and left for the night.

The walk to her car was quiet as the cool night air nipped around us—unusually quiet.

"Ali, are you okay? You've been quiet pretty much all night." I prompted as she unlocked her car.

"Yea." She answered shortly and slid in her seat.

"You're not okay Alice, what's going on?" I asked again.

She didn't answer me as she turned on Noah and the Whale's album _The First Days of Spring_. After a few minutes, she answered, "Bella, I'm just thinking about what you said on the patio. Have you asked Edward where he's going to school or what he _really_ wants to major in, because I think it'll surprise you. He genially loves you, you know? And I honestly don't believe he'll ever get over you. I just thought you should know." She finished concentrating on the road in front of her.

I stared out the window, the words rolling around my mind like waves on a distant shore. My phone lighted up in my hand distracting my thoughts. Checking it, I saw the new text and felt almost sick after reading it. Resting my head on the cool glass of the window, I quietly asked Alice, "Hey Ali, would you mind if I stayed at your house tonight? Dad just texted me and advised I not come home tonight if possible."

"Edward will be there and around." She warned. "And I know you haven't talked since breaking up…but I do have an overnight bag for you in the back seat."

"At this point, I don't care. I just need to get out of the house, and I suppose it's about time I grew a pair and faced Edward." I sighed.

The smile was evident in her voice when she said, "In that case, stay as long as you need Bella."

"Thanks Ali."

The lights were off at the house when we pulled up. Creeping inside, Alice tossed me my overnight bag with sweat pants and hoodie to sleep in then opened a linen closet and pulled a spare pillow, quilt and sheet out. "The couch is all yours." She giggled.

"Thanks, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!" I whispered with a small smile on my face.

"It'll all be okay, just give it time." Alice told me, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"I hope so." I whispered back.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Night Ali, and thanks again."

I changed into the sweats then made my makeshift bed on the couch. Tucking myself in, I think I stared at the ceiling for hours until I couldn't bear to lie still any longer. Grabbing my iPod and the quilt, I padded out to the deck and plopped down on the love seat out there. Scrolling through the albums, I stopped on _The First Days of Spring_ and began listening to the lyrics as they told their story.

The door slid open and I ignored it, still listening to the album. It wasn't until a familiar body sat down next to me that I noticed who it was. We stayed silent as my music continued pouring through my ear buds. Silently taking one out and wiping it off, I handed it to Edward in silent offering. He took it and the perfect lyrics began playing:

_Well it's four in the morning, things are getting heavy, and we both know that it's over, but we both are not ready and you're talking like a stranger so I don't know what to do and I'm callous and I'm cruel, to everyone but you. And the stars shining through our window. And the stars shining through our window and it's been a while since I stared at the stars. Yeah, it's been a while since I stared at the stars. Spring can be the cruelest of months but bringing in your life yea, we're promising so much like the pledge that you gave when you said that you'd always love me, but we know by autumn you're the color of leaves. And the stars shining through our window. And the stars shining through our window and it's been a while since I stared at the stars. Yeah, it's been a while since I stared at the stars. Well I don't think that it's the end but I know we can't keep going. Well, I don't think that it's the end, but I know we can't keep going cause blue skies are coming but I know that it's hard._

Sometime during the song, Edward and I snuggled up to each other and allowed the truth of the song's lyrics to pour over us. His fingers lazily ran through my hair as I stared up at the stars on the shockingly clear night. We talked a little, but we seemed like strangers to each other. He was headed to Julliard in the fall to pursue his music. Alice was right, I had no idea about him and honestly, I'm not sure I ever knew anything about him beyond just some stuff just below the surface, and that hurt.

**May** BPOV: Songs: "Sad Old Kind of Movie" Ellie Greenwich & "Lousy Truth" Never Shout Never & "In My Veins" Andrew Belle

"Bella!" Jude called from down the hall, "What time do we have to be at the airport in the morning?"

I smiled, "You already forgot? Five am! How many times do we have to tell you?"

"Until I remember, I suppose." He grinned sheepishly. "Are you pumped?" he asked as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Oh for sure! How bout you? It'll be your first time seeing the ocean, right?"

"I am beyond excited! And being able to see the ocean for the first time will be amazing. And the fact that prom is going to be a casual affair on the beach while we're there is going to be super amazing from what I can tell!"

I smiled. "It really is going to be fun! I don't think they've ever done it this way before, and I _have_ to be there when you see and walk into the water for the first time!"

"Sounds like a plan! And I'll pick you up in the morning, if you still want a ride."

"That sounds perfect! I'll see you at four thirty Jude! Call me if you need any help tonight!"

"For sure!" he waved before turning to his mini cooper and unlocking its sporty doors.

Jumping into the cab of my truck, I drove home and began making dinner. Mom and dad were who knows where and I decided I wanted a stuffed pizza and began making the dough and gathering the other ingredients. Stuffing it full of pepperoni, bacon, mozzarella cheese, and everything else that looked good with it, I smiled at the final product as I popped it in the oven. Grabbing my phone, I dialed Em and invited him over for dinner and movies along with Jude. A night with my boys seemed like a perfect night to me.

In thirty minutes, they were both over sitting at the bar in the kitchen moaning at how good dinner smelled. Grabbing a few cokes, I took the pizza out and cut it into eighths then served it up before we headed into the family room to enjoy whatever movies they brought over. Popping in _The Blues Brothers_, we all sat back and enjoyed each other's company and the movie. Around one, the boys left and I headed off to bed thankful I had all my packing done.

The next morning, I did my last minute packing then got ready and headed downstairs to meet Jude. The flight was uneventful and our first day in California was awesome! Naps at the hotel, a Clippers game that was far too long and boring and a little shopping on Sunset Boulevard. The next day was spent at Universal Studios, City Walk and the Block at Orange. The following day was an art museum then get ready for the prom!

Ali, Rose, Tiffani, Sarah and I all got ready together in our room. Ali helped with make-up and Rose helped us curl, straighten or fix our hair however we envisioned it. We slipped into our dresses then went down to the lobby to load our busses. The few chaperones made sure _all_ the guys were in two of the four busses and on their way to Huntington Beach before any of us came down, and then we loaded our bus and were on our way all talking excitedly about the night ahead of us ad complimenting each others dresses and hair.

When we arrived at Huntington, there were tiki torches everywhere and a DJ blasting music as the guys stood around awkwardly. The beach looked really nice and I couldn't wait to begin enjoying the evening. As we got off the bus, the guys began meeting and escorting us to the beach. Unlike so many of the girls, I didn't have a date to prom, so the moment I got off there wasn't a date to meet me. Smiling and shrugging, I walked tout to the main area and enjoyed the cool breeze off the water.

"Pardon me," an unmistakable British voice began, "it looks to me like you're all alone on this beautiful night, and I was wondering if I could be your escort for the evening."

Giggling and blushing, I smiled. "I'd love that Jude."

He beamed at me. "Thanks Bella, and by the way, you look really nice tonight."

"Beautiful is more like it." A quiet voice said behind me.

Spinning around, an unmistakable bronze head and lean body was walking away from us down the shore.

"Hey, excuse me for a minute." I whispered to Jude.

He nodded and I quickly ran to catch up with Edward, picking up my dress so I wouldn't trip over it. We walked for a little bit before he stopped and spun around to face me.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Bells." He smiled a little awkwardly as he rubbed his neck.

"Thanks. You clean up pretty nice as well." I smiled back.

"Um, so, I know we're not together or anything anymore, but can I have one dance with you tonight?"

I nodded a little hesitantly.

Cautiously, Edward's arms wound around my waist as mine went around his neck like it was the most natural thing in the world. Slowly, we swayed back and forth, as the DJ put on 'Rhythm of Love' by Plain White T's. Edward's fingers wound through my hair and I hugged him close to me. As the last bars of the song played, Edward pulled away a little and kissed my forehead before thanking me for the dance and pulling apart. We walked back toward the dance where we split apart and I found Jude.

We danced the night away, taking pictures and laughing the whole time. As the night was winding down, Jude and I walked toward the water again.

"Oh my gosh! I never got your reaction to the beach!" I exclaimed feeling awful.

A loud laugh escaped his lips. "I was wondering when you'd remember!"

"Well thank goodness I did! Have you gone in the water yet?"

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. "I knew you'd want to be here for this monumental event so I waited."

"Daw, thanks Jude." I giggled. "Now, let's get in there!"

Rolling up his pant legs, Jude then took my hand as the other held my dress up and we slowly walked into the lapping waves.

"It's freezing!" Jude yelled.

I laughed, "Yes, of course it's cold—it's the west coast!"

We stood looking out at the horizon for who knows how long; the brilliant colors of twilight reflecting in the water making the entire experience a little more beautiful. "So what do you think?" I asked after a while.

"I think it's wonderful. I could get used to the beach, I think. The rolling of the waves, seagulls squawking and the soft warm sand is absolutely perfect."

I smiled. "It is pretty perfect, isn't it?"

Jude nodded and we began walking toward the prom again.

"Hold on a minute!" I stopped him and pulled out my camera. "Picture to remember it by?"

The smile that spread across his face was incredibly large. "That sounds right near perfect to me!"

I smiled back and aimed the camera at us. We changed poses a few times and laughed the whole time at our silliness. Eventually we walked back to the prom and danced the few final dances together, but on the final dance, I wandered off and found Edward removed from the whole scene.

"Dance with me?" I asked a little nervous.

He nodded and took me in his arms as 'In My Veins' by Andrew Belle played. The song ended, but Edward kept me in his arms. "I've missed you Bells." He whispered in my hair hugging me tighter to him.

"Edward," I said hesitantly pulling away a little.

"Please stay Bella." He pleaded.

"I don't think that'd be the wisest choice, Edward. I probably need to catch up with everyone else.

He nodded, looking more broken than before.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whispered, removing his arms from around my waist.

Shuffling toward our group, Jude pulled me into a hug and whispered, "It'll be okay Bella, I promise."

"Thanks." I said weakly.

We walked back to the bus together and slid into two of the seats. Once everyone was on the bus, the driver turned off the lights and we were headed back the hour and a half to our hotel. Jude slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My lack of sleep caught up with me and I laid my head on Jude's shoulder.

"You okay Bells?" He whispered.

"Yea, I'm okay. Everything his just caught up with me all of a sudden, ya know?"

"I know. Have you been sleeping much?" he asked, tracing invisible patterns on my shoulder.

"No, not really and I have a feeling I won't be sleeping much tonight."

"Well, tomorrow we fly back home. You should try to get some sleep on the ride back. I'll let you borrow my shoulder if you want it." he offered.

"That sounds pretty great. Thanks Jude."

When we got back to the hotel, we packed up our bags and fell into our beds. The girls talked into the wee hours of the morning about everything from A to Z. At one point, they whispered my name to see if I was still awake. When I didn't respond, they began talking about the dance I initiated with Edward. They couldn't believe I would do something like that, especially since Jude and I were there together. A lone tear slid down my cheek, as if they knew what was going on between me, Jude and Edward for that matter. It really was none of their concern, and Edward approached me first. But who listens to the full story anymore?

Finals came and went—I passed! No surprise there. I had four of my seven and none of them were a really big deal. Graduation practice came and went. We walked across the stage more times than I can count, stood up, sat down, walked in and walked out until we got all the final details ironed out before the actual day.

The day of, we all showed up on time and wearing out Sunday best with caps and gowns in hand. I practiced with the orchestra and then walked down the aisle and walked back to the stage to play the opening piece. Speeches were given and by some miracle, the salutatorian managed to tie in the Clipper's and their amazing skills—or lack thereof. We walked across our giant stage and walked out into the main lobby of our building to have our picture taken and to collect our diplomas.

Hundreds of hugs and pictures were shared and taken in the next two hours. By the time we left, my parents were about to blow up at each other and I was thankful I had driven myself. The lobby was close to empty when I headed out, but a bronze head of hair caught my eye before I walked out the door. A smile was on his face but it didn't reach his eyes as he and his family walked out the front door of the building.

"Bye Edward." I whispered to myself as I walked out another door of the building and to my car to head home and start packing myself up for college while tuning out my parents awful banter.

**Well, that's it folks. Epilogue will be up as soon as I get FIVE reviews…pretty easy right? Let me know what you think, because I know you've got some thoughts running through your mind right about now…and they're probably not too happy with me. Regardless, I wanna hear them! **


	21. Epilogue

**OMG! Wow, lots of reviews! That makes me super happy! Um…so here's the Epilogue :) I hope you like it, I must admit I had a ball writing it! **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Songs you should really listen to while reading or just in general: "Nyatiti" by Andrew Bird, "Hot Math" by Andrew Bird, "Section 8 City" Andrew Bird, "Breathe" Angels & Airwaves, "January Wedding" Avett Brothers, "Toothbrush" Eddie Dattel, "One of These Days" Feltbeats, "I Wouldn't Mind" He Is We, "I Love You More Than You Will Ever Know" Nevershoutnever, and finally "Sweet Perfection" Nevershoutnever **

**My shoutout and love goes to: CarrayEatsYouNow because of her taking note of my songs…and their significance in the last chapter :) ! **

**And an overall thanks to all of you who have read this story and stuck with me! I hope this makes up for the last chapter, but who knows! **

**Epilogue BPOV**

"Bella!" Alice chirped through the phone.

"Alice!" I greeted back happily.

"Are you coming back to me for Thanksgiving?"

"Of course I am!" I smiled over the phone. "I'm headed for the airport as we speak!"

Alice squealed so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "Who's picking you up?"

"Um…I was just going to grab a cab."

"No way! I'll be in the area shopping; I'll pick you up and bring you home!"

"Sounds like a plan!" I smiled even more giving her the time I come in and the gate number as I pulled up to the airport.

After checking my bag and going through security, I popped a squat against the wall and opened my current book, _Travels With Charlie,_ and kept reading until my flight and cabin was called. Pulling out my boarding pass, I showed it to the stewardess then ventured into the cabin and took my seat by the window. Pulling out my iPod and book, I stuck on some classical music and continued reading my book. When the person beside me sat down, I didn't pay too much attention, the words of the story completely absorbing my attention with their descriptions of the United States. Only when the stranger bumped my arm to get my attention did I look at him and was thoroughly shocked by what I saw.

"Um…would you like a piece of gum?" The familiar stranger asked.

"Sure, peppermint?" I asked, already knowing the flavor.

He nodded. "Always. How you been Bella?"

I bit my lip nervously. "I've been okay, and you Edward?"

"I've been okay. School takes up my time and distracts me from everything else, ya know?"

I laughed. "Oh trust me; I know exactly how that is! I'm taking the maximum amount of hours for a freshman and I'm working on getting a job at Starbucks to keep me even busier."

"So I'm guessing no relationship for you Ms. Busy?"

"Nope."

"Anyone caught your eye?" he asked a bit nervously.

I shook my head no. "Not really. I mean there are a few lookers, but they're all jerks and use girls like tissues which I'm not too fond of. How bout you? Anyone in your life?

Edward smiled a little. "Nope, no one in my life either. And the fact that I pretty much stay holed up in my dorm room or in a practice room isn't helping me too much either. But honestly, I'm not looking for anyone now."

I nodded. "Any reason why besides lack of time?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair a few times. "I'm kind of stuck on this one girl and I can't get over her. She just means too much to me."

"Hmm." I murmured knowing the feeling oh too well.

"And you?" he asked.

"Same. I'm stuck on a guy that I screwed everything up with."

Edward smiled a little. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

I nodded. "Hey, I'm sleepy. I'm going to take a nap. Alice is picking me up and I can only imagine she's going to be a ball of energy."

"Sleep well Bells." Edward whispered.

I fell asleep to Andrew Bird's 'Nobel Beast' album and before I knew it, a warm hand was shaking my shoulder. "Bella, wake up. We're here."

Groaning and resisting waking up, I turned my head and hit it against something warm and soft. Quickly opening my eyes, my cheek was pressed against his cheek and we were frozen like that. Shaking myself out of it, I backed up a little and bit my lip not making eye contact with him. Awkwardly, w walked off the plane and through the gate to be met by our favorite pixie.

"Bella! Edward!" she squealed as she gave each of us a tight hug. "How are you? Was your flight okay? When are you heading back? When are you free? Bella, how are your parents doing? I haven't heard about them for a while. Edward, how's theory? Have you found a girlfriend yet? Have either one of you been eating enough? You're looking awfully thin!"

"Alice!" Edward cut her off, "Slow down! Let Bella and I catch our breath and collect our bags before you shoot questions at us again!"

Alice nodded with a big smile on her face as we headed to baggage claim. The moment our bags were in the trunk and Alice was in the front seat, she began firing off questions again. When I finally got to ask her something, she ignored it and asked us something else. Finally, when there was a lull in the conversation, I spoke up again and asked Alice, "So are all of us getting together? Starbucks date or anything?"

"Oh my gosh! That sounds like a great idea! Text everyone and arrange it for Saturday at one!" Alice bounced in her seat.

Edward and I laughed as I whipped out my phone and began sending out a massive text message then posting it on Facebook. Within thirty minutes, everyone responded and were able to come. Within an hour, Alice had dropped me off at home and I felt like a complete stranger as I opened the front door and walked inside. Almost instantly, I was embraced in my mother's arms.

"Oh sweetie, I've missed you so much! How's school? Do you like your classes? Do you have a boyfriend yet?" She peppered, with a thousand other questions that I had already answered with Alice.

I made my way through her long list as I sipped apple cider and sat in the family room like it was any ordinary day. When I got a moment, I cautiously asked, "So, how are you and daddy? I haven't seen him since I walked in."

A giant smile crossed her face. "We're absolutely wonderful! We started counseling shortly after you left for school and we're thinking about renewing our vows sometime close to Christmas when you're home. He's so wonderful Bella! It feels like we're teenagers again! And oh, the _sex_I!"

"Woah-ho-ho! You can stop right there mom! There's no need for me to hear all about that part of your fairytale relationship." I told her quickly.

She let out a loud bard of laughter. "Okay, okay! Well, do you want to get settled back in then help me with dinner? Your father should be back from the store by then."

"He's at the store?" I asked confused.

"Yes," she smiled, "lots has changed since you've been gone."

"Wow, a lot has changed." I smiled thoughtfully. "I'll be back down in a bit mom. I'm going to go unpack."

Lugging my stuff up to my room, I smiled. Everything seemed to be working out well for the first time in a _long_ time. Eventually, I came back downstairs and helped mom with dinner and Thanksgiving preparations. Dad came home and we talked for a while before ironing out a solid plan for the next day and about long-term plans for school.

The following day was really laid back. With no incoming family, our dinner seemed pretty perfect. We had our favorite foods and gave thanks for the things we really appreciated in our lives. The following day seemed pretty relaxed as well as we got out our Christmas decorations and began decking our halls. Raspberry hot chocolate and homemade fudge filled our already full bellies as we worked. All in all, the day felt perfect!

Saturday came and I made sure I looked nice. Grabbing my double deck of Uno cards, I headed out to Starbucks for an afternoon of fun. As usual, I was the first one there and grabbed the comfy chairs and the large table for us to crowd and play around then ordered my venti chi tea latte. One by one everyone came in with Alice and Edward arriving fashionably late in true Alice fashion. We were all talking loudly and energetically as we caught up with each other and told stories about our crazy professors, the parties we've been to and all the thousands of papers we've had to write since day one. When our Uno game began, everyone began strategizing on how to keep everyone in and how to make Jake and Lorie have the most cards possible! The whole time, Edward kept looking up at me over his cards when he thought I wasn't looking. The game went on for literally hours as we traded cards and ganged up on the person with the fewest cards and laughed the whole time. Around seven, we decided to forfeit the game and give up for the night. Giving everyone hugs, we all went our separate ways like at graduation with the promise to stay in touch and give each other more calls more often.

As I was shrugging on my coat and wrapping my scarf around my neck, Edward came back into the shop looking for something. "Forget something?" I teased.

"Yea, my scarf. Seen it?"

"Um…no, but I'll help you look."

We looked for a few minutes before finding it behind my chair. When we found it, Edward and I looked at each other and laughed before saying, "Alice" together.

"So, I'm heading out in the morning, but I wanted to give you this, Bella." Edward told me seriously, as we walked out into the bitterly cold November winds and he held out a white envelope with my name on it.

"Do you want me to read it now or…" I trailed off unsure as I took it from him and traced my name with my fingertip.

"Read it on your way back to Chicago, or whenever, but just read it, okay Bells?"

I nodded. "For sure Edward. See you Christmas break?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world Bella. Bye." he smiled before pulling me into a tight hug lasting far too short. When we pulled away, he placed a lingering kiss on my cheek then another on my forehead. "Love you." he whispered before turning away, getting in his car and driving away.

"Love you too." I whispered before running my fingers under the flap of the envelope and reading his love letter, to me—his future wife.

**Well, that's it folks. Mind telling me what you think? Because I kinda-really want to know! Again, thank you all for staying with me through all of this and for being such a great audience! I've loved every minute! ~~Live**


	22. The Letter

**After an overwhelming response and a lot of requests for Edward's letter to Bella, here it is! Just a head's up..I am NOT going to write a sequel. Sorry, but that's just how it's going to roll. Beyond that, thank you all for your amazing love and support all through this project, it's been absolutely amazing and wonderful! Thanks! I don't own Twilight, just a lot of love letters.**

**Song suggestions: "Makin' Out" by Pomplamoose and "When I'm 64" by The Beatles**

_**The Letter**_

Dear Bella,

I can't tell you how wonderful and refreshing and overall just nice it has been to see you over this short break. I wish we could have spent more time with each other thought. Between you and me, I always want to spend more time with you. When you broke my heart in April, I didn't think I'd ever be able to live again. Then May came and you danced with me at prom giving me a glimmer of hope—and it never went away. At school, you are always on my mind. The only way to make you even the slightest bit hazy is with studying and doing extra work until I crash and burn and fall asleep at my desk on top of my books. Girls flock to me whenever I'm outside my room, but honestly, none of them can even hold a candle to how amazing you are. They all seem so shallow and in it to get some then leave—and I can't stand that.

I want a long-lasting relationship filled with happy memories, children, a house with a picket fence, fights followed with make-up sex, acting like a teenager when I'm old and wrinkly and going on adventures along with millions of other things. And Bella, when I think about all of these things, I can't imagine myself with anyone but you! You mean the world to me Bells, and always will. There's no one else like you in the world. If you haven't been able to tell, I'm in love with you Bella (and have since the first time I saw you, I think). You're so special to me. Even if we just remain friends, I think I can remain content. I'll always want more, but as long as you're an active part in my life, I'll be a happy camper. But to be honest, I'd love it if we were together again. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be your lover. I want to be your fiancé. I want to be your confident. I want to be your best friend. I want to be your husband, one day. Bella, I want it all with you! The whole package—good and bad. I don't care about distance.

No, I'm not going to uproot myself from New York no matter what, so don't be afraid that if you start dating me gain that I'll follow you like a puppy to Chicago. I know that's something you're worried about, so don't be! It's not worth it. We'll write letters to each other all the time, never an e-mail or lengthy Facebook message! We'll talk on the phone more than texting each other. It'll be old fashioned in all the right ways and modern to fill a few gaps in between (But that's only if you want it that way, of course). We can skype and send photographs and postcards to each other of our favorite places I the cities we live in. I want to be part of your life, Bells. You're my number one best friend, even when I don't see you for months and months.

I love you Bella, and I'll never get tired of saying that to you, my dear. I still write letters to my future wife and I hope you still write letters to our future husband because I'd honestly love for you to read all my letters some day. I would love to be your husband eventually, and after writing that I really hope I don't scare you away. I love you Bella, that's all there is to it. Write out a pro-con list, think about it while you stare blankly at a wall, do whatever you have to do, but Bella, let me know. Throw me a rope within the near future, okay? It's been great seeing you over the holiday and I hope to hear back from you before the Christmas break.

As always, keep in mind, I love you—even if I can't figure out how to tell you in the right way, and I always will! I can't wait for the day when I see your beautiful face smiling back at me, or when I can hold you in my arms. I love you, love.

Always and Forever Yours,

Edward

**And now an added bonus :)**

My Future Boyfriend (and eventual husband, maybe),

Your letter made me smile, and I did what you told me. I made a pro-con list, stared blankly at The Bean while drinking tea, I even asked a few unbiased opinions of some of the people I've met and the baristas at every Starbucks I frequent. I want to be your girlfriend again Edward, if you're sill wanting me. And I think if we end up getting married, I'd be more than okay with that because I still love you too and can't get you off my mind. You're in my dreams every night. Your voice still rings in my ears. I can still feel your touch, and honestly, I don't want that to ever go away (but I would like to actually see, hear, touch and everything else with you, Edward). I want to do things the old-fashioned way with you. Writing letters, phone calls, and if it's not too much to ask, I think I'd prefer for us to court each other opposed to dating (that way we're working toward marriage the whole time). For now, that's pretty much all I've got to say. That _and_ that I love you a whole lot and I think I always will.

Your New Girlfriend and Future Wife,

Bella

**Okie doke, that's really it! Do you love me more for it? Let me know! I love and thank you all again! **


	23. Letters to My LoveSequel to Love Letter

**Well hi there Love Letter friends…any of you still out there? For those of you who are, I'm thinking about a sequel! Excited yet? If this is to happen, I'm going to need a beta and I'm also going to need lots of patience! My life is crazy, but I've been having this crazy itch to write again! So…if you're interested in reading a sequel and catching up on Bella and Edward's Love Letters and them falling in love again, please leave me a review! If you're interested in betaing for me PLEASE leave a review and/or inbox me! :) Here's the beginning, if you're interested… Little background…Bella and Edward are in their final semesters of college. He never responded to her last letter saying she'd take him back so she's still writing letters to her Future Husband, just without him in mind. Gimmie your thoughts and jazz…it'd be GREATLY appreciated! **

Letters to My Love – Sequel to Love Letters

_My Future Husband,_

_Hey you, sorry I haven't written a letter in a while…life's been hectic to say the least. Between switching majors half way through my sophomore year and basically restarting, getting three part time jobs, mentoring, teaching a little, keeping up with school, trying to maintain a social life and grabbing some sleep when time permits it, writing letters has unfortunately fallen into the 'only when I have time' category. For that, I apologize. I promise to do my best to never neglect you, you're way too important for me to ever do that. I'll try to write more, I've honestly missed talking and sharing my life with you. _

_This week has been so wonderful! I'm sure that by the time you actually read this we'll both think these things are petty and not even a big deal, but I want to share them with someone important, not just a stranger on the street—so here goes. Monday I started my final semester at school! I'm scared shitless to be completely honest! I have no clue what the future holds for a cinematography major in six short months, but it's looking up, I think. This week at work, I passed by another department head's door and he called me in and asked me if I wanted to be part of their team—fulltime! This is so huge! I'd be challenged for the first time in a year, honey! I'd have creative freedoms that I've only dreamed of and resources I can pull from that most never even think of! I'm really thinking about it right now. I told him I'd think about it and get back to him within two weeks…hopefully I have an answer by then! I also got a "raise" at work if you want to call it that…just twenty two cents, but that still means I make about $300 more a year, so I really can't complain there! _

_Aside from all that, I may be buying my first house! How exciting is that? I'd be able to get off campus (finally!) and be able to survive on my own! Granted, it'll be a major fixer upper, but I think that that's the kind of adventure that I'm in need of right now. To be completely honest, I wish you were here and a part of my life and could help me with all of it. I wish you could be beside me as I go to view it next week and make sure it's really what I'm falling in love with. And if I do buy it, I wish that you could be there with me, and help me paint the walls, tear up the carpet and replace it with hardwood, revamp the bathrooms and add homey touches that are both of our styles. I can't wait until that day! I'm already so excited about it! I know it'll be a struggle, but…we'll make it work. We'll always make it work. _

_My life feels so void right now. My girl friends and I aren't that close anymore and my best friends, for the most part, are scattered so it's hard getting in touch with them let alone having and opportunity to see them face-to-face. It'd be nice to have you here to fill that void. That sounds really pathetic and clingy, doesn't it? But until then, I need to learn to survive and be happy on my own. If I can be dependent and happy on my own, I can't even begin to imagine how wonderful it will be when we're together! _

_I guess that's it for right now, I'm sorry it's so short after such a long stretch of silence. Time is money and my body is begging me for a few hours of sleep before a hectic day tomorrow full of class, work, homework and more work. I'd love to meet you one day. Who knows, we could have met already and I just don't know it yet! Wouldn't that be something lovely? I love you more than you can imagine and can't wait for the day when we can finally meet each other!_

_Always Yours as Long as I Live,_

_Your Future Wife_

**Again, if you wouldn't mind dropping me a review letting me know what you think and if you have an interest in continuing this that'd be great! If you want to beta this, just let me know and we'll work something out! :) Peace out. ~Live**


End file.
